HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA
by kaguya-tsukino
Summary: ¡CAP30! ¿Harry estara muerto?
1. REFLEXIONES

                   HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA

Bueno, vamos allá, es mi primer fic, vamos a ver si os gusta…

Decir que todos los personajes, nombres, lugares (etc.) son de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión.

                   1-REFLEXIONES

En pleno verano, en un barrio lleno de casitas iguales, había un chico que se mantenía despierto a altas horas de la noche.

Aquel chico se encontraba estirado sobre el suelo, este era lo único frió y que hacia pasar el calor en este verano.

Lo único que quería era dejar de pensar, vaciar su mente como tantas veces le habían dicho, y la verdad es que ya tenia bastante más practica, en todo el verano no había tenido una sola sensación de cómo se sentía Voldemort y tampoco no soñaba con él. No. Ahora soñaba con Sirius.

Aunque todo el mundo le decía que no era su culpa, él no dejaba de sentir que era así, si hubiera escuchado lo que le decían, si hubiera utilizado el espejo de Sirius… pero para que ser egoísta, Dumbledore también era culpable, si le hubiera dicho todo, si no le hubiera ocultado nada, Sirius no estaría muerto. Y él no se sentiría tan solo, su querido padrino, que había dado su vida por él. Es verdad que todavía tenia a Remus, y aunque le apreciaba muchísimo, no era el mismo cariño que se había formado entre ellos.

_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca…_

La profecía. Para lo único que lo quería Dumbledore era para cumplirla, para deshacerse de Voldemort, ya que él no podía y le encargaba eso a un chico de 15 años.

_…nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces…_

Neville Longbottom. Podía haber sido él. Últimamente le daba por imaginar como seria su vida si hubiera ido a por Neville. Quizás serian Lily y James Potter los que estarían en San Mungo. Pero entonces Sirius no hubiera ido a Azkaban y estaría vivo y estaría con él. Era cruel pensar todo esto, desear todo el mal que reinaba su vida en otro. También había la posibilidad de que realmente el fuera el único con poder para derrotar al dark lord, y Neville hubiera muerto, y todo estaría igual que ahora. O peor.

_…vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…_

Su cumpleaños. Sería pronto, sería pronto que recibiría regalos de sus amigos y de la orden, pero faltaría el de Sirius, y como lo echaba a faltar, y lo único que le quedaba de el era su saeta de fuego, y el espejo reparado, el cual el otro par lo tenia Remus.

_…y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual…_

La cicatriz. La maldita cicatriz, que aunque ya no le molestaba por ir practicando lo poco que  sabia de Oclumancia, no dejaba de odiarla, cada vez que se miraba al espejo.

_…pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce…_

pero seguro que Dumbledore si. Pero no se lo dirá, claro, hasta que alguien más muera y hagan falta las explicaciones, como ha ido pasando todos estos años.

_…y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro…_

Asesinar o ser asesinado.

_…pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida…_

Genial. Quieren que con 15 años me convierta ya en un asesino. Les da igual que yo mate, asesinar, mientras el Lord desaparezca.

_…el único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes._

Resumen. Le gustase o no, Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió había de matar o morir por Lord Voldemort, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Y se enfureció, el no era un muñeco con el que todos pudieran jugar. Todos le habían encargado de matarlo, pero él solo tenia 15 años, y desde que entro en Hogwarts no había tenido un solo momento de paz.

Bueno, estaban Ron y Hermione, pero estaban tan lejos…

Como los echaba a faltar, pero no le dejaban muy a menudo comunicarse con ellos, principalmente había de escribir a la Orden y decir como estaba, si le había dolido la cicatriz, si había soñado con Voldemort…

Comenzó a hacer mucha más calor, el vidrio de la ventana se estaba entelando…

Remus era el único que se preocupaba por él, había costado acostumbrarse  a llamarle así en vez de profesor Lupin, pero este había insistido, quería hacerse cargo de Harry, ya que era lo único que le quedaba de la época feliz que paso en hogwarts.

Suspiro. En cierta forma eran parecidos, los dos intentaban superar la perdida de Sirius.

Sirius.

Sirius.

Unos papeles que habían encima de la mesa se agitaron con fuerza, una corriente de aire revolvió la habitación.

Sirius. Cuanto lo echaba de menos. Recordaba cuando lo vio por primera vez, aquel perro que se parecía al Grim.

Sonrió.

Padfoot.

Su respiración se hizo entrecortada, y los papeles volaron de una punta a otra de la habitación y seguían volando. Y allí estaba él tumbado sobre el suelo a muchísima temperatura y volviendo a perder el control.

Porque no, esta no era la primera vez que le pasaba esto.

Hacia unos días había hecho explotar una fuente de agua  de un parque, mientras los columpios se balanceaban adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás. Todo porque había visto un perro negro pasear junto a su amo.

Y en un suave susurro "Snuffles".

Por supuesto Dumbledore esta enterado de esto, seguro que la señora Figg, o quien estuviera de guardia en aquel momento había mandado una lechuza al Viejo. Por suerte habían puesto por si acaso unas barreras para que los del ministerio no detectaran la magia.

Por que no, él no tenia intimidad, lo presentía, había siempre alguien detrás de él vigilándolo, espiándolo, acosándolo, no fuera que pasara algo. Y cada vez que ponía un pie fuera de la casa notaba unos ojos entre las cortinas de la casa de un poco más allá.

Remus solo hacia que decirle que lo sentía pero era por su seguridad, por si volvían los dementores, que aunque Funge estaba de su parte, que estaban en guerra, y que el-niño-que-vivió era una pieza importante en el tablero. Esto último no se lo decía Remus, pero él sabia que era así.

Pocas personas le habían querido por como era él, y no por ser famoso, o por que era la esperanza en el bando de Dumbledore. Sirius era una de ellas, al igual que Remus, y Ron Y Herm, los mejores amigos que uno podía tener, y que le seguían aunque fuera ante la misma muerte, o los Weasleys, excepto quizás Percy. (N/A: muérete de una vez)

Pero ahora con Sirius muerto, y con Ron y Hermione lejos…

Lo único que le pasaba era que se sentía solo.

Y súbitamente todo acabo, los papeles cayeron al suelo, y este poco a poco fue recuperándose temperatura habitual, y su respiración se fue tranquilizando, y así Harry James Potter, un mago, el-niño-que-vivió se durmió.

Agradecería un review, más que nada para saber si gusta, si no, y eso, es mi primer fic y me haría muchísima ilusión.


	2. CUMPLEAÑOS

HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA

(o lo que es lo mismo, un intento de hacer el 6 libro)

Decir que todos los personajes, nombres, lugares (etc.) son de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

A **GaRrY**, a **Dolly-chan** y a **Devil-DV-69** gracias por los reviews, me hicieron muchísima ilusión. Me puse a dar botes por la casa de alegría (y no exagero)

2-CUMPLEAÑOS

Harry Potter despertó con un horrible dolor de espalda, seguramente porque había dormido en el suelo, se cambió de ropa y se dispuso a ir a almorzar, eso si, después de ordenar los pergaminos que habían esparcidos por el suelo.

Se dispuso a comer sus miserables tostadas con queso, y en ese instante entró su primo. Se miraron a los ojos, Dudley le miró horrorizado, retrocedió, tropezando por la moqueta y cayendo al suelo, sin dejar ningún momento de mirar a Harry con su cara de cerdito musculoso, y arrastrándose de espaldas se perdió de vista. Desde que Harry había vuelto de Hogwarts se comportaba así, como si fuera un trol de las cavernas (lo que para los Dursleys venia a ser lo mismo).

Miraba el sol filtrarse a través de las cortinas.

La luz.

La luz le tranquilizaba, la luz que puede disipar la oscuridad, la luz que hacía que sus pesadillas huyeran. Se sentía más tranquilo, como si volviera a vivir, a respirar.

-Quieres levantarte de una vez, mocoso inútil!!

Como siempre tío Vernon y su amabilidad. Y sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría ahora, le obligarían a lavar los platos, a barrer y fregar el suelo, y sabiendo que era miércoles le tocaría hacer los vidrios. Ah!! Y que no se le olvidase arreglar el jardín, la tarea que más odiada, el condenado sol que caía fuerte ya a esa hora. La luz es buena, pero en exceso es … caluroso, quería decir que encegaba.

Se sentó en los escalones de la puerta, el jardín había quedado perfectamente. Dios! ya le tenía hasta práctica. Este verano no había tanta falta de agua y el jardín estaba perfectamente cuidado. Harry estaba casi seguro de que era una venganza por como se fue el verano anterior, mientras ellos estaban en un inexistente concurso de jardines suburbanos mejor cuidados de Inglaterra.

Una sombra paso por el jardín e instintivamente miró hacia arriba, una lechuza acababa de pasar de largo y por lo que pudo ver al agudizar la vista llevaba una carta, pero no pudo pensar más en eso ya que otra lechuza se había parado delante de él. Le estiraba la pata y le ululaba para que se diera prisa.

-¡Vaya! ¡no soy el único que tiene calor!

Y le miraba con enojo como si fuera culpa suya que la hicieran trabajar con ese calor. Nada más desatar la carta, la lechuza echo a volar y se perdió en la lejanía. Aquella carta resulto ser los resultados de los TIMOS.

La leyó y la releyó.

¡Podría ser auror! Sólo había suspendido dos, las que eran de esperarse Adivinación e historia de la magia, por lo cual tenia 7 TIMOS, y el mínimo para entrar a Auror eran 5. Snape sólo aceptaba "extraordinarios" en su clase, y por increíble que parezca él lo tenía. Cómo hubiera deseado ver la cara de Snape en ese momento, seguro que creía que se iba a librar de él. ¡UN MOMENTO! Harry también había pensado que sería una buena manera de no ver su desagradable cara. También tenía nota suficiente para DCAO, transformaciones, encantamientos, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y herbologia. En astronomía tenia un "aceptable" y aunque estaba aprobado no tenia nota suficiente para estar en las clases avanzadas.

_ COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHIZERIA_

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, primera clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo del Wizengamot)_

_Estimo señor Potter: _

_Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación de King's Cross, anden nueve y tres cuartos._

_También se adjunta la lista de libros del próximo curso._

_Atentamente,_

_Profesora M. McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

_Los estudiantes de sexto curso necesitaran:_

_-Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, sexto curso de Miranda Goshawk._

_-Hechizos Avanzados de Miranda Goshawk._

_-Libro Reglamentario de Pociones, sexto curso de Aine Wing._

_-Pociones Avanzadas de S.S._

_-Libro Reglamentario de Transformaciones, sexto curso de Catherine Willow._

_-Transformaciones avanzadas y muy difíciles de Lissy Lindsley._

_-Libro Reglamentario de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, sexto curso de Wilbert Slinkhard._

_-Defensa contra artes oscuras de nivel muy, muy avanzado de Aberforth D._

_-Libro reglamentario de Herbologia, sexto curso de S. Sprout._

_-Herbologia avanzada de S.Sprout ._

_-Animales que parecen peligroso pero que son muy dulces de William Frish volumen I y II._

_-Libro Reglamentario de astronomía, sexto curso de Saúl Fawser._

12 libros y eso que no tenía ni Adivinación, ni Historia de la Magia. Parecía que iba a tener que escribir a la Orden para ver cuando podía ir al callejón Diagon a comprar el material escolar.

Y los días iban pasando pausadamente, medio deprimido por la noche, y algo más animado durante el día. Entre cacharros para lavar y gritos de Tío Vernon.

Consiguió lo que el año anterior no había conseguido, podía ver el televisor escondido debajo de su capa invisible, pero la verdad es que no pasaba nada de interés, algunas muertes, pero ninguna de ellas parecía tener nada que ver con mortífagos.

Habían dos opciones: que el ministerio estuviera encubriendo las muertes al mundo muggle, o que realmente los mortífagos no estuvieran haciendo nada, como la calma antes de la tormenta. Voldemort no parecía el tipo de persona (N/A: a Voldy se le puede llamar persona?) que dejara al mundo mágico tranquilo ahora que todos sabían que había vuelto, pero ¿quien sabía que pensaba realmente esa serpiente?

-¡Dudley! ¡Porqué no te vas de aquí!, ¡que no ves que estoy fregando el suelo!

No estaba de muy buen humor ese día, el-niño-que-vivió había vuelto a tener una pesadilla con su padrino, donde también salía Cedric Diggory. Aunque pasara el tiempo sabia que nunca iba a dejar de culparse de esas dos muertes, dos muertes que llevaría a rastras simplemente por dos tonterías: coger la copa juntos y no distinguir los sueños de la realidad.

-¿Qué era eso? – la voz de Dudley le sobresaltó.

-¿Qué era qué?

-Lo del año pasado, aquellos do-dos… aquellos que te quitaban la felicidad…

-Dementores … ¿Se puede saber desde cuando te interesa algo sobre mi anormalidad? y ahora sal de ahí que molestas.

Realmente estaba de muy mal humor. Tenía ganas de acabar, al día siguiente era su cumpleaños y seguro que esa noche recibiría cartas de Ron y Hermione y de más gente, y todavía era por la mañana, y tenia tantas ganas de leer lo que le contaban…

Tenia la ventana abierta, esperaba impacientemente.

10 minutos para el 31 de julio.

Comenzó a pasear por la habitación.

5 minutos para las 12 de la noche.

Se sentó en la cama.

4 minutos para su cumpleaños.

Se levanto de la cama.

3 minutos para tener 16.

Ordenó los pergaminos y los libros.

2 minutos para saber como estaban todos.

Volvió a pasear por la habitación.

1 minuto para ver sus regalos.

30 segundos,

10,

5,

4,

3,

2,

1,

Dong, dong, el reloj del salón sonaba anunciando un nuevo día, dong, dong, dong, y con el último dong entraron varias lechuzas de golpe.

Su propia lechuza estaba allí con el regalo de Hermione, parecía que había adquirido la costumbre de ir a por el regalo de Hermione. Y Pig con el regalo de Ron y Ginny, y el regalo de los gemelos, el de Remus y también de Tonks, el de Hagrid, y ¡sorpresa! Hasta uno de Dumbledore, ja, que ilusión.

Despidió a todas las lechuzas y se dispuso a abrir los regalos, le parecía que susurraban incluso su nombre…

-Harry-Se extraño, aquel murmullo no venía ni de las cartas, ni de los regalos-Harry-abrió el armario-Harry-venia del baúl, que abrió con toda prisa-Harry!!-apartó su uniforme y allí apareció el espejo que le había regalado Sirius con la cara de Remus.

-¡¡Remus!!

-¡¡Gracias a Dios!! ¡¡Llevaba como cinco minutos gritando!!

-¿Pero cómo?

-Pensé que estaría bien felicitarte personalmente-respondió el licántropo con la voz ronca de tanto gritar-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!!!

Harry no cabía en sí de felicidad, hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba tan alegre.

-Gra-gracias-tartamudeo

-Tonks y Kingsley también te desean feliz cumpleaños. Ah! Y Dung (Mundungus) también te lo desea.

-¿Y Ron y Hermione?

-Ron esta en la madriguera con su familia y Hermione creo que con la suya.

-¡Pero la Madriguera no es segura!

-Se le han puesto barreras especiales, y actualmente Grimmauld Place es menos seguro. Kreacher se fue con los Malfoy, no hemos podido hacer nada, y aunque no puede decir nada de lo que exactamente le prohibió Sirius-en ese momento su voz se quebró, tomo aire y siguió con la explicación-creemos que ha explicado lo suficiente para situar donde estamos.

-¿Pero y el encantamiento fidelio?

-¡Oh! La casa no la pueden, ni la podrán ver. Pero pueden ver como llega la gente por la calle muggle, así que sólo se puede llegar por polvos Flu, si las personas no están autorizadas a ver la casa simplemente no podrán ver la chimenea por la que han de salir.

-¡Vaya! Entonces el lugar sigue siendo seguro.

-Sí, pero no tanto como alguna vez fue.

Se quedaron callados un rato pensado los dos en Sirius – Y bueno, ¿no me vas a decir como te han ido los TIMOS?-Así la charla se hizo mas banal y los dos estaban más que contentos por estar hablando.

Despertó tirado en la cama con la misma ropa que el día anterior, una sonrisa apareci en sus labios, hacia tiempo que no estaba así. Se levantó y vió el espejo de Sirius en la mesita, había hablado con Remus, y la verdad, había sido un alivio, hablar de tantas cosas y la mayoría sin importancia.

Puso los pies en el suelo y los tuvo que alzar de nuevo, había pisado algo que no debía. Algo como un montón de cartas y regalos sin abrir.

La sonrisa se acentuó mucho más.

Abrió el paquete de Hermione, y como ya se esperaba era un enorme libro _"Guía Indispensable para Jóvenes Aurores"_. Hermione sabía cuanto deseaba ser auror. Abrió la tapa y allí encontró una inscripción con la letra de Hermione: _"feliz 16 cumpleaños, Harry, espero verlo desgastado de tanto leerlo. Hermione"_. Realmente no esperaba otra cosa de ella, eso no quería decir que no le había echo ilusión. En su carta explicaba que ya tenia todos los libros y que se verían el 1 de septiembre, que sus padres llevaban quejándose bastante tiempo de que casi no la veían, lo cual pensándolo bien era verdad.

Ron y Ginny habían decidido comprarle un regalo juntos, una pluma, que extraño… abrió la carta:

_Hola Harry:_

_Quizás te extrañes de la pluma, pero no es una pluma cualquiera, ¡no! Es una vuelapluma! Te será muy útil para hacer los deberes, le dices lo que quieres que escriba, y no te cansas la mano y tampoco no te manchas de tinta, je. Pero has de vigilar que no te la vean, ya sabes que no están permitidas. A que es útil!_

_Esto es una pasada, no ha parado de venir gente de la Orden y colocar hechizos y barreras, pronto va a ser un lugar más seguro que Hogwarts, por otro lado no nos dejan alejarnos más de 10 metros de casa por si acaso._

_Por cierto vas a tener que prestarme el mapa del merodeador una vez que lleguemos a Hogwarts, Ginny no ha dejado de escribirse con…"_

A partir de ahí venia el nombre de Dean Thomas, uno de sus compañeros de cuarto, con algunos insultillos solamente por salir con su dulce hermanita pequeña como él la llamaba. También venia una tarta de chocolate de parte de la señora Weasley.

Hagrid también le había mandado una tarta, que dejó de lado. Quizás por su color verde rana, o quizás porque ya tenia experiencia con los manjares que Hagrid suele preparar.

De parte de los gemelos un montón de productos para bromas con el sello de "Sortilegios Weasley" y con su correcta o, o quizás no tan correcta utilización.

Lupin y Tonks un montón de libros sobre multitud de temas, algunos de lo más… originales_. "Pociones para utilizar contra el Amargado de tu Profesor de Pociones"._ Le echó una rápida ojeada. Para volver el cabello rosa, para la piel azul, para que los dientes brillen en la oscuridad, y para volver los efectos anteriores permanentes y sin antídoto! Quizás Snape no, pero Malfoy… _"Hola Harry, la mayoría de libros son para que los utilices en el ED, pero hay algunos que los encontré divertidos, y decidí comprártelos, bueno decidimos. Remus y … Tonks"_ En realidad Tonks estaba escrito con letra diferente y había un tachón delante. Supuso que Remus había escrito Nymphadora y a Tonks no le haría mucha gracia.

Solo faltaba el de Dumbledore.

Decidió abrirlo, todo y que no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Rasgo el papel y cayo una navaja al suelo. Una navaja suiza mágica, para abrir todo tipo de cerraduras totalmente reparada, y que fue el regalo de navidad de su 4 año de parte de Sirius, y que se había roto en el departamento de misterios.

Y lloró, lloró de felicidad, lloró por tenerla de vuelta, ya tenía los tres regalos de navidad de Sirius con él.

-¡¡¡El almuerzo esta servido, baja ya pedazo de anormal!!!

Se secó torpemente las lágrimas con la camiseta tres tallas más grande, cogió el pastel de la Señora Weasley (por supuesto no cogió el de Hagrid) y bajó a comer.

Nada podía estropearle el día, absolutamente nada.

Ya lo he acabado!!

Me puse a escribir y casi me ocupa el doble que el capitulo anterior, estuve a punto de cortarlo y eso que no ha pasado todo lo que tenia planeado para este capitulo, en el próximo ya aparece pero muy poquito Mark Evans. Pero seguro.

Tengo una duda: ¿a alguien le parece mal que junte a Remus y a Tonks? La primera vez que leí el 5 libro pensé que hacían buena pareja, pero no se que opinara la demás gente. Y si, ya se que se deben llevar más de 10 años.

Quizás tarde un poco en actualizar, es que me estoy volviendo a leer los libros para no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Bye y hasta el próximo!!


	3. VUELTA A LA MADRIGUERA

HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA

(o lo que es lo mismo, un intento de hacer el 6 libro)

Decir que todos los personajes, nombres, lugares (etc.) son de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

Voy a contestar a los reviews, que la verdad me anima mucho recibirlos:

**Dany**** black**: me alegra que te guste, aunque es un poco exagerado decir que escribo mejor que la Rowling, pero la verdad es que agrada que a la gente le guste como escribo.

**Kary**** anabell black**: de verdad que me alegra que os guste el fic, y que también te guste la idea de juntar a Moony y a Tonks.

**Eltioqueseahogoenlalavadora**: bueno, mi teoría de quien es el príncipe se vera más adelante, por no decir bastante más adelante.

**Kei****-kugodgy**: ya me he pasado a leer tu fic, el de "vidas diferentes…" y me gusto mucho la historia.

Y por ultimo decir a **Ary**** Black** y a **GaBrY**, que me decían que me diera prisa que ya tienen aquí el nuevo capitulo.

**3-VUELTA A LA MADRIGUERA**

El tiempo iba pasando, cada vez hacia más calor y en las casas no se podía estar. Esa era la razón por la que Harry Potter cogió su capa de invisibilidad y se apresuró a salir detrás de Dudley. Caminó hasta llegar al parque y vigilando que no le viera nadie se sacó la capa.

¡Uf! Al menos allí corría el aire. Se sentó en un banco en el que tocaba la sombra de un árbol y cerró los ojos. Oía a los niños pequeños corretear por el parque, sus risas, la alegría que desprendían. El mundo tendría que ser siempre así, lleno de risas y felicidad, con graciosos niños sucios de barro, una infancia totalmente distinta a la suya, y a la de todos los niños magos de ahora.

-¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡¡Es una pelotita voladora!!

Abrió los ojos por que algo le estaba picando la oreja con demasiado ímpetu.

-¡Pig! ¡Duele!

Intentó coger la carta que ésta le tendía orgullosa. Pero no era tan fácil porque no dejaba de aletear nerviosamente y de llamar la atención.

-¡¡Mal día en el que Ron se te ocurrió recogerte!!

Se calló de golpe. Pig también era una de aquellas cosas que le recordaban a Sirius. Y él la había despreciado. La atrapó al vuelo y la abrazó contra su cuerpo. Sirius se la había regalado a Ron. Y él le había gritado. Últimamente cualquier cosa le recordaba a Sirius. Un poco más tranquilo dejó ir a la lechuza que seguía aleteando como si nada. Y le acabó de desatar la carta.

Era una carta de Ron que le decía que le vendrían a buscar el 15 de agosto para ir a la Madriguera.

Iría a la Madriguera y¡¡ vería a los Weasleys!!

Se levantó de golpe, cogió la capa invisible, y corrió, se iría dentro de dos días.

 Vería a Ron, y a Ginny, y a los gemelos Weasley, y a sus padres, y se sentiría como en casa, ¡¡¡como si tuviera una familia!!! Y…

¡¡¡POFF!!!

Cayó hacia atrás, había chocado contra un niño, Mark Evans, un pequeño que vivía dos calles más abajo, un niño de cabello claro y ojos verdes que le miraba de forma indescriptible, entre sorprendido y asustado.

-¿estas bien Evans?

-Ha-Harry Potter!!

-¿Si?

Pero Evans no dijo nada, simplemente salió corriendo como alma que lleva el viento, y Harry ya más tranquilo se dirigió a casa de sus tíos a dar las buenas nuevas a los Dursleys.

Cuando pasó por enfrente de casa de la señora Figg, sonrió al verla espiando por la ventana, y agitó la capa invisible en el aire, para que vieran que se había escapado de su agobiante vigilancia. Se oyó algo parecido a "jóvenes imprudentes" salido de la nada, a lo que Harry respondió con una gran sonrisa y siguió su camino.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, enséñanos algo por favor,_

Esperaba impaciente sentado encima del baúl tarareando la canción del colegio.

_Aunque seamos viejos y calvos o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

La pregunta es como se iría este año.

_Nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas con algunas materias interesantes,_

En su segundo año se había ido con un Ford Anglia volador.

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa,_

En tercero con el autobús noctámbulo y una hinchada tía Marge.

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

En cuarto se había ido con polvos fluu y el salón de los Dursleys destrozado.

_Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto, y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman,_

Y en quinto volando con su Saeta de Fuego.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, enséñanos algo por favor,_

Se estaba divirtiendo increíblemente al ver como Tío Vernon se desquiciaba con la canción, pero éste no le iba a hacer nada sabiendo que pronto llegarían los magos a su casa, esos que le habían amenazado.

-¡PLUFF! - Remus se apareció al lado de Harry - ¡PLUFF! - seguido de un sonido en el piso superior - ¡Ah! ¡Me he equivocado de piso! - y un sonido de pisadas bajando las escaleras y apareciendo Tonks.

-¡Hola Harry! ¡Hemos venido a buscarte!

-¡¡Hola Tonks!! ¡¡Hola Remus!!

-¡Hola Harry! ¿Cómo estas? - y Remus abrazo a Harry con fuerza, a lo que los Dursleys hicieron una mueca de asco.

-¡¡Ahora muy bien!!

-Señores Dursleys, encantado de volverles a ver - dijo Remus, era una ironía, el significado de la frase no tenía nada que ver con el tono de voz que Lupin utilizó, una voz fría, y con odio contenido contrastando con la amabilidad que mostraba con Harry - me llevo a Harry, este año ya ha tenido bastante de aguantarlos. Harry, convertiremos tu baúl en un _translator_…

-¡¡¡NADIE VA A HACER ESO EN MI CASA!!!

-¿Hacer que? - respondió Remus con voz inocente, divertido por la reacción.

-¡¡¡ESO QUE COMIENZA COM "**M**"!!!

-¿**M**agdalenas?

-¡¡¡NOOO!!!

-Tonks, si haces los honores - dijo Remus ignorando el bramido de Tío Vernon - Ahora Harry despídete. Tonks ves tirando - Y con eso Tonks desapareció.

-Hasta el año que viene! - dijo Harry alegre de poderse marchar ya.

Una luz azul brilló en el pecho de Remus.

-¡Ahora Harry! - dijo Remus.

Y Harry toco el baúl. Un hormigueo le recorrió el estomago y sintió un tirón, sus pies se despegaron del suelo, de pronto sólo veía un remolino de colores y oía el silbido del viento. Un pie tocó el suelo, no se estabilizó y cayó al suelo.

-¡¡¡Buen aterrizaje Harry!!! - Tonks apunto con su varita a un collar que llevaba en el pecho y de pronto se iluminó - Pronto aparecerá Remus - Y con un PLUFF!!! Apareció Remus.

-¡¡¡Bienvenido Harry!!! - sabía lo que significaba. Había vuelto al lugar del que procedía, al mundo mágico.

-Nympha, ¿podrías ir encogiendo el baúl? Mientras hago…

-¡No me llames así! - le dijo mientras le apuntaba con la varita.

-Vale, vale, Nympha - realmente Remus se divertía a costa de Tonks mientras Harry reía abiertamente.

-_¡Colorae!_ - el pelo de Remus se volvió de colores - _¡Reducio!_

-Vaya, ahora todos sabrán que te hice enojar de nuevo - se quejó divertido - Harry, estamos un poco lejos de la Madriguera. Es por la barrera antiapariciones. Así que ¡a caminar!

La verdad es que tuvieron que caminar bastante según Harry hasta ver la Madriguera, pero estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas, como de los collares comunicadores, muy sencillos de usar pero a la vez muy eficaces. Los códigos de colores se establecían según los portadores y nadie más sabía sus significados.

Nada más abrir la verja del patio, un chico pelirrojo salió corriendo y se abalanzó contra Harry derribándolo al suelo.

- ¡¡¡Harry, amigo!!! - exclamó Ron.

- ¡Ron! me alegra que estés contento pero pesas!

Ron Weasley se levantó de encima de su mejor amigo, y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantar

-¡Te extrañé mucho! ¡Y no me dejaban escribirte! ¡Y tampoco a Hermione! ¡Y tampoco sabía como te encontrabas, estaba muy preocupado! ¡Y me he pasado todo el verano aguantando a mamá decir que me habría de parecer a Ginny! ¡Quien por cierto se ha vuelto Hermione!

-¡OYE!

-La verdad es que parecen algo más que amigos - dijo una niñita de cabello claro y ojos azules que Harry nunca había visto.

-¡Ah! Harry te presento a Mafalda Prewett, es hija de un primo segundo squib de mamá, que es contable.

-¡Vaya! El gran Harry Potter, pues no eres gran cosa.

-Y que además sospechamos que nos la han enviado para deshacerse de ella.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Harry se acomodó en el cuarto de Ron, en una cama que habían hecho aparecer en la habitación, y que por su color verde, desentonaba en la estancia naranja de Ron.

-Ve a buscar a Ginny y a Mafalda y bajar a comer, mientras acabo de colocar esto - le dijo Ron. Y eso hizo.

Bajó un par de escalones y tocó la puerta en la que había un cartelito que ponía "habitación de Mafalda". Era la habitación de los Gemelos, la puerta se abrió y salió la niñita.

-¿Que? - realmente resultaba de lo más irritante.

-Hemos de bajar a comer, esto…Mafalda, ¿esta no es la habitación de Fred y George?

-Primero: no me tomes tanta confianza que nos acabamos de conocer. Segundo: ya no es la habitación de Fred y George, ahora es la mía. Esos viven por ahí. - Y se fue rápidamente.

Harry picó con los nudillos en la puerta que ponía "habitación de Ginevra" y de ella salió Ginny.

-¿Ya es hora de ir a comer?

-Si, hemos de ir bajando. ¿Oye, siempre es tan desagradable? - dijo señalando la habitación de Mafalda.

-¡Oh! Si. Desagradable y cotilla. Y encima la tengo en la habitación de enfrente, y espera, que este año entra en Hogwarts, que ganas tengo de que entre en otra casa. Se la tengo jurada desde el día que me cogió las cartas de Dean y…- calló de golpe y se sonrojó - mejor no digo nada más.

-Y ¿cómo es que esta en esa habitación?

-Fred y George decidieron irse a vivir en la casa que hay encima de la tienda. ¡Es una pasada! Han inventado unas pelotitas que van dirigidas hacia quien tú quieras y le golpean. Las han estado utilizando todo el verano contra Percy.

- ¿Percy?-dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño

-Volvió nada mas Fugde admitió que quien-tu-sabes volvió. Mamá y papá están muy contentos, todo y eso papá desconfía un poco, y a los demás no nos ha hecho ninguna gracia que vuelva así, arrastrándose y pidiendo perdón después de todo - después de un momento de silencio - será mejor ir bajando

Y cuando Ginny se apartó de la puerta de su habitación, Harry pudo verla, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul y la colcha era a franjas rojas y doradas, toda una Gryffindor, y encima de la mesa había un montón de libros.

-¡Ginny! - dijo para llamar su atención - ¿eso es lo que ha querido decir Ron cuando ha dicho que te volvías Hermione? -preguntó señalando los libros.

-Bueno, después de lo que pasó en el departamento de misterios, decidí dedicarme a estudiar, seguro que este año te metes en más líos y bueno, ¡los amigos estamos para ayudar! Así que si va a haber más problemas he de estar preparada - se calló -  a más Sirius murió - a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón - no quiero que muera nadie más, toda mi familia esta metida en la Orden, y ya lo vistes el verano pasado con el boggart de mamá, (me lo contaron después), mamá perdió a sus dos hermanos, mis tíos, cuando trabajaban para la Orden en la primera guerra, y tiene miedo de que vuelva a ocurrir y yo también tengo miedo, yo os quiero a todos mucho y si yo puedo hacer algo, por poco que sea, no dejare que nadie más muera

Y bajó las escaleras, y dejó a Harry plantado, pensando en lo que había dicho, y en cuanta razón tenía, hasta que Ron salió de su cuarto y lo llevó a comer.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Ya he acabado el tercer capitulo, es un poco más corto que el capitulo anterior, pero ha avanzado un poco más la historia, ya está en la Madriguera, el siguiente capítulo seguramente ya se acaba el verano y vuelve a Hogwarts. Ya veremos …

Acabo de leer que Rowling dice que Mark Evans no tiene ninguna importancia en la historia, pero yo ya lo he planteado como alguien medianamente importante, y no lo voy a cambiar.

Bueno, me despido y hasta la próxima…


	4. LAS VERDADERAS VACACIONES

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Decir que todos los personajes, nombres, lugares (etc.) son de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

Bueno, aquí van las contestaciones de los Reviews:

**Kei****-Kugodgy**: Bueno, ya me he pasado por tu fic, el de la guerra de los dioses, la historia está bien pero sobretodo me encanta el personaje de Avirdie.

**GaRrY**: en este capitulo Harry ya se dedica a estudiar un poco más, toma conciencia que hay muchas vidas que salvar y que el ED debe continuar.

**Kary**** Anabell Black**: Tonks y Moony no están oficialmente liados, quiero decir ellos todavía no se lo han dicho a nadie, pero la demás gente no es tonta y lo sospecha.

**Aryblack**: y tan prepotente que es la Mafaldita, pero ya la veras en este capitulo, y la apuesta que hay con ella. Y en cuanto lo de Rowling, yo también encuentro muy sospechoso que diga que lo puso a voleo, lo del Mark Evans, sino ¿porque señalaría la edad que tiene?

Y bueno, muchísimas gracias a los que me escribís reviews, me pongo muy contenta cuando los recibo.

**4-LAS VERDADERAS VACACIONES**

Todo y que el mundo mágico estaba en guerra, pocas veces Harry había estado tan feliz. Notaba a faltar a Hermione y sus sermones, y Ron solía decir que lo que notaba a faltar eran las continuas discusiones con ella.

Por la mañana, después de ayudar un poco con lo que podían, Ron y Harry se habían unido a Ginny en sus horas de estudio. Ron iba un poco a la fuerza, pero en el fondo sabía porque lo hacían y ayudaba. Así que se dedicaban a buscar entre los libros que Remus y Sirius le habían regalado las navidades pasadas, y los de Remus y Tonks del cumpleaños de Harry. Hechizos, transformaciones y hasta pociones que se pudieran enseñar en el ED, este grupo no se había formado solamente para luchar contra Umbridge, sino también para aprender a defenderse. La mayoría creían en Harry y en su lucha.

Ginny había conseguido una escoba igual a la de Ron, una barredora, por su nombramiento como Prefecta, la séptima de la familia, a lo que los Gemelos respondieron que les había decepcionado, a lo que ella contraatacó con que podría merodear de noche por los pasillos sin ser castigada y usar el baño de los prefectos, del cual Harry y Ron decían maravillas. Ginny también quería entrar en el equipo de quidditch, presentarse a 1 de los 2 puestos de cazadores que había libres.

Fred y George solían aparecer a la hora de comer o cenar, porque según ellos, todo y que su casita era muy confortable, no había nada mejor que la comida de su madre, según otras teorías, es que utilizaban su cocina para sus experimentos, y ya tuvieron bastante la vez en que confundieron sus alimentos con sus experimentos y acabaron los dos con la nariz lila.

Bill solía pasar a veces a comer, las veces que su novia Fleur no podía hacerle la comida, porque trabajaba, pero todos los domingos sin falta iban a comer. Charlie seguía cuidando dragones en Rumania y recolectando gente fiable para la orden.

Percy había vuelto a vivir en su casa, y aunque se había disculpado reiteradamente con Harry, éste no le había perdonado la carta que escribió a Ron.

La señora Weasley estaba muy contenta de tener a Harry en casa, y solía hacer todo lo que a él le gustaba de comer, decía que se había quedado muy esmirriado del mes y medio con los Dursleys.

El señor Weasley tenía mucha faena, al descubrir Fugde de que éste pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix, había querido ascenderlo a otro departamento, pero este se había negado, le encantaba su trabajo. Esto no le sentó muy bien a Fudge, ya que era una manera de restaurar su imagen, sospechaban que por la misma razón Percy había vuelto a casa, tener de secretario al hijo de alguien de la Orden, hasta había probado de entrar en la orden, todo porque los magos no estaban muy contentos de la ineptitud del actual ministro.

Remus solía ir a verlo, algunas veces acompañado de Tonks, cuando ésta no trabajaba. La Señora Weasley solía preferir que viniese sólo, ya que siempre que Tonks andaba suelta rompía alguna cosa.

Por suerte Dumbledore no había aparecido, no fuera que Harry se descontrolara y acabará con la Madriguera derruida.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

****

Ron escribía sin parar en un pergamino haciendo todos los deberes que no había hecho, Harry había intentado ayudarlo, pero decidió dejarle sus deberes y los libros donde había encontrado la información para que se copiara, por suerte allí no estaba Hermione para regañarles, y Ginny hacía la vista gorda si le ayudaban con los suyos.

De pronto vieron como algún trapo viejo se estrellaba contra el suelo. Un trapo viejo con plumas.

- ¡Errol!-exclamó Ginny y se dispuso a desatarle la carta cuando Ron se le adelantó y la cogió él - ¡Ron! ¡Que la carta es para mí!

- ¡Justamente por eso! ¡Quiero ver que te ha escrito "ese"!

- ¡"Ese"es tu amigo y compañero de cuarto!

- ¡"Ese" te ha escrito ciertas cosas que no pienso permitir! ¡Cuánto llegue a Hogwarts te vigilaré sin descanso!

- ¡Eso no es culpa de Dean! ¡Ya te dije que Mafalda había hecho algo! - contestó Ginny mirando furiosa a su hermano - ¡a esa como todavía no ha entrado en Hogwarts puede usar la varita sin que la expulsen!

Harry recordó la carta que había recibido el día de su cumpleaños por parte de Ron

- ¡Por eso querías el mapa del merodeador! ¡Y por eso Ginny se la tiene jurada a Mafalda!

- Te tengo dicho que casi no nos conocemos y que no me debes llamar por mi nombre - dijo Mafalda Prewett desde la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se divertía viéndolos discutir, giró y se fue a su habitación.

- Yo creo que quedara en Slytherin, esa acromántula repulsiva que tenemos por familia lejana - dijo Ron.

- Venga Ron no creo que sea para tanto - dijo Fred al entrar, y que por lo visto solo había oído la ultima frase

- Como es una inútil quedará en Hufflepuff - dijo George

- De inútil nada, es un mal bicho, pero uno de muy inteligente, yo opino que ira a Ravenclaw - opinó Ginny

- ¿Que té apuestas hermanita? - evidentemente esto fue dicho por uno de los gemelos

- Lo máximo que tengo ahorrado son 16 sickles, es casi un galeón.

- ¡Espera! Yo sólo tengo 14 sickles - dijo Ron

- Entonces quedamos en 14 sickles.

- ¿Y tu Harry no apostarás en que Mafalda quedará en Gryffindor?

- Mafalda quedará en Gryffindor - dijo la señora Weasley entrando, por lo visto no había oído la palabra apostar - muchos Prewetts fuimos a Gryffindor, estoy segura que quedará en Gryffindor.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

****

Harry se sirvió un poco de pastel de queso y fresas, mientras que Ron cogía el doble que él. Mafalda y Ginny se dirigían miradas odiosas porque Ginny había conseguido salvaguardar la última carta que le había escrito Dean.

- ¿Cómo es que hoy somos tan pocos mamá? No está ni papa, ni Percy - esté ultimo nombre lo dijo Ron con un tono claramente reconocible como odioso - y Bill tenia que pasar a buscar no se que papeles para la orden antes de ir a trabajar.

La señora Weasley paró de golpe de ordenar a los platos como se habían de lavar, la varita se le escapó de la mano y un plato se rompió al caerse al suelo. Sin embargo no contestó a Ron, cogió la varita y con un "reparo" hizo que el plato estuviese como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Mamá ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Ginny. Los cuatro se habían quedado mirando a la señora Weasley

- No lo sé Ginny. Remus apareció a las 3 de la madrugada buscando a Arthur, y una hora más tarde alguien vino a buscar a Percy y se lo llevó al ministerio. Bill supongo que estará con Arthur. Algo ha pasado seguro pero todavía no tengo noticias.

- Seguro que no es nada mamá - la consoló Ginny.

- Ya veremos, pequeña, ya veremos.

Y siguieron almorzando en silencio, sólo hasta que llegó la lechuza que llevaba "el profeta".

- Ron, hijo, paga a esa maldita lechuza.

La lechuza la miró con rencor y una vez pagada se fue hundiendo sus patas en lo que quedaba del pastel de Ron.

- ¡Tu! ¡Maldita lechuza! ¡Saco de plumas sin cerebro! ¡Vuelve aquí que veras! ¡Me has destrozado mi pastel!

Todos rieron al ver a Ron gritando a una lechuza lo que le haría cuando volviera al día siguiente. La señora Weasley cogió el periódico y se dispuso a leerlo cuando gritó y lo dejo caer al suelo. Harry corrió a cogerlo y leyó el principio:

_Azkaban ha sido atacada por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_

_Por Rita Skeeter _

Harry recordó que el plazo en que no podía escribir ya había llegado a su fin.

_Los mortífagos que fueron atrapados en el departamento de misterios a finales de primavera y algunos prisioneros con un odio especial hacia el ministerio y sobre todo a Fudge han sido liberados, estos últimos sabemos que han aceptado unírseles. La Orden del Fénix se presentó mucho antes que los aurores de Fudge y lucho contra los mortífagos. El inútil de Fudge no ha prestado declaración aún…_

Pero la Señora Weasley le arrebató el periódico, se sentó y comenzó a leerlo ella.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué ha pasado? - le preguntó Ron

- Voldemort ha atacado Azkaban, ¡todos han escapado!

- ¿Qué? - esa fue Ginny - ¿alguien ha resultado… herido?

- No lo sé, no he leído lo suficiente.

En ese momento el fuego crepitó y se volvió de color verde, a la vez que la cabeza de Arthur Weasley aparecía entre las llamas.

- ¡Arthur! ¡Arthur!

- Tranquila Molly, la Orden esta más o menos bien. Kingsley ha resultado herido leve, y Emmeline Vance tiene una maldición que la ha dejado sorda y muda, pero en San Mungo dicen que le darán una poción con la luna nueva y estará perfectamente. Así que estate tranquila que todo lo que ha pasado tiene remedio.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

********

Unos días después los llevaron a una poza cercana (N/A: la parte de un río que es más profunda. Por si alguien no sabe lo que es) para que se distrajeran un poco, donde de pequeños los Weasley solían ir a bañarse. Iban a ir Harry, Ron, Ginny y Mafalda acompañados de la Señora Weasley, pero se les acabaron uniendo los Gemelos, Bill y Fleur, Remus y el Señor Weasley, que se había tomado el día libre para poder descansar un poco.

Allí se encontraron con que no eran los únicos que habían tenido esa idea, vieron a Luna Lovegood con su padre y a otra familia, los Fawcett. Los Lovegood vivían hacia el sur, aunque se podía decir que bastante cerca, y los Fawcett tenían la casa a unos 40 metros de donde estaban (libro 4, capitulo 6: en esa zona viven los Weasleys, los Diggory, los Lovegood y los Fawcett)

Mafalda enseguida se puso a incordiar al hijo pequeño de los Fawcett, un niño de cabello negro como el carbón y ojos igualmente negros que este año entraría en Hogwarts, se llamaba Alexander, mientras que su hermano mayor, una replica exacta de su hermano pero más crecidito, Edgar, iría a 4 de Ravenclaw, aunque Harry no recordaba haberlo visto nunca, quizás porque se había perdido esa selección.

Después de correr arriba y abajo, y de nadar, Harry se sentó al lado de Remus muy cansado.

- Me extraña que Tonks no haya venido, Remus, ¿tu sabes el porqué?, lo digo porque siempre pareces saber donde está - dijo esto último pícaramente

- Bueno, últimamente los aurores están muy ocupados, no sabemos que trama Voldemort exactamente, pero cada vez que los mortífagos atacan a los muggles inmediatamente que llegan los aurores se desaparecen sin presentar nada de batalla. Pocos muggles han muerto y algunos más han resultado heridos pero en estas luchas ninguno de los dos bandos ha sufrido bajas, sólo lo de Azkaban fue una batalla en toda regla.

- ¿Entonces Voldemort no ataca en serio?

- Sinceramente, nadie lo sabe.

Se calló. Había una suave brisa, los gemelos probaban uno de sus experimentos con Ron, que nada más tomar contacto con el agua se volvía azul y sacaba burbujas por la boca. Ginny estaba junto a Luna y a Edgar hablando en la orilla. Mafalda hacía la ahogadilla (N/A: intentar ahogar a alguien de broma. ¿No os lo han hecho nunca?)en el agua a Alexander. Bill y Fleur no se veían por ninguna parte y los padres hablaban más alejados.

- Harry - lo llamó Remus para atraer su atención.

- ¿Si?

- Hay un lugar donde me gustaría llevarte, ya tienes 16 años y creo que estas preparado. Le pedí permiso a Dumbledore y esta de acuerdo.

- ¿A dónde Remus?

- Quizás se te haga un poco difícil, a mi también se me hace, pero creo que nos hará bien a los dos.

- ¿A dónde Remus?

- A Hogwarts, al cementerio de Hogwarts. A ver a Sirius… y a tus padres.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

****

****

****

Bueno aquí se acaba el capítulo por ahora.

En el próximo capítulo mucho lloriqueo al visitar el cementerio, y como no me da eso seguramente para un capítulo, cogerán el tren a Hogwarts.

Bueno, el ataque a Azkaban, necesitaba sacar a Lucius Malfoy de la prisión, no podía dejarlo mucho más allí. Pobrecito, no esta hecho para esa vida, aunque ahora será un fugitivo.

A otra cosa, una preciosa noche de insomnio, estuve haciendo cálculos, y deducí que McGonagall debió ser alumna de Dumbledore. McGonagall debe tener unos 70 años, si hace 50 años, cuando se abrió la cámara, ella tenia 20, hacia 2 o 3 años que había acabado, y todo el mundo sabe que Dumbledore era profesor de Transformaciones por aquella época. También se puede deducir que es bastante posible que McGonagall coincidiera un par o tres de años con Tom Riddle, si a los 15 que tenia éste cuando abrió la cámara se le restan esos 2 o 3 años quedan en que éste tenia 12 o 13 años (2 o 3 curso) cuando McGonagall hizo su 7 curso.

Bueno, dejando mis reflexiones paranoicas a parte me despido. Así que muchos Besitos y hasta la próxima.


	5. LA VISITA AL CEMENTERIO

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Decir que todos los personajes, nombres, lugares (etc.) son de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

Gracias a **Kary**** Anabell Black**, a **AryBlack**, a **GaBrY**, a **Kei****-Kogodgy**, y a **Sacralo** por dejarme reviews, es un gran alegria para mi encontrar que me dejais reviews.

** 5-LA VISITA AL CEMENTERIO**

_A Hogwarts, al cementerio de Hogwarts. A ver a Sirius… y a tus padres_

Esas frases todavía resonaban en su cabeza. Desde que había vuelto estaba como ído. No quiso cenar y se fue directamente a la cama. Remus ya había avisado a los señores Weasleys que Harry estaría un poco alterado y que le dejaran estar sólo. Remus le dejaría unos días para reflexionar, para que se hiciera la idea.

Sus padres, vería la tumba de sus padres, allí estarían sus cuerpos, allí estaría todo lo que pudo tener y perdió. Y lloró. Vería lo que le fue negado, una vida con sus padres. Apagó su llanto pegándose a la almohada. Le faltaba aire para poder seguir llorando. Esa vida que nunca tendría, que le habían arrebatado. Se ahogaba, se asfixiaba. Al final tuvo que separarse de la almohada.

Recordó una foto en especial de su álbum. Cuando apenas era un bebé, y estaba junto a sus padres y su padrino. Su vida hubiera sido tan diferente, tan llena de amor, y no a base de golpes con los Dursleys. Gritó. Gritó con rabia, gritó con frustración, y en un intento de callar se mordió el labio que comenzó a sangrar.

La casa comenzó a temblar. Se comenzaba a descontrolar. Seguía llorando. Seguía sintiéndose vació. Seguía sintiendo rabia.

Se levantó de golpe y salió de la habitación. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió de la casa.

- ¡Harry! - gritó Ron al verle salir, pero el señor Weasley le impidió ir detrás de él.

Y corrió. Se alejó lo más que pudo de la Madriguera, que dejaba ya de temblar. Y tropezó. Y cayó. Y se quedó allí tumbado en la tierra llorando, con su magia descontrolada.

El viento soplaba descontroladamente, como en medio de un huracán.

_Tu padre vive en ti, Harry_

Recordó las palabras que Dumbledore le dijo en tercer curso.

_Lo encontraste dentro de ti mismo_

Pero esas palabras ya no lo consolaban. Hubiera deseado conocerlo, que le revolviera el cabello como hacen los padres con los hijos o que le explicase como se había de comportar un merodeador, y un abrazo de su madre, sentir sus brazos rodear su cuerpo.

Maldito Voldemort.

Maldito Wormtail.

La tierra temblaba, el viento era cada vez más fuerte, tan fuerte que le desgarraba la ropa, tan fuerte que era como látigos en su piel. Se hacia daño a si mismo, a su carne, en un intento de que su alma dejara de doler.

Se levantó dispuesto a seguir corriendo. Creía que todo esto lo tenía superado, el no tener a sus padres consigo, pero la muerte de Sirius lo había hecho remover sus recuerdos y sentimientos. Y ahora, una de las personas más cercanas a sus padres había muerto, Sirius le hacia recordar que una vez tuvo padres que le querían, que él mismo había tenido lo más cercano a un padre. Si cualquier cosa le inquietaba sabia que él estaría allí para lo que fuera. Y ahora ya no estaba.

Y miró al cielo, allí estaba la estrella de Sirius, pero de pronto se puso todo negro y sintió su cuerpo golpear algo bastante duro. Se había desmayado.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

¿Dónde estaba?

Era todo negro, no sentía nada. Mentira, sentía el aire entrar y salir de su cuerpo. Respiraba. Estaba vivo. Sentía su cuerpo, sentía su cabeza, su corazón latir, los dedos de las manos, y los de los pies. Intento moverlos, pero no pudo. Quería ver, no podía, sus parpados le eran demasiado pesados para abrirlos. Comenzó a oír murmullos. Oía voces en su cabeza. No las reconocía, eran solo voces.

- Seguro que fue impresionante.

- ¿Crees que faltara mucho para que despierte?

- Debió de ser realmente… genial

- Eso lo dirás tu que no estabas, la casa temblaba, creía que se nos venia encima.

- He oído comentar a Dumbledore que desplegó toda su magia.

- Pues a los de la orden no les hizo mucha gracia, consiguió romper todas las barreras, no saben como lo hizo, se han pasado días para volverlas a colocar

- Sigue cubierto de vendas - parecía la voz de Ron

- Pensé que me daba algo cuando vi a Remus llegar con él en brazos, tan lleno de sangre y tierra - esa voz era la de Ginny.

¡Eran las voces de sus amigos!

Quería verlos, quería hablar con ellos, volvió a probar de abrir los ojos y lo consiguió. Pero sólo veía blanco. Nada más que blanco. De pronto el blanco fue adquiriendo colores y formas. Allí estaba Ron y Ginny hablando con Fred y George. Cogió aire como reuniendo fuerzas y probó de levantarse.

- ¡Eh! Que el inválido ya esta consciente

- A-a-ayud-ayudarme - consiguió decir con esfuerzo.

- ¡Será mejor ir a avisar a Dumbledore de que ya has despertado! - dijo la señora Weasley que oyó su voz y fue a ver.

- ¡No quiero verlo!

- Bueno, igualmente le iré a avisar

Quedaron en silencio un momento, pero sólo un momento, los gemelos no solían pasar mucho tiempo callados.

- Oye, Harry, has de enseñarnos a hacer temblar la casa

- Debió ser una pasada por lo que cuentan

- Lo mejor fue Mafalda - dijo Ginny.

- ¿Qué pase con Prewett? - preguntó Harry que ya se había acostumbrado a llamarla por su apellido.

- Cuando la casa se puso a temblar se puso a chillar "terremoto", "terremoto" y se puso a correr como una loca, así - y Ron se puso a imitar a Mafalda corriendo con las manos hacia arriba y gritando "terremoto", "terremoto".

- ¡Ron! haz el favor de dejar descansar a Harry, que esta malito - y realmente no estaba descansando mucho porque se estaba revolcando por la cama de risa al igual que todos los presentes.

- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! Que Ron no te ha explicado lo mejor - decía Ginny entre risas

- ¡Dejad de reíros de Mafalda!

- Entonces se metió en la cocina y vio la mesa y se metió debajo temblando y murmurando "que la casa no se hunda", "que la casa no se hunda", y eso que la casa ya no temblaba.

- ¡Todos fuera que Harry ha de descansar! Y dejad de reíros de la pequeña

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

- Harry, has de tocar el translator - que en este caso era una goma de borrar muggle con forma de ovejita (N/A: ¡¡¡yo tengo una!!!) - y sí, por si te lo preguntas el translator lo eligió Dumbledore. 15, 14, 13…

Harry dudo. Sabía que cuando lo cogiera no habría vuelta atrás. Que se iba a enfrentar a su soledad, a no tener a Sirius con él, ni a sus padres.

- 8, 7, Harry, 4…

Y lo cogió. Fuera lo que fuera, él se iba a enfrentar, ya no era un niño, quizás nunca lo había sido, sintió el tirón en el estómago. Era hora de enfrentar la realidad que le azotaba desde la muerte de Sirius. Y Remus le estaba ofreciendo la solución para poder seguir con su vida adelante.

Aterrizó delante de las gárgolas del despacho del director. ¿No lo habría traído Lupin a verlo, no?

- Harry, se que no quieres verlo, de momento, no es aquí, sígueme.

Derecha, izquierda, izquierda…

- La mayoría de personas son enterradas en los cementerios de sus pueblos. Algunas personas especiales o con un apego especial al colegio se entierran aquí, como seria el caso de los directores.

- Mis padres… - tardó un par de pasillos en contestar

- Ja-James y Lily - silenció - están aquí por ti. Bueno, no exactamente, están aquí por luchar contra Voldemort. Todos los pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix y que murieron están aquí.

Entraron por un pasillo bastante oscuro en el que Harry nunca había reparado, en realidad no solía pasar por esa zona. No tenia ninguna clase por aquí, pasaba a veces al ir a buscar a Hermione a Runas Antiguas. Más adelante comenzaba a haber vidrieras de los fundadores y de hechos de importancia en su vida. Al final había una puerta de madera tallada con el emblema de Hogwarts.

Cuando fueron a abrirla, Harry no sentía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Sentía un hormigueo en su estómago. A la vez triste y a la vez alegre. Triste porque estaban muertos, alegre porque por fin vería sus tumbas, allí donde descansaban sus huesos.

Nada más tocar la puerta, esta se abrió sin hacer esfuerzo y salieron al exterior. Había una pendiente bastante fuerte, con escaleras desiguales, y con un muro con arcos en una banda.

Llegaron a una reja de hierro enorme de retorcidas formas. Nada más poner la mano en la verja, esta se abrió, al igual que había pasado con la puerta de madera, y les dejo el paso libre al cementerio de Hogwarts.

Harry avanzo unos pasos, pero se detuvo al ver que Remus no le seguía. Se dió la vuelta y se lo encontró con la mirada perdida hacia el frente. A él también se le hacia difícil estar allí.

- Remus…

- Lo siento Harry, me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Avanzaron por un pasillo de estatuas de mármol blanco de lo que parecían ser ángeles muggles, pero sin alas.

Al llegar al final de las estatuas el camino se dividía en dos por la presencia de una construcción gótica, lo que parecía ser un mausoleo de enormes vidrieras y gárgolas con forma de serpientes, leones, tejones y águilas.

- Es el mausoleo de los fundadores, ahí descansan Godric Griffindor, Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw. En un principio también tenia que descansar Salazar Slytherin, pero por razones ya conocidas no esta - dijo Remus al ver que Harry se había quedado mirando el mausoleo - será mejor que sigamos.

Siguieron caminando por el camino de la izquierda, entre tumbas y todo tipo de cruces: cruces griegas, cruces cristianas, cruces celtas y frases de "te recordaremos" o "siempre contigo". Harry iba mirando a derecha a izquierda distraído hasta que una tumba le llamo la atención: "Phineas Nigellus. Slytherin. Director de Hogwarts. Muerto en…". Harry miró las tumbas de alrededor y en ninguna estaba Sirius.

- ¿Por qué Sirius no esta aquí? ¡Tendría que estar con su familia! - gritó Harry

- Sirius y él… Sirius y su cuadro no se llevaban muy bien. No nos hubiera perdonado poner su tumba aquí.

- Pero era su familia - gimoteó Harry. Él no tenia familia, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar junto a su familia.

- Sigamos, ya sabes como era Sirius, ya sabes la opinión que tenia sobre su familia y ya sabes que cuando se escapó de casa se fue con el que él creia que era su familia.

Y paro frente a tres tumbas de reluciente blanco.

- Sirius no me hubiera perdonado si no hubiera puesto su tumba aquí.

Y allí estaba la tumba de Sirius Black, junto a la de James Potter y la de Lilian Potter. No lloró. Simplemente su mente trataba de asimilar la información. ¿Estaba ante lo que parecía que estaba? Y no aguanto más. Se tiró contra el pecho de Remus y se descargó, las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Y lloró. Lloró por no tenerlos con él, llor de frustración, por no poder hacer nada, lloró por tantas cosas, mientras que Remus intentaba hacerse el fuerte y aguantaba sus lágrimas como podía.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

- _¡Orchideus!_-Remus depositó las flores en las tres tumbas.

Harry ya se había calmado un poco aunque seguía mirando las tumbas con ojos vidriosos.

- La tumba de Sirius, pero no esta el cuerpo de Sirius.

- No, no esta, pero no hace falta.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no hace falta?!

- Él ya esta en el cielo

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Hay una estrella que se llama así.

- Eso ya lo sé - le dijo Harry que cada vez entendía menos la conversación.

- Supongo que no sabes como son las ceremonias funerarias mágicas

- Eh… no

- L os cuerpos de tus padres tampoco están aquí exactamente.

-¡¿Qué?!

- Déjame acabar, Harry, están sus cenizas. Los cuerpos de las personas que han muerto se incineran al anochecer, justo cuando salen las estrellas, para que su espíritu se eleve junto con el humo que desprenden los cuerpos, para que vayan hacia el cielo, para que velen por nosotros desde el cielo, pero en el cielo ya hay una estrella con su nombre, así que Sirius estaba en el cielo desde que le pusieron ese nombre.

- Pero… el cuerpo de Sirius… el velo… él…

- No fue tu culpa

- Si que lo fue. No solo lo de Sirius, también lo de mis padres. Todo por la maldita profecía

- ¡Harry! No vuelvas a decir eso. Cuando tú naciste, fuiste una gran alegría para tus padres todo y que sabían la profecía. Sabían que Voldemort te buscaba, y que eso los ponía en peligro, y aún así te querían, eras lo más importante que tenían. Al igual que te quería Sirius, y por eso fue a buscarte al ministerio, y justamente por eso murió.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, Harry. Te querían tanto que tu vida era más importante que la suya, dieron su vida para que tú vivieses, y eso es lo que debes hacer.

- Pero yo no quería que muriesen por mi…

- Ya lo se, Harry. Sólo dime una última cosa Harry ¿Por qué fuiste al ministerio de magia?

- Porque creía que Sirius estaba allí, pero todo era mentira…

- Pero tu creías que era verdad y no podias saber lo contrario, fuiste porque Sirius estaba a punto de morir ¿Por qué?

- Porque no podía dejarle morir

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque era como un padre para mi, porque siempre estaba a mi lado, porque…- la voz de Harry se quebr

- ¿Por qué? - siguió preguntándole Remus

- Porque le quería

- Al igual que él a ti. ¿Fue por eso que pusiste tu vida en peligro, Harry, todo y que sabias que podrías morir?

- S-si

- Entonces Harry deberías entenderle, porque es lo mismo, si fueras tu el que hubiera muerto, Sirius estaría aquí, llorando, desesperado por no haberte salvado, culpándose de ello, o buscando venganza por tu muerte, yendo detrás de Bellatrix Lestrange, de Voldemort o de quien fuera, aunque la muerte de esas personas no te devolviera a la vida, seguiría culpándose siempre, ¿Es lo que hubieras querido?

- No, no me gustaba ver a Sirius triste, cuando estaba contento su alegría era contagiosa, y era lo mejor que había en el mundo

- A él tampoco le gustaba verte triste, se preocupaba mucho por ti ¿Crees que le gustaría verte triste, que siguieras culpándote de su muerte, que no te estuvieras preparando para la siguiente broma a hacerles a los Slytherins?

Silencio

- No

- Entonces Harry ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Pero… pero yo no quiero olvidarlo

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! Las personas que se quieren nunca se olvidan, yo nunca olvide a James y Lily, ni voy a olvidar a Sirius, pero el tiempo sigue pasando, y nosotros hemos de ir con él, es lo que todos hubieran querido. Hay muchos problemas, lo sabes, si nos quedamos lamentando sus muertes, en el pasado, no podremos hacer nada por lo que pasa ahora, ni por lo que va a pasar, y no podremos evitar más muertes de otras personas a las que queremos, y eso si que seria muestra culpa.

- Seguiré adelante…pero… pero por hoy… seguiré llorando.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Era el 31 de agosto y al día siguiente iban a partir hacia Hogwarts. La señora Weasley les recordaba de empaquetar toda la ropa y los libros que ella había ido a comprar al callejón Diagon. Ron intentaba encontrar sus deberes de pociones entre todas sus cosas esparcidas por la habitación. Al día siguiente irían a Hogwarts, a casa, y no habían olvidado que también verían a Hermione.

- Hedwing ha ido a dar una vuelta, y no creo que le gustara demasiado si la "empaqueto" ahora. Entonces, ya he acabado - le dijo Harry a Ron, que ya había encontrado sus deberes de pociones y buscaba ahora los de transformaciones.

- Espera, ayúdame a "empaquetar" a Pig

- Preferiría no jugar a atrapar la Snitch con tu lechuza.

- Pero yo sólo no puedo con la lechuza hiperactiva esa.

- Déjalo para mañana.

Y en eso tocaron la puerta.

- ¡Se puede pasar! - gritó Ron mientras comenzaba de nuevo la búsqueda de deberes.

- ¿Qué quieres Prewett? - le dijo Harry a la recién llegada.

- Puedes llamarme Mafalda, Harry, ahora ya nos conocemos bastante - dijo esto batiendo las pestañas muy rápidamente, como intentando seducirlo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Harry horrorizado porque una niñita se le estuviera insinuando.

- Tía Molly dice que os deis prisa a iros a dormir, que mañana nos hemos de levantar temprano. ¡Adiós, Harry!

Cuando Mafalda desapareció hacia su cuarto, Harry se giro a preguntarle a Ron que le había pasado a esa niña cuando se lo encontró doblado contra la pared aguantándose la risa.

- ¿Ron?

- Ja, ja, ja, debe tener miedo, ja, ja, ja, de que vuelvas a enfadarte, y, ja, ja, ja, y que derrumbes la casa, y por eso esta amable, ja, ja, ja…

Genial. Comenzaba sexto e iba a tener que evitar que una niñita de primero le acosándole. Menudo comienzo de curso.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Bueno 5 capitulo listo.

Ya han ido a ver a Sirius, sigo sin entender como Rowling fue capaz de matarlo.

Por si alguien se ha hecho un lío con la descripción del cementerio, tengo colgado unos dibujos, las direcciones están en el profile. Muy tonta de mí hice el dibujo en un Din-a3, y mi escáner solo acepta un tamaño algo mayor a un Din-a4, y se me ha quedado medio dibujo fuera. Es por eso que he tardado un poquito más en actualizar, por estar dibujando.

Bueno, el próximo capitulo si que se van hacia Hogwarts. Ya tengo lista la canción del sombrero Selecionador. Realmente la poesía no es lo mío, mejor me dedico a otra cosa. Estuve dos días haciendo rimas, y la mitad no suenan bien.

Ahora si que me despido:

Bye Bye y hasta la próxima.


	6. DE REGRESO A HOGWARTS

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Decir que todos los personajes, nombres, lugares (etc.) son de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

Agradezco a todos los que me dejáis Reviews: a **Kei****-Kugodgy**, a **Sacralo**, a **lelekasha**, y a **GaRrY**, y a **pati**** v**, a esta ultima decirle que no tengo muy claro la pareja para Harry, tengo alguna idea, pero no creo que ponga a Ginny, me cae muy bien, pero la veo más como la hermana pequeña que nunca tubo, y en cuanto a lo del slash, no creo que sirva para hacer ese tipo de historia.

**        6-DE REGRESO A HOGWARTS**

- ¡Venga! ¡Venga! ¡Queréis ir más rápido! ¡Quedan 10 minutos para que salga el tren! ¡Ron pon los baúles en los carritos, Harry, cariño, ayúdale! ¡Ginny y Mafalda, encargaros de los lechuzas! ¡Fred, George! ¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí?

- Primero de todo…

- Hola mam

- Segundo, hemos venido a despedir a nuestros hermanitos y a Harry

- ¡Ah! Y a Mafalda

- Pues eso mam

- Molly, querida, quedan 7 minutos - dijo el señor Weasley

- ¡Adelante! ¡Cuidado con los Muggles! ¡Tonks, no te separes de Harry! ¡AHHH! ¡Mafalda!

Y Molly Weasley chilló con razón, Mafalda había tropezado con un muggle y Pig había salido de la jaula y tuvieron que "jugar" con ella a cazarla, ya que para la lechucita eso era un juego.

Al final consiguieron llegar hasta la barrera del andén 9 y ¾ sin demasiados accidentes más.

- ¡Yo paso antes! - dijo Tonks, y después pasó el señor Weasley con Ginny y Mafalda.

- Harry, Ron, pasad ahora…

- Mira papá, ¡Es Harry Potter! Lo ves ¡Es él!

- Ya lo veo, Mark

Harry se giró y se encontró con su vecino Mark Evans y su padre. Harry se preguntó si Mark habría heredado los ojos verdes de su padre, porque éste a pesar de tenerlos verdes, eran más apagados, de un color más indefinido, más azul, aunque lo que era evidente es que el cabello rubio si lo había heredado de él.

- ¿Será mejor ir cruzando la barrera no creen? - dijo el señor Evans

- Harry ¿Puedo cruzar contigo? ¿Puedo? - dijo el pequeño

- Claro, Evans

- Llámame Mark

- Hemos de ir muy rápido, así que… ¡Ha correr!

Y así Harry Potter cruzó la barrera de la estación muggle a la estación mágica donde una gran locomotora escarlata sacaba humo dispuesta a llevar a los alumnos a Hogwarts.

- ¡Harry! ¡Las maletas!

- ¡Ten Fred!

Alguien posó su mano en la espalda de Harry y allí se encontró a una de las personas que menos ganas tenia de ver. Una mujer con unos horribles rizos rubios que volvían a estar en su sitio y unas gafas llenas de joyas falsas. Rita Skeeter.

- ¿Unas palabras Harry?

Harry hizo una clara mueca de disgusto.

- Para ti no.

Y antes de que pudiera replicar llego Mark con su padre y le pidieron que les ayudara a colocar las maletas. Un primer silbido del tren les avisó de que estaba a punto de arrancar.

- Un placer conocerte, Harry Potter.

- Lo mismo digo, señor Evans

- Por favor, cuida de Mark, te tiene mucho aprecio

Un segundo silbido les hizo subir apresuradamente al tren y Harry no oyó lo que decía el señor Evans en ese momento _- los mismos ojos que Lily… y de Mark -_ Y con un tercer silbido el tren se empezó a mover, se despidió con la mano del señor Evans, y conforme el tren iba avanzando vio a los Weasleys, no se había despedido adecuadamente, les despidió efusivamente con la mano, hasta que ellos lo vieron y también se despidieron de él.

- Bueno será mejor ir al compartimiento

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? Harry, es que no conozco a nadie.

- Claro Mark

Y lo ayudó a cargar con el enorme baúl hacia el compartimiento en el que Fred y George habían puesto sus cosas. allí estaba Neville Longbottom junto a Luna Lovegood y Mafalda Prewett que le había robado la varita a Alexander Fawcett, y su hermano Edgar y otra chica que Harry recordaba como Ravenclaw intentaban que le devolvieran la varita.

- ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?

- Supongo que en la reunión de prefectos junto con Padma - le contestó la chica Ravenclaw - Serena Fawcett - y le tendió la mano - espero que no sea mucha molestia que espere a Padma aquí, mientras tanto espero que la niñita del demonio le devuelva a mi hermano la varita.

- Mafalda ¿Verdad que le vas a devolver la varita? - le dijo Harry

Y por increíble que parezca la devolvió sin rechistar.

- Neville, ayúdame a colocar este baúl

- Claro Harry

- Por cierto Mark, Mafalda Prewett va a entrar este año y creo que Alexander Fawcett también.

- ¿De verdad? Encantado de conoceros, me llamo Mark Evans

Y así Mark se puso a hablar con Alexander, mientras que Mafalda les incordiaba.

- Por cierto Harry ¿te has enterado del ataque a Azkaban? Todos los que atraparon en el ministerio se han escapado

Miró a Neville. Había algo diferente. Había un rastro de seguridad en su voz que antes no había. Ya no era aquel niño inseguro de primero que tendía a olvidarse de todo.

- Si, leí el periódico

- Pero el periódico no decía la verdad - dijo Luna y les tendió un ejemplar del Quisquilloso

_"Cornelius Fudge libera a los mortífagos para que jueguen a Quidditch"_ inmediatamente Harry sonrió, era de la misma clase de titulares que _"¿es Sirius Black tan malo como lo pintan? ¿Famoso autor de matanzas o inocente cantante de éxito?" _ Sonrió. No sabía si Sirius había llegado a leerlo, pero le hubiera gustado verle la cara en el momento de leerlo.

- Eso es mentira, Lunática Lovegood.

- Puede que los artículos de la revista sean algo… inusuales, pero creo que esa no es razón para llamar a alguien de esa manera - la defendió Harry, al fin y al cabo de pequeño siempre le habían humillado, además de ser la única persona que le entendió después de la muerte de Sirius, sentía una extraña afinidad con ella.

- Ah. Lo siento - dijo Serena.

Y todo el compartimiento se quedo en silencio

- Bueno, lo que decía - intento Neville desviar el tema-lo peor de todo es que con el ataque más personas se unieron al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Parece ser que esta recuperando poder rápidamente.

- Lo que yo no entiendo son los ataques al callejón Diagon, se marchan nada más llegan los aurores - dijo Edgar

- Deben tener miedo a la Orden del Fénix - intervino el pequeño Fawcett

Se abrió la puerta de golpe. Fastidio. Cada año iban a darle la bienvenida.

- No deberías ser tan iluso, gusarajo - allí estaba el Slytherin más odioso (n/a: y el más guapo)

- Ya se que tenias ganas de verme, Malfoy, pero yo a ti no.

- Claro que tenia ganas, quiero aprovechar el poco tiempo que te queda para decirte lo poco que te echaran de menos

- ¡Largo Malfoy! - intervino Neville - al contrario que a ti a Harry si que lo echaríamos de menos

- ¿Qué pasa Longbottom? Deberías ir con cuidado, mi tía tiene muchas ganas de verte - dijo arrastrando especialmente la palabra tía.

- ¿Qué tal está? Supongo que igual que tu padre, escondiéndose y arrastrándose como ratas - le replicó Harry.

- Al menos mis padres y mi padrino están vivos - y sonrió.

No lo dudó. Se tiró encima de Malfoy para pegarle, por mucho que lo estuviera superando, la herida era muy reciente. Y Malfoy lo sabía. Tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias de haberle provocado. Lo estampó contra la pared del pasillo. Demasiado rápido para los guardaespaldas del rubio. Lo esquivó por poco, el puño de Harry se había clavado en la pared. Justo al lado de la cabeza del Slytherin.

- 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter, y otros…

- Para tu información Malfoy, no puedes quitar puntos hasta que no entremos en Hogwarts.

- ¡Cállate sangresucia!

- Piérdete hurón - le dijo Ron y dirigiéndose a Harry - vamos

Lo cogió del hombro e hizo entrar a Harry en el compartimiento donde todos lo miraban incrédulos. Malfoy dio media vuelta y se fue.

- Nos hemos entretenido un poco en la reunión de prefectos, Malfoy debe haber salido enseguida.

- Hermione - y Harry la abrazó. Hacia tanto que no la veía, esos dos meses habían sido una eternidad. Ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto la había echado de menos. Harry sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban.

- Vaya, no sabia que fueran pareja - dijo Serena al interpretar la situación.

- ¡NO LO SON! - se exaltó Ron

- ¡Ahh! Lo siento ¿es tu novia?

A Ron se le subieron los colores y contesto con un débil "no".

- Ya veo

Se volvió a abrir la puerta del compartimiento y entraron los prefectos de Ravenclaw: Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil.

- Veníamos a saludarte Harry - entonces Padma pudo ver a su amiga - ¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola Harry - le dijo Goldstein - te quería preguntar una cosa ¿continuaras con el ED?

- ¿Ehh? - esta pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa

- Harry - le llamó Hermione - muchos en la reunión de prefectos han pedido continuar con las reuniones, y muchísimos otros entrar.

- No entiendo, daba por sentado que continuaríamos con el ED - explicó extrañado

- Bueno, Harry, el ED se constituyó para combatir a Umbridge, y ahora que ya no está lo más lógico sería cerrarlo-le explicó Hermione

- Pero teniendo en cuenta que quien-tu-sabes ha vuelto oficialmente todos los prefectos que pertenecemos al ED hemos pensado que seria buena idea seguir - dijo Padma - aunque por lo que dices así será.

- No te agobiamos más, vamos a decírselo a los demás. Adiós Harry -y sali

- Yo me voy con vosotros - dijo Serena - Edgar, Alex, tirando que nuestras cosas están en otro compartimiento, y de paso perdemos de vista a la niñita del demonio.

Así el compartimiento se vació de golpe, solo quedaron Harry, Neville, Luna, Mafalda, y los tres que estaban en la reunión de prefectos: Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Mark se había marchado con su nuevo amigo Alexander.

- Bueno, un poco de tranquilidad.

Nada más decir eso la puerta se abrió, y entraron cuatro Hufflepuffs. Una chica con una larga trenza los saludó. Susan Bones. Seguida por otra chica rubia con insignia de prefecta que llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trencitas que Mafalda se apresuró a ir a estirar. Hannah Abbott. Y dos chicos más, ambos con la insignia de prefectos. Ernie Mcmillan y Zacharias Smith.

- Acabamos de encontrarnos a Padma y a Anthony, dicen que vas a continuar con el ED ¿es verdad?

- Bueno, sí.

- Genial, haber si este año nosotros también nos metemos en líos - dijo Zacharias

- Aunque no te lo creas Harry, lo han hecho prefecto - le dijo Ron que no se llevaba nada bien con Smith

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo******

El tiempo iba pasando, y se ponían al día  de lo que habían pasado estos dos meses en la vida de todos. Se descubrió que Mafalda fue capaz de poner de los nervios a Hermione sobre cualquier tema que esta sacaba, por lo visto no le gustó demasiado que abrazara a Harry.

Hablaron de la visita de Malfoy, y que había querido decir con su tía, cosa que a Neville le enfureció, y por la manera en que ahora se comportaba más le valía a Malfoy andarse con cuidado.

Compraron ranas de chocolate entre otras cosas a la señora del carrito.

Hablaron de la nueva varita de Neville. 34 centímetros de sauce boxeador con núcleo de pluma de Augurey.

Al fin llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, con sus túnicas ya puestas, y los prefectos con sus brillantes insignias fueron a controlar que hubiera orden.

- ¡Luna! ¿Te importaría llevar a Pig?

- Claro que no, Harry - dijo guardando el Quisquilloso en una bolsa

- ¡Lo llevo yo!, ¡Lo llevo yo! - dijo Mafalda tirándose para agarrar la jaula

- ¡Mafalda!, la va a llevar Luna ¿no querrás que me enfade?

Y salieron todos con una temblorosa Mafalda detrás.

- ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¡Hola Harry!

- Hola Hagrid, te ves mejor, solo tienes un ojo morado - dijo Harry bromeando - te dejo a Mafalda - y dirigiéndose a esta - que se va a portar bien ¿verdad?

- Si Harry

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! me han dicho que he de venir aquí, ¿Tú también vienes?

- No Mark, será Hagrid el que os lleve - y dirigiéndose a éste - aquí tienes a Mark y este otro es Alexander, no dejes que se los lleve el calamar gigante - dijo esperando ver la reacción de los chicos.

- Calamar… gigante… - dijo Mark con cara de miedo

- Vamos Harry que nos quedaremos sin carruaje - le alertó Neville

Cuando llegaron a los carruajes se dieron cuenta de que solo quedaba uno, y de que Ron, Hermione y Ginny intentaban que los Thestrals no se fueran sin ellos.

- Daros prisa ¿queréis? No me gustan nada los caballos estos - dijo Ron refiriéndose obviamente a los Thestrals, y subiéndose al carruaje.

- Vaya ¿Los podéis ver?

- Si, Harry, con lo que paso en…

- Preferiría no verlos, ¡oh! Son horribles, peor que eso, volé encima de uno de ellos ¡Dios! Si hubiera sabido como eran, hubiera querido seguir sin verlos.

- Yo siempre los encontré fascinantes

- ¡Neville! Retira eso, fascinantes no es algo que se les pueda aplicar, yo diría más bien monstruosos o horripilantes.

- Estoy con Ron - dijo Harry - al fin y al cabo a Hagrid le gustan, y creo que mucho.

El carruaje paró delante de las escaleras de entrada al castillo, uno a uno fueron bajando y se fueron pasando las lechuzas y a Crookshanks. Dejaron a las lechuzas irse volando a descansar, y dejaron las jaulas junto a las maletas que los elfos ya se habían encargado de subir. Hermione maldijo por lo bajo algo parecido a "esclavitud".

- Se han retrasado un poco, los de primer año están ya a punto de llegar - todos se giraron sobresaltados, nadie se había dado cuenta de que McGonagall estaba allí - vayan rápidamente hacia el comedor. Señor Potter, espere un momento, el director quiere hablar con usted después de la cena. La contraseña para el despacho del director es "chupa chups de fresa" y para cuando vuelvas a la sala común es "valor fénix"

- Muy original - murmuró Harry en voz baja

- ¿Decía algo señor Potter?

- Que de acuerdo, iré después de la cena

Se encaminó hacia el gran comedor, atravesó la puerta y vió como casi todo el salón se lo quedaba mirando. Normal. Ahora todo el mundo lo creía y lo volvían a venerar como a un héroe. Volvía a ser el niño que vivió. Se sentó al lado de Ron y de Hermione y esperó a que entraran los de primero.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y entró la profesora McGonagall seguida por un montón de niñitos y niñitas que comentaban excitados todo lo referente al castillo.

- El techo está encantado para que parezca el cielo de fuera - que palabras tan parecidas a las que había dicho Hermione, se sorprendieron al descubrir que las había dicho Mafalda.

- Muy bien niños, acérquense, ahora les seleccionaran para sus casas, aquí está el sombrero seleccionador - dijo la jefa de la casa Gryffindor portando un taburete con un sombrero encima que se puso a cantar (n/a: aviso, rima pero la canción en sí es horrible)

_Hace más de mil años que me construyeron,_

_para__ clasificar en la selección,_

_cuando__ esta escuela empezaba a funcionar,_

_ahora__ a vosotros debo clasificar._

_Helga__ idolatraba la justicia, _

_Salazar demandaba la astucia,_

_Godric__ recogía a los más valientes,_

_Rowena__ quería inteligentes._

_En Hufflepuff estaréis los leales_

_seréis__ personas de lo más amables,_

_amarillo__ y negro colores que amareis,_

_los__ tejones de amistosos pecareis._

_A Slytherin iréis los astutos,_

_vosotros__ seréis los más vengativos,_

_esmeralda__ y plateado vuestros colores,_

_las__ serpientes tendréis juergas a montones._

_En Gryffindor acabaréis los osados,_

_de__ gran temple seréis todos vosotros,_

_dorado__ y escarlata para incumplir normas,_

_los__ leones no escaparan ni huirán jamás._

_Ravenclaw acogerá a los inteligentes,_

_debéis__ ser los mejores estudiantes,_

_azul__ y bronce para amar a los libros,_

_las__ águilas a juicio de silenciosos._

- Ahora os llamaré uno a uno, y os iréis colocando el sombrero

- Bulstrode, Ernest

- Oye Ron, ¿Dime que no es familia de Millicent Bulstrode?

- ¡Slytherin!

- Creo que si…

- Evans, Mark - y le colocaron el sombrero que casi al instante gritó:

- ¡Gryffindor!

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Estoy contigo!

- Fawcett, Alexander

- Supongo que ira con sus hermanos…

- ¡Gryffindor!

- Creo que se ha hecho amigo con Mark - viendo como se sentaba al lado de éste

- Honeyed, Henry - el sombrero se demoró unos instantes antes de gritar:

- ¡Hufflepuff!

Y así el sombrero los siguió mandando a diferentes casas hasta llegar a:

- Prewett, Mafalda - y el pequeño demonio se colocó el sombrero que se demoró unos instantes antes de gritar:

- ¡Slytherin!

Y esa mesa se puso a aplaudir, pero pararon en seco al ver que uno de los chicos del trío dorado estaba también aplaudiendo encima del taburete y gritando:

- ¡GENIAL! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Perfecto! ¡A Slytherin! ¡Te quiero Mafalda! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabia! ¡He ganado! ¡Me oyes Harry! ¡Les he ganado! Hermanita - dijo girándose rápidamente hacia Ginny y le tendía la mano - he ganado la apuesta, así que ya puedes ir pagando ¡HE GANADO!

- Señor Weasley, haga el favor de sentarse inmediatamente y dejar de gritar como un poseso - le exigió McGonagall- Rellow, Joseph

- ¡Ravenclaw!

Y con una última adquisición para Hufflepuff el gran comedor se lleno de aplausos impacientes porque comenzase a aparecer la comida. Dumbledore se levantó y en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que había un profesor nuevo. Alguien que le era realmente conocido aunque solo lo hubiera visto una vez.

- Hermione, ¿El que hay sentado a la derecha de Dumbledore no es el camarero de Cabeza de Puerco?

- ¿Qué? No digas tontería Harry, que iba a hacer el camarero de ese localucho aqu

- Yo creo que sí que es él, lleva ropa muy diferente, menos mugrienta, pero… y en cuenta a lo que haría aquí, solo hay un puesto libre de profesor.

- No se Harry, la verdad es que no me fijé, estaba demasiado excitada por mi idea del ED.

- Puede ser - concordó Ron con Harry - total cada año vamos peor con los profesores para defensa, ya nadie quiere el puesto: el primero poseído y muerto, el segundo un inútil y un farsante, que acabó desmemorizado, el tercero un licántropo (mis disculpas, Lupin), el cuarto un mortífago, y aquí tienes dos versiones de final: uno con un besito de un dementor, y otro encerrado durante meses en un baúl, y el quinto un sapo rosa, que acabo pateada por centauros - y comenzó a comer, pues la comida ya había aparecido.

- Pero Dumbledore siempre tubo una razón para contratarlos: Quirrell llevaba 2 años enseñando aquí, así que no podía saber que estaba poseído, Lockhart, bueno…, esto…, supongo que Lupin no cal que os lo explique, en cuanto a Moody, era para mantener a Karkarov a raya, y bueno… ¿Quién iba a pensar que era un mortífago que se iba a hacer  pasar por auror? Y a Umbridge nos la empaquetaron porque como ya has dicho nadie quiere ser profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, todo y los precedentes no creo que tengamos a un tabernero como profesor.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro, Hermione, yo no estaría tan seguro

Lavander le preguntó algo a Hermione, y ella se giró a hablar con ella mientras seguía comiendo. Y pronto llegaron los postres, y pronto desaparecieron. Y pronto Dumbledore se volvió a levantar para dar el tradicional discurso de bienvenida.

- Queridos alumnos, ahora que hemos disfrutado de este delicioso banquete, vamos a hacer las advertencias que tocan, como cada principio de curso: los de primer año debéis saber que el bosque que hay en los terrenos del castillo es zona prohibida para todos los estudiantes, aunque algunos deberían recordarlo - Harry pensó en todas las veces que había llegado a entrar en él - el señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no se puede hacer magia por los pasillos, y la lista de objetos prohibidos se ha visto incrementada de forma extraordinaria por la obertura de una nueva tienda a manos de dos exalumnos nuestros, entre bastantes cosas más que podréis encontrar en la puerta del despacho del señor Filch. Otra noticia es la incorporación de un nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el profesor Aberforth Prometeo William Banshea Dumbledore.

El gran comedor siguió en silencio durante unos instantes, no como normalmente que enseguida abría un gran aplauso.

- Su apellido es Dumbledore - se oyó por la mesa de Ravenclaw

- No es un apellido muy común - le respondió otro en voz baja, pero como estaba en el silencio más absoluto se oyó claramente

- Serán familia- se oyó por la parte Hufflepuff

- Su hermano - dijo Harry en un murmullo pero se oyó por toda la estancia.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Se encaminaba a través de pasillos vacíos al despacho del director, otro asunto que le tocaba solucionar antes de comenzar el curso propiamente dicho. Esperaba que Dumbledore no quisiera que todo fuera como antes, le había perdido toda la confianza, se lo tendría que trabajar duramente para volverla a ganar. Llegó frente a la gárgola, dijo la contraseña y subió por esa especie de escaleras mecánicas. Picó la puerta y con un "adelante" abrió y entró.

Allí estaba él.

- Harry

- Profesor Dumbledore

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo******

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo******

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo******

¡Se acabo!

Es el capitulo más largo que he escrito, espero que no se os haya hecho pesado de leer.

¡SIIII! Por fin ha aparecido Draco, ya sé que es muy breve, y que malo que es él. ¡Ahhh! Me derrito de felicidad. ¡Ahhh!

Realmente la canción del sombrero  es horrorosa, me costó muchísimo escribirla, me harté de contar las sílabas y al final tuve que cambiar el orden de todas las rimas, porque no funcionaban, y el primer verso lo tuve que cambiar completamente, y era de lo poco que me gustaba…

Au revoir


	7. LOS HERMANOS DUMBLEDORE

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Decir que todos los personajes, nombres, lugares (etc.) son de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

¡Ya tengo 27 Reviews en total! ¡He pasado del primer cuarto para los 100!, lo siento es que me hace mucha ilusión cuando los recibo¬¬

**Sacralo**: me alegra que te haya gustado y que no se te haya hecho pesado, y en cuanto a Serena Fawcett no es importante, solamente que cuando ya había planteado a Alexander como amigo para Mark, me di cuenta de que había una Ravenclaw con ese apellido en el año de Harry, así que le puse nombre y salio Serena como amiga de Padma.

**Marla**: ¡gracias por los ánimos!

**LeoHagrid**: ¡tienes razón! cuando leí tu review, me volví a mirar esa parte del libro y  me di cuenta que es verdad, di por sentado que todos habían visto la muerte de Sirius. La verdad es que me encanta la reacción de Ron y voy a dejarlo así, pero gracias por decírmelo.

**Flor:** gracias por los ánimos por lo de la poesía, realmente no me gusta mucho la poesía, me gusta muchísimo más escribir novela. Y gracias por lo de gran talento para redactar, aunque encuentro que es un poco exagerado.

**7-LOS  HERMANOS DUMBLEDORE**

Allí estaba él.

- Harry

- Profesor Dumbledore.

Harry se concentró en cerrar la mente, dejo salir todo el aire. Era bastante probable que Dumbledore le pudiera leer la mente, principalmente porque estaban uno frente al otro, cerca, bastante cerca y era claro no necesitaba decir "legeremens" para entrar en su mente.

- Estas muy tenso, Harry, será mejor que te sientes, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Harry se sentó en una de las sillas que había delante del escritorio del director. Este abrió un cajón y rebuscó, sacó una bolsita transparente con…

- ¿Quieres caramelos de limón?

- No, profesor Dumbledore - inspiró, expiró - será mejor que vayamos al grano, es tarde, mañana tengo clases y me he de levantar temprano.

El director se entretuvo con un dulce, cogió un caramelo, lo desenvolvió cogiéndolo por las puntas, tomó el caramelo y se lo llevó a la boca. Harry  se estaba poniendo nervioso, no entendía la parsimonia del director. Empezó a mover la pierna derecha para sacar la tensión por algún lado o iba a tener otro ataque de nervios e iba a descontrolar su magia.

- Soy humano, Harry, debes comprender eso, hago lo que creo que es mejor, pero eso no quiere decir que lo sea. He cometido muchos errores últimamente pero… en ese momento creía que era lo correcto. Justamente por eso soy humano, Harry, porque me equivoco. Hay gente que me ve como un héroe, como un dios, pero no lo soy, mis poderes son limitados y no puedo saber que ocurrirá mañana, ni en el futuro, no hago milagros, todo lo que he hecho ha tenido consecuencias, solamente soy humano.

Harry levantó la vista. Dumbledore se veía tan anciano, no es que antes no lo era, pero se veía más como un abuelo bonachón, un poco loco pero que daba alegría a todo el colegio, ahora se veía como un anciano cansado, muy cansado, con el rostro lleno de arrugas, y el brillo de los ojos apagado, el brillo de la juventud extinguido por completo. Se veía como una persona que ha vivido demasiado, que ha visto demasiado sufrimiento. Harry incluso tubo pena de él.

- Si  te hubiera contado la profecía antes, si te hubiera dicho que era posible que Voldemort se introdujese en tu mente… todo habría sido diferente, muy diferente. Lo se. Pero no es fácil explicar lo que quería decir la profecía, y te veía tan pequeño, tan feliz, tan lleno de vida. No quería estropearte tu juventud, si lo hubieras sabido antes… muchas cosas no hubieran pasado, es verdad, pero te hubieras obsesionados con otras cosas, justamente en el laberinto de emociones en que estas ahora, sobre matar o morir, sobre la vida y la muerte, y quería retrasar al máximo tu sufrimiento. Te quiero demasiado, Harry. Llegue a apreciar muchísimo a tus padres, Harry, también a Sirius, mientras estudiaban aquí, pasaron mucho tiempo en este despacho por sus travesuras, y posteriormente cuando estaban en la Orden del Fénix, también les trate mucho. Y cuando murieron James y Lily… - su voz se fue apagando. Suspiró - cuando te trajo Hagrid - silencio - eras tan pequeño, Harry, tan pequeño, tan pequeño y indefenso. Eras como el nieto que nunca tuve. En realidad te considero aun como mi nieto.

Harry estaba mirando al suelo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Aunque le hubiera querido hablar no hubiera podido. Su mente divagaba por lo que le acababa de decir, su nieto.

- Solamente quería protegerte, Harry, pero tu no te dejas proteger, eres como James, prefería que las demás personas estuvieran a salvo mientras luchaba por la vida de los demás. Eres tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente.

El silencio tomó la habitación. Se oía el viento soplar fuera y un extraño gorgoteo, trato de ver de donde provenía. Fawkes. No le había prestado atención al fénix. Estiró sus alas y se acerco a Harry, se posó sobre sus piernas y alzó su cabeza para restregar con ella la mejilla del muchacho.

- Él también te aprecia

Y el silencio siguió reinando en la habitación. No era un silencio intranquilo, de tensión como tendría que haber sido en una situación así. Era un silencio de reflexión, de comprensión por ambas partes.

- Estoy bien - Harry ni siquiera sabia porque hablaba - me han tranquilizado las charlas con Remus - su voz salía con asombrosa facilidad - y la visita al cementerio - la ira lo había abandonado - y estar en la madriguera - las palabras de Dumbledore le habían calado hondo - con los Weasleys - demasiado hondo para el gusto de su mente - y ahora estoy de vuelta - pero hablaba su corazón - estoy bien del todo.

- Me alegra mucho, Harry, de verdad, se que aunque me estas diciendo esto no me has perdonado todavía, la verdad es que no se si yo mismo me he perdonado el perderte de esta manera, el no habértelo dicho, pero eras tan pequeño, para mi aun lo sigues siendo, y lo serás siempre, Harry, para mi siempre lo serás. Te quiero demasiado, Harry, me importas demasiado.

El silencio volvió a tomar la habitación. Unos pasos apresurados se oyeron y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Allí estaba Severus Snape.

- Albus… ¿Potter? Vaya, aun no has comenzado las clases ¿Qué has hecho esta vez Potter? - escupió su apellido como si fuera veneno.

- Severus, Harry no ha hecho nada, solamente lo he llamado para hablar con él. Me falta informarle de unas cosas y ahora te atenderé, agradecería que esperases fuera.

Harry sonrió al ver la cara de Snape, aunque unos instantes después volvió a su usual mascara de indiferencia, se dio la vuelta drásticamente y su capa ondeó con el movimiento, y cerro la puerta tras de si no muy suavemente.

- Será mejor que te diga aquello para que te he llamado. A partir de ahora seré yo el que te de las clases de Oclumancia. Serán los jueves a las 7 de la tarde. Supongo que has practicado Oclumancia, Harry.

- Si que la he practicado, profesor Dumbledore - su mente se había vuelto a imponer recordándole que estaba enfadado con Dumbledore - ¿alguna cosa más?

- No, Harry, puedes retirarte, es muy tarde y es probable que mañana estés muy cansado

- Mañana es jueves ¿ya tenemos clases de Oclumancia?

- Así es Harry.

- Adiós profesor

- Hasta mañana

Y se levantó de la silla rápidamente, no quería permanecer más tiempo allí. Abrió la puerta y salió pero notó que había alguien más. Giró para encontrarse con el cabeza de la casa Slytherin.

- Adiós profesor. Supongo que lo veré en las clases - dijo Harry malintencionadamente

El profesor le contestó con un gruñido y entró en el despacho del director. Harry rió divertido, últimamente se había vuelto un poco Slytherin.

Así como Dumbledore le consideraba un nieto, Harry le consideró alguna vez como un abuelo, en el fondo era parte de la familia que el deseaba, y que en cierta manera había creado, con todos aquellos a los que quería, con Ron y Hermione, y con el resto de los Weasleys (exceptuando al traidor de Percy), con Remus, y con algunas de las personas de la Orden como Tonks. Y Dumbledore, había llegado a incluirlo dentro de esa familia. Una familia donde todavía pesaba el recuerdo de Sirius.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry despierta! ¡Venga!

- 5 minutos - ronroneó  con los ojos cerrados por el sueño en su calida cama en la torre de Gryffindor.

- ¡NO! Es el primer día, Harry, no se a que hora volviste ayer, pero eso no es excusa para no levantarte

- Ya voy Ron, mira que eres pesado.

Harry se levantó y se fue a lavar la cara. Un poco más despierto se vistió y bajaron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Allí estaba Hermione atosigada a preguntas de Mark Evans y Alexander Fawcett.

- Pero Harry no vino ayer…

- Tranquilo Mark, tranquilo, solamente llegue algo más tarde.

- ¡Harry!

- Hola Mark, Hola Hermione, Alex

- ¿Cómo que Hola? ¿Has visto la hora que es? ¡Rápido, que somos los prefectos y hemos de repartir los horarios! ¡Vamos! - y salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron al gran comedor.

- Hermione, ¡que estamos a principios de curso! No te estreses todavía ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

- Ginny no quería hacer tarde, hace bien sus deberes de prefecta, no como otros, se fue con Dean hace…

- ¡Con "ese"! como lo atrape vera, ayer estaba demasiado cansado…- y sigui

- Oye Harry ¿Por qué llama a Dean "ese"?

- Travesuras con Mafalda de por medio

- ¡"esa"!

Y entraron al gran comedor, que hervía en el bullicio habitual de las mañanas ¡Como había llegado Harry a extrañarlo! La mesa estaba que rebosaba de comida que se apresuraron a  hacer desaparecer.

- Hola Harry

- ¡Hey! Ayer no llegaste por la noche y hoy Ron no te podía levantar ¿Qué paso?

- Hola Seamus, Dean -Ron emitió un gruñido pero se calló al ver las miradas de Ginny y de Hermione - tuve una reunión por así decirlo con el director, y llegue bastante tarde, ya estabais todos dormidos.

- Ron, Ginny - les llamó Hermione la atención - allí esta la profesora McGonagall, hemos de ir a buscar los horarios

- Pero estamos comiendo Hermione

- ¡Ron! Eres prefecto ¡Levántate ahora mismo!

Y así los prefectos se reunieron con McGonagall y volvieron repartiendo los horarios

- Aquí tienes el tuyo Harry

- Gracias Ron

Jueves tenia de 9 a 11 Defensa contra las artes oscuras y después de la comida también tenia 2 horas de defensa. Y después Oclumancia.

- Hermione ¿Cómo es que hoy solo tengo defensa?

- La primera clase es la habitual, y la de después de la comida es la clase avanzada, para los que aprobamos el TIMO. ¡Vaya día más libre que tienes yo tengo después aritmancia y…

- ¡Ahhh!¡Hermione! ¿Cómo  es que tengo clase de pociones el martes si no llegue a "extraordinario"?

- ¿Se puede saber que hacías en la reunión de prefectos? ¿Dormir?

- Es que habláis de cosas muy aburridas, y quizás se me fue un poco la cabeza…

- Eso no es lo peor Ron, suspendí los TIMOS de adivinación y historia de la magia y ¡Tenemos esas clases!

- No tenéis las clases avanzadas de aquellas asignaturas en las que no habéis obtenido el mínimo requerido. Snape no acepta "supera expectativas" en sus clases avazadas, y por eso no estas en ellas, pero no te has librado del todo de la asignatura - les explicó Hermione

- ¡Y yo que creía que me había librado de Trelawney!

- Aun hará otra profecía - se quejó Harry

- Lastima que se rompiera - dijo Neville que estaba unos asientos más allá - me hubiera gustado saber que decía

- ¿ehh? Si a mi también - dijo Harry sin mucho entusiasmo, el ya sabia lo que decía y creía que preferiría no saberlo. Y justamente Neville era el que tenía curiosidad respecto a la profecía.

- ¡Vaya! Tenemos transformaciones a primera hora ¿Cómo será esta clase?

Todos se giraron y se encontraron a Mark hablando con Alex de su horario.

- Es alguien con quien mejor no tener problemas - les informó Harry, no sabia porque pero Mark le caía bien - es la cabeza de nuestra casa, pero no nos favorece por ello como Snape - Harry escupió el apellido.

- ¿Snape? - le preguntó Mark

- Mis hermanos me han hablado de él, dicen que es muy exigente.

- ¿Exigente? - preguntó Ron incrédulo

- Quizás con los Ravenclaws solo sea exigente - supuso Harry

- Pues no esperéis que sea solo exigente, sois Gryffindors, él es el cabeza de casa de los Slytherins, odia a los Gryffindors, os quitara puntos porque si, mientras que las serpientes se reirán de vosotros.

- Venga Ron no les metas miedo en el cuerpo ¿Quieres?-le regaño Hermione

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Estaban sentados en defensa contra las artes oscuras, esperando todos impacientemente al profesor. Todos se preguntaban como seria el hermano de Dumbledore.

- ¿Creéis que estará igual de loco?

- No creo, se le veía bastante enfuruñado.

Harry estaba callado. Que Hermione dijese lo que quisiese, él tenia una intuición, estaba casi seguro de que era el camarero de Cabeza de Puerco.

Hermione se dio la vuelta en su asiento y se inclinó hacia Harry. Pasó su mano por delante suyo para llamar su atención y una vez la tenia le dijo bien bajito:

- Harry ¿tu sabes si es alguien de la Orden?

- Si que lo es, me lo comento Moody el año pasado, pertenecía a la Orden en la primera Guerra, supongo que seguirá perteneciendo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró el profesor Dumbledore con paso rápido. Dejó un montón de libros encima de la mesa y se encaró a la clase. Todos esperaban que hablara, pero los segundos iban pasando y el seguía callado mirándolos a todos. La gente se comenzaba a inquietar. Ron comenzó a moverse incomodo en su asiento y un pensamiento atacó en ese momento a Harry, siendo el hermano de Albus Dumbledore era posible que supiera Legeremancia. Bajo rápidamente la vista al suelo, era la primera regla: no mirar a los ojos. Inspirar, expirar, inspirar, expirar. Tenía que sacar los pensamientos de su cabeza y enterrarlos en su mente.

Al cabo de 10 minutos Lavander y Parvati se pasaban notitas cuando el profesor dirigía la vista hacia otra persona pero bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione. Ron no sabía ya como ponerse en la silla y tenia la mirada perdida en el suelo. Hermione al ver que  no comenzaba a  hablar cogió el libro y se dedicó a mirar los primeros temas y Neville siguió su ejemplo. Seamus y Dean miraban hacia el exterior por las ventanas, y de vez en cuando dirigían la vista hacia alguna parte del aula. Absolutamente ningún Gryffindor se atrevió a mirar al profesor, su sola presencia inquietaba.

- Hola a todo el mundo - dijo después de media hora de observar a la clase - mi nombre es Aberforth Dumbledore, pero me tendréis que llamar profesor Dumbledore. He estado leyendo el temario del curso y he repasado lo que habéis hecho anteriormente. Lo único que puedo decir es que no habéis hecho nada, sabéis muy poca cosa. De bestias y animales oscuros habéis dado bastante, aunque os faltarían algunos de los más peligrosos. De hechizos y maldiciones de ataque, pasable, aunque  de hechizos de defensa completamente nulo.

Estas primeras semanas las dedicaremos a estudiar los Dementores, por lo que me han dicho tuvisteis dementores en la escuela hace 3 años. Los visteis. Ahora los estudiaremos más a fondo, sobre todo porque van a ser uno de los principales aliados de Voldemort - temblor de parte de los nacidos de magos - por lo tanto su estudio es de vital importancia

Apunten: los dementores son seres oscuros - el rasgueo constante de plumas no paro durante la hora que quedaba. Dio muchísima información pero la forma de explicar era tan tediosa que competía con la clase que daba el profesor Binns, el único fantasma que daba clase - Quiero una redacción sobre las posibles maneras de mantener alejado un dementor y la forma de derrotarlo, es para la próxima clase con vosotros, tiene que ocupar 50 centímetros.

Ahora: salgan todos y vayan a su próxima clase, o en el caso de que no tengan vayan directamente a la biblioteca a hacer el trabajo.

Salieron de la clase todos sorprendidos, nadie se imaginaba que la clase hubiera sido así.

- ¡Que nervios! ¿Se puede saber el porque nos ha estado observando durante media hora?

- Supongo que para ver que tal nos desenvolvíamos con la presión - les explicó Hermione - toda nuestra clase esta en las clases avanzadas de defensa. Eso significa que todos fuimos capaces de sacar más de un "supera expectativas" y…

- Vale, Hermione, lo entendemos, pero el hombre ese no deja de ponerme nervioso.

- ¡No deberías hablar así de un profesor Ron! - miró el reloj - ¡Que tarde es! Tengo aritmancia ya. Vosotros 2 a la biblioteca a hacer el ensayo de los dementores - y se fue corriendo.

- ¡Esta loca! ¡No pienso encerrarme en la biblioteca con el buen día que hace hoy! Tenemos una semana para entregarlo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Ron? Tienes razón, te hago una carrera a la torre para coger las escobas

- ¡Hurón el ultimo! - y echaron a correr

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- ¡La comida estaba riquísima! - exclamó Ron

- Menos disfrutar de la comida y más estudiar. Mira que iros a jugar con las escobas ¿sabéis que el año que viene son los EXTASIS?

- ¡Oh dios! ¡Hermione! ¡Que acabamos de pasar los TIMOS! Y no veo que tiene de malo que practiquemos Quidditch, la copa ha de seguir siendo de Gryffindor.

- Vamos tirando si no queremos llegar tarde - dijo Harry interrumpiendo la discusión que comenzaba - tenemos clase avanzada de defensa

- Otra vez ese hombre - dijo Ron con voz derrotada

- ¿Ya habéis tenido es clases? - preguntó Padma Patil

- Si - le respondió su hermana mientras que un grupo de Ravenclaws se unían al grupo de Gryffindors mientras que iban hacia la clase.

- Se parece a Binns en sus explicaciones teóricas - dijo Dean

- ¿Qué dices? - exclamó Terry Boot

- Totalmente de acuerdo, aunque la primera media hora ha sido lo peor. Les informó Seamus

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Y así Seamus les explico como había ido la clase

- Si no me equivocó estamos todos los de sexto del ED - les dijo Anthony Goldstein

- ¡Eh! Que yo no pertenecí al ED, aunque me gustaría estar - dijo Serena Fawcett, a quien nadie había notado.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste sacar el TIMO de defensa teniendo al sapo rosa? - le preguntó Ron

- Quiere decir a Umbridge - le rectificó Hermione

- El examen teórico me fue muy bien, en el práctico es donde tuve más problemas…

- Ya lo dice el sombrero seleccionador, Ravenclaws y libros van unidos.

- ¡RON! - le gritó Hermione - Sabes que la gente se puede ofender si dices eso

- ¿Qué he de decir? ¿Qué Hermione y los libros van unidos?

- ¡RON!

- ¡Vosotros dos, tranquilizaos que ya hemos llegado al aula!

Los Gryffindors volvieron a entrar en ese día a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras seguidos por los Ravenclaws. Y se encontraron con que los Hufflepuffs ya estaban allí: Ernie Mcmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hannah Abott y Susan Bones, junto a 3 Slytherins: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott.

- Hermione ¿Qué hace el Hurón aquí?

- Deberías de estar más atento a lo que se dice en las reuniones de prefectos Ron, en las clases avanzadas van los mejores de cada asignatura, por lo que al ser pocos se unen las 4 casas.

- ¿Slytherin también?

- Slytherin también

Y cuando fueron a pasar por delante del grupo de Slytherins, Malfoy se levantó y les cerró el paso.

- Vaya, si es Potter, la Comadreja y la Sangre sucia, junto con el desastre andante de Longbottom. Se nota Potter que eres el preferido del director, sino ¿Cómo es que están todos los de tu grupito aquí?

Malfoy ganó la atención de toda la clase

- Te recuerdo que las notas de los TIMOS no las pone el director, así que estamos todos aquí por nuestra valía - le dijo Hermione con toda la calma

- No como otros que están por los conocimientos de artes oscuras que puedan tener - le espetó Ron, a lo que Malfoy levantó una ceja.

- Vaya Potter ¿Qué no sabes hablar por ti mismo que han de hablar tus amiguitos?

- Al menos mis amiguitos tienen nota suficiente para estar en esta clase

- A no ser que…

- ¡El Profesor!

Y todo el mundo se fue a sentar a su sitio mientras este entraba. Su presencia imponía, junto con su paso apresurado y la brusquedad con la dejo los libros sobre la mesa. Se quedo un momento de pie y se fue a sentar, apoyando los codos en la mesa y la cabeza sobre las manos entrecruzadas. Y observo a todos los alumnos atentamente durante la primera hora de clase.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Final de este capitulo

Bueno, me propuse acabarlo hoy, y aquí esta, aunque sea tardísimo y mañana me haya de despertar muy tempranito para ir de excursión. Si no lo ponía hoy, seguramente tardaría unos días más, y me dije que eso no.

Una preguntita ¿Alguien sabe cuales son las optativas que tiene Neville? Quiero decir adivinación, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, runas antiguas… Me lo preguntaba el otro día y me di cuenta de que no tenia ni idea.

Me despido y ¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. LA REUNION DEL ED Y LA SELECCION DE QUID...

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Decir que todos los personajes, nombres, lugares (etc.) son de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

Respondiendo a los Reviews:

**Flor**: Yo me fío más de Hermione al decir que lo que quería era ponerlos bajo presión, pero también estaba haciéndolos Legimency. Seguro. Al fin y al cabo Hermione es casi Ravenclaw. A mi me encanta Harry cuando se comporta un poco como un Sly, aunque sin dejar siempre de ser un Gry.

**Kei-Kugodgy**: Gracias por lo dicho, creo que ya es una costumbre recibir tu Review.

**Sacralo**: A mi tampoco me haría nada que algunos de mis profes se quedaran calladitos media horita, menos tendría que aguantarlos.

**        8-LA REUNION DEL ED Y LA SELECCI"N DE QUIDDITCH**

Harry llegó agotado a su dormitorio de Gryffindor. Si bien no había tenido muchas clases, estaba cansado mentalmente de la clase de oclumancia. Se estiró en su cama todavía con el uniforme. Había ido a cenar pero estaba tan cansado que había vuelto a la torre de Gryffindor para irse a dormir inmediatamente, y eso que le habían dado dos buenas noticias.

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando oyó que alguien decía su  nombre. Se levantó y vio que la voz provenía del baúl. ¡El espejo! Lo abrió y se encontró con la cara de Remus.

- ¡Remus! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

- Hola Harry ¿Cómo estas?

- Yo bien, ¿Y tu? - dijo Harry olvidando lo cansado que estaba.

- Bien, aunque dentro de una semana sea luna llena estoy bien. Yo quería saber como te ha ido hoy.

- ¿Hoy? He tenido Defensa con el profesor Dumbledore…

- ¿Albus os da clases?

- No, su hermano.

- ¿Aberforth?

- Ajá. Pero es muy raro, se ha pasado la primera media hora sin hablar, sólo observándonos a todos.

- Le vi un par de veces, y si que pensé que era raro

- ¡Ahhh! - dijo Harry acordándose de una cosa - ¡Me han nombrado capitán de Quidditch!

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Si! Katie Bell rechazo el puesto cuando se lo ofrecieron porque estaba muy ocupada con sus EXTASIS, y ahora ¡Soy yo!

- Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso, Harry, mucho - y esas palabras le produjeron una sensación cálida en el cuerpo.

- Gracias, pero va a ser una responsabilidad más en la lista, he de encontrar a 4 nuevos jugadores, y planear los entrenamientos, y las estrategias para los partidos y…

- Seguro que saldrás adelante

- Si, pero entre esto, las clases, y el ED no voy a tener tiempo para nada.

- ¿El ED sigue en funcionamiento?

- Si, tenemos nuestra primera reunión este sábado ya, y el domingo he de elegir a los nuevos para Quidditch, además de hacer los deberes para defensa y los que me den mañana de herbología, encantamientos y astronomía.

- Vas a tener un fin de semana ocupado…

- Si, pero Hermione decidió que cuanto antes comenzáramos a organizarnos con el ED mejor, así que ya ha enviado mensajes por los galeones a todos los miembros cuando Dumbledore me ha dicho que podemos continuar con él.

- ¿Ya has hablado con Dumbledore?

- Si, ayer después del banquete y hoy en clase de oclumancia

- Así que Albus te da clases de Oclumancia ¿Cómo vas?

- Podría ir mejor. No he conseguido detenerlo ni una sola vez. Se ha pasado dos horas viendo todos mis recuerdos de la infancia. Aunque la parte buena es que he conseguido desviar algunos recuerdos y no los vió enteros

Si. Algunos recuerdos como el beso con Cho Chang. Ahora cuando la veía durante las comidas o cuando se la encontraba por los pasillos junto con su amiga Marietta Edgecombe, la traidora, simplemente le dejaba indiferente, como si nunca hubiera sentido nada por ella, como si nunca hubieran habido mariposas en su estómago.

- ¿Qué tipo de recuerdos Harry?

- ¿Ehh? Digamos que del tipo que me da vergüenza que otros vean.

- Ya veo - dijo Remus sonriendo

Se oían pasos apresurados por las escaleras y risas ahogadas. La puerta se abrió y entraron sus compañeros de habitación. Ron se acerco a la cama de Harry.

- ¡Harry! Te fuiste para irte a dormir temprano y ahora estas hablando aquí con un espejo que… ¿Profesor Lupin? - dijo bajito

- Hola Ron ¿Cómo… - pero no pudo continuar

- ¡Ey! Harry, ¿La selección de Quidditch es el domingo no? Ginny piensa presentarse al puesto de cazadora - y de pronto Dean calló con lo que el gruñido de Ron su oyó perfectamente, pero de pronto gritó - ¿¡Profesor Lupin!?

- Hola Thomas, Finnigan, Longbottom - dijo Remus saludándolos a todos que se habían acercado al oír el grito de Dean.

- ¿Cómo es que esta en…?

- Es un espejo de doble sentido, señor Thomas, yo tengo la otra pareja del de Harry, así que puedo hablar con él. Solo quería saber como había ido el primer día, será mejor que me vaya y os deje descansar. Adiós a todos y que dormáis bien -  y con esto la cara de Remus desapareció dejando ver el reflejo de la habitación donde estaban.

- Vaya, Harry, no sabia que tenias tanta confianza con el profesor Lupin.

- Remus era amigo de mis padres - dijo bajito aunque todos lo escucharon - es mi tutor desde… desde que mi padrino murió en junio.

- Ah… lo siento Harry no lo sabia.

- ¡A dormir! - dijo Ron cortando la tensión - que mañana nos hemos de levantar temprano.

Y así cada uno se metió en su cama y se fueron quedando dormidos, unos antes que otros, al fin y al cabo el primer día siempre resultaba agotador.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

El viernes pasó sin muchos problemas, y llegó el sábado y con él la reunión del ED. El trío dorado de Gryffindor había decidido ir antes de la hora a la sala de los menesteres. Se levantaron nada más acabar de comer y fueron rápidamente al séptimo piso, justamente frente al enorme tapiz de Barnabás _el chiflado_ enseñando valet a los trols, y pasearon tres veces por ese tramo de pasillo pensando en la sala del ED y de pronto apareció una puerta de madera en la pared. La abrieron y se encontraron con la ya tan conocida habitación de reuniones, Ron se adelantó y se tumbo cómodamente entre los cojines.

- ¡Que bien se esta aquí! Mmm. Cojines. Acabamos de comer. Calorcito. Sinceramente me apetece una siestecilla aquí. ¡Avisadme cuando vengan!

- ¡Ron Bilius Weasley! ¡Haz el favor de comportarte! No te pienso avisar cuando vengan y te encuentren roncando

- ¡Yo no ronco! ¡Harry dile que no ronco!

- Estoy más preocupado por otra cosa, sinceramente, dijistéis que había más gente que quería entrar en el ED ¿No? No estoy dispuesto a eso. Hermione, se que me dirás que todo el mundo tiene derecho a aprender defensa, bla, bla, bla, pero… después de lo ocurrido con Edgecombe, y se perfectamente que estamos en una situación diferente, creo que si tenemos que dejar entrar a alguien tiene que ser de completa confianza.

- No te iba a decir eso, creo que tienes toda la razón, no vamos a hacer nada indebido, pero el sentimiento que nos une a todos los de ED, que rompimos las reglas  el curso pasado para luchar contra Umbridge, no es algo que se pueda olvidar, y…

- Hermione no te emociones-la cortó Ron

- Creo Harry - dijo Hermione ignorando totalmente a Ron - que es algo que deberíamos discutir todos. Sin embargo yo opino de hacer una selección muy exhaustiva.

- Estoy de acuerdo Hermione…

Y en eso la puerta se abrió, y por ella entró Ginny seguida por Dean y Seamus, que iba hablando tranquilamente con Neville. Seguidas por Lavander, Parvati y Padma. Unos minutos después llegaron Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, y Michael Corner que hablaba con Cho. Parecía que seguían saliendo juntos. Un momento después entró Luna Lovegood que fue directamente a sentarse al lado de Ginny y una vez acomodada se dedicó a leer el Quisquilloso.

- Hermione ¿Qué haremos para comenzar? He estado leyendo este verano para hacer cosas aquí, pero no me he preparado nada  para hoy - le dijo Harry muy bajito a Hermione en su oreja.

- Hoy sería mejor plantear simplemente cada cuanto tiempo haremos las reuniones ahora que no tenemos que escondernos, y lo de la entrada de nuevos miembros - le contestó también en la oreja

En ese momento entró Katie Bell hablando con Colin y Dennis Creevey que se sentaron al lado de Ginny y Luna.

- ¡Harry! Aquí tienes a dos aspirantes al equipo de quidditch - le dijo Katie

- Es verdad… tenéis muchas vacantes libres este año - dijo Cho - nosotros no hemos variado casi el equipo desde hace dos años - y dirigiéndose a Katie - supongo que eres la nueva capitana

- No, rechace el puesto, tengo que estudiar duro para los EXTASIS

- Entonces… - dijo Cho mirando a Harry y sonriendo

- Soy el nuevo capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor - dijo Harry justo en el momento en que se abrió la puerta y apareció Zacharias Smith seguido por Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Mcmillan y Justin Finch-Fletchey.

- Entonces seguro que ganaremos este año la copa de quidditch - dijo Zacharias sentándose bastante alejado

- Eso ya lo veremos Smith - le cortó Ron que se había tensado enseguida al oír su comentario y se había levantado de su lecho de cojines.

- Creo que estamos todos - dijo Harry colocando una mano sobre el brazo de Ron para calmarlo - Bueno… supongo que los que tenían dudas sobre si Voldemort - tembló la mayoría de la gente - había regresado, se les habrán disipado - dijo Harry duramente.

- Harry, sé un poco menos directo ¿Quieres? - le dijo Hermione muy bajito.

- Quería decir que ahora que ha regresado, será más necesario aprender defensa, los mortífagos no jugaran al ratón y al gato con los aurores para siempre. Algún día atacarán de verdad, como pasó con Azkaban, y mucha gente saldrá lastimada, y en el caso de que estés en medio de esa lucha lo mejor sería saber defenderse adecuadamente - de pronto Harry calló. No sabía de donde venía esa seguridad en sí mismo, sólo sabía que habrían de trabajar muy duro para que nunca más nadie saliera herido o muerto.

- Tienes toda la razón Harry, este curso nos tocará emplearnos a fondo - dijo Justin

- Yo opino que antes de que nos pase algo, estaremos muertos de aburrimiento por el nuevo profesor-comentó Terry Boot

- ¿Tan malo es? - preguntó Zacharias, aunque no esperaba respuesta, por todo el colegio habían corrido rumores ya de  lo aburrido que era el profesor - otra cosa: la otra prefecta de Hufflepuff, una pesada a mi parecer, esta interesadísima en entrar en el ED ¿Qué pensáis hacer ante toda esta avalancha de gente interesada?

- Bueno, he estado pensando y lo mejor es dejar entrar solo a gente de confianza, se habría de ver que personas están interesadas y… quizás discutirlo con todo el mundo y hacerlo a mayorías - dijo Harry conforme pensaba lo que sería mejor.

- Yo creo que es una buena idea - le apoyó Padma, y todo el mundo decidió que se haría así.

Y después de un momento de silencio la voz de Cho Chang se elevó causando murmullos en desacuerdo.

- Y también se podría readmitir a Marietta

- ¿No estará hablando en serio? - dijo Harry dejando la pregunta en el aire

- ¡NUNCA! - dijo Ron una vez que digerió las palabras, levantándose de golpe.

- Ella no lo hizo con mala intención, y le gustaría volver y - y su novio, Michael Corner, le dijo algo al oído a lo que ella no respondió muy bien - no me digas que me calle ¿Quieres? Ella hizo lo que debía hacer, su madre…

- ¿SU MADRE QUE? - dijo Harry gritando, respiró hondo y trató de calmarse - me dirás ahora que su madre trabaja en el ministerio, me parece que hay mucha gente aquí que tiene familiares que trabajan allí. ¿Así que hizó lo debería hacer? Me estuvieron a punto de expulsar por su culpa ¿Sabes? - dijo Harry con la voz demasiado calmada - pero no fue así. No. Dumbledore tuvo que huir ¿Supongo que sabías eso? Se fue, si él hubiera estado aquí, muchas cosas no habrían pasado - Harry había olvidado momentáneamente la aversión que sentía por él - si no hubiera tenido que huir ten por seguro que una batalla se hubiera podido evitar y también se podría haber evitado otra cosa - sin dudar. Estaba seguro que si hubiera estado allí y por muy resentido que estuviera con él, Harry hubiera acudido a Dumbledore al soñar que Sirius estaba en el departamento de misterios en poder de Voldemort - Se hubiera podido evitar una muerte.

Silencio total en la sala de los menesteres.

- Harry tiene razón, Chang - dijo Neville - esta batalla se pudo haber evitado si Edgecombe no se hubiera ido de la lengua. Entiendo que defiendas a tu amiga, pero nos traicionó, y por mi parte tiene un no rotundo en lo de volver.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Neville - dijo Ginny acallando algunos murmullos afirmativos de toda la sala - mi padre también trabaja en el ministerio, y yo y mis hermanos nos arriesgamos muchísimo al entrar, pero creíamos en Harry y nunca lo hubiéramos traicionado, ella estaba aquí por ti, porque tu se lo pediste, así que en mayor grado te traicionó a ti, pero si lo que quiere es volver, que se olvide de ello. Estuvimos a punto de morir en el departamento de misterios, y ten por seguro que se hubiera podido evitar si Dumbledore hubiera estado aquí.

- ¿Os creeis muy valientes, no? Habláis con superioridad por haber estado allí. Yo solo sé una cosa, todo se podría haber evitado si el gran Harry Potter no estuviera aquí, si no hubieras estado con Cedric él no hubiera muerto. Y seguramente esa persona tampoco hubiera muerto si tú no estuvieses siempre en medio de todo - dijo Cho medio gritando, frustrada y rabiosa.

- ¡CALLATE! - gritó Harry - ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!

- ¿QUE NO VUELVA A DECIR QUE? ¿QUE  MURIERON POR TU CULPA? ESTOY SEGURA DE ESO. TU Y CEDRIC COGISTEIS LA COPA Y SOLO TU VOLVISTES, VOLVISTES DICIENDO QUE HABIA REGRESADO ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HICISTES PARA QUE REGRESARA? ESPERA, QUE LO DIGISTES EN LA ENTREVISTA ¡LE DISTES TU SANGRE!

- Chang, haz el favor de dejar el galeón del ED aquí, salir por esa puerta y no volver a entrar - dijo Hermione levantándose lentamente, en voz bastante calmada pero donde se podía apreciar que estaba furiosa - en este momento me dan igual las mayorías, no quiero volver a verte aquí, da por sentado que ya no perteneces al ED - y posó su mano su mano sobre la cabeza de Harry, que estaba en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

- No puedes hacer esto, así como tampoco tenias derecho de embrujar el papel con nuestros nombres, tardaron una semana en San Mungo para quitarle los granos a Marietta.

- ¿De verdad? Que pena que todavía no le duren, y ¿a que estas esperando para largarte? - le espetó Ron

De pronto la habitación se estremeció. Ron y Ginny miraron a Harry inmediatamente, tenia los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar las manos. Estaba intentando controlarse, pero no lo acababa de conseguir.

- Será mejor dejar la reunión para otro día, ¿No crees que es lo mejor Hermione? Es que me tengo que preparar para la selección de quidditch mañana ¿no crees Colin que será mejor ir a entrenar un poquito?

- Claro Ginny

Un segundo temblor sacudió la habitación.

- Si, será mejor - dijo Hermione imaginándose las razones, aunque ella no había estado presente en ningún descontrol de magia de Harry - el próximo día discutiremos quienes entran y quienes no, así que será mejor traer una lista de los aspirantes. Adiós a todos - y le dijo en voz bajita a Ron - llevémonoslo

Y cogiendo Hermione por un brazo a Harry y por el otro cogiéndolo Ron se lo llevaron fuera de la sala de los menesteres, a la torre de Gryffindor a llamar por el espejo de doble sentido a Remus para que calmara a Harry.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

No había demasiada gente para la selección, estaba Ginny y los hermanos Creevey, también estaba con ellos una niñita pequeñita de quien Harry no conocía el nombre. Había dos chicos de segundo y también Geoffrey Hooper del que Angelina le había dicho el año pasado que era un quejica, un chico y una chica más que creía que estaban en cuarto, y Kirke y Sloper, los golpeadores que el año pasado habían sustituido a Fred y George. En total 11 para 4 puestos.

- Oye Ron - le llamó Harry la atención - ¿Cómo fue vuestra selección? ¿Qué he de hacer? ¿Qué he de decir?

- Supongo que de momento separar a los que quieren el puesto de Golpeadores con los de Cazadores, y sería preferible que no estuvieras tan nervioso.

- Ron tiene razón, Harry, yo pondría a volar de momento a los cazadores - le sugirió Katie

- Y ver como se acoplan contigo a la hora de hacer las jugadas - terminó Harry - ¡Escuchadme todos! Vamos a comenzar con las pruebas para cazador. Los que estéis interesados en ser golpeadores será mejor que os sentéis ¡Arriba ya!

Harry pasó una pierna por encima de su escoba, pegó una patada al suelo y se elevo rápidamente con su saeta de fuego.  El viento le despegaba todavía más el cabello, pero le daba igual, volvía a sentirse libre, adoraba esa sensación. Dio unas cuantas vueltas a toda velocidad y bajó en picado hasta llegar casi al suelo y volver a subir. Se sentía tan bien.

- ¡Harry, deja de hacer exhibiciones! - le gritó Ron

- ¿Ehh? Si vamos. Decidme vuestros nombres y curso - dijo a los nuevos - sois seis para este puesto…

- Ginny Weasley, 5 de Gryffindor y dispuesta a pelear por el puesto.

- ¡Así se habla hermanita!

- Geoffrey Hooper, séptimo

- Natalie McDonald- dijo la niñita que había estado hablando con Dennis antes - en tercero - Harry se pregunto si le estaba mintiendo, se veía una niña de primer curso.

- Euan Abercrombie, segundo curso

- Jacob Frest, también de segundo

- Katrina Lowena, cuarto curso

- Bueno, será mejor hacer pases con las Quaffles - les dijo Harry - haced dos grupos de tres y  a cierta distancia, y tirárosla ¡Vamos!

En un grupo se reunieron Ginny con Natalie McDonald y Katrina Lowena, y en el otro grupo Geoffrey Hooper con Euan Abercrombie y Jacob Frest, aunque a este grupo sólo hacía que caérsele la Quaffle, y las críticas que hacia Hooper no mejoraban el estado de ánimo de los otros dos. Katie y Ron se reunieron alrededor de Harry

- ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

- Fenomenal Harry, aunque al grupo de chicos mejor lo descartamos

- Estoy de acuerdo con Ron, lo hacen fatal

- Ron, ponte en los aros ¡Atención! Ahora Katie os la va a lanzar en movimiento y vosotros tendréis que tratar de hacer gol en los aros en que esta Ron ¡Vamos!

Este ejercicio fue un desastre, si parados ya había costado, este fue peor. Ginny lo hizo bastante bien, al igual que Natalie McDonald, y por ello eran las dos nuevas cazadoras, aunque tenían que entrenar duro y pulirse bastante, según dijo Katie.

Inmediatamente comenzó la selección de los Golpeadores. Se había presentado 5 entre ellos Kirke y Sloper, pero Harry rezaba para no tenerlos que seleccionar. Tenía que encontrar unos dignos sustitutos de Fred y George, y eso iba a ser difícil. Con la mayoría del equipo nuevo, iba a ser difícil ganar la copa de quidditch, a no ser que entrenaran sin descanso. Los golpeadores sustitutos del año pasado quedaron eliminados inmediatamente. Hasta Crabble y Goyle tenían más precisión de tiro. Jaiden Faulkner, el chico de cuarto no lo hizo nada mal, pero los hermanos Creevey fueron la bomba, tenían precisión, actuaban con como si fueran uno solo y hicieron buenas jugadas, por lo que serian la gran apuesta de este año para ganar. Ahora, si Harry lograba que todo el equipo pensase como uno sólo, iban a tener bastantes oportunidades para la copa.

- No sé como lo hacen pero interactúan muy bien esos dos - le comentó Ron - parecen Fred y George.

- ¿Todos los hermanos están tan comprenetados?

- Supongo que han vivido mucho tiempo juntos, se conocen desde siempre…

- ¡Ron! Voy a escribir enseguida a casa para explicarlo ¿Me dejas a Pig?

- ¿Pig? - una conocida voz arrastrada sonó detrás de ellos - ¿tenéis a  cerdos para que os envíen las cartas? Vaya Comadrejas, os diría que no me lo esperaba, pero eso no es verdad.

- Piérdete Malfoy - le dijo Harry agarrando a Ron por el brazo.

- Claro Potter, solo decirte que con dos comadrejas en el equipo, más dos sangres sucias, y tu que eres un huerfanito desvalido, este año seguro que os vamos a ganar.

- Al menos Harry es el capitán de su equipo, Malfoy

- ¿Y quien te ha dicho, Comadreja, que yo no lo sea?

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

¡Fin de capítulo!

No me ha quedado demasiado bien, lo siento, pero quería acabarlo cuanto antes, mañana me voy de vacaciones y no tengo todavía la mochila hecha.

Me voy a hacer el camino de Santiago, o sease, a caminar muchito, pero voy a ver iglesias románicas y catedrales góticas (adoro estas últimas). Así que no actualizaré en bastante tiempo. Seguramente hasta septiembre. Creo que echare mucho de menos no poder escribir, pero que se le va a hacer.

Bueno, me despido…

¡Hasta que vuelva!


	9. ¿QUIEN ES EL PRINCIPE?

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Decir que todos los personajes, nombres, lugares (etc.) son de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

Decir que ha sido bastante difícil escribir este capitulo, al parecer mi inspiración seguía de vacaciones ahora que yo ya he vuelto, y he estado varios días delante de un papel en blanco, sin poder escribir algo, y este capitulo no es gran cosa.

**9- ¿QUIEN ES EL PRINCIPE?**

Y llego el lunes después de la hora de comer, justo cuando tocaba la primera clase de pociones para Harry, y además era la clase de pociones avanzadas, y allí es donde se dirigían Harry y Hermione, los únicos dos Gryffindors de sexto que habían conseguido sacar un "extraordinario" en el TIMO. Por el camino se les unieron Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, otra chica llamada Daphne Greengrass y Ernie Mcmillan, quizás los Hufflepuffs no eran muy brillantes, pero perseveraban en los estudios y así sacaban buenas notas.

Al llegar se encontraron con cuatro Ravenclaws, entre ellos Padma y Anthony, y entre los Slytherins evidentemente Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, y otro chico que Harry solo conocía de vista llamado Blaise Zabini.

Severus Snape entró en el aula causando que las pequeñas conversaciones que mantenían los alumnos se callaran de inmediato, el silencio más absoluto reino la habitación hasta que el profesor hablo

- Hoy haremos una poción para limpiar heridas antes de curarlas - comenzó el profesor sin siquiera dar los buenos días - necesitaran algunas cosas del armario de estudiantes, así que si no quieren tener un descuento de puntos de forma masiva, espero que no hagan nada de ruido - silencio - van a trabajar en las parejas que voy a decir: Goldstein con Zabini, Turpin con Nott, Patil con Malfoy, Bones con Morag, Abbott con Mcmillan, y Greengrass con Granger - con la varita apunto a la pizarra y las letras empezaron a brotar de ella - aquí tienen las instrucciones. Se supone que son los mejores de Hogwarts, así que más les vale que lo demuestren.

- Profesor, ¿Harry va a tener que trabajar solo? - pregunto Hermione sin siquiera levantar la mano.

- ¡Ah! El señor Potter - escupió su apellido - todavía no se que clase de trampas uso para sacar un Extraordinario, pero cuando lo descubra se va a tener que ir de mi clase, así que hasta ese momento va a tener que trabajar solo.

La aversión que sentía Severus Snape hacia Harry Potter no había decrecido en el verano que había pasado, ni con la muerte de uno de sus principales enemigos, al parecer el parecido de Harry con su padre era demasiado evidente para no verlo en él.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Ja, ja, ja

- ¡No es gracioso Ron! Escucha lo que ha escrito la vuelapluma "trabajo de las tediosas pociones de el chico-que-vivió para Snivellus", la pluma escribe lo que quiere ¡solo he dicho "trabajo de pociones. Alumno: Harry Potter. Profesor: Severus Snape"!

-¡Harry! Utilizando nuestro regalo por lo que veo - le dijo una pelirroja que se acerco y se sentó con ellos - ¿haciendo deberes de pociones?

- si, Snape nos puso una redacción en la clase avanzada para mañana, de la cual tenia la esperanza que la vuelapluma me lo hiciera más fácil, pero lo único que hace es insultar a Snape, así que me tocara escribir a mano.

- A ver, déjame probar si sirve para escribir cartas - cogió la vuelapluma y la coloco en unos de sus pergaminos - Dean, hace días que quería escribirte una carta de amor

A lo que la pluma escribió "Amadísimo Dean, hace tantisimos siglos que quería expresar mis ardientes sentimientos en este insignificante trozo de papel sobre nuestros sentimientos de amor eterno"

- ¡Pobre de ti que se te ocurra darle eso!

- Ahora que ya estamos en Hogwarts - "en el día de hoy en el que estamos juntos en el sitio en el que nació nuestro amor"

- ¡Que pasada! Una pluma que escribe sola - y así dos pequeños Gryffindors se sentaron junto a ellos.

- Hola Mark, hola Alex. ¿Qué tal este tercer día de clase?

- Muy bien Harry, acabamos de tener encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick, nos ha hecho levitar una pluma, ¡La mía ha levitado tres palmos por encima de la mesa, antes de prendérsele fuego! - dijo emocionadísimo Mark Evans

- y la de Mafalda Prewett ha llegado al techo - comento con fastidio Alexander Fawcett no muy contento con la Slytherin.

- Resulta curioso ver como lo ha hecho tan bien en su primera clase cuando su primo fue incapaz de lograrlo hasta encontrarse delante de un trol - dijo Harry

- ¡Primos terceros!

- ¿Qué más clases habéis tenido?

- ¡Historia de la magia! Es una clase genial ¡con un profesor fantasma!

- No lo encontraras tan genial cuando lleves ya una cuantas clases con el profesor Binns, es el profesor más aburrido que hay - dijo Ginny pensando en sus clases de esa asignatura.

- a excepción del profesor Dumbledore - le recordó Ron

- ¡No! Esa clase también ha estado genial ¡Mi padre nunca me dijo que Hogwarts seria tan emocionante!

- ¿pensaba que tu padre no sabia nada del mundo de la magia? - dijo extrañado Harry

- Bueno, recuerdo que de pequeño me explicaba cosas sobre este mundo y sobre Hogwarts, en realidad mi padre no es… ¿Cómo llamáis a los hombres sin magia?

- muggles - le dijo Alex

- pues eso, mi padre desciende de un mago, pero que al parecer hace mucho tiempo que no salía ningún mago de sus hijos.

- Squibs - volvió a decir Alex.

- si, eso. Aunque creo que papa dijo algo de que una prima suya fue bruja y vino a Hogwarts, ¡y así como ella había aprendido muchas cosas, yo también las iba a aprender! Y también dijo que… - de pronto se quedo callado y miro al grupo que lo había estado escuchando, y añadió bajito - dijo que no dijera nada de esto.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto extrañado Harry - ¡Ah! quizás tu padre no sepa que el mundo mágico esta en guerra, y que es mejor ser hijo de sqibs que ser hijo de muggles.

- ¡seguro que es eso! -dijo rápidamente Mark - Harry ¿me podrías explicar que es eso de lo que habla todo el mundo, el ED? - dijo cambiando de tema

- es un grupo de practica de defensa - y deteniéndose un momento para pensar, dijo - ¿os gustaría entrar?

- ¡¡SI!! - dijeron rápidamente los pequeños Gryffindors

Harry sonrió, todavía no sabia la razón exacta por la que había cogido tanto cariño a Mark, pero le hacia ilusión tenerlo en el ED, a más le había dicho a su padre que cuidaría de él.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Y la semana paso, hasta llegar a una nueva reunión del ED, donde se expuso una larga lista de gente que quería entrar, ahora que el grupo ya no era ilegal muchos Ravenclaws querían estar en él, aunque al final sólo entraron dos, Serena Fawcett, y todo porque era mejor amiga de Padma, la cual la defendió ante todo el grupo hasta que fue aceptada, y ya que la aceptaban y aceptaban también al hermano pequeño Gryffindor, acabaron aceptando a Edgar Fawcett.

De Hufflepuff se presentaron unos cuantos, pero solo fue aceptada una, Eleanor Branstone de tercer curso, por la insistencia de Susan Bones.

Y de Gryffindor fue una total avalancha de gente interesada, y aunque Harry solo quería dejar a los dos pequeños, acabo aceptando a Natalie McDonald, la que era nueva cazadora, porque al parecer era bastante amiga de Dennis, y Harry prefirió después de pensarlo tener a todo el equipo de Quidditch dentro de ED, no fuera que pasara alguna cosa en los entrenamientos o durante los partidos. Mejor prevenir que curar.

La reunión acabo y todo el mundo se iba para dar la noticia a aquellos quienes habían entrado, y darles también el galeón.

Harry estaba hablando con Ron sobre las prácticas de Quidditch que habría al día siguiente, pero se le acerco Susan Bones e interrumpió su conversación.

- Harry ¿puedo hablar contigo? - le preguntó ella

- Claro Susan ¿pasa alguna cosa? - pregunto algo preocupado

- en realidad, no - y le sonrió a Harry - solo quería agradecerte haber aceptado a Eleanor, cuando éramos pequeñas solíamos jugar juntas, porque vivía en la casa de al lado.

- No hay nada que agradecer - dijo Harry un poco cortado, no estaba muy acostumbrado a que le agradecieran las cosas - la has recomendado y Dennis te ha apoyado diciéndote que era una excelente compañera de Herbologia, y nadie tenia nada en contra de ella, tendrías que agradecérselo a todos.

- Puede ser, aunque en todo caso, hubieras tenido la última palabra de aceptarla o no - y le volvió a sonreír - así que de verdad te lo agradezco, es muy buena chica y no va a traicionar al ED

- Supongo que no, el sombrero seleccionador suele decir de los Hufflepuffs que sois muy leales - esta vez fue Harry quien sonrió - y Edgecombe venia obligada por Chang, así que no tubo ningún reparo en traicionarnos a los demás - añadió Harry pensativo.

- Me preguntaba Harry si este curso seguiríamos practicando el encantamiento Patronus, todo y que lo practiquemos en clase de defensa, no creo que consigamos mucho con este profesor, me haría mucha ilusión enseñárselo a mi tía para vacaciones de navidad.

Harry recordó quien era la tía de Susan, la jefa del departamento de Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas, Amelia Bones, aquella que estaba en su juicio el verano pasado, y al momento recordó como de alguna manera sentía una extraña afinidad con ella, sus abuelos y su tío, la mujer de este, y los primos de Susan habían muerto a manos de Mortífagos. Quizás por eso era tan fácil hablar con ella, también había perdido gente a manos de Voldemort.

- ¿y la ley mágica en menores?

- Bueno, mi cumpleaños es el 2 de enero , así que a partir de esa fecha ya podré hacer magia, y entonces se lo podré enseñar, estaba muy sorprendida cuando supo que podrías hacer un patronus corpóreo.

- Que suerte tienes, yo hasta mediados del verano que viene no podré hacer magia.

- Es un fastidio ver como los otros pueden, y tu no puedes tocar la varita cuando no estas en Hogwarts, aunque a mis padres no les hace mucha ilusión que me metan en líos - su cara se puso algo triste - no les hizo demasiada gracia cuando supieron que pertenecía al ED, y que en cierta forma me relacione contigo. Temen que me meta en problemas, por lo que se fue un duro golpe para mi padre que parte de su familia muriera a manos de un mortífago, es normal, nadie quiere perder a nadie que quiere en esta guerra.

- Nadie quiere - repitió Harry de forma ausente - nadie quiere.

- A lo que yo respondí que como buena Hufflepuff iba a ser fiel al grupo y no lo iba a abandonar - Susan intento quitarle hierro al asunto al ver como la expresión de Harry había cambiado - a lo que ellos respondieron que estaban muy contentos de que me comportara como una buena Hufflepuff, y que honrara a mi casa.

Y siguieron hablando un rato más de muchas cosas de una forma en la que Harry sentía que era comprendido, de una forma de la cual no Ron ni Hermione lo hacían.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Las semanas pasaban entre clases y estancias en la biblioteca para hacer los deberes, entre entrenamientos de Quidditch y alguna reunión del ED, y así llego el último jueves de Septiembre, justo cuando Harry tenía clase de Oclumancia junto a Albus Dumbledore.

Harry estaba sentado en una silla frente a Dumbledore con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la respiración entrecortada.

- Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Harry, debes concentrarte, Voldemort utiliza la Legeremancia a un nivel más avanzado del que esas practicando actualmente, y ahora que empezabas a mejorar… se que algo te ha pasado para que no puedas concentrarte.

- No ha pasado nada - dijo Harry intentando que sonara cierto - Podemos seguir - aunque no estaba muy convencido, esta tarde mientras rebuscaba en su baúl algunas cosas había encontrado el álbum de fotos que le regalo Hagrid en su primer año y al comenzar a verlo, había vuelto a deprimirse.

- _Legeremens_…

Neville siendo torturado por Bellatrix en el departamento de misterios, Sirius entrando para rescatarle, la cabeza de Sirius entre las llamas de la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor, Sirius cantando villancicos mientras adornaba Grimmauld Place las navidades pasadas, un Sirius que se alejaba volando encima de Buckbeak, un joven Sirius en sus TIMOS mientras se mecía sobre las patas traseras de su silla, un Remus que le decía que no podía hacer nada, que se había ido "no, y Harry intento oponer resistencia a la incursión por su mente" Un expectro patronum a través de la negrura, un dementor delante de él, una luz plateada protegiéndolo, y que se iba hacia alguien que iluminaba al Prongs luminoso, su propio padre; un hechizo que daba de pleno en el pecho de Sirius y este abría los ojos mientras su cuerpo caía…

- ¡¡NO!! - grito Harry de pronto, y volviendo a la conciencia, haciendo que todo el despacho se estremeciera.

- Creo que ya es suficiente para hoy - Dumbledore caminó hasta su mesa y se sentó en su silla - Harry, vete a cenar, y a descansar. Hoy no ha sido un buen día, te espero el próximo jueves, a ver si avanzamos un poquito más.

Harry se levanto como pudo, y al bajar las escaleras y encontrarse en un pasillo, se sentó en el suelo, y enterró su cabeza entre sus manos. Al final consiguió levantarse, y de camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, encontró aquel pasillo por el cual se llegaba al cementerio, y decidió tirar por él, allí podría llorar sin que nadie le molestara.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Hermione ¿Dónde se debe haber metido? No ha venido a cenar, y el toque de queda fue hace media hora.

En ese momento Harry entró por detrás del cuadro de la señora gorda, y se encaminó hacia las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de los chicos, estaba muy cansado, agotado, pero en ese instante fue interceptado por sus dos amigos.

- Dios mío, tienes un aspecto horrible ¿Dónde has estado? - le preguntó la muchacha.

- Viendo a mis padres y a Sirius

- ¡¿Qué?! - pregunto ella muy extrañada y temiéndose algo que no fuera bueno

- ¿en el cementerio? - preguntó Ron

- si - dijo Harry comenzando a subir las escaleras

- ¿en el cementerio de Hogwarts? ¿En ese cementerio? ¡Me has de llevar allí! ¡Dicen que tres de los fundadores están enterrados allí! He leído tanto sobre él ¡Dicen que allí están la mayoría de directores de Hogwarts! - dijo Hermione emocionada.

Harry paró en seco de subir y giró lentamente clavando su mirada en su amiga.

- no te voy a llevar. Es un cementerio, donde hay personas muertas, algunas de ellas me son muy queridas. Es un cementerio, no un museo

Y se dio la vuelta furioso, y subió hasta llegar a su habitación, y se hecho sobre su cama. No entendía como en ese momento Hermione había podido ser tan insensible, como no había podido entender lo que él sentía, como le podía haber pedido ir al cementerio como si se tratara de una visita turística, y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, todavía con el uniforme puesto y encima de la cama.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- JA, JA, JA - una risa horrible sacudió la habitación - esas son muy buenas noticias, Lucius - un hombre encapuchado, auque sin mascara puesta estaba arrodillado en el suelo, y Harry lo reconoció como Lucius Malfoy - muy buenas, al fin sabemos quien es el maldito principito, quien hubiera creído precisamente que él fuera un príncipe - de repente calló - vaya, vaya, vaya, creo que tenemos visita - Harry se estremeció, estaba volviendo a soñar con Voldemort y este lo había descubierto - pensé que no te volvería a ver después de la muerte de Sirius Black - Harry se negó en seguir concentrándose en ese odio que comenzaba a crecer en su interior, y se con centro en despertarse - ¿verdad Bella que murió como un buen perro?

Se levanto de golpe de su cama. Voldemort lo iba a pagar, Voldemort y Bellatrix Lestrange

Pero un pensamiento lo distrajo ¿Quién seria el príncipe de que hablaban?

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Realmente el capitulo no me acaba de gustar como ha quedado, espero que la inspiración vuelva pronto de vacaciones, o los demás capítulos serán tan penosos como este, y acabe actualizando cada eternidad.

En cuanto a los Reviews:

**Guarumo-boy**: me dejaste el review del capitulo 7, justo el día en que me iba de vacaciones, y no te pude responder en el capitulo pasado, me alegra muchito que te guste al fic, y en cuanto a las parejas, más avanzado si que Ron y Hermione van a acabar juntos, y en cuanto a Harry… tengo a alguien pensado, pero no diré más

A **Flor**: como puedes comprobar Voldemort ya sabe quien es el principito, tengo planeado mediodecirlo en el fic a mediados de noviembre, y en este capitulo van a finales de septiembre… todavía falta…

Me despido, y me voy a ir directa a dormir, porque son las 3:34 de la madrugada y se suponía que mañana me había de levantar tempranito para salir, voy a tener una cara de Zombi…


	10. EL ATAQUE A HOGSMEADE

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Decir que todos los personajes, nombres, lugares (etc.) son de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

Aquí va la contestación a los Reviews:

**LeoHagrid**: quizás sea el principito… o quizás no. Y me alegra de que te guste el fic.

**Sacralo**: desde que comencé el fic tenia la idea de juntarlo con Susan, pero no estaba demasiado segura, pero ya me decidí, y así quedo el pasado capitulo.

Bueno, a mi parecer el capitulo ha salido bastante mejor, una vez me puse a escribir salio él por si solo (adoro que pase eso, puedo acabar el capitulo en un solo día).

** 10 - EL ATAQUE A HOGSMEADE**

- ¡Harry!

Muy lentamente Harry Potter fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró con que su amigo Ron Weasley lo miraba de pie, junto a su cama ya vestido con el uniforme.

- Ron… déjame un poquito más.

- Levántate, veré lo que puedo hacer con tu uniforme puesto.

- ¿Con mi uniforme?

- Has dormido con el uniforme puesto.

Harry se levantó poco a poco. Recordó el porque llevaba el uniforme puesto. Recordó también el sueño que había tenido con Voldemort.

- Ron ¿Sabes algo de un príncipe?

- ¿Un príncipe?

- Es lo que Voldemort dijo en mi sueño.

- ¡¡¿Has vuelto a soñar con él?!! - preguntó Ron con temor.

- Sí.

- No deberías haber haber soñado con quien-tu-sabes.

- Lo sé. Se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

- ¡Se lo has de contar a Dumbledore!

- ¡No! ¡No me va a volver a esconder nada más! ¡Si él quiere esconderme información yo también lo haré!

- ¿Qué te ha ocultado?

- Muchas cosas - dijo Harry intentando que no sonase que le ocultaba que si había escuchado la profecía - acerca de que existía una profecía sobre mi y sobre Voldemort, sobre los sueños, sobre que Voldemort podía entrar en mi cuerpo, sobre… tantas cosas.

- Deberías…

- No se lo voy a contar. Esto no va a salir de aquí, por favor, Ron no sé lo digas a nadie.

- ¿Y eso del príncipe?

- Es lo que dijo Voldemort antes de que me descubriera ¿Quién crees que podría ser?

- No tengo ni idea, nunca he oído hablar de ningún príncipe.

Harry miro hacia abajo y sin mirar exactamente a nada, vio que en el reloj de Ron eran las nueve menos diez.

- ¡Ron! ¡Tenemos diez minutos para llegar a los invernaderos! ¡Vamos! - le gritó Harry

- ¡Espera! - y apuntando a Harry - _¡Plancharae!_ - y la ropa de Harry quedó sin una sola arruga

- ¡Guau! Que pasada

- Mama lo suele hacer todo el tiempo

- Sinceramente Ron, serás una buena ama de casa - y Harry salió corriendo hacia las escaleras mientras un pelirrojo lo seguía momentos después.

Corrieron por los pasillos llenos de gente que se dirigía a sus respectivas clases. Un grupo de alumnos se amontonaban en uno de los paneles de anuncios, a lo que Harry, todo y que iban muy justos de tiempo, y que ni habían almorzado, se paró a curiosear, y la noticia que recibió hizo que se le olvidara todo lo demás.

- ¡Ron! Mira esto… ¡El domingo hay salida a Hogsmeade!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

El domingo el día se levanto despejado, el sol entraba por los ventanales de la habitación, y al estar a principios de octubre hacía todavía bastante calor. Un día perfecto, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Harry y Ron bajaron a la sala común con toda la vitalidad de la que eran capaces y allí se encontraron con Hermione, y se fueron juntos al gran comedor, a almorzar para coger energías para ese día.

- ¡Yo quiero ir a Honeydukes! - dijo Ron con gran alegría - casi no me quedan ranas de chocolate ni gusarapos de mermelada.

- Si, Ron, si - le calmo Hermione - pero ahora cómete el desayuno, y lo otro después.

- ¿Pasaremos por Cabeza de Puerco?

- ¿Para qué quieres pasar?

- Voy a demostrarte que el profesor Dumbledore es el camarero.

- Sí, Harry, sí - dijo Hermione medio aburrida - ¿Crusanes de fruta? - le pregunto pasándole la bandeja

Salían ya del comedor cuando alguien se colgó del cuello de Harry y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Hola! Harry, querido, hacía tanto que no te veía

- Bájate de mi cuello Mafalda ¡Ahora! - dijo Harry a lo que la pequeña bajo inmediatamente y se lo quedó mirando mientras hacía morritos y pestañeaba sin parar

- No es necesario que te pongas así, querido ¡Vamos! Me vas a ayudar a estudiar - dijo agarrándolo por la camiseta.

- No, hoy hay salida a Hogsmeade - dijo soltándose

- ¡Yo también quiero ir!

- Sólo pueden ir los alumnos a partir de tercero - le explicó Hermione a lo que Mafalda la miró mal - ves a estudiar tu solita.

- No veo porqué, en lo que lleva de curso ya he ganado 187 puntos para mi casa - le replicó Mafalda mirándola con superioridad, a lo que Hermione se comenzó a crispar.

- ¿Me vas a ayudar a escaparme Harry? - dijo cogiéndolo de un brazo y no dejándolo ir.

- ¿Qué hace una Slytherin junto a un Gryffindor? - preguntó una voz arrastrada y fría.

Se volvieron y se encontraron con Draco Malfoy junto a sus guardaespaldas y Pansy Parkinson. Harry sacudió su brazo y Mafalda lo dejo ir.

- No te avergüences Scarface, aunque nunca pensé que tuvieras semejantes gustos, una niñita de 11 años y Slytherin…

- ¡Cállate! Harry es mejor partido que tú - le respondió Mafalda, aunque Harry intentaba que se callara ella.

- Tú, niña, abrázalo todo lo que puedas, ya que no vivirá mucho tiempo - dijo esto último mirando a Harry desafiadoramente a los ojos, y de pronto se esbozó una sonrisa macabra en su rostro - Adiós Potter - y dando media vuelta elegantemente (N/A: como todo lo que él hace) se fue por la puerta.

Se deshicieron de Mafalda y se encaminaron hacia Hogsmeade, después de que Filch comprobase que sus nombres aparecían en la lista de alumnos que podían visitar el pueblo.

De camino Harry divisó una pequeña montañita donde se veía el techo de una casa destartalada, la Casa de los Gritos.

Caminaron por el pueblo lleno ahora de alumnos de la escuela que iban y venían.

- Déjame entrar un momento en la tienda de plumas - les dijo Hermione

- ¿Ya se te han desgastado? ¿Que no te compraste nuevas al comenzar el curso? - le preguntó Ron para picarla, pero ella no contestó, sólo lo miró mal y entró en la tienda dando un portazo.

Pasaron por delante de Zonko, no iban a entrar en el negocio rival del de los gemelos, y por delante de la oficina de correos, y Harry los arrastró a Cabeza de Puerco. Intentaron ver por las ventanas, pero estaban demasiadas llenas de mugre. De pronto alguien agarró a Harry y a Ron por los hombros, y estos se giraron sobresaltados. Allí había un brujo encorvado que iba con una capa mohosa y con la capucha puesta. Buscaron sus varitas.

- ¡No me ataquéis! - dijo una voz conocida

- ¿Dung? - dijo Harry al reconocer la voz.

- No puedo entrar ahí - y suspiró - así que me tengo que disfrazar, sin embargo tienen el mejor whisky de fuego que puedas probar. Aunque vosotros no deberíais estar aquí.

- Tiene razón - dijo Hermione secamente - vamos mejor a las tres escobas.

- Dung ¿No sabrás si el camarero es Aberforth Dumbledore? - le preguntó Harry.

- He oído comentar algo así a Hagrid, dice que el nuevo profesor le recuerda al camarero, pero también oí que Molly lo desmentía, por otra parte yo nunca he visto al hermano de Dumbledore.

- Vamos, venga, no me gusta este sitio. Adiós - dijo Hermione cogiendo a los chicos de los brazos y llevándoselos - ves como no lo es Harry, no se porque te empeñas…

- Acepto que Hagrid quizás no sea la fuente más fiable, pero no creo que la señora Weasley haya entrado nunca en Cabeza de Puerco…

- Ten por seguro que no ha entrado - añadió Ron

- Y es probable que tampoco haya visto al profesor Dumbledore - añadió Harry tozudamente.

- Dejemos esta conversación, acompañadme un momento con Dervish y Banges a comprar unas cositas.

En Dervish y Banges, Ron y Harry curioseaban mientras Hermione elegía unas tablas de aritmancia y un diccionario ortográfico de runas antiguas. Ron se quedó mirando un juego de ajedrez en que las piezas tenían un tamaño de un metro, algo menor al ajedrez de McGonagall al que se habían tenido que enfrentar mientras trataban de salvar la piedra filosofal.

Por un momento le pareció ver a Draco Malfoy a través del escaparate, acompañado de su madre, Narcisa Malfoy, antes Black, prima de su querido padrino, y la curiosidad le venció, salio de la tienda, y quizás debido a la avalancha de gente no los consiguió volver a ver.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Entraron en las tres escobas y pidieron una cerveza de mantequilla para cado uno. Mientras Harry oía discutir de nuevo a Ron y Hermione, vió llegar a un grupo de Slytherins de diferentes edades, entre ellos Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas, junto a Parkinson y Bulstrode, y que extrañamente venían acompañados de Nott y Zabini, Harry pensó que no era muy común ver a estos dos junto al grupo de Malfoy. Se sentaron en la mesa más alejada y Malfoy al ver a Harry le sonrió de una manera que ha Harry no le gustó.

- Harry ¿Qué haces mirando a Malfoy? - le preguntó su amigo

- Algo no va bien - dijo de repente

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Harry? - le pregunto Hermione extrañada, no le gustaba la forma en que su amigo había dicho eso.

- Hay algo extraño, como si… como si fuera a pasar algo - y se levantó - salgamos de aquí.

- ¡No! - Hermione cogió a Harry de la manga y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo - si Malfoy esta aquí quiere decir que este lugar es seguro, y para más seguridad allí esta McGonagall, con el profesor Flitwick y Hagrid - señalando una mesa bastante alejada - no nos vamos a mover de aquí.

- Pues a mi que Malfoy esté aquí me da más mal rollo, seguro que hay lugares de más alta categoría para él, es como si supiera que Harry estaría aquí y que… - explico Ron

- Salgamos de aquí ya - dijo Harry, y salió de prisa con sus dos amigos detrás.

- ¿A donde vamos Harry? - pregunto Ron.

- A Hogwarts, ahora mismo - dijo Hermione

- No. Si el presentimiento que tengo es cierto, quiero quedarme aquí y luchar - dijo Harry

- ¿Qué tipo de presentimiento?¿como el año pasado cuando notabas los sentimientos de quien-tu-sabes? - le preguntó Ron mirándolo de forma significativa, él era el único que sabía que había soñado con Voldemort.

- No - contestó Harry tajantemente - es del tipo de un puzzle, en que las piezas no encajan.

- ¿Qué es un puze? - le pregunto Ron

- Puzzle, es un juego muggle

- ¿Y que se ha de hacer en ese puze?

- ¡Vamos a Hogwarts! ¡Ahora! - les ordenó Hermione seriamente, y cogiéndolos por los brazos se los llevó de camino a Hogwarts a pesar de las protestas de estos.

Cuando el pueblo se veía ya en la lejanía, Ron recordó algo.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Déjanos volver! ¡Todavía no he pasado por Honeydukes!

- ¡A callar Ron! - y los continuo arrastrándonos

- ¡¡NOOOO!! - gritó el aludido, sin embargo su grito fue ahogado por una explosión seguida por gritos desgarradores

Hermione no pudo hacer nada cuando Harry hecho a correr y Ron le siguió. Ella no iba a dejarlos solos ante el enemigo y sin dudarlo los siguió. Llegaban ya a las primeras casas cuando Harry paró de golpe. Una conocida sensación hizo que cayera de rodillas al suelo.

Frío.

Tenia mucho frío. Procuró respirar como si con el frío que había penetrado en su cuerpo se le hubiese olvidado algo tan elemental. Sintió que algo chocaba contra él y al alzar la vista vio a Ron y a Hermione rodeándolo y con la varita en alto. Allí había más de un centenar de dementores.

- Esto no me gusta - dijo Hermione con la voz temblorosa

- A mi tampoco

- _¡Expecto Patronum!_ - gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada paso, cerró los ojos y se concentro en un recuerdo feliz - _¡Expecto Patronum!_ - un humo plateado salio de la varita.

Los dementores se acercaban lentamente. Lo único que se podía escuchar era la respiración agitada de los muchachos, y lo que parecía ser un ruido que aspiraba aire. No se oía nada más, era total silencio, no se oían los gritos escalofriantes de las víctimas, ni las voces que torturaban más allá, en el calor de la batalla que se concentraba en el pueblo.

- Algo alegre, algo alegre - murmuraba Hermione para sí misma, pero de su varita no salía nada cada vez que invocaba su patronus.

Ron se movía nerviosamente, apuntando ahora a uno, ahora a otro mientras avanzaban, él nunca había conseguido un patronus y sabia que ahora era el momento.

Harry por su parte intentaba todo lo posible para encontrar un recuerdo feliz, pero ninguno acudía a su mente, últimamente apenas le habían pasado cosas buenas. Sirius, ningún recuerdo del tiempo pasado con él valía en este momento, ni ninguno de Ron y Hermione, como fue el año pasado, ni nadie en que pudiera pensar ahora. Lo tenia ya muy cerca, y su mente comenzó a viajar en sus recuerdos. Perdía las fuerzas y volvió a caer al suelo.

Un recuerdo asalto su mente.

Se puso de pie y alzando la varita gritó: _¡Expecto Patronum!_ Y un ciervo plateado salio de la punta de su varita y clavo sus astas contra el dementor más cercano. Y así iba alejando a los que estaban más cerca, pero eran muchísimos y no podía con todos. Se escuchó un grito bastante cercano y Harry después de ver que sus amigos estaban lo que se podía llamar a salvo porque una neblina plateada que salía de la punta de sus dos varitas les cubría formando un escudo entre ellos y los dementores, se fue a proteger a quien había gritado.

Se fue abriendo paso entre los dementores gracias a Prongs, y lo que vio hizo que se le helara la sangre.

Un dementor.

Un niño.

Un beso.

Un ser repugnante con la capucha bajada cogía a un niño por la cintura y por la cabeza y pegaba, o que se podía decir que era la boca a la carita del niño, de pronto lo dejó ir, y el niño cayó y rebotó en el suelo, y Harry despertó de su horrible ensoñación, grito con todas sus fuerzas y encaminó a su patronus contra aquel dementor.

Corrió hacia el pequeño y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, no podía creérselo, era tan pequeño, debía ser de tercero y seguramente aquella había sido su primera salida. Seguramente había ido tan ilusionado…

Oyó otro ruido de inspiración y se giró por acto reflejo, allí habían tres niños más, uno de los cuales estaba ya en manos de un dementor y sin dudarlo conjuro otro patronus. Otro ciervo plateado salió de su varita y protegió a los pequeños derribando al dementor y a todos los que se acercaban a ellos. Se reunió con los pequeños.

- Escuchadme, vais a seguir al ciervo que os llevará hasta el castillo protegiéndoos de los dementores.

Ellos solo dieron una afirmación silenciosa y Harry los ayudó a ponerse en pie, y los vió irse tras su ciervo plateado, mientras otro igual se reunía con él e intentaba volver con sus amigos mientras seguía con el pequeño en brazos.

Lo que allí vio lo dejó horrorizado y enseguida envió a Prongs, pero veía que no llegaría a tiempo.

Un dementor.

Hermione.

Y escasa distancia para un beso.

(N/A: estuve a un paso de dejar el capitulo aquí, pero no soy tan mala)

Y de pronto algo salió de la varita de Ron que estaba en el suelo jadeando, una nube plateada, que arremetió contra el dementor de Hermione y éste la dejó ir.

La nube plateada fue tomando forma alargada, y al final la forma que tomo hizo que tanto Harry como Hermione, que estaba recobrando la conciencia, estallaran a carcajadas.

Todos los dementores se giraron inmediatamente hacia ellos dispuestos a robar aquella alegría, pero un ciervo y una pequeña comadreja mantenían los dementores a ralla.

- Harry, ese niño…

- Le han dado un beso - contestó Harry

- Deberíamos abrirnos paso hasta el colegio - dijo Hermione intentando aclarar su cabeza.

- Si, pero los alumnos que quieran llegar al castillo no podrán - le dijo Harry.

- No podemos hacer nada en este momento - le replicó Hermione intentando convencerlos

- Iros vosotros dos con la comadreja, yo iré con Prongs hacia el pueblo para ver si puedo traer a más alumnos - dijo Harry con determinación, estaba decidido a no dejar que a nadie más le robasen el alma, como al pequeño que llevaba en sus brazos.

Estaba a punto de echar a correr cuando apareció otro patronus. Un patronus con las alas desplegadas y con un profesor detrás.

Un fénix.

Snape.

- ¿Profesor Snape? - dijo Hermione sorprendida. No todos los días se podía ver algo tan bonito como un fénix plateado con el profesor de pociones más odiado de Hogwarts.

- Potter, Granger y Weasley, vayan inmediatamente al colegio - y entonces se fijó en el patronus de Harry - Potter ¿Cómo puede estar su patronus aquí, si hay otro exactamente igual protegiendo a tres niños que ya están en Hogwarts?

- Invoque dos patronus, si me disculpa ahora, yo me iba al pueblo - e hizo el ademán de echar a correr, pero Snape lo cogió por el cuello de la camiseta y no lo dejó ir.

- ¡Potter! ¡Hacia el castillo! ¡Ahora! - rugió el profesor

El fénix plateado se había juntado con los otros dos patronus e iban embistiendo a cualquier dementor que se atreviera a acercarse, y estos se iban aullando antes de volver a la carga.

- ¡Mirad! - chilló Hermione señalando al cielo.

La marca tenebrosa se alzaba imponente en el cielo azul, en el cielo azul tan impecable, en que no había rastro de ninguna nube, y el sol brillaba calentando el día.

Los dementores que quedaban alzaron sus cabezas y desaparecieron sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, y la barrera negra que formaban sus mantos se esfumó y pudieron ver el pueblo. A simple vista parecía normal, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Prongs se acercó a Harry y después de frotar su cara con la mejilla de Harry se desvaneció. El fénix se posó en el hombro de Snape y se disolvió en una fina niebla plateada hasta que no quedó rastro de ella.

- ¿Todos los patronus de la Orden son fénix? - preguntó Harry curioso

- No sea idiota Potter, debería saber ya que los patronus es algo demasiado personal, ya sean hereditarios, o por la personalidad de una persona, o como en el caso de Weasley porque se identifica con él.

- ¿Y usted…?

- Me parece que eso es algo que no le incumbe - y fijándose en el bulto que Harry portaba en sus brazos - ¿Qué hace con el señor Ackerley en sus brazos?

- Un dementor lo besó - dijo Harry bajando la vista hacia el niño, y amarrándolo más fuerte para si

- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Harry! - miraron hacia el pueblo y vieron llegar corriendo a Ginny - ¡Ron! ¡Hermione! - al llegar a su altura abrazó a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas y se echó a llorar - no os encontrábamos… pensábamos que os habían cogido… o… o… uhhh…

Por el camino subían los alumnos, la mayoría sin ningún rasguño y comentando como había sido la batalla. Al parecer se habían podido resguardar.

- Y allí… en el salón de té de Madame Puddifoot… por la ventana… uhhh… habían muchos aurores que iban hacia… y cuando todo ha pasado… y hemos ido a la calle principal… y nadie os encontraba…

- Señorita Weasley, ¿Hacia donde iban los aurores?

- Hacia… hacia el lado contrario de la calle principal…

- Ya

- ¿Pasa alguna cosa profesor? - le pregunto Hermione curiosa.

- Nada que le importe - y se fue en dirección al pueblo.

- Ahora que ya ha acabado vayamos al colegio - dijo Harry cargando todavía con el pequeño.

Debía llevarlo cuanto antes a la enfermería, aunque sabía que ya nada se podía hacer. El niño era ahora como un muñeco que respira, con un corazón que late y sangre por sus venas, pero sin alma, que no siente, exactamente igual que un muñeco

**_Te querían tanto que tu vida era más importante que la suya, dieron su vida para que tú vivieses, y eso es lo que debes hacer._**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Bueno, hasta aquí este capitulo, ha sido el más largo que he escrito, y pasarlo al ordenador ha sido un autentico infierno (muy aburrido).

Por si alguien no entiende la ultima frase, es el recuerdo que hace que Harry consiga convocar al patronus. Lo que yo me preguntaba era cual debe ser el recuerdo feliz que hace que Sev convoque a su fénix… vete a saber, porque su vida no ha sido precisamente un nido de rosas.

Al final el patronus de Ron ha sido una comadreja, tanto burlase mi Drakito de él por lo de Weasel, y ahora tiene un patronus la mar de mono (o a mi me lo parece).

En el próximo capitulo creo que ya comenzaran los intentos de matar a Harry (por millonésima vez).

Bueno, me despido Bye, Bye a todos.


	11. ¿QUE PASO EN EL ATAQUE?

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Decir que todos los personajes, nombres, lugares (etc.) son de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

** 11-¿QUÉ PASO EN EL ATAQUE?**

Harry había hecho que Hermione mandara un mensaje con la hora y el día de la nueva reunión de ED, una reunión de emergencia. Quería saber que había ocurrido en el ataque a Hogsmeade, ya que no tenían demasiada información, solo un extenso artículo de Rita Skeeter calumniando a Fudge. Quería saber que habían visto los miembros del ED.

Subían por las escaleras y llegaban ya al pasillo donde estaba la sala de los menesteres cuando se toparon con Malfoy, que no iba acompañado de sus dos guardaespaldas. Algo bastante inusual.

- Vaya, si el hurón no va acompañado de sus dos gorilas

- Vaya, si la comadreja tiene miedo de ir sin sus dos novios

- Ron, no vale la pena - le dijo Hermione bajito a la oreja y cogiéndolo por la túnica mientras miraba de reojo a Harry y rogaba para que se mantuviera callado.

Malfoy paso a su lado con la cabeza alzada en signo de superioridad, y cuando estos estaban a punto de seguir, se dio la vuelta y les dijo - Hay cosas muy interesantes en este pasillo - y se fue dejándolos sorprendidos.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

- ¡Estoy seguro que se refería a esta habitación!

- Ron tiene razón, Hermione, seguro que Malfoy ha estado aquí chafardeando.

- Pero no hay rastros de magia reciente aquí - les explico por tercera vez Hermione.

- Eso no quiere decir que no ha entrado

En eso entro Ginny acompañada de Colin.

- Hola a todos, no os esperábamos ver aquí, hemos llegado un poquito antes - les saludo Ginny - acabamos de tener transformaciones, los ravenclaws y los hufflepuffs entraban a esa clase, así que ni Luna ni Smith van a poder venir.

- ¿No podías escoger otra hora? - le pregunto Colin - el martes a las siete de la tarde todavía hay clases para algunos grupos.

- Queríamos saber cuanto antes que había pasado en Hogsmeade, Dumbledore no ha dicho nada de importancia, y nos oculta lo que paso realmente - contesto Harry distraído.

- ¿Puedo preguntar que pasa? - dijo Ginny al verlos tan pensativos.

- Si puedes - le dijo Harry

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo viendo que Harry no le respondía lo que ella quería

- Malfoy ha estado "curioseando" por aquí - le respondió Ron

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Ginny se levantó de golpe - ¿No podéis hacer nada para que no entre? Una barrera o algo as

- O una contraseña sugirió Ron…

- No podemos hacer eso, esta en contra de las normas, esta prohibido a los alumnos restringir el paso, crear barreras dentro del castillo sin consentimiento del director

- Si no decimos nada… - esta vez fue Harry quien intento convencer a Hermione.

- No se puede hacer eso en las aulas

- Bueno no es exactamente un aula, y solo la utilizamos nosotros…

- Quizás si la contraseña solo valiera para cuando sea esta habitación - volvió a sugerir Ron

- Eso es muy complicado - dijo Hermione pensativa

- ¿No eres capaz de hacerlo? - le pregunto Harry maliciosamente.

- ¡CLARO QUE PUEDO! - grito Hermione y salio corriendo de la sala de los menesteres para ir a la biblioteca.

- Diría que tenemos un problema solucionado

Al cabo de un tiempo llegaron el resto de integrantes del ED, menos los de quinto curso de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y Hermione.

- Bueno… teniendo en cuenta que hay gente que no ha podido venir… ¿Alguien de su casa les podría decir a Luna y Smith de que ha ido la reunión?

- Yo me puedo encargar de Zacharias - dijo Ernie.

- Ya se lo diré yo a Luna - dijo Ginny después de que los Ravenclaws se quedaran callados.

- Hemos convocado esta reunión porque… supongo que como todo el mundo. Dumbledore no ha dicho casi nada, lo mismo que el profeta. Supongo que nos haremos una idea aproximada de lo que paso si contamos lo que vimos… Ron, Hermione y yo nos encontrábamos a las afueras del pueblo y aparecieron muchísimos dementores… que no desaparecieron hasta que se invoco la marca tenebrosa.

- Oí que a un niño de tercero le dieron el beso del dementor.

- A Stewart Ackerley de Ravenclaw - respondió Edgar Fawcett.

Harry todavía recordaba la cara de los alumnos y de los profesores que estaba en el castillo cuando llego con el pequeño en brazos, y ver la cara de la señora Pomfrey aguantándose las lagrimas al verlo, y las lagrimas de los padres mientras abrazaban el cuerpo de su hijo que con los ojos abiertos miraba al vació.

- Supongo que los dementores estaban allí para impedir que la ayuda llegara desde Hogwarts - dijo Padma pensando, no en vano era una ravenclaw.

- Snape no pudo llegar a Hogsmeade hasta que desaparecieron

- En el profeta no dijeron nada de dementores - dijo Eleanor Branstone, una de las nuevas adquisiciones.

- Por eso he convocado esta reunión, para saber más o menos que paso, y no basarnos en diarios que escriben lo que les conviene. Tendremos que seguir practicando el Patronus, creo que a poca gente le salio el año pasado.

- Bueno, Dean y yo estábamos en el salón de te de Madam Puddifoot - esta vez fue Ginny quien hablo y se hermanito comenzó a refunfuñar

- Hannah y yo también estábamos allí - dijo Ernie - y lo que yo vi fue un montón de aurores huyendo por la calle lateral.

- Lo mismo que nosotros, iban hacia el lado contrario de donde esta la calle principal - dijo Dean

- No huían - dijo Susan bajito aunque se la escucho - Hogsmeade no se reduce solamente a la calle principal - esta vez lo dijo más alto viendo que todo el mundo la estaba escuchando - exceptuando a los dueños de Honeydukes, que viven encima de la tienda, la gente que trabaja en la calle principal viven en casas aparte, y ahí es donde se dirigían los aurores.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto Harry

- Mi casa esta allí, estaba visitando a mi mama cuando los mortífagos aparecieron… cuando vimos que atacaban por la ventana nos escondimos en el sótano y mama puso un hechizo de ilusión que hizo que no se dieran cuenta de la puerta, así que no vimos nada.

- ¿habían muchos mortífagos? - pregunto Harry preocupado

- Cuando nosotros miramos por la ventana eran muchos, aunque estaban todos juntos y no se muy bien cuantos eran. Cuando entraron en casa por el ruido de las pisadas parecieron muchísimos.

- En mi casa entraron cinco - dijo Eleanor, la vecina de Susan - cuando papa se entero de que quien-vosotros-sabéis había vuelto… decidió esconder una habitación detrás de un espejo, de manera que nosotros podíamos ver lo que pasaba en la habitación pero ellos no podían ver ni escuchar.

- ¡Que útil! - exclamó Natalie McDonald que estaba sentada a su lado.

- así que tenemos dementores al principio del pueblo, y en la zona residencial mortífagos y aurores - dijo Padma resumiendo - en mi caso y el del resto de ravenclaws de sexto decidimos quedarnos para acabar los trabajos de herbologia, transformaciones, historia de la magia y runas antiguas. Lo único que sabemos es que uno de los pequeños entro gritando en la biblioteca diciendo que atacaban Hogsmeade.

- Y la señorita Prince nos obligo a quedarnos sentados en la biblioteca, mientras con un encantamiento nos encerraba allí - dijo Terry Boot mientras el resto de ravenclaws asentían.

- ¿Y los demás? - pregunto Harry

- Seamus, Lavander, Parvati, Justin y yo estábamos en las tres escobas - dijo Neville.

- Mi hermano y yo también estábamos allí - dijo Colin - junto con Katie - y esta asintió - y Natalie - ¡si! afirmó la pequeña - no te encontramos y fuimos allí para hablar sobre la próxima temporada de quidditch, y sobre el partido del próximo domingo, Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff. Será interesante…

- ¡Colin no es momento para hablar sobre Quidditch! - le dijo sonriendo Katie.

- Los mortífagos no entraron en las tres escobas - dijo Neville retomando la palabra - es como si tuvieran el sitio como intocable, quiero decir que cuando salimos no habían grandes daños materiales, pero habían algunas señales de saqueo en casi todas las tiendas, y no creo que lo que les detuviera fuera el profesor Flitwick, que se había quedado para proteger a los alumnos

- En Zonko entraron - dijo Edgar

- ¡Se puede saber que hacías en Zonko! ¡Tienes que comprar en sortilegios Weasley! - dijo Ginny en voz bastante alta.

- Es posible que Las Tres Escobas fuera un lugar como dices intocable, puesto que bastantes Slytherins entre ellos Malfoy entraron un poco antes del ataque - dijo Harry

- Las Tres Escobas esta en el centro del pueblo - dijo Anthony Goldstein - puede ser un lugar a salvo para los hijos de los mortífagos, mientras que podían ver toda la acción.

- Es posible - razonó Padma -¿Y que pasó en Zonko, Edgar?

- Nada extraordinario, solo entraron, y dos destrozaron los estantes, mientras que otro nos apuntaba con la varita, pero ninguno nos atacó, aunque parecían bastante nerviosos, o quizás era que yo el que lo estaba, y no lo vi muy bien.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO******

- La próxima reunión será el sábado por la tarde, ya se que por la mañana algunos tenéis entrenamiento de quidditch, seguiremos practicando el patronus. Y antes de que me olvide vamos a poner una contraseña para entrar, cuando la tengamos puesta saldrá en el galeón.

- ¿No confías en nosotros? - pregunto Michael Corner

- No confió en Malfoy, y hoy lo hemos visto husmeando por aquí. Ya hemos acabado así que me voy a cenar, que ya es la hora. Adiós.

Y Harry salió junto con Ron de la habitación bastante agotado, y un momento después se les unió Mark y Alex.

- ¡Que miedo! - dijo Mark que se comenzaba a enterar que el mundo mágico no era tan maravilloso como parecía - ¿en estas clases me enseñaras a luchar?

- Te enseñare a defenderte de momento - y pensándolo un momento - ¿Mañana por la tarde tenéis clases?

- No - contestó Alex que ya se conocía el horario de memoria

- Si queréis puedo enseñaros lo más básico de defensa, todos los demás os llevan al menos dos cursos más de ventaja

- ¡Yo si quiero! - dijo Mark inmediatamente y casi saltando de alegría - ¡Por si he de protegerme de los malos!

Harry sonrió y le desordenó con la mano el cabello al pequeño, él se iba a encargar de protegerlo.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO******

La semana pasó, Harry decidió al final darles clases de defensa a los pequeños todos los miércoles a las siete de la tarde, para que aprendieran al menos lo más elemental, y los ayudaba con los deberes de defensa y también con los de encantamientos, mientras también hacia los suyos, e iba a la clase de oclumancia el jueves, en la que consiguió desviar todos los recuerdos referentes al sueño con Voldemort. Ron y Ginny discutían algunas veces con Katie, el que iba a ser el primer partido de la temporada, Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff, los nuevos jugadores de ambos equipos, y la estrategia que iban a utilizar, mientras Hermione regañaba a Ginny por no estar estudiando para los TIMOS, mientras hacia sus deberes de sus tantísimas asignaturas, y de paso investigaba la creación de contraseñas en espacios variables.

El sábado por la mañana Hermione desapareció y volvió a la hora de comer muy contenta. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzó a comer mientras que sus compañeros la miraban sospechosamente y al cabo de un rato siguieron comiendo mientras la miraban de reojo.

-¡¿Pero que no vais a preguntar?! - dijo Hermione molesta

- ¿Por qué estas tan contenta? - pregunto Ron con verdadera curiosidad - ¿No habrás vuelto a recibir una carta de Vicky? - dijo mirándola sospechosamente

- ¿Quién es Vicky? - pregunto Lavander. Nada más podía saciar su vena cotilla que un novio de Hermione.

- Victor Krum - respondió Harry divertido viendo a Hermione medio sonrojada, medio exasperada

- ¡Victor Krum! - exclamó esta vez Parvati - ¡Hermione tiene novio! - Ron escupió su leche - ¡Que asco!

- No. Tengo. Novio. - dijo Hermione ya totalmente exasperada.

- Bueno ¿Qué era eso tan importante que nos tenías que decir? - dijo Harry, Hermione daba miedo cuando se enfadaba

- El cuarto de los menesteres ya tiene contraseña - dijo secamente. Toda su alegría se había esfumado, no creía que hubiera que montar tanto teatro por que alguien se interesara por ella.

- ¡Más estudiar! - exclamó Ron horrorizado y muchos gryffindors se volvieron hacia Ron sorprendidos. Dejo de golpe alguna cosa en la mesa y se giro hacia Hermione - ¡Más estudiar! - más miradas hacia él - ¡te parece que es una buena… - Hermione puso una mano en su boca y señalando con la otra el galeón que había dejado Ron en la mesa

- Un poco más alto Ron, que seguro que los Slytherins no se ha enterado

- No podías haber escogido una contraseña un poco más positiva - intervino Ginny

- Yo tuve que poner el hechizo de contraseña, y yo escogí la contraseña, y haber si los gryffindors le hacéis un poco caso - Aunque este último comentario fue ignorado por todos los que la escuchaban

Y llego la tarde y con ella la reunión del ED en que volverían a practicar el patronus. Al parecer las clases del profesor Dumbledore eran más efectivas de lo que esperaba, porque la mayoría de sexto lograba convocar un patronus, todo y que no era igual hacerlo frente a un dementor como se recordaba Harry a cada momento. Las únicas que todavía no lo conseguían era Hannah, aunque Susan y Ernie le iban recordando momento felices que habían pasado juntos, y entonces una voluta de humo plateado salía de la varita, tenia demasiado metido en la cabeza que no era buena en esto; y Serena, que resultó como ella había dicho, sabia mucha teoría pero la práctica no era lo suyo, en el que su humo conseguía una forma indeterminada y se deshacía de inmediato mientras que una flor de loto volaba tranquilamente al lado de Padma que se comenzaba a desesperar. Ginny había conseguido un tigre que se peleaba con el caballo de Colin mientras que algunos apostaban cual de los dos ganarían. Ninguno más bajo de quinto conseguía nada, aunque era normal, si incluso los magos adultos tenían problemas para usarlo, pero aprenderlo era algo que Harry consideraba básico, tenia la intuición que Voldemort no había usado todos los dementores de que disponía. El destrozo de Hogsmeade no había sido grande, y no se podía considerar batalla por lo rápido que huyeron.

Algo se le subió a la cabeza, para pasarse después a sus hombros, una pequeña comadreja plateada.

- No entiendo como puedo yo tener una comadreja y mi hermana un tigre ¡Malfoy también le llama a ella Weasel!

- ¿Celoso?

El gato con alas de Susan paso volando, mientras que una oveja, que resulto ser de Katie comenzó a frotarse contra la pierna de Ron.

- Algunos no parecen muy ofensivos

- Ron, las comadrejas tampoco resultan muy ofensivas que digamos - intervino Hermione

- Al menos las comadrejas son carnívoras

Un pequeño elefante de Parvati perseguía el puffskein de Seamus.

- A alguna gente no se les da muy bien que digamos - dijo Ron

- Casi nadie conseguiría uno delante de un dementor - dijo Harry mientras veía como Smith había asustado a Susan y su gato volador se había vuelto humo.

- No os desaniméis - dijo Hermione - seguro que saldremos adelante - y Harry estuvo a punto de recordarle que su nutria no apareció cuando más lo necesitaba, y eso que ella había sido una de las primeras en lograrlo

- Quizás deberíamos dejar esto para los que se les de bien, y centrarnos en aprender lo que se nos da mejor - comento Ron

- Y si nos encontramos solos - le respondió Hermione - que harías… ¿tirar tu comadreja a los mortífagos?

- ¡No! Con una buena estrategia, las fallas de unos se complementan con los fuertes de otros - dijo Ron alterado porque Hermione no se tomara en serio su propuesta - ¡Soy bueno en ataque y malo en defensa, alguien que es malo en ataque y bueno en defensa, yo ataco mientras alguien me defiende! ¡Como un juego de ajedrez! ¡Estrategia! - con los gritos tenían la atención de todos

- Y en el caso de encontrarnos solos…

- Se aprenden las bases, pero lo más avanzado se deja para la gente que se le de bien

- A mi me parece una buena idea - dijo Hannah - no voy a conseguir nunca sacar un patronus de mi varita. Si me encuentro con un dementor lo que voy a hacer será correr - y algunos rieron

- Quizás para cosas más avanzadas este bien, pero yo creo que este es un hechizo que todo el mundo debería saber.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, seguiremos practicando el patronus a los que no les salga del todo, y para cosas más avanzadas haremos especializaciones.

- No se, Harry, no se

- ¿Y si lo sometemos a votación? - murmullos de conformidad - los que estén a favor de aprender lo básico, y lo que sea magia adelantada sea una especialización - casi todos levantaron sus manos - y los que estén en contra - Zacharias Smith levanto sus mano. Hermione se abstuvo de votar - de momento sigamos practicando el patronus, y ayudando a los que tienen más dificultades.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

El domingo se despertó ventoso, todo y que hacia un buen día. Era mejor que volar con lluvia, pero seria bastante molesto. De hecho Harry estaba contento en que este no fuera un partido en que el equipo de Gryffindor tuviera que jugar. El viento seria una dificultad que seguramente hiciese que el partido durara más de lo normal, seria difícil estabilizar la escoba con los golpes de aire, y también les reduciría la velocidad. Se fue a almorzar con Ron y Hermione, que les esperaba en la sala común. Cuando ya estaban en el gran comedor y se podía palpar el nerviosismo en el ambiente, por el partido, tuvo que ayudar a Alex a explicarle a Mark una vez tras otra como se jugaba a quidditch, algo que le recordó la poca paciencia que tenia a la hora de explicarlo cuando alguien no lo entendía, para él era muy fácil.

Los alumnos y los profesores comenzaron a salir hacia el campo de quidditch y la excitación crecía cada vez más conforme se acercaban al campo. Iban ya hacia allí Harry, Ron y Ginny, Hermione iba atrás, discutiendo la estrategia que utilizarían los equipos, sobretodo por el nuevo capitán de Hufflepuff, porque Roger Davies ya sabían como capitaneaba el equipo, cuando Harry pensó que seria buena idea tener los omniculares.

- ¡Voy un momento a los dormitorios a buscar los omniculares!

- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó Ron.

- Porque veremos mejor las jugadas y podremos preparar mejor nuestras estrategias para los partidos con ellos.

- ¡Y si atrapan la snitch! ¡Te perderás el partido!

- Te recuerdo que los buscadores son Chang, que prefiere dedicarse a distraer al buscador; y Summerby, que no ve la Snitch aunque la tenga cerca ¡Voy corriendo!

Volvió a entrar corriendo al castillo, subía las escaleras de dos en dos cuidando que los pies no se le quedaran enganchados en los escalones trampa, corría por los pasillos bajo la mirada reprobatoria de los retratos hasta llegar a la Dama Gorda "Ne desperetis vos" y lo dejó entrar. Llegó a su dormitorio y después de desordenar su baúl, encontró los omniculares y volvió a comenzar la carrera para llegar al estadio, aunque se sentía ya bastante cansado, por suerte ahora todas las escaleras eran de bajada. Corrió y corrió, rezaba para no encontrarse ni a Filch, ya que no asistía a los partidos, ni a Snape, que era probable que no estuviera en el parido ya que no jugaba Slytherin, y que por verlo correr por los pasillos lo castigaran.

Doblo a la derecha, y paró un momento. Le dolía el costado por correr justo después de comer. Y por un momento el castillo le pareció la cosa más maravillosa que había visto. No había nadie por los pasillos, ni tampoco se oían otros murmullos que las conversaciones de los cuadros, el sol entraba por los grandes ventanales e impactaba en el suelo que reflectaba la luz, y la escena hacia daño en los ojos. Nadie. Total soledad. Paz absoluta. Una escena casi fantasmagórica.

Un grito resonó por afuera, y Harry salio de su ensimismamiento y se apresuro con una mano apretándose el costado a seguir corriendo dejando la belleza de Hogwarts atrás.

Salió del castillo, y veía a lo lejos el estadio de quidditch, y se tuvo que volver a parar, su respiración era entrecortada, y sentía agujas de hielo en su lado izquierdo. Estaba medio doblado en una posición bastante incómoda, pero que le calmaba su dolor, cuando vio una sombra en el suelo que se hacia cada vez más grande, y al mirar hacia arriba, vio algo parecido a una mancha negra que caía sobre él.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Por hoy se acaba aquí el capitulo.

No me lo puedo creer ya llevo 11 capítulos, y sigo con las mismas ganas de escribir que tenia cuando hice el primer capitulo.

Me he retrasado un poquito más de lo que quería en escribir este capitulo, hacia varios días que lo tenia escrito, pero no me gustaba nada, así que lo he tenido que ir modificando, hasta que ha quedado algo que me ha gustado medianamente. Supongo que el próximo capitulo también flojeara por los nervios de comenzar ya el curso, y del insomnio. Dejo mis paranoias y mejor contesto a los reviews:

**Marla**: a mi también me dio penita escribir el trozo del beso del dementor al pequeño, en realidad no tenia ni pensado escribirlo, salio solo. Y en cuanto a Sev, ira saliendo, aunque solo sea para fastidiar a Harry, que mala que soy, planear que solo salga para eso. Aunque quizás salga para algo más…

**Flor**: Hermione si que se pasa un poquito al decirle lo del cementerio a Harry, pero tenia que tener a Harry cabreadito para que soñara con Voldy, y por ese sueño Harry se olvida de la discusión con Mione. El chico al que le dan el beso es de tercero de Ravenclaw, lo seleccionan en el cuarto libro.

Debe ser monísimo un patronus con forma de comadreja plateada, y Malfoy no se tendría porque enterar, pero me ha gustado la idea y si puedo la pondré en algún otro capitulo.

Me despido por hoy, y espero volver a actualizar prontito, aunque ya tenga clases y me roben bastante de mi tiempo.


	12. ILUSIONES

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Decir que todos los personajes, nombres, lugares (etc.) son de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

A **Marla**: si que tengo pensado la pareja para Harry, será Susan Bones. Eres la segunda persona que me lo pregunta, y digo lo mismo, Ginny me cae muy bien, pero a mi me da la sensación como que Harry la trata como si fuera su hermana pequeña (y eso que en los primeros libros me encantaba la pareja que hacían), y a Hermione la veo como pareja de Ron. Y tal como dije la otra vez, la historia no va a ser slash, porque no me veo capaz de escribir uno.

Y gracias a **Urisk** por dejar un review.

** 12 - ILUSIONES**

Harry sintió que algo caía sobre él, y al mirar arriba vio una gran mancha negra. Una mancha que iba a hacerle mucho daño por la velocidad que llevaba gracias a la gravedad. Haciendo uso de sus reflejos se apartó a tiempo evitando que un caldero de pociones le diera de lleno en la cabeza, pero al esquivarlo se le cayeron los omniculares, que quedaron inservibles, un amasijo de hierros y vidrios rotos jacía bajo el caldero, que por algún encantamiento había quedado sin el más leve daño. Y al cabo de un instante desapareció dejando a Harry aturdido, el cual sabía que no había sido ni un sueño, ni una visión, ni una mala jugada de su mente por el mal estado en que se encontraban sus omniculares.

Con un "_reparo_" los tuvo intactos y se encaminó al estadio de quidditch preguntándose que había pasado realmente. Alguien lo había intentado matar, o al menos darle un buen susto, eso era seguro, y se preguntaba que dirían sus amigos cuando se lo contara. Seguro que lo obligaban a ir al despacho del director, y en el fondo sabia que eso era lo correcto. Pero…

Consiguió llegar donde se encontraban Hermione y Ron viendo el partido, después de muchos empujones para poder pasar.

- ¿Cómo va el partido?

- 70 a 53 a favor de Ravenclaw, y ni rastro de la snitch.

- ¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto? - le preguntó Hermione

- No es bueno después de comer - le respondió mirando como Smith entraba otra quaffle a favor de Hufflepuff, y esperando que no le preguntase más.

No sabia cual era la razón por la cual no les había explicado lo ocurrido con el caldero de pociones, no había ningún rastro de lo ocurrido, ¿Y si no lo creían? ¿Y si creían que intentaba hacerse el héroe? Tenía miedo de que como en cuarto curso, Ron creyese que todo le sucedía a él. En el fondo sabia que eso no pasaría, pero no quería preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaban, alguien intentaba matarlo fuera del castillo, solo faltaría decirles que alguien lo intentaba dentro, tendría a todos vigilándolo, como en verano, que no podía dar un paso fuera, sin que la señora Figg se lo comunicase a Dumbledore, y alguien lo siguiera bajo una capa invisible. No quería volver a ahogarse en esa sensación asfixiante. Quizás era esa la razón de que se quedase callado.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO******

Lunes, justo después de comer, justo cuando tocaba su clase más odiada, Harry decía adiós a su amigo Ron que se iba a la sala común para ver si algún pardillo a quien derrotar en una partida de ajedrez, y un apenado chico de ojos verdes partía junto a una chica de pelo enmarañado hacia clases de pociones avanzadas. En esa clase no tenía a nadie con quien compartir insultos hacia cierto profesor de cabello grasiento.

Harry hizo que se sentaran lo más lejos posible de Snape, y Hermione lo siguió, aunque ella quería sentarse en primera fila. Estaban escogiendo sitio cuando entraron los hufflepuffs, que se sentaron delante de él, tampoco querían estar muy cerca de Snape, y los ravenclaws, que se sentaron los cuatro en primera fila. Habían llegado bastante antes de la hora, pero eso era mejor que tener que aguantar a Snape criticando la puntualidad, sobretodo de los gryffindors y los hufflepuffs.

Snape ignoraba a Harry todo lo que podía, no le pasaba a revisar su poción y decirle si estaba bien o si estaba mal, pero para Harry era un alivio, ya que no tenia que oír como lo criticaba.

- ¿Qué poción creéis que nos mandara hacer? - dijo Ernie girándose hacia los dos gryffindors - dijo algo de que sería extremadamente difícil - Harry no se preocupó mucho, las pociones le salían pasablemente ahora que podía concentrarse en ellas y no tenia que aguantar al profesor.

- Es verdad, dijo difícil y peligrosa - dijo Hermione mientras le brillaban los ojos.

- Peligrosa… - dijo Susan desde su asiento - supongo que tampoco contara tanto una mala nota entre todas las demás buenas.

- El problema esta en si todas las notas son tan buenas como las mías - dijo Harry haciendo una extraña mueca que parecía una imitación de las que hacia Snape cuando era sarcástico

- ¡Sino tuvieras buenas notas no estarías aquí! - exclamó Susan

- Por mucho que te odie, y eso es un hecho, no puede hacer nada para no tenerte en clase - dijo Ernie

- Y es por eso que procura ignorarte en clase - terminó Hannah.

Mientras conversaban entraron los slytherins, Draco Malfoy entró con la cabeza alta y mirando a todo el mundo por encima del hombro, dejó sus cosas en un pupitre, y miró fijamente a Harry antes de hacer lo que parecía ser una sonrisa macabra (NA: adoro estas sonrisas… yo también quiero que me sonría así…) y darse la vuelta drásticamente y sentarse.

El profesor entró sólo unos momentos después que el ultimo slytherin tomara asiento.

- Tal y como avise la semana pasada - dijo sin siquiera dar los buenos días - la poción que haremos hoy será de extrema dificultad, en realidad no es una poción propiamente dicha, es un filtro - y se calló para dar más tiempo a sus alumnos a asustarse - prepararan el filtro de los muertos en vida.

Los hufflepuffs casi saltaron de sus sillas, y no era para menos, ya que el nombre a Harry no le hacia la menor gracia, aunque si había de ser sincero le sonaba de haberlo oído antes.

- ¿Alguien puede decirme que tipo de poción es y el porque se llama así?

Hermione agitaba su mano alegremente, mientras que Malfoy sólo alzó su pluma como señalando que sabía la respuesta, pero no estaba tan desesperado como otros para contestarla. Y entonces paso un hecho insólito, algo que no había pasado nunca, ni nadie imaginaba que pasaría. Harry Potter alzó su mano.

- Potter - dijo Snape en un tono que estaba a medio camino de la sorpresa.

- El filtro de los muertos en vida es una poción para dormir, se llama así porque es muy poderosa, hace que quien se la tome caiga en un profundo sueño, como si estuviera muerto.

- ¿Qué ingredientes lleva? - preguntó Snape rabioso preguntándose como Potter sabía la respuesta.

- La base es una infusión de ajenjo con polvo de raíces de asfódelo - con lo que Snape soltó un gruñido y con un movimiento de varita las instrucciones para hacer la poción se mostraron en la pizarra.

- El remedio para este filtro es la poción Wiggenweld que prepararemos el próximo día.

Harry se estudiaría esa poción, aunque sólo fuera para volver a disfrutar de la cara de fastidio de Snape, antes de que pudiera disimularla. Le había pagado con su misma moneda, puesto que había sido el mismo profesor Snape quien le había enseñado todo eso en su primer día de clases para dejarlo en ridículo. Como lo iba a olvidar.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO******

Era ya el miércoles a las siete donde estaba enseñando a Mark, Alex y Mafalda hechizos de desarme. Esta ultima se les había unido en secreto cuando los descubrió yendo hacia la sala de los menesteres, y después de mucho teatro por parte de Mafalda, Harry acabo pensando que fuera a las clases de los miércoles, aunque no se le dijera cual era la contraseña por precaución, no fuera que lo gritara en medio del Gran Comedor. Todo y ser una Slytherin había quedado claro en las escenitas que solía montar que sentía devoción por Harry, y al final todo el colegio sabia que era familia de los Weasleys, podía ser un blanco fácil para cualquier hijo de mortífago. Y aunque Harry no quería reconocerlo, a la insoportable de Prewett, había acabado cogiéndole cariño.

- ¡Vamos Mark! ¡Intenta ahora el experlliarmus!

- ¡_Experlliarmus_! - gritó este, pero Mafalda se lo esperaba y lo consiguió esquivar tirándose al suelo.

- ¡_Tarantallegra_! - conjuró Mafalda todavía desde el suelo, y haciendo que el pobre Mark se pusiera a bailar sin remedio.

- _Finite incantatem_ - dijo Harry para que Mark dejara de bailar - debes ser más rápido Mark, la pequeña serpiente esta de aquí - dijo señalando a la niña - no tiene compasión contigo, no la tengas tu con ella, lleva ganadote seis veces, prueba otra vez, intenta esquivar los ataques - aunque Harry sabía que no tenía los reflejos entrenados - y lánzale siempre que puedas un experlliarmus, no le dejes descanso - y girandose hacia Mafalda le dijo - y tu no se lo pongas fácil

Y Harry se fue a sentar junto a Alex que estaba haciendo sus deberes de defensa mientras iba viendo el duelo de su mejor amigo y de la pequeña demonio.

Mark hizo caso de Harry y probo de no dejarle descanso a Mafalda, pero esta también lo imito, y una lluvia de pequeñas maldiciones voló por toda la habitación, no eran nada peligrosas, al fin y al cabo, sólo llevaban algo más de un mes aprendiendo; mientras que esquivaban como podían los hechizos lanzados por su contrincante. Ni uno ni el otro se paraban a ver si habían acertado, ni siquiera apuntaban, con lo que un experlliarmus perdido acabo dándole a Harry, que fue lanzado contra la pared con gran fuerza y su varita paso a las manos de Mark.

- ¡Harry! ¿Estas bien? Yo no quería…

- No pasa nada Mark, has hecho un buen hechizo, pero la próxima vez intenta que sea contra tu contrincante - le dijo Harry mientras se tocaba la espalda, que le dolía del impacto que había tenido contra la pared.

- Harry, cariño, ¿Seguro que estas bien?

- Si, Alex inténtalo tu contra Mafalda.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO******

Se fue a refrescar un momento al lavabo, intentar que los pequeños aprendieran era algo más difícil y agotador de lo que se esperaba. Mafalda se desenvolvía muy bien, se notaba que era hiperactiva, Alex había salido bastante como sus hermanos mayores, la practica no era lo suyo, y Mark… no estaba preparado para una batalla, hacia algo más de tres meses de que se había enterado que era un mago, y un mes que había comenzado a estudiar magia y todavía no sabía la base de muchas cosas, aunque lo que había comprobado, si acertaba en el blanco era bastante poderoso, pensó tocándose la espalda, con él sería mejor entrenar sus reflejos, ¿y que era mejor para los reflejos que el quidditch? Lástima que a los de primero no les dejasen tener una escoba.

Volvió a tirarse agua por la cara, y cuando se miró inconscientemente las manos, lo que habían de ser restos de agua era un liquido rojo, alzó la cabeza y se miró en el espejo, tenia toda la cara llena de sangre que le resbalaba y caía en el suelo, no salía tampoco agua del grifo, dio un paso hacia atrás horrorizado con la mala suerte que no apoyó bien el pie y cayó. Se levantó de prisa y ya no había restos de sangre en sus manos, todo aquello había desaparecido. Agua caía del grifo, agua que le caía por la cara, agua. Se estaba volviendo loco.

O quizás Voldemort hacia incursiones en su mente otra vez.

Se dejó caer al suelo y se quedó allí estirado mirándose las manos durante un tiempo, sin pensar en nada más que en su locura.

- ¡Harry! - Mark apareció en los baños y él se obligó a levantarse y poner buena cara - ¿Pasa alguna cosa?

- No Mark, vamos

Pero en el momento de levantarse una luz llegó a su mente y recordó que Voldemort sólo podía entrar en su mente en sueños, que es cuando estaba más desprotegido, o si estaba cerca. Y descartada esta última posibilidad porque la cicatriz no le dolía, y no se había dormido, llegó a la conclusión que Voldemort no podía haber sido. Se estaba volviendo paranoico o… hechizos ilusorios, alguien le podía haber aplicado uno, se dijo intentando sonar seguro, mejor eso que estar cayendo en la locura.

Teniendo en cuenta que los habían estudiado el año pasado, tenía que ser alguien de quinto en adelante. Alguien que le odiase, alguien que le odiase con todo su ser, y sólo un nombre le vino a la mente.

Draco Malfoy.

Aunque se hacia la pregunta de si lo odiaba lo suficiente para querer matarlo. Una amenaza hecha al final del curso anterior resonó desde su memoria.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO******

Harry se encontraba a punto de intentar repeler el ataque que Dumbledore le iba a someter, allí estaba él, en frente suyo, con la varita alzada, imponente. Harry sentado en una silla, con la varita en la mano, aunque sería inútil y él lo sabía, nunca conseguiría usarla para repeler la incursión en su mente.

Y con un "_legeremens_" un torbellino de recuerdos comenzó: pequeños fragmentos de su vida iban pasando, los abusos sufridos durante años por sus tíos, la primera vez que uso el pársel en el zoo, alguno de sus momentos pasados en la enfermería y acto seguido un partido de quidditch, para ver luego un caldero cayendo encima suyo. No quería que viera eso. Pero todos los recuerdos siguieron hasta que Dumbledore decidió parar para que Harry se recuperase.

- Harry debes concentrarte, intenta hacerme algún hechizo de desarme o de repulsión

- Si Profesor - dijo Harry mirando hacia el suelo para que Dumbledore no pudiera descifrar los sentimientos de alivio que sentía porque Dumbledore no le había dado más importancia a lo del caldero que a sus otros recuerdos

- _Legeremens_

Su enfrentamiento con el basilisco, sus reuniones del ED con los pequeños, volando con Buckbeak, Sirius. No quería ver esos recuerdos y consiguió desviarlos a una detención con Snape, cuando en el tren estuvo a punto de pegar a Malfoy, sus manos llenas de sangre, y la vista en el espejo de su cara llena de sangre.

- ¡¡NOO!! - y consiguió volver a la realidad mientras que soltaba inconscientemente su magia fuera del cuerpo, y golpeaba a Dumbledore, haciendo que se estampara contra una estantería y bastantes cacharros cayeran al suelo rompiéndose, mientras que los cuadros de las paredes se ponían a hablar y a gritar entre ellos.

- Deberías controlar tu carácter muchacho - dijo el cuadro de Phineas Nigellus de forma muy seria - no me gusta saber que el ultimo Black ha muerto por un muchacho que no sabe pensar con la cabeza.

- Ya basta Phineas - dijo el anciano director mientras se levantaba con una mano en los riñones y apoyándose en un mueble - Harry - dijo para llamar la atención del muchacho - ¿Me gustaría saber que era ese ultimo recuerdo?

- Una pesadilla que tuve en la que me encontraba cubierto de sangre - dijo sin desplegar la vista del suelo, no debía tener contacto visual con el director o lo averiguaría todo.

- Ya - dijo con un tono nada convencido - sigamos practicando

- No me encuentro muy bien ¿Puedo irme a mi habitación a descansar? - dijo sabiendo que si seguían se vería toda la verdad.

- Claro Harry - dijo sonriendo ante la nada disimulada evasión del chico - sólo recuerda de no intentar pegar, ni agredir al Señor Malfoy otra vez.

Y Harry salió tranquilamente del despacho sin mirar a Dumbledore, y bajó las escaleras aun con un paso pausado, pero al pasar la gárgola hecho a correr inmediatamente y no paró hasta llegar a la sala común.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO******

Este año todavía no habían visitado a Hagrid, y Harry se sentía culpable por ello, aunque claro, lo habían visto en las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero no era lo mismo que ir a tomar el té con él (aunque tenían muy claro que no iban a probar nada que Hagrid preparase), así que cuando tuvieron los tres un momento libre fueron a visitarlo.

Tocaron a la puerta de su cabaña, y el semigigante abrió, y los invitó a entrar. Fang se acercó a ellos y Harry se agachó a acariciarlo. Hagrid les ofreció té, y Hermione decidió que ella lo prepararía, así que mientras les preguntaba como les había ido el curso y Harry iba contestando algo pensativamente.

No lo entendía.

Veía a Hagrid, con su aspecto tosco, pero con una sonrisa, que les ofrecía galletas muy crujientes, con una cicatriz que le cruzaba toda la mejilla izquierda, causa de su buen corazón, por ser lo suficientemente testarudo (aunque Hermione y Ron pensaban que inconsciente y demasiado inocente, y Harry debía darles la razón), como para querer enseñar a hablar a aquel que era su hermanastro, nada más ni nada menos que un gigante.

No lo entendía.

No entendía como alguien podía querer hacerle daño y estropearle la vida una vez que se le conocía, mucha gente ni se molestaba en eso, lo tachaban ya de entrada de violento. Se lo podía imaginar en sus años de estudiante, aunque tampoco no hacia falta mucha imaginación, porque lo había visto en su segundo curso en un diario. Seguía pensando que los animales más peligrosos eran inofensivos, no había cambiado en todos estos años.

¿Qué podía haber empujado a Tom Marvolo Riddle a convertirse en Lord Voldemort? Porque en el momento en el que expulsaron a Hagrid ya era Voldemort, ya era un asesino pues había matado a Myrtle, y acusó a Hagrid para salvarse él. ¿Qué lo empujó a abrir la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Por qué con quince años había sido ya capaz de matar? ¿A que edad había empezado a buscar la Cámara para matar a los hijos de muggles?

- Harry - una voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones - Harry, aquí tienes el té - volvió a decir Hermione cuando vio que ya tenia la atención de Harry.

- Gracias Hermione - dijo en tono ausente, su mente no estaba realmente aquí, y sus amigos lo notaron.

- Harry ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto preocupado Hagrid

- No es nada - dijo dándose cuenta de que los estaba preocupando, sin embargo necesitaba pensar y sabía el lugar adecuado para hacerlo - aunque será mejor que me toque un poco el aire. Será mejor que os quedéis ya que hemos venido a hacerle una visita - dijo viendo como tanto Ron como Hermione iban a seguirlo.

Salió de la cabaña, dejando a sus amigos comentando que a veces le notaban un poco extraño, y Harry se encaminó al castillo dejando que el viento alborotase más su cabello.

Llegó allí donde se dirigía, un lugar que solía evitar, pero que en ese momento era la puerta de entrada a sus reflexiones. Los lavabos de chicas del segundo piso. Un llanto se oía desde uno de los retretes así que intento hacer el menor ruido posible para que la fantasma no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Pero Myrtle parecía tener un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de Harry, y su llanto se apagó enseguida para atravesar la puerta y mirarlo coqueta

- Hola Myrtle - le dijo Harry antes de que comenzara a llorar de nuevo por no haberla saludado.

- Hola Harry - dijo intentando mostrar una sonrisa, algo extremadamente difícil cuando hacia medio siglo que sólo lloraba.

- ¿Me podrías hacer un favor Myrtle? - dijo mientras buscaba el grifo con la pequeña serpiente grabada

- Claro Harry - dijo con una voz que parecía ser alegre

- Si alguien te pregunta si me has visto ¿le podrías decir que no? - dijo sonriendo para ver si convencía a la fantasma

- Por ti si, Harry ¿A dónde vas?

- A pensar un poco - y añadió un pársel - _ábrete_

Y poco a poco el grifo comenzó a girar, y el lavabo a moverse, para después hundirse, dejando ver un túnel del que no se veía el fin, pero él salto seguro, pues ya sabía donde iría a parar, sabiendo que al saltar la puerta de entrada se cerraría. El túnel bajaba, y Harry bajaba dentro de él; y a veces subía, y Harry subía por el impulso de la bajada, hasta que tocó fin en aquella galería de túneles, de los cuales sólo sabía donde llegaba uno, y ese fue el que siguió.

- ¡_Lumos_! - y una pequeña luz brilló en la punta de su varita.

Cuando se encontró con la segunda puerta decorada con dos serpientes entrelazadas volvió a ordenar en pársel que se abriese, y las serpientes se separaron para que la entrada quedase al descubierto, y así, poco a poco se encontró dentro de la Cámara de los Secretos. El cadáver del basilisco ya no se encontraba aquí, sino que fue retirado de inmediato, y para eso Harry les había tenido que abrir las puertas, pues era el único que hablaba pársel. Por eso tenia la seguridad que nadie más había entrado y que se lo iba a encontrar tal y como lo habían dejado en su segundo año, y fue quizás por eso que los recuerdos volvieron a asaltar su mente.

Ginny y el diario.

Tom y el basilisco.

Él y la espada de Gryffindor.

¿Qué podía haber empujado a Tom Marvolo Riddle a convertirse en Lord Voldemort?

No lo entendía.

Lo que sabía de la vida de Tom no creía que fuera suficiente para desear la muerte de todos los muggles y los sangres sucias, y por no olvidarse de los sangres mezcladas, Tom era uno de ellos por mucho que descendiera de Salazar Slytherin. No había tenido una infancia fácil, eso Harry lo podía entender, él tampoco la había tenido, criado por unos tíos que no lo querían, supuso que el padre de Riddle seria parecido a sus tíos, muggles de lo más muggles, que lo había abandonado por ser mago, lo mismo que hubieran hecho sus tíos sin la amenaza que les había hecho Dumbledore, y que todavía no sabia en que consistía. Eso no era suficiente para querer matar a todos los muggles. ¿Qué le habría sucedido?

La madre de Tom a la que nunca conoció, y un padre que le había abandonado. Supuso que el padre era el detonante de todo ese odio hacia los muggles, al menos Harry sabía que sus padres le habían querido ¿Cómo se debía sentir al tener un padre que te odia por ser lo que eres? Por eso lo mató. Cada vez tenia más preguntas, y ninguna respuesta para ellas ¿Cómo debía ser la madre de Tom? ¿Cómo una descendiente de Slytherin pudo llegar a enamorarse de un muggle? ¿Y amarlo lo suficiente para tener un hijo ilegitimo de él y ponerle el nombre de aquel hombre que la despreciaba por ser bruja? De eso debía hacer más de sesenta años, la época en la que Tom nació tener hijos ilegítimos estaba mal visto.

¿Y si su madre murió al nacer él, y al no tener a nadie más tuvo que ir a un orfanato, cómo se entero que descendía de Slytherin? Hay más magos que hablan pársel y que no descienden de Slytherin ¿No? ¿O todos los que hablan pársel descienden de Salazar? ¿Quizás fue el sombrero seleccionador el que se lo dijo? ¿Y eso fue suficiente para que la oscuridad le corrompiera? Saber que no sólo tu padre te desprecia por ser mago, si no que un antepasado tuyo te despreciaría por llevar sangre muggle. Ni una cosa ni otra. Se lo preguntaría un día al sombrero seleccionador en el que fuera el despacho del director y este no estuviera. Quizás así resolviera algunas de las preguntas que se le amontonaban en la cabeza en ese momento.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO******

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO******

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO******

Hasta aquí el capitulo por hoy. Creo que se me fue un poquito la cabeza con las reflexiones finales, en realidad ni siquiera lo tenia pensado, salio así, preguntándome yo que le debería haber pasado a Voldy.

Se que he tardado un poquito más de tiempo de lo que normalmente tardo en actualizar, pero con el comienzo de las clases, y los horarios que tengo casi no tengo tiempo para ponerme al ordenador a pasar lo escrito. En realidad tengo bastante tiempo para escribir, con las horas sueltas que tengo entre clase y clase.

Hablando de clases, voy a seguir los consejos que ha dado uno de mis profes: escribir. Se pasan quejándose sobre las faltas de ortografía, y lo que ha recomendado es escribir, a lo que yo por una vez voy a hacer completo caso a lo que dicen los profes.

Me despido, y espero volver a actualizar pronto, de momento el próximo ya lo tengo bastante comenzado.


	13. POESIA

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Decir que todos los personajes, nombres, lugares, y en general TODO es de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

Decir que me he demorado más de lo que quería, pero al final he conseguido acabar de pasar el capitulo al ordenador. Hace varios días que lo tenia escrito, pero no me encontraba demasiado bien y no podía pasarme todo el día en el ordenata.

Contestación a los Reviews antes del capitulo:

**Marla**: el problema psicológico de Voldy… no lo tenía planteado y salio así, sin más, me puse a pensar que le podría haber pasado para que se convirtiera en el Lord, y entre una cosa y otra el que lo acabó pensando es Harry. Y tranquila que no me he ofendido, dije que no sabría escribirlo, no que no leyera.

**Lynn Kadyarse**: cuando leí el review no me podía creer que alguien se dedica a leer mi fic toda una mañana, y no te puedes imaginar la ilusión que me hizo. Me alegra que te guste mi fic.

Y gracias por dejar un review a **Wlrine** y a **Sacralo**.

** 13 - POESIA**

El Gran Comedor se había vestido de gala para celebrar el último día de octubre. Día en el que hacían 15 años de la muerte de los padres de Harry. En realidad todo el castillo estaba decorado, parecía que la intención era que los alumnos se olvidasen de la guerra que bullía en el exterior, y lo habían conseguido con creces.

Las velas que flotaban en el aire eran todas negras, y de las puertas colgaban telarañas, con arañas a las que les había aplicado el _"engorgio"_ y que habían llegado a tener un tamaño considerable, con lo que Ron se negó a salir hasta que Hermione le apunto con su varita y le obligo. A la hora del desayuno las que entregaron las cartas no fueron lechuzas, sino murciélagos, y por eso hubo bastante revuelo a la hora de desatar las cartas.

Aunque era un domingo soleado, en el techo del Gran Comedor se desarrollaba una furiosa tormenta con rayos y truenos que ponían los pelos de punta. Habían hecho que las armaduras pareciesen más oxidadas y que chirriasen con lo que parecían que estuviesen a punto de moverse y cortarte el cuello.

- Quieres hacer el favor, Ron - dijo Hermione molesta

- No ha de ser romántico, Hermione, es halloween, noche de brujas, así que no entiendo esto de que organicen un baile - se quejo el chico

- A ver si aprendes algo, "_Poesis_" - dijo cansada de discutir

- Puedo preguntar que me has hecho, a no ser que me quieras llevar al lecho - dijo Ron cuestionando a la chica, pero al entender lo que había dicho se puso de un color más rojo que su pelo, mientras que la gente que había alrededor le miraban asombrados - que es ese hechizo, por cierto huelo a chorizo - con lo que todos los gryffindors se echaron a reír.

- Es un hechizo que te hará hablar en verso alrededor de tres días - dijo Hermione orgullosa - es para que aprendas a ser algo más romántico, haber si coges algo de sensibilidad

- Maldita sabelotodo, te vas a hacer de oro - y se gano las carcajadas de toda la sala común.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Llego el baile, una de las fantásticas ideas de Dumbledore, todo para que los alumnos se distrajeran. No se había de llevar túnica de gala, y las mesas repletas de comida, habían sido apartadas hacia las paredes para que se pudiera bailar. Harry se quedo al lado de Ron que se negaba a abrir la boca, aunque todo el mundo lo saludaba, la noticia se había extendido por el resto de las casas.

- Hola comadreja - les saludo un rubio con ganas de fastidiar - me han dicho que te has vuelto todo un poeta.

- Vete Malfoy - intervino Harry

- ¿Qué no puede defenderse sólo? Lo olvidaba cada vez que abre la boca mete la pata

- Largo Malfoy - dijo Harry al que los nervios se le estaban crispando

- ¿Me vas a obligar Potter? - dijo arqueando una de sus cejas - ¿No guerras que te quite puntos?

- Vamos Ron - dijo cogiéndolo y llevándoselo hacia otra parte del comedor

- Sois la deshonra de los gryffindors, huyendo como cobardes.

- Te vas a enterar hurón, te voy a hacer un moretón - dijo sin pensar

- Grandes palabras comadreja poeta, quizás con tus versos ganes algo de dinero para mantener a tu familia, aunque lo dudo, ni con un hechizo tienes talento

- Hijo de mortífago maldito, de tu boca va a salir un buen grito - dijo tirándose a él mientras Harry y Neville se lo llevaban a rastras.

- Estupida serpiente, tiene podrida la mente; inútil hurón mimado, sólo es un niñato engominado.

- Ya estamos en la comida - dijo Neville intentando distraer la atención del pelirrojo.

- con él no tendré piedad, para lo que le voy a hacer no tendrá suficiente edad - y siguió murmurando por lo bajo.

- Por fin os encuentro - dijo Hermione acercándose - como siempre al lado de la comida - dijo sonriendo

- No estaríamos aquí, sino fuera por ti - con lo que Hermione al ver la rima se hecho a reír - tus estupidos hechizos, harán que me salgan rizos - Hermione se lo imagino y soltó una carcajada - no te voy a volver a hablar, a partir de ahora te voy a odiar

- Tampoco es para tanto - dijo la chica que se comenzaba a molestar

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? No me creas tan tonto; deshazme este hechizo, o te pongo un bigote postizo

- Pobre de ti Ronald - dijo la chica amenazándolo

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? quizás me puedas encoger. Humillarme más, tú no podrás.

Harry estaba ya un poco harto de la discusión, al principio había sido muy divertido, pero cada vez la gracia de oír a Ron sólo hacia que todos los demás se rieran de él. Y tendría que aguantar hasta el miércoles por la tarde, haber como se las apañaban para que en tres días Ron no se metiera en problemas. Se alejo del grupo, sin siquiera decir que se iba, todo el Gran Comedor estaba escuchando a Ron y a Hermione discutir, y a la vez todo el Gran Comedor se preguntaba secretamente cuando esos dos empezarían a salir. Todos opinaban que eran discusiones de casados.

Salió del Gran Comedor, y se fue hacia ningún lado en concreto, no estaba para fiestas, hacia una semana que nada le pasaba, pero no se sentía tranquilo. Le hacían falta muchas respuestas, y eso sólo hacia que le doliera la cabeza.

Se volvió a perder en el castillo, aunque sabia perfectamente donde estaba. La magia que desprendía el lugar era increíble e hizo que se le erizasen los cabellos. Estaba en un pasillo, que con motivo a la fiesta lo habían decorado con llamas que crepitaban por encima de su cabeza y a lo largo de todo el comedor. Unas llamas que flotaban en el aire y que daban la impresión de fuegos fatuos. Siguió caminando mientras el castillo era siniestramente iluminado por esas llamas.

Estaba tan inmerso en contemplar el castillo que no se dio cuenta de unos pasos que resonaban y que no eran suyos.

Llego a unas escaleras y vio que estas eran iluminadas por calabazas esculpidas que debían tener una llama dentro, resultaba curioso ver las formas en que habían tallado las calabazas algunas representaban un gato con una luna detrás, y la variación de esta, un hombre-lobo con la luna llena, en algunas había dementores y en otras habían representadas banshees, había una que tenia una forma que no consiguió distinguir que era, porque de pronto unas manos lo empujaron escaleras abajo.

Y mientras comenzaba a caer, y por un impulso se dio la vuelta y se agarro a lo primero que encontró, pero allí no había nada, era algo invisible, cuando de pronto sintió un intenso dolor en la mano con la cual se aguantaba y se soltó, cayendo irremediablemente por las escaleras, rebotando en los escalones.

Y allí, en el suelo, todo magullado, con las piernas entumecidas por los golpes, creyó oír unos pasos tranquilos que se alejaban del lugar. Y se quedo allí, sin poderse mover, esperando que algún despistado pasara por esas escaleras y lo encontrara.

Y de eso no paso mucho tiempo cuando Harry oyó a alguien correr, solo esperaba que lo viera, no se sentía en ese momento capaz de gritar.

- ¿Harry? - dijo una voz - ¡Harry! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te ha pasado? - una voz que se le hacia conocida, pero que no la reconocía - ¡Espera! Evidente que te vas a esperar, si no te puedes mover - y cogió algo del suelo - a ver… - y con cuidado le puso las gafas - ¡Ya esta! - y Harry pudo ver quien era

- Gracias Susan - dijo mientras la chica que estaba de rodillas e inclinada sobre él le sonreía

- Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería, apoyate en mi ¡Vamos! - y poco a poco se fue levantando, todo y que no podía apoyar la pierna derecha, y por ese lado se puso Susan para que Harry la usase como muleta, algo complicado porque la chica era bastante bajita - quizás Madame Pomfrey este en el banquete, así que después de dejarte acostado en una camilla iré a buscarla ¡Eso haré!

- ¿Cómo es que no estabas en la fiesta?

- No soy muy puntual, y me faltaba acabarme de arreglar, con lo que Hannah y Daphne se fueron sin mi ¿Y tu?

- Estaba cansado de oír a Ron y a Hermione discutir, y pensé que un poco de aire fresco me vendría bien - le contesto Harry mientras seguían caminando.

- ¿Todavía no salen juntos?

- No. Siguen negando lo que es evidente que hay entre ellos.

- Quizás necesiten un empujoncito.

- Imposible. Ron no lo admitiría así como así, y Hermione si intentásemos una encerrona se lo olería, y estaría a la defensiva.

- Entonces… tiempo al tiempo, y ya se lo dirán.

- Exactamente - era muy fácil hablar con Susan, lo entendía perfectamente, se ponía en el lugar de las personas, y a partir de ahí evaluaba la situación.

- ¡Ya hemos llegado! - y empujando la puerta consiguieron entrar - ¿Madame Pomfrey?

- ¿Más intoxicados? - dijo la enfermera sin mirarlos

- ¿Intoxicados? - preguntaron los dos a la vez

- ¡Señor Potter! ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Me caí por las escaleras

- ¿Por las escaleras? Ya me extrañaba a mí, que después de dos meses todavía no me habías hecho una visita. Bones, querida, déjalo en una de esas camillas de ahí, ahora le atenderé. Aunque podrías comenzar a limpiarle las heridas.

- Vamos Harry, siéntate aqu

- ¿Me vas a curar?

- Haré lo básico. Este año he hecho el cursillo de cuidados mágicos

- ¿Cursillo de cuidados mágicos?

- Son unos cursillos que organiza en verano el ministerio, para aquellos que queremos ser sanadores. Son en agosto después de que recibes los TIMOS

- ¿Quieres ser sanadora? - pregunto Harry extrañado, aunque era normal, los Hufflepuff solían ser gente que ayudaba a los demás

- Como mis padres - dijo sonriendo y comenzándole a aplicar con una gasa un liquido liloso en las heridas - trabajan los dos en San Mungo, aunque son de especialidades diferentes ¿Y tu que quieres ser?

- Auror también como mis padres, aunque Umbridge dijo que no podría serlo

- Por eso no te preocupes, mi tía dice que tanto el ministro como Umbridge están perdiendo, sino han perdido ya, la confianza de los magos, en realidad casi toda la comunidad mágica esta en contra del ministerio y sus jefes, mi tía entre ellos, y ninguno puede caminar por el Callejón Diagon o por Hogsmeade tranquilo, sin que los miren mal y en el peor de los casos sin que los insulten. Quizás mi tía es uno de los pocos que se salva, porque hemos perdido gran parte de la familia en la primera guerra, y la gente le ha cogido simpatía por eso - dijo sonriendo aunque su mirada estaba ausente, y le continuó limpiando las heridas - esta herida…

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo y miro su mano. Tenia una herida con una forma muy curiosa, de forma semicircular tanto por el anverso, como por el reverso de la mano.

- ¡Alguien te ha mordido! - exclamó Susan - ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí?

- Cuando dije que me caí, podría ser sinónimo de que alguien me tiro

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- ¿Pasa alguna cosa Bones? - pregunto la voz de la enfermera desde otra camilla

- No pasa nada - se apresuro a decir Harry y añadió en voz más baja para que sólo la oyera su compañera - conseguí agarrarme a esa persona, pero era invisible, y debió morderme para que lo soltara

- Deberías decírselo a Madame Pomfrey, el director hará algo para que nadie te haga daño

- Lo que harán es vigilarme como en verano - dijo molesto - y estoy harto de que me sigan, y de no tener intimidad, y de que todos sepan lo que es mi vida - y ambos se quedaron callados

- ¿Se lo dirás a Ron y a Hermione? - y otros momentos de silencio - son tus amigos, y ellos respetaran tu decisión de no decírselo a nadie, y aunque no te guste sentirte vigilado, habrías de decírselo también a los miembros del ED, al menos para que vigilen como se comportan los otros estudiantes, al menos dime que lo pensaras.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Llego la hora de Transformaciones del lunes, y tuvieron que darse prisa en despertar después de una aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia. Llegaban al aula cuando el grupo anterior salía, los Slytherins y los hufflepuffs, y Susan salió y se dirigió hacia Harry, mientras que sus amigas la observaban curiosas.

- ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

- Si - aunque no les había dicho nada de sus dos incidentes anteriores, pero igualmente Susan tampoco sabia nada de ellos - y en la próxima reunión del ED se lo diré a todo el mundo ¿Contenta?

- Si, me voy que tengo Defensa, y el profesor Dumbledore no le gusta que lleguen después de él, aunque su puntualidad deja mucho a desear

- Hasta luego Susan

- ¿Y eso? Esta como un queso - pregunto Ron pasando su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Harry.

- Sencillamente que ayer me ayudo y quería saber como estaba - dijo algo molesto

- Yo no me lo voy a creer, para que te hable algo has tenido que hacer

- Solo ha sido eso

- Déjalo Ron, parece que no nos quiere contar nada - dijo Hermione mientras le miraba suspicazmente

- Espera Draco - gritó Goyle, y el rubio paso por su lado, sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlos a mirarlos, y extrañamente ni los insulto, seguido por sus secuaces que iban corriendo detrás suyo.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

- ¡No quiero entrar! ¿Y si me quiere violar?

- ¡RON! Quieres tranquilizarte ¡El profesor Snape no te va a hacer nada!

- No… seguro que sólo hace que le conteste todas las preguntas

- ¡HARRY! ¡Cállate y no lo alteres más!

- Yo no estoy alterado, sólo un poco mareado

- ¡Entremos ya! - dijo Hermione sacando la varita y apuntando a sus dos amigos - ¡A dentro!

Así Ron fue obligado a entrar en las mazmorras donde se enseñaba Pociones, mientras veía el fin del mundo delante suyo, seguido por Harry que compartía su opinión, y por Hermione, que secretamente sabia que esta clase sería un desastre y que era probable que el pelirrojo dejase de hablarle durante un tiempo, pero no iba a dejar que faltase a clase.

Se sentaron en el lado Gryffindor del aula, Ron al lado de Hermione, por si pasaba algún desastre ella podría ayudar al chico, y Harry se sentó detrás junto a Neville, mientras todos los slytherins los observaban divertidos sabiendo que su jefe de casa no ignoraría esta vez al gryffindor poeta.

En eso entro el profesor, se volteo hacia la clase y al ver a Weasley sonrió interiormente.

- Señor Weasley, si es tan amable de pasar lista en voz alta.

- Profesor, Ron no…

- Cállese señorita Granger, o le voy a quitar puntos, adelante Weasley - dijo pasándole un papel.

- Brown Lavander, ves por ahí a vender

- 5 puntos menos por comentarios desapropiados

- Bustrode Millicent, y Crabble Vicent

- Finnigan Seamus, contigo quiero jugar al mus

- 5 puntos menos por adicción al juego

- Goyle, Gregory - y a partir de aquí los comentario los paso a murmurar bajito, para no perder más puntos - Granger Hermione, mmn rrone, Longbottom Neville, nnmm dsf asdaille, Malfoy Draco, ffmmnfaco, Nott Theodore, ghjnndsffmmmore

- No le oigo señor Weasley

- Patil Parvati, quiero besarte a ti

- 5 puntos menos por comentarios obscenos

- Parkinson Pansy, tu pareces una nancy

- 5 puntos menos a Gryffindor por insultar

- Potter Harry, no lo diré, sorry.

- Thomas Dean, a besos te comerán.

- Weasley Ron, eres un gran tontarrón

- Eso sin dudarlo - se escuchó la voz de Malfoy

- Zabini Blaise, yo no lo se

- Como si supieras algo - se volvió a escuchar esa voz burlona

- Hoy prepararemos la Poción Crecehuesos - un escalofrío por parte de Harry - Señor Weasley ¿Qué ingredientes lleva?

- Aunque la pregunta podría repetir, quizás Snivellus nos lo pueda decir - dijo trapándose la boca y saliendo corriendo de la clase al haber llamado al profesor por el apodo que le habían puesto en sus años de estudiante para humillarlo.

(N/A: tenia la idea de hacer que todos los nombres rimaran con alguna cosa, pero resulto que al ser los nombres ingleses no rimaban con nada que estuviera en castellano, pero me gustaba la idea y me negué a borrarla)

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Harry intensifico los entrenamientos de quidditch, dentro de dos semanas jugaban contra Slytherin y sabía a ciencia cierta que Malfoy estaba entrenando al otro equipo muy duramente. Así estuvo toda la tarde del domingo haciendo que practicaran pases sin descanso, quizás se había descuidado un poquito últimamente, pero últimamente estaba muy ocupado. Pero tenían que ganar a Slytherin, aunque tuviesen que entrenar todas las tardes hasta la noche.

Así que ese día se durmió de inmediato por el cansancio, y aunque no hizo los ejercicios de relajación para no permitir que Voldemort entrara en su mente, pero no estaba lo suficiente alterado para dejarle paso libre, así que esa noche tuvo un hermoso sueño del que nada se acordaba por la mañana.

Ron lo despertó sin muchos ánimos por la mañana, él también estaba cansado del entrenamiento intensivo del día anterior, y junto a Hermione fueron a desayunar lo que parecían ser unos huevos fritos pero de un color rojo intenso, pero que estaban muy buenos.

Tenían clase de Historia de la Magia a primera hora, y allí se dirigían con gran pesar, serian unas soporíferas dos horas escuchando hablar al profesor con su monótona voz.

Se sentaron en tercera fila por orden de Hermione, aunque igualmente parecía que estuvieran en primera línea, ya que los pupitres que tenían delante permanecían vacíos normalmente.

Cuando el reloj dio las nueve en punto de la mañana, el profesor hizo su aparición, que ya resultaba hasta aburrida, a través de la pared.

- El día pasado acabamos con la lección del linaje de los Vanaheim, y hoy comenzaremos con el linaje más importante de Gran Bretaña…

La voz del profesor hacia que los alumnos se sumiesen en una especie de trance, mientras que la pluma de Hermione escribía sin parar, atenta a todas las palabras que decía el profesor. Harry había estado tentado de traer su vuelapluma para esta clase, pero aunque el profesor no se diera cuenta, Hermione como buena prefecta que era, se la habría confiscado.

- Fueron reyes y príncipes - y ese detalle hizo que Harry saltase inmediatamente del asiento, mientras que toda la clase se le quedaba mirando - ¿Pasa alguna cosa señor Notter?

- No profesor. Puede continuar - mientras miraba a Ron significativamente, y este por segunda vez en su vida, prestaba atención a esa clase.

- Decía, antes de esta interrupción - ahora era Hermione la que no prestaba atención y miraba sospechosamente a sus amigos - que la familia real mágica fueron los reyes de Gran Bretaña durante más de 1.200 años. Se sabe por escritos que fueron gente muy orgullosa de su sangre, y que no solían mezclarla con otras familias de magos que ellos no considerasen adecuadas, y que con la fundación de esta escuela, ala cual aportaron gran cantidad de galeones, fueron todos a la casa Slytherin.

La historia de esta familia se remonta al año 624 cuando el primer rey de este linaje, Udell Einherje, venció a su más acérrimo enemigo, el que era rey de la parte occidental de la isla, y se hizo con el control total de Gran Bretaña, poniendo un duro régimen feudalista de forma hereditaria.

Cuando se fundo esta escuela, Salazar Slytherin y el entonces rey Godofredo de Mantinea, fueron grandes amigos, que como ya hemos dicho antes aporto grandes donaciones de oro, y envió a su hijo el príncipe Diógenes a estudiar aquí. Así la familia real quedaron ligados a esta casa, porque compartían sus mismas ideas sobre la pureza de la sangre, y después de que Slytherin fuera hecha de Hogwarts, la familia real le ofreció asilo en uno de sus castillos.

Se sabe que en 1827 la última descendiente de esta noble familia desapareció, nadie sabe que fue de ella, la señorita Diotima de Wessex, que estudio en este mismo colegio entre los años 1818 y 1825.

Su escudo de armas es un mapa de la isla junto con un fénix - ¡un fénix! exclamó Harry - es el símbolo de la resurrección e inmortalidad, como reflejo de que su linaje no desaparecería nunca. Significa realeza, sabiduría, justicia, superioridad y obediencia. Cuando representaba al Rey como descendiente de Udell, se le representaba con un sol en la cabeza, y cuando era la Reina la que descendía por familia, el fénix era representado con una luna - y dicho esto se fue a través de la pared.

- Vosotros dos, quietos aquí - dijo Hermione enfadada, esos dos le iban a explicar ahora mismo porque habían estado tan atentos a la clase de Historia de la Magia - Ya podéis ir explicándoos

- ¿El que?

- Sabéis perfectamente de lo que hablo

- Creo que fue el 30 de septiembre que tuve un sueño con Voldemort

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Hermione habla más bajo, no quiero que se entere toda la escuela

- Te voy a tener vigilado, Harry, primero alguien te tira por las escaleras, y ahora me has dicho que has soñado con… con… Volde-mort ¡Ron! deja de temblar, y por cierto ¿Cómo es que lo sabe Ron y yo no?

- ¿Por qué quizás me había enfadado ese día contigo?

- No te pongas a la defensiva ¿Qué soñaste?

- Tenia una reunión con Malfoy padre, y le agradecía que le dijera quien era el príncipe, antes de descubrir que yo estaba soñando con él.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Que no grites Hermione

- Entonces sea quien sea el príncipe esta en peligro - señalo Ron

- Tiene que ser Dumbledore - dijo Hermione segura - tiene a Fawkes

- Es Snape - dijo de pronto Harry

- ¡Snape no tiene nada de príncipe! Además olvidamos que su apellido es Wessex, creo

- Pero era una mujer, al casarse adoptaría el apellido del marido al igual que sus hijos, y nietos - les explico Hermione

- Voldemort no esperaba que quien sea fuera un príncipe - les dijo Harry recordando el sueño

- Ya os he dicho que Dumbledore tiene un fénix, con lo que creo que él es el príncipe - replicó Hermione

- Es Snape - dijo Harry seguro - el mismo lo dijo, los patronus van ligados a uno mismo de forma hereditaria, y su patronus tiene forma de fénix, nadie esperaría que alguien como el tuviera como patronus un fénix por similitud con el animal. Y como ha dicho Binns todos los reyes fueron slytherins, y Dumbledore fue un Gryffindor.

- No se Harry

- Quien mejor que uno de sus mortífagos, que además le traiciono, para que Voldemort se sorprendiera al descubrir que era el príncipe - siguió argumentando Harry - y no hay nadie más Slytherin que Snape

- Snape príncipe, el mundo se acaba.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

_PARANOIAS IDIOTAS QUE SE LE OCURREN A UNA POR FALTA DE SUEÑO_

¿Alguien se ha fijado en la importancia que tienen las iniciales para Rowling?

No es sólo por el juego que hicieron con el ED, de que servia como Ejercito de Dumbledore, y como Entidad de Defensa, creo que en algún lugar leí AD, de Armada de Dumbledore, que también serian las iniciales de **A**lbus **D**umbledore, y curiosamente de su hermano **A**berforth **D**umbledore.

Fijándose en los nombres de los fundadores te das cuenta que las iniciales son las mismas para el nombre como para el apellido: GG-**G**odric **G**ryffindor, HH-**H**elga **H**ufflepuff, RR-**R**owena **R**avenclaw y SS-**S**alazar **S**lytherin. Y la G es la séptima letra del abecedario comenzando por el principio, mientras la S es la octava comenzando por el final, enemigos hasta en eso. La H es la que sigue a la G en el abecedario, en octavo lugar, (y los hufflepuffs no es que se lleven precisamente bien con los slytherins), que se contrapone con la R que esta inmediatamente anterior a la S quedando en noveno lugar por el final, otras que están enfrentadas, por que aunque no sea una enemistad tan profunda como la de Gryffindor-Slytherin, siempre esta el dicho ¿estudias o trabajas? O sea ¿Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff? también esta el hecho en que los dos enfrentamientos son hombre-hombre y mujer-mujer, quiero decir Salazar con Godric y Rowena con Helga. (N/A: en un principio tuve un error de calculo, y creía que tanto Gay como ZIL quedaban en séptimo lugar, pero después con un abecedario a mano, vi que no era cierto, y se me desmonto un poco la hipótesis. Recomendación: nunca intentéis decir el abecedario al revés, en una clase a la que deberíais estar atento, y con un poquito de fiebre)

Y puestos a ver cosas raras, los nombres de los jefes de las casas también están compuestos por las mismas iniciales: SS-**S**everus **S**nape, MM-**M**inerva **M**cGonagall, FF-**F**ilius **F**litwick, y bueno, no se el nombre de la profesora Spout, pero supongo que comenzara por S.

Otros casos que se dan más son tres nombres que comienzan con PP: **P**eter **P**ettigrew (rata traidora), **P**ansy **P**arkinson (yo también quiero ir con Draco a un Baile) y **P**oppy **P**omfrey (aun nos dará alguna sorpresa este personaje), y otro que su nombre comienza por P es **P**ercy, y todo el mundo sabe que es un traidor. Acabo de ver dos nombres más que son PP: **P**arvati **P**atil y **P**adma **P**atil ¿serán estas unas traidoras?

Otro caso de iniciales, que espero estar equivocada es el de HH- quiero decir **H**arry-**H**ermione. Siento si ha alguien le gusta esta pareja, y no me disgustaría sino fuera que a mi parecer Ron se quedara con Hermione, tantas peleas no es normal entre amigos. Los que se pelean se desean.

O el hecho que tanto AF, **A**rgus **F**ilch y **A**rabella **F**igg se dediquen a vigilar a los estudiantes o a Harry.

Hay algunos más como Luna Lovegood, Bellatrix Black, Dedalus Diggle, Dudley Dursley Colin Creevey, Gregory Goyle, Cho Chang y el hecho del ABC de los Weasleys, **A**rthur, **B**ill y **C**harlie, aunque creo que estos no tienen mucha importancia.

Y para finalizar me acordaba yo ahora de la escena en el quinto libro en el que Harry se mete en el pensadero de Snape y ve a James dibujar sobre la mesa una snitch, con las iniciales LE, y creo que todo el mundo sabe a quien se refería.

Esto es el resultado de un cerebro con mucho sueño, estar un poco enferma (o mucho), y una maravillosa clase teórica.


	14. INCURSION EN EL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Decir que todos los personajes, nombres, lugares, y en general TODO es de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

Pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, creo que ya comente que me encontraba un poco resfriada, al final eso fue a peor y me tuve que tomar antibióticos, que me dejaron atontada a más no poder, adormilada y sin ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera celebre mi cumple en condiciones… por otra parte he acabado dividiendo el capitulo que ya tengo escrito en dos, así que este será la mitad de corto, y también decir que contestare a los reviews en el próximo capitulo.

** 14 - INCURSION EN EL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR**

Al final acabaron llegando tarde a transformaciones, pero no les importo mucho, ni siquiera la perdida de puntos. Ahora tenían un nuevo dilema ¿Qué hacían? Sabían que Voldemort iba tras Snape por ser un traidor, y el hecho de que fuera un descendiente de príncipes aumentaba las ansias del Lord de matarlo, ya que podía ser capaz de ser el nuevo pilar que necesitaba el mundo mágico, que se hallaba ahora en caos por la inutilidad de Fudge, y la desconfianza de los magos hacia su persona.

Hermione lo había explicado claramente, los magos aparte de hallarse temerosos, ya no sabían en quien confiar, volvían los tiempos oscuros de la primera guerra, en que ya no podías saber quien era mortífago y quien no, y se comenzaba a desconfiar hasta de personas que conocías desde siempre, todo esto leído de varios libros de la biblioteca que les recomendaba, y que la esperanza ahora estaban puestas en dos personas, Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter, cosa que al mismo Harry no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero que la llegada de un nuevo descendiente de Udell Einherje que fue capaz de unificar toda Gran Bretaña, haciendo que las guerras acabasen en la isla, sería un nuevo rayo de esperanza para todos los magos, que verían un nuevo héroe y se animarían a luchar al lado de la luz porque habían más esperanzas de ganar

La discusión era que hacían ahora, seguramente Dumbledore ya lo sabía, pero quizás no, pero tampoco no les daría las explicaciones que ellos querían saber, y si se lo decían no podrían investigar, ya que la Familia Real era partidaria de Slytherin y de la magia oscura, y de seguro habría información en la sección prohibida.

¿Pedirían ayuda al ED? No querían meter al grupo en problemas, pero tampoco los podrían mantener en secreto, cuando el ataque hacia Harry todos se habían mostrado dispuestos a colaborar, ansiosos por aportar un granito de arena a una guerra que se cernía sobre todos, y a la que nadie les dejaba participar, y se les ocultaba información por ser demasiado pequeños.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

- Estoy segura de que trama algo cariño, quiero que vayas con cuidado, puede hacerte cualquier cosa, amor mío, y no se que haría yo si a ti te pasara algo…

- Mafalda, quieres dejar de hacer teatro - le respondió Harry harto de las risas de Mark y Alex mientras se encaminaban a la sala de los menesteres

- Pero cielo mío, estoy seguro de que pasara algo en el partido de Quidditch, ese Malfoy te tirara de la escoba

- Ya lo ha intentado varias veces y sigo aqu

- Pero no es normal que las lechuzas le lleven cartas a deshoras, y últimamente tiene un humor cambiante…

- ¿Te dedicas a espiarlo?

- Una oye cosas en nuestra sala común… y la gente sigue hablando con él a escondidas, pero no lo hace en público, porque su familia ha perdido gran estima, por así decirlo, pero no ha perdido el dinero, así que sigue teniendo bastante poder todavía en Slytherin.

- Malfoy no hará nada que implique que su familia pierda todavía más credibilidad, que caiga más bajo, así que estoy seguro que no hará nada - aunque por dentro no estaba tan seguro, por los intentos de asesinato que sufría últimamente. Pero nunca se había arriesgado a nada delante de los profesores, ni siquiera a insultarlo, lo que siempre había hecho era descubrir sus escapadas frente a ellos, fastidiando de forma encubierta, y ahora que el nombre de su familia estaba en juego iría con mucho más cuidado en lo que podía hacer, y no insultarlo más allá de ciertos limites, de esta manera seguiría siendo su némesis, y el líder de Slytherin, sin que se pudiera decir claramente de que bando estaba, aunque todo el mundo supiera cual era.

- Pero…

- ¡AHH! - grito Mark que se encontraba frente a una serpiente gigante parecida a un basilisco.

- ¡Mark! ¡Alex! ¡Corred hacia aquí! - dijo mientras se adelantaba para enfrentarse con la gran serpiente - Protexo - dijo mientras una barrera totalmente sólida como de vidrio se formaba delante de él para poder repeler las ataques de la serpiente, pero de pronto no había serpiente, había un ser encapuchado y con manos putrefactas que asomaban por debajo del manto haciendo que el frió se extendiera por todo su cuerpo - _Expecto Patronum_ - dijo en voz normal mientras que el ciervo embestía al boogart - abrid la sala de los menesteres y pedid que haya una caja - dijo mientras controlaba a su boogart cuidando de no decir _Ridíkulo_.

Una vez que estuvo dentro procedió a explicarles que era, y como se combatía, pero que ahora no iba a dejar probar porque en la próxima reunión del ED volverían al Patronus, se habían formado diferentes grupos que probaban hechizos de protección avanzados, pero quería ver cuantos eran capaces de convocar al Patronus frente a su boogart-dementor.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Harry se había escabullido antes de la sala común, y se dirigía media hora antes al despacho del director, había llegado el momento, Dumbledore, llegaría justo a la hora por razones que él no sabía y tenia unas dudas pendientes que resolver allí.

Así que llego frente a las gárgolas y les dijo la contraseña, y subió cuidadosamente para que nadie lo viera, sobretodo los profesores, que sabían que todavía faltaba para la hora de Oclumancia.

Tal y como sabía de antemano, y por el mapa del merodeador que llevaba en la mano, el despacho estaba vació, aun así entro silenciosamente, como un ladrón, y que de verdad lo era pues iba a robar cierta información que necesitaba saber.

Abrió la puerta y pronunció un hechizo de nivel avanzado, que había buscado rápidamente al saber que se proponía entrar al despacho del director para tener una conversación con el sombrero seleccionador acerca de Tom - _tempo quietus et imago dormiens_ - nadie podía colarse allí sin ser descubierto por los retratos de los directores.

Así que poco a poco entró, con miedo en el cuerpo, pero haciendo uso de su valor gryffindoresco, y se situó en medio del despacho, viendo a todos los cuadros como dormidos, y para los cuales el tiempo no iba a pasar.

Fue entonces hacia el estante en el que colgaba el sombrero seleccionador, y cogiéndolo con cuidado se lo puso, y no tardo en oír su voz en la cabeza.

- ¿Otra vez Potter? Eres el alumno sobre quien he estado más veces en la cabeza, con esta ya van cuatro contando con tu selección. Pero parece ser que esta vez no vienes a preguntarme si deberías seguir en Gryffindor, te preguntas por Tom Marvolo Riddle.

- Quería preguntarte - la verdad es que a Harry le resultaba bastante molesto que pudiera leer sus pensamientos directos - antes que nada ¿le dirás a Dumbledore lo que te he preguntado?

- Ese es mi deber - le respondió el sombrero

- Pero en el caso de que él no te preguntase… no tendrías porque responderle… da igual. Ya me lo imaginaba que terminaría enterándose

- Será mejor que preguntes rápido, el tiempo pasa rápidamente, Harry, además se que esto te carcome por dentro

- ¿Fuiste tu quien le dijo a Tom que era el heredero de Slytherin?

- No. Los Fundadores dejaron muy claro que yo nunca debía informar a los alumnos de otras cosas que no tuvieran que ver con la selección, aunque algunos años después me dieron algo más de libertad, pero me prohibieron terminantemente decir información sobre los herederos de los fundadores y sobre sus poderes

- ¿Entonces no se lo dijo?

- No. Era obligación del padre o de la madre decirlo al nuevo heredero cuando sus poderes empezaran a despertar.

- Pero la madre de Tom murió y ella no le pudo decir que era el heredero… - pensó Harry más para si mismo

- Te puedo decir que cuando el llego no sabía que era el descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, lo coloque allí porque yo sabía que él lo era, tenia todos los poderes alguno más desarrollado que otro, pero tenia que ir a Slytherin.

- Estoy en el mismo sitio, no he averiguado nada nuevo… por otra parte - dijo Harry a quien se le había ocurrido que podría sacar más información de otro tema que le interesaba - ¿Y que me puedes decir sobre la señorita Diotima de Wessex, la ultima de la familia real?

- Diotima de Wessex, seleccionada en 1818 y fue a Slytherin, aunque tenia bastantes de las características que definen a los ravenclaws, una buena chica la verdad, aunque teniendo en cuenta la razón por la que huyo quizás no era la casa más…

De pronto dejo de sentir el sombrero en su cabeza y se encontró que lo tenia Dumbledore en la mano, y que no lo miraba con una expresión demasiado amable.


	15. LA NUEVA ORDEN

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Decir que todos los personajes, nombres, lugares, y en general TODO es de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

Bueno aquí esta la segunda mitad del capitulo, la que se supone que es la parte interesante… y a la vez también es la mitad de corta que normalmente.

Mejor me dedico a contestar a los reviews que me habéis dejado:

**Strangefire**: Lo de terminar pronto el fic me temo que no podrá ser… tengo planeado el argumento para todo el curso, y de momento siguen en noviembre… hace ilusión leer que te estoy matando de ansia, eso significa que al menos el fic te mantiene intrigado y te gusta.

**Victor**: Si, Susan Bones será la pareja de Harry, me puse a pensar a quien pondría con él, y de las chicas que están más cercanas a él no me gustaba ninguna como su pareja, así que decidí que fuera alguien a quien no conocía mucho, y de paso yo tenia más libertad a la hora de explicar como se va formando la relación. Respecto a mi fascinación por el huroncito, sólo te puedo decir que siento una predilección por los personajes bordes y malos, y ya se que esto es enfermizo (me lo suelen decir), pero me cae muy bien. Y respecto al comentario final, no te puedes ni imaginar la ilusión que hace que te digan que escribes mejor que la Rowling.

Y gracias a **Sacralo** por seguir dándome ánimos.

**15 - LA NUEVA ORDEN**

De pronto dejo de sentir el sombrero en su cabeza y se encontró que lo tenia Dumbledore en la mano, y que no lo miraba con una expresión demasiado amable.

- ¿Me puedes explicar, Harry, porque hay un hechizo en los cuadros, y que hacías con el sombrero seleccionador puesto? - dijo dando el contrahechizo para los cuadros

- Tenia unas dudas que preguntarle - dijo Harry aguantándose los nervios por haber sido pillado, aunque cuando se había decidido a entrar furtivamente sabía que esto podía pasar.

- ¿Unas dudas que no podías preguntarme?

- Unas dudas que quizás usted no supiera

- Pero para preguntar unas simples dudas no tenias que venir a escondidas y poner un hechizo en los cuadros. Después de Oclumancia te hubiera dejado preguntarle al sombrero

- ¿Me hubiera dejado preguntarle, aun sin saber que le quería preguntar? - le preguntó Harry sacando su parte Slytherin para contener los nervios que le corrían por dentro

- ¿Qué le querías preguntar?

- No se preocupe, tengo las mismas dudas que cuando entré, ni siquiera el Sombrero Seleccionador sabía lo que yo quería. El tiempo pasa ¿No sería mejor comenzar? - dijo intentando tranquilizarse al máximo, de ello dependía que cuando Dumbledore entrara en su mente no supiera exactamente lo que le había preguntado al viejo sombrero.

- _Legeremens_ - dijo Dumbledore sin avisar, estaba preocupado por Harry quien ya no le tenia ninguna confianza, debía saber cuales eran sus dudas, y después dependiendo de si sabía la respuesta, vería si debería contestarla.

Pero extrañamente ese día Harry estaba tan concentrado que fue capaz de evitar tres veces que entrara en su mente, y otras tres fue capaz de sacarlo violentamente cuando, al parecer, se acercaban a algo que no quería que viera. Y todo esto hizo que Dumbledore sospechara todavía más de las dudas de su niño dorado, y además se sentía culpable de haber empujado de alguna manera a que Harry se comportara así. Pero habían ciertas cosas que no le podía decir, pues sólo incluían a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y Harry no lo era, debía disfrutar mientras podía, porque una vez que acabara Hogwarts todo el mundo mágico le pondría un gran peso sobre su espalda. Salvarlos a todos.

- Diría que por hoy ya hemos acabado, Harry, pero me gustaría que me preguntaras aquello que deseabas saber, y yo veré si se o no se la respuesta.

- O si me la querría decir - continuó Harry

- Harry… No soy el enemigo

- Entonces no actúe como tal, estoy harto de que me oculte cosas ¡ESTOY HARTO! - y calmándose dijo de pronto - ¿Cómo llego a saber Tom que era el heredero de Salazar Slytherin? - los ojos del director se abrieron de sorpresa nada más que Harry soltó la bomba y no sabía como reaccionar

- Para… ¿Para que quieres saber eso?

- Curiosidad

- Harry, hay cosas que yo no se, y te aseguro que esa es una de ellas, mi hipótesis es que fue al descubrir que podía hablar pársel

- Pero hay más personas que lo hablan, pocas, el descubridor de los basiliscos es uno, y teniendo en cuenta que era de Grecia no creo que Salazar Slytherin tenga nada que ver con él. ¿No creo que Slytherin descendiera de esta persona?

- Parece que te has dedicado a pensar mucho en ello… actualmente sólo se sabe de dos hablantes de pársel y los dos estáis relacionados de algún modo.

- ¿Me dirá al menos cuales son los planes actuales que creen que tiene? Quiero prepararme para saber quien morirá este año

- Hay cosas que sólo atañen a la Orden y que no te puedo decir, y si puedo evitarlo no morirá nadie.

- Entonces tendré que volver a enfrentarme a Voldemort a ciegas, sin saber cuales son sus planes, como ha ido sucediendo a lo largo de estos cinco años… a sus intentos de asesinato…

- ¿Cómo el que alguien te tirara por las escaleras?

- ¡¿C"MO LO SABE?! - gritó Harry sospechando inmediatamente de que Ron o Hermione se hubieran ido de la lengua, ninguno de los otros miembros del ED tenia suficiente confianza con Dumbledore para ir a decirle eso, y más cuando él había prohibido claramente comentarlo

- Poppy me informo de que te habías caído por las escaleras, yo sospeche de eso, y me lo acabas de confirmar, de que alguien te había tirado, normalmente la gente no se cae por que si por muy ensimismada que este contemplando el castillo en Halloween

- ¿Han estado siguiendo mis movimientos?

- Se suponía que dentro del castillo estabas seguro, pero ya se ha demostrado más de una vez que no es así, por eso he tenido que tomar medidas drásticas, entiéndelo Harry, no quiero que te pase nada

- Si hay algo que soporto menos que que usted me oculte información, es que me sigan. Que vigilen lo que hago, y eso no se lo permito, ni se le ocurra volverlo a hacer

- Haré lo que crea necesario para mantenerte a salvo - dijo el anciano director con voz dura

- No me vuelva a seguir, y no se entrometa en mi vida de esta forma - dijo el joven de cabellos azabaches saliendo dando un portazo al despacho y yendo a buscar rápidamente a sus amigos.

**

* * *

**

- ¡Hermione! - dijo en tono alto al entrar en la biblioteca, lo que estuvo a punto de valerle una buena reprimenda por parte de la Señorita Pince, sino furia daba miedo a cualquiera - salid fuera - dijo dando media vuelta y esperando que Hermione y Ron, este ultimo estaba allí obligado por la chica, recogieran los libros y salieran.

- Se te ve alterado - dijo la chica preocupándose de inmediato

- Convoca para el sábado a primera hora una reunión urgente del ED, que vengan todos, y cambia la contraseña de nuevo

- ¡Domingo es el partido contra Slytherin! - exclamo Ron - tenemos que entrenar.

- En este momento hay otras cosas que me preocupan más que el partido, pero que este no es ni el momento ni el lugar de comentarlo, las paredes aquí escuchan, y seguro que cierta persona oiría lo que tengo que deciros.

**

* * *

**

No habían ni ido al Gran Comedor, se habían deslizado a las cocinas a por algo de comer, muy a disgusto de Hermione que pensaba que los elfos domésticos ya tenían bastante faena preparando el desayuno para arriba para que ahora ellos les pidieran comida de más. Después de que el mismo Dobby les llevara la comida a la habitación de los menesteres, se pusieron a esperara a que llegaran los miembros del ED.

A Hermione no le había hecho ninguna gracia la idea que Harry había tenido, y a decir verdad a Ron tampoco, pero tanto uno como el otro estaban dispuestos a seguirle en esta locura que se le había ocurrido, siempre le habían seguido a pesar de los peligros y esta vez no iba a ser menos. Si el año pasado había formado el ejercito de Dumbledore para luchar contra Umbridge, Harry iba a proponer (y si no aceptaban lo harían los tres juntos como habían hecho hasta el año pasado) que investigasen por su cuenta, que formasen su propia Orden del Fénix, que conservando las siglas pasasen a ser la Entidad de Defensa.

Harry estaba nervioso, con Ron a su derecha, y Hermione revoloteando por toda la sala, se daba cuenta de que realmente estaba a punto de cometer una locura, como Hermione la había clasificado, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás, nadie iba a dejarle en la ignorancia nunca más, y sabía que algunos miembros del ED estarían deacuerdo con él, ya que no sabían que era lo que realmente pasaba afuera, con un diario que publicaba lo que le convenía , y los tenían encerrados en la urna de cristal que se habían convertido el castillo.

Los miembros comenzaban a llegar y se iban sentando extrañados, sospechaban que algo no iba bien, habían recibido la llamada por el galeón de improviso, algo muy precipitado, y justo al día siguiente había el gran enfrentamiento Gryffindor-Slytherin y no era normal que Harry convocara una reunión cuando debería estar entrenando con un equipo casi nuevo. Y algo muy grave debía de pasar para que Ron Weasley no fuera a desayunar al comedor.

- Antes que nada, decir que nada de lo que se diga aquí debe salir de estas paredes - dijo Harry dándose cuenta de inmediato que todos se ponían nerviosos - se que se supone que esto es un grupo de estudio de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero han pasado unos hechos que ahora diré - ahora era él quien estaba nervioso porque todos le miraban - se que habrá gente que no estará deacuerdo, cosa que acepto, seguramente seréis la mayoría…

- Harry, ves al grano - le dijo de pronto Ginny que estaba totalmente intrigada.

- Quiero volver a crear un grupo ilegal, últimamente sólo hacen que ocultarnos información, quiero que tomemos nuestras propias decisiones por mayorías, que Dumbledore no nos imponga lo que debemos o no debemos saber, investigar por nuestra cuenta - murmullos inquietos - por mi parte estoy harto del control que Dumbledore intenta ejercer sobre mi, me pase todo el verano vigilado y se ha enterado que alguien me intento tirar por las escaleras y me ha vuelto a poner bajo vigilancia, creo que después de unos cuantos intentos de asesinato fallidos por parte de Voldemort - estremecimiento general - V.O.L.D.E.M.O.R.T. creo que puedo cuidarme yo solito. No os obligo a nada, sólo que estoy harto de tener que luchar y de no enterarme de porque lucho, de cual es el fin.

- ¡Al menos a ti se te deja luchar! - exclamo Zacharias Smith - a nosotros se nos tiene aquí encerrados, y nunca nos enteramos de nada, de lo que paso en tercero nos enteramos por la entrevista que publicaste en el Quisquilloso y de lo del curso pasado, sólo sabemos que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado apareció en el ministerio.

- El profeta no decía más que eso, yo lo que quiero saber es que hacia allí - esta vez fue Padma quien hablo.

- Y siguiendo los hechos ocurridos en primer curso - seguía Smith, que era en estos momentos una ayuda totalmente inesperada - en que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos poco se ha dicho de quien la abrió - Harry vio que Ginny tenia la vista posada en el suelo - y lo de la Piedra Filosofal, cuando yo llegue se oían historias de lo más estrambóticas, y ya no se sabe que es cierto y que no - los más pequeños habían oído historias que no parecían ser ciertas de lo ocurrido durante sus primeros años, porque cada persona que lo contaba sin saber bien que había pasado, se inventaba la mayoría, y al final todas eran contradictorias entre si y muy fantasiosas.

- ¿Y si lo sometemos a votación? - pregunto una Hermione muy excitada - en contra - ninguna mano se levanto, cosa que hizo que Harry se sorprendiera a más no poder, aunque algunos se veían tentados de hacerlo - a favor - Harry, Ron y Hermione levantaron la mano de inmediato, al igual que Neville, Dean y Seamus, este ultimo no iba a volverle a fallar, confió más en lo que decía un periódico manipulado y al final se arrepintió porque casi pierde a un amigo, Ginny, Luna, los hermanos Creevey y Zacharias Smith. Mark la levanto también de inmediato, y también Alex, con las clases de repaso habían llegado a ver a Harry como a un hermano mayor.

- Por mi parte, desconfié una vez de ti y resulto que metí la pata hasta el fondo - dijo Ernie Mcmillan - así que esta vez voy a confiar y meterme en algo más chungo, pero creo que tienes razón, así que tienes mi voto - dijo levantando la mano, una vez le acuso injustamente, ahora repararía su error con su lealtad típica de los Hufflepuff, y seguidamente se le unió Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchey (si lo tenían que volver a petrificar, al menos quería saber algo más del tema), y solo un momento después la mano de Hannah Abbott, Eleanor Branstone y Natalie McDonald.

- Estoy con vosotros - dijo Padma levantando la mano, la primera Ravenclaw, pero estos solían ser bastante individualistas, y no estaban bastante seguros, por otra parte su hermana y Lavander se le unieron, y Serena Fawcett, no podía dejar sólo a su hermano pequeño, y por ello se unió también el mediano de esta familia. Y Katie Bell, que acepto todo y jugarse sus EXTASIS

- Necesitareis más Ravenclaws si queréis enteraros de informaciones de las que no deberías saber nada - y finalmente los tres últimos chicos de la casa de las águilas acabaron levantando la mano, no iban a quedarse al margen cuando se trataba de conocimiento.

- Diría Harry que acaba de quedar constituida la Entidad de Defensa - dijo Ron que no se lo creía.

Y así, sin que nadie lo supiera ni lo sospechara, el nuevo ED se puso en marcha, todos se pensaban que seguían con el grupo de estudio de Defensa inofensivo, y no que acaban de formar una Orden Secreta.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

¡Capitulo Acabado!

Después de tanto tiempo sin escribir al final he podido acabarlo de pasar al ordenador, esto cada vez se me hace más eterno, y más ahora que me estoy recuperando de los antibióticos, y me duermo todo el día haga lo que haga…

En el próximo capitulo…

No se que pasara realmente, supongo que pondré el partido de quidditch, y veremos como se me da eso de escribir un partido… tengo mis dudas que me quede bien…

Dejo de decir tonterías y me despido hasta el próximo


	16. EL PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Decir que todos los personajes, nombres, lugares, y en general TODO es de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

Contestación a los Reviews (¡¡¡He llegado a los 50!!!)

**Lucyvier**: así que te encanto el capitulo… gusta muchísimo que te digan eso. Al final Harry ha decidido que Dumbledore no lo va a dominar más, aunque ya veremos como acaba todo esto… aunque Harry ya no sueña tan seguido con Voldy, ya que practica la Oclumancia, no vaya a ser que le vuelva a pasar como con Sirius.

**Marla**: no creo que a Dumbledore le haga mucha gracia que Harry le espíe, y ya veremos como se lo toma cuando se entere, si se entera, claro. A mi también me gusta Severus como personaje, me encanta lo borde que es.

**Khye**: sip, Sev tiene más protagonismo, me encanta. Lo de las iniciales solo prueba que no estoy muy atenta a las clases, y por descontado que no estoy muy bien de la cabeza XD

**Gran Patronus**: Harry esta tranquilo, porque de momento nadie le ha presionado demasiado, bueno, no tan tranquilo, ya que se acaba de revelar contra Dumbledore. Respecto a pelearse con Malfoy, no puede ya que es prefecto y le descontaría puntos, y si este no toca su punto débil que es Sirius, Harry se controla. Supongo que la muerte de Sirius ha hecho que reflexione más y piense antes de actuar.

**Ginny84**: has sido la única persona que me ha comentado lo de las iniciales del hermano de Dumbledore, sip, los dos nombres comienzan por APWBD, me alegra que alguien se fije en esos detalles. Has tocado el tema clave con respecto a Mark y no se si contestarte, aunque lo he dejado muy evidente, todo y eso eres la única que me lo ha preguntado. Ya estoy bien del resfriado, y lo de actualizar pronto no te preocupes que ya tengo el siguiente capitulo escrito, sólo me falta pasarlo al ordenador.

**16 - EL PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH**

Esperaba pacientemente a que se les unieran las tres chicas en el vestuario. Harry tenía que dar su primer discurso como capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y aunque nervioso, no lo estaba tanto como pensaba que estaría. Los hermanos Creevey si que lo estaban, sobretodo Denis, que sentado en el suelo, tenía la vista perdida, y también la pequeña Natalie, que había tenido una pequeña visita a la enfermería a por una poción para las nauseas.

Ya entraba las chicas, y ahora tenia que dar su discurso y no tenia ni idea de que decir, en esos momentos recordaba vagamente los discursos de Oliver Wood, y trato de tranquilizarse pensando que había hecho cosas peores que un simple partido de Quidditch, como por ejemplo formar una orden ilegal, sin importar lo que Dumbledore pudiera hacer si se llegaba a enterar. Al fin y al cabo el mismo reconoció a principios de curso que solo era un hombre, y que a veces se equivocaba, esta vez era lo mismo, era un error dejar al margen de la guerra a los alumnos pensando que no podrían ayudar.

- ¿Harry? - lo llamo Ron captando su atención - el discurso… - todo el mundo lo estaba mirando.

- Vamos a ganar - había pensado en su grupo ilegal y eso había hecho que recuperase el valor, y volviendo al presente había recordado que jugaban contra Slytherin - vamos a ganar porque no nos vamos a dejar aplastar por esas serpientes. En los años que llevo aquí no han conseguido ganarnos, y este año no va a ser diferente. Somos Gryffindors y nos sobra valor para enfrentarnos a ellos, aunque seguro que harán trampas - recordaba perfectamente las advertencias de Mafalda - y más teniendo a Malfoy como capitán.

Pero para comenzar tenemos a nuestras cazadoras que han entrenado duro para tener un buen nivel y se compenetran muy bien, tenemos al Rey Ron que para todas las pelotas - se oyó un ¡Viva el Rey! De parte de Colin y todos se echaron a reír - tenemos también a los hermanos Creevey que desviaran todas las Bulders como han hecho en los entrenamientos y no hemos tenido ni un solo hueso roto, y por ultimo estoy yo que procuraré coger la Snitch.

- ¡Más te vale que la cojas, y si puede ser delante de Malfoy! - gritó Ron desde su cómodo asiento

- Y por ultimo… ¡Ningún Gryffidor perderá contra un Slytherin sin jugar limpiamente! Que ellos hagan las trampas que quieran, nosotros no haremos ninguna - dijo Harry. Sabía que no iba a ser un partido igualado, pero daba el doble de satisfacción ganar sin sucumbir a las provocaciones de los Slytherins.

Y salieron al campo, y se volvió a sentir como en casa, y al elevarse sobre la escoba y dejar las gradas abajo, de su mente salió toda sensación de peligro y se concentro solamente en esa libertad que sentía y el aire que le revolvía todavía más los cabellos.

Vio a Malfoy colocarse frente a él y dirigirle una mirada socarrona, nada que no hubiera hecho antes, así que las advertencias de Mafalda quedaron olvidadas de su mente, al menos hasta que oyó su voz.

- Bienvenidos al segundo partido de la temporada de Quidditch, y uno de los más esperados por la rivalidad que hay entre esas dos casas - se oía la voz del Ravenclaw encargado ahora de comentar el partido tras la marcha de Lee Jordan, de un estilo mucho más aburrido, y con el que la Profesora McGonagall podía tener su merecido descanso en las tribunas de los profesores sin tener que estar vigilando constantemente los comentarios que se decían.

En el equipo de Slytherin no habían grandes cambios, solo el antiguo capitán se había ido, y por eso tenían un nuevo cazador: Graham Pritchard de tercero, y tanto Denis como Natalie, que iban a su mismo curso, coincidían en que era un chico muy reservado, y que nunca habían hablado con él, por lo cual no tenían la más mínima información de cual sería su estilo de juego.

Harry tenia cuatro nuevos integrantes, aunque Ginny jugo el año pasado como su sustituta, pero se estrenaba como cazadora, y además con Slytherin. Nunca había jugado con ellos eran unos tramposos, no creían que una chica pudiera jugar pues nunca habían tenido chicas en su equipo, y seguramente comenzarían a hacer comentarios para ponerla nerviosa, por suerte no tenia el carácter explosivo de su hermano. Sería una clara desventaja, y al menos Colin y Denis se habían recuperado y tenían ganas de golpear, pero lo que era Natalie… cada vez estaba más lívida.

Sonó el silbato que lo saco de su ensoñación, y vio como la profesora Hooch dejaba ir las pelotas y como la Quaffle subía alto mientras que los cazadores se tiraban por ella. Por mala suerte Pucey consiguió hacerse con la pelota y esquivo a Ginny.

- Bell ha salido al encuentro de Pucey, que se la pasa a Pritchard, que esquiva una Bulder enviada por el equipo de Gryffindor.

Realmente aquel Ravenclaw no valía para comentar los partidos, pensaba Harry, mientras observaba como Pritchard se acercaba peligrosamente a la portería de Gryffindor. Demonios, aquel chiquillo era realmente bueno, acababa de esquivar una segunda Bulder poniéndose bocabajo.

- ¿Te gusta mi nuevo fichaje, Potter?

- No te voy a negar que es bueno, Malfoy

- 10 a favor de Slytherin, Weasley no la ha conseguido parar por apenas unos milímetros

- Vamos ganando, Potter - pero Harry se alejo para no tenerlo que oír y comenzó a buscar la Snitch, mientras Malfoy le seguía de cerca.

La Snitch no se veía por ninguna banda y los equipos iban bastante igualados, 97 a 90 a favor de Slytherin, llevaban hora y media de partido y habían cometido casi todas las faltas que conocían.

- Harrigton se la pasa a Pucey, McDonald consigue robársela, se encamina hacia la portería de Slytherin, una Bulder es desviada por Creevey. McDonald se la pasa a Weasley, Pritchard se acerca, Weasley se la vuelve a pasar a McDonald, Pritchard esquiva una Bulder, la otra Bulder consigue desviarlo, McDonald tira… y Betcley la consigue parar. Se nota que es una principiante.

Aquel comentario no le gusto demasiado a Harry. Claro que era una principiante, pero no era para irlo diciendo así como así y poner más nerviosa a la niña. Vio como Katie se le acercaba y le daba ánimos y el partido se reanudaba con Slytherin en posesión de la pelota.

Siguió buscando la Snitch dorada, no se veía por ninguna parte, decidió bajar un poco la altura y se puso sobre los aros, ahora Ron paraba una Quaffle de Pucey, y vio justo al otro extremo de campo un destello dorado que revoloteaba por encima de las cabezas de los Hufflepuffs, pero estos estaban demasiado atentos a la gran jugada que hacia Ginny para darse cuenta. Sin pensarlo dirigió su escoba hacia allí y supuso que Malfoy lo seguiría.

- Parece ser que Potter ha visto la Snitch porque…

- ¡Dame el micro! Porque mi amor se dirige directamente hacia la otra banda del campo ¡Venga cariño cógela! En cuanto a los cazadores de Slytherin, haced algo útil y golear a mi primo.

Su saeta de Fuego volaba y creyó que llevaría bastante ventaja a su favor. Se metió en medio del partido esquivando a los jugadores y la tenia allí delante, volando libremente, brillando por el sol, estiro su brazo y cuando su mano iba a atraparla oyó un extraño crujido y el dolor se extendió rápidamente por su brazo, una Bulder le había impactado en la mano y le había roto los huesos.

- ¡Bolas de sebo! ¡Ya veréis cuando os pille! Amor mío ¿Estas bien? ¡Que venga la enfermera! ¡Sacad tarjeta amarilla!

Le dolía.

Y la veía irse.

Volando hacia arriba.

Seguía libre.

Y Malfoy iba disparado sobre su escoba hacia ella.

El Quidditch era una parte importante de su vida, era algo en lo que destacaba por si mismo, y cuando decían que habían de ganar, él tenía que atrapar la Snitch.

Harry puso su cuerpo en paralelo con la escoba y paso su brazo lesionado por debajo de ella, necesitaba la mano izquierda para coger la pelotita y utilizaría el brazo derecho, el de la mano herida, para dirigir su escoba.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces?! ¡Que estas lesionado! ¡No puedes seguir jugando! - decía Mafalda mientras veía de reojo venir a su jefe de casa.

Quería atraparla, algo difícil, y más cuando le dolía tanto, pero la felicidad que sentiría al coger la pelotita dorada sería suficiente para intentarlo. Aquello era su orgullo. Era con lo que más disfrutaba, debía cogerla.

Subía, estiraba el brazo, veía a Malfoy estirarlo también, estaban los dos muy cerca, sentía la sangre bombear por su brazo herido, su mano sangraba, pero no hacia caso, dio más velocidad a su escoba, sonrió, él ya estaba tocándola con las yemas, un poco más.

Ya la tenía.

- ¡¡¡LA TIENE!!! - dijo emprendiendo la retirada a tiempo junto con el micro, mientras Snape entraba en la tribuna.

Un escalofrío que comenzó en su brazo recorrió su cuerpo. Sintió algo extraño en su escoba, por un momento paro y luego él y su escoba caían en picado desde una altura de veinte metros de altura. Y cada vez veía el suelo más cerca

- ¡¡HARRY!!

Un estallido y unas garras le cogieron por la túnica, y poco a poco lo dejaron en el suelo mientras todos los miembros del ED se precipitaban hacia el campo.

Miro hacia su espalda y se encontró con el fénix de Dumbledore allí, estiro su mano y lo acaricio, mientras sentía su corazón desbocado latir por todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estas bien? - llegaron Ron y Hermione y de pronto tanto uno como el otro se abalanzaron encima de él. Ron tenía sus ojos vidriosos y Hermione lloraba dando gracias a que estaba bien.

- ¡La mano! - se oyó que gritaba alguien del ED.

Con el susto de la caída libre Harry se había olvidado que tenia la mano gravemente herida, Fawkes alargo su cabeza y le lloro encima, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo y de pronto el dolor intenso de los huesos reconstruyéndose.

- Será sólo un momento Harry - le decía Hermione mientras seguía abrazado a él.

Y poco a poco el dolor fue cesando lentamente, y las heridas se cerraron. Fawkes acaricio la mejilla del chico con su cabeza y echó a volar hacia Dumbledore, y después de recibir una caricia por parte de este y de su hermano, se esfumo.

Ahora era Ginny la que le abrazaba aliviada mientras los profesores se acercaban a él. La profesora Hooch cogió su escoba y le hecho un hechizo que no alcanzo a oír.

- Albus, no se que ha pasado pero la escoba ha perdido la magia, se ha convertido en una simple escoba para barrer.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritó Harry, su Saeta de Fuego. No quería pensar en que no podría volver a volar en ella.

- ¿Harry, me dejas ver la Snitch? - le dijo mientras le tendía la mano y la cogía - Hooch, ¿Puedes ver si esta modificada? - y esta lanzo un par de hechizos a la pelota, mientras la Snitch comenzaba a vibrar descontroladamente.

- Hay algo que no es normal, no se con seguridad que es, pero la Snitch no tenia que ponerse a vibrar, es un hechizo de seguridad de los fabricantes. Tendría que quedármela e intentar ver que se puede ser. Pero nadie ha podido acceder a las pelotas. Hice la revisión de costumbre ayer y estaban perfectamente, y esta mañana nadie ha forzado la cerradura y el hechizo protector estaba activado.

- Ten la Snitch y vuelve a revisar el armario - dijo Dumbledore mientras le pasaba la pelotita - Harry a mi despacho - y volviéndose a los demás alumnos - el Señor Potter esta en perfectas condiciones, así que ya pueden volver al castillo a comentar este excelente partido - y le comento en voz baja a Snape mientras veía a los alumnos irse - trae una poción tranquilizante a mi despacho.

Y Harry se marcho tras el profesor Dumbledore mientras le dirigía una mirada a Hermione diciéndole que reuniera al ED en la sala de los menesteres, y ella asentía todavía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Al fin el esperado partido de Quidditch: Gry contra Sly. Quizás me he pasado un poco con la forma en que Harry atrapa la Snitch… mejor dicho me he pasado mucho. Pero salio así.

Decididamente a partir de ahora los capítulos serán un más cortitos, como este, porque tardo menos en pasarlo al ordenador, no que de la otra manera y con las clases tardo dos o más días.

Bueno, me despido, ¡volveré pronto!


	17. BUSCANDO ALIADOS

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Disclairmer: todos los personajes, nombres, lugares, y en general TODO es de J.K.Rowling, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión.

Esta vez no voy a contestar a los reviews, es que es muy tarde y mañana me he de levantar muy tempranito… lo siento. Quiero dar las gracias a **Tania Stratman**, a **Ginny84**, a **remus-lupin-black-darkg**, y a **Grimblack** por dejarme un review.

**17 - BUSCANDO ALIADOS**

Todos los del ED estaban reunidos cuando él entro. Habían estado haciendo diversas hipótesis de lo que podía haber pasado, pero necesitaban más información.

- ¿Cómo tienes la mano? - le preguntó Susan nada más entro.

- Perfectamente, gracias a las lágrimas de Fawkes los huesos se han reconstruido y ahora ni siquiera me duele.

- ¿Dumbledore te ha dicho que ha podido pasar? - pregunto Padma

- No. Dice que él no lo sabe y me ha hecho explicarle lo que sentí al coger la Snitch - y paso a relatarles la corriente eléctrica que había sentido por su cuerpo.

- Tu cuerpo debe de haber actuado como un conductor de la magia - le dijo Hermione - no recuerdo haber leído nada sobre algo así.

- Quizás porque no has buscado bien - le dijo Anthony Goldstein - seguro que es magia negra y se encuentra en la sección prohibida.

- Seguramente… - dijo Hermione pensativa - seguro que un hechizo que quita la magia ha de estar en la sección prohibida, tendría que colarme allí sin levantar sospechas…

- Perdona que te lo diga así, pero seguro que sospecharían de ti, cualquier movimiento que hagas los más cercanos a Harry será vigilado - dijo Terry Boot - saben que no os quedareis de brazos cruzados, y os pondrán vigilancia a vosotros también.

- Por suerte nos hemos encargado de proteger bien esta habitación con hechizos silenciadores y otros - dijo Ernie

- lo que creo que Terry quiere decir, es que nosotros tres - Michael, Terry y Anthony - nos encargaremos de averiguar esto, no es extraño que los Ravenclaws de sexto y séptimo estén en la sección prohibida.

- Supongo que es lo mejor - dijo Hermione apenada porque esta vez no sería ella quien resolviera el enigma

- ¿Quién creéis que pudo ser? - pregunto Zacharias

- Malfoy - respondió Ron de inmediato

- La verdad es que era mi principal sospechoso - dijo Harry - y Mafalda me advirtió acerca de él, pero cuando cogí la Snitch a él le quedaban dos centímetros como mucho… la habría atrapado y hubiera sido él quien se quedara sin magia en la escoba.

- Quizás puso el hechizo sabiendo que nunca te podría ganar

- Entonces no hubiera intentado atraparla con tanto ahínco… podría haber reducido la velocidad cuando vio que volvía a ir a por ella

- O quizás a él no le iba a afectar

- propongo poner vigilancia a Malfoy - dijo Padma - así lo añadimos a nuestra lista de vigilados, además de Harry y el Profesor Snape.

- Entonces… ¿creéis que es capaz de querer matar a Harry? - la pregunta que todos se hacían fue hecha finalmente por Hannah - quiero decir… todo el mundo sabe lo mucho que os odiáis, pero de ahí a matarte a sangre fría…

- Malfoy es hijo de mortífago

- Pero no creo que se arriesgase a tanto teniendo en cuenta el poco prestigio que le queda ahora a su familia, y de siempre es sabida la importancia que tiene el honor del apellido para ciertos sangres limpias

El silencio reino en la habitación. Fuera quien fuera tenia que ser un alumno, y aunque lo más seguro es que fuera de Slytherin, no dejaba de ser un compañero con quien algunos habrían ido a clases.

- Necesitaríamos tener más informantes… - dijo Padma

- Sería necesario para tener más información y no hacer hipótesis incorrectas - termino Hermione

- Por lo menos, somos bastantes Prefectos, y al menos eso nos ayudara si por la noche, durante las rondas, vemos algo sospechoso - dijo Hannah

- Los cuadros y los fantasmas no nos querrán ayudar… todos tienen que servir a Dumbledore - dijo Harry mientras recordaba que los retratos de los antiguos directores debían lealtad al actuar director - aunque hay un hechizo muy útil para dormir a los cuadros.

- Y respecto a los fantasmas… - dijo Ron mirando a Harry con una sonrisa en la cara - no todos querrían ayudar al director… hay una que estaría encantada de ayudar si Harry se lo pidiese…

- ¡NO! - grito Harry - cualquiera menos esa

- Pero necesitamos su ayuda…

- Ni hablar Ron, no pienso ir a coquetear con una fantasma

- ¿De quien hablan? - pregunto Colin extrañado

- De Myrtle la llorona - respondió Hermione

- Pero esta nunca sale del lavabo de chicas del segundo piso ¿Cómo es que la conocéis? - pregunto Lavander mirando sospechosamente a los chicos.

- Es que en esos lavabos esta la entrada a la Cámara Secreta de Slytherin

- ¿QUÉ? - chillaron las chicas y siguió un murmullo de voces que querían decir algo como que nunca más iban a entrar.

- Y respecto a lo de que nunca sale - siguió Harry - se que a veces va al baño masculino de Prefectos

- ¿QUÉ? - esta vez fueron los Prefectos quienes chillaron

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? - este era Ron que lo había comenzado a zarandear

- No creo que sea mala idea - dijo esta vez Hermione - teniendo en cuenta de que esta enamorada de ti, seguro que acepta espiar a los profesores y a los otros fantasmas

- ¡Que éxito Harry! - fue Colin el del comentario

- Lo que también sería interesante - dijo Padma - sería saber que traman los Slytherins, sabemos que no todos son malos, aunque los que más llaman la atención son los que se suelen echar a perder, necesitaríamos a alguien…

- Nuestra prima segunda va a Slytherin - dijo Ginny

- ¿La niña que robo el micro a Joseph Rykwert durante el partido?

- Esa misma

- ¿La que esta castigada por Snape hasta final del trimestre?

- Si

- ¿La que gritaba amor mío a Harry?

- ¡Menudo éxito con las mujeres! - el comentario que le faltaba a Harry

- Esa niña sólo hace caso a Harry - dijo Ginny - por eso mismo nos ayudara si él se lo pide.

- ¿Va a primero? - pregunto Serena, y ante la respuesta afirmativa continuo - ¿Es la niñita del demonio, verdad? - y ante una segunda respuesta afirmativa - puede pasar la información a mi hermano que también va a primero, y se les ha visto discutir juntos más de una vez - Alex se sonrojo al ver que todos lo observaban.

- O también Mark - dijo Harry, así los pequeños se sentirían útiles pero no estarían en peligro - si él quiere, claro.

- ¡Si que quiero! - dijo contento, así cumpliría con la promesa que le hizo a su padre

- Yo también - dijo en un tono más calmado que el de su amigo - aunque Prewett es muy inconstante, pero seguro que si Harry se lo pide hará lo que él quiera - recordaba como el pequeño demonio le había devuelto la varita cuando Harry se lo pidió, y también el "respeto" que mostraba en las clases particulares de defensa

- No se me ocurre nadie más a quien podamos pedir ayuda - dijo Terry Boot

- No creo que dentro del castillo podamos hacer gran cosa - dijo Justin - pero al menos estaremos informados de lo que pasa realmente

- Al fin y al cabo del castillo no se puede salir - dijo Hannah

- Eso no es verdad - intervino Luna - dicen que hay muchos pasillos secretos dentro del castillo

- ¿Estas segura? - dijo Parvati mientras le echaba una mirada incrédula

- Es verdad - dijo Harry - que yo sepa hay siete que conducen a Hogsmeade, aunque la mayoría están vigilados por Filch, y hay más que no se a donde llevan

- ¡Excelente! - fue Zacharias - podríamos probar alguno

- Pero dicen que están custodiados por Esfinges y Quetshus - añadió Luna

- Respecto a eso estoy segura de que no es cierto - dijo Hermione

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque hemos probado dos y no hemos encontrado ningún obstáculo

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¡Habéis visto la hora que es! ¡Todo el mundo estará ya en el comedor! - dijo Ron, y así el tema anterior quedo olvidado al menos por un tiempo

- No deberíamos llegar todos juntos y de la misma dirección

- será mejor ir saliendo en grupos y dar una vuelta antes de ir al comedor - así Katie se fue junto a Natalie, Colin y Denis

- Había pensado Harry - le dijo Susan - que si es una herida leve, o cualquier otra cosa de poca importancia, puedes venir a que yo te la cure, así nadie sospechara.

- Gracias Susan, será una buena manera de quitarme, ni que sea por unos momentos, la vigilancia de Dumbledore de encima

- Supongo que ha de ser muy agobiante, pero en el fondo lo entiendo, lo hace por tu seguridad.

- Antes lo hubiese aceptado, pero ahora… me ha ocultado demasiadas cosas, estoy seguro de que todavía me oculta algunas.

- Seguramente… aunque quizás sean cosas que podrían afectarte seriamente y por eso no te las dice o … realmente no tengo ni idea de que hago defendiéndolo, cuando yo también estoy en contra de que nos oculte información

- Supongo que eres ese tipo de persona que intenta entender a los demás - dijo sonriéndole

- ¡Susan nos toca salir! - grito Ernie - ¡Adiós Harry!

- Vaya, vaya, vaya - dijo Ron

- ¿Vaya que? - dijo molesto por las sonrisas que lucían sus amigos

- Algo muy interesante - dijo Ginny mostrando una sonrisa comprensiva

- ¿El que?

- ¡Harry! - dijo Mark llamando su atención - prométeme que harás caso de las advertencias de Prewett

- ¿Eh?

- El otro día te dijo que algo ocurriría en el partido y hoy casi mueres aplastado

- Siempre acabo medio muerto en los partidos. Te lo prometo - añadió al ver la cara preocupada del pequeño.

* * *

- ¿podríamos pedía ayuda a Dobby? - sugirió Ron

- En temas de seguridad no quiero su ayuda, aun recuerdo como quería mantenerme a salvo en segundo y como acabe: magullado al chocar contra la pared del anden 9 y ¾, con una bulder loca persiguiéndome… no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hará si se entera de que vuelvo a estar en peligro.

- Bueno Harry, aquí te dejamos, que tengas suerte…

- ¡Esta me la pagáis!

Al final entro en los lavabos de chicas del segundo piso donde estaba normalmente Myrtle, y esta no tardo mucho en aparecer, parecía que tenia un sexto sentido para saber cuando venia Harry.

- ¿Te iras por el túnel? - dijo refiriéndose al túnel que llevaba a la cámara secreta

- No. Necesito tu ayuda - Ron y Hermione habían puestos hechizos silenciadores para que nadie pudiera oír lo que se decía dentro, y observaban desde cierta distancia si se acercaba alguien, además trenzan el mapa del merodeador - ¿Hay alguien más aquí? - debía controlar cuidadosamente las palabras que utilizaba

- Nunca viene nadie, bueno, a veces vienes tu, pero nadie más me visita - dijo con cara triste y a punto de llorar

- Me preguntaba si te gustaría ayudarme a conseguir información…

- No necesitas mi ayuda - dijo la fantasma mientras grandes lagrimones caían de sus ojos - Peeves me ha dicho que una tal Mafalda Prewett es tu novia, seguro que ella te ayudara

- Todavía no le he pedido ayuda - pero añadió rápidamente al ver que Myrtle estaba a punto de explotar - pero no es mi novia, ni nunca lo será, es demasiado pequeña

- ¿De verdad? - dijo mientras le miraba ya sin llorar y se podía decir que la esperanza volvía a ella

- Además, tu ayuda es muy necesaria, ningún vivo podría… ¡No llores Myrtle!

- ¿Podrías volver a decir mi nombre?

- ¿Myrtle?

- Que bien suena mi nombre cuando sale de tus labios - Harry hacia esfuerzos para no echarse a reír allí mismo - otra vez

- Myrtle

- Otra

- …Myrtle…

- Cuenta conmigo Harry, dime que he de hacer, y supongo que recuerdas que siempre podrás venir a compartir mi lavabo.


	18. HARRY EN EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Disclairmer: todos los personajes, nombres, lugares, y en general TODO es de J.K.Rowling, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión.

Contestación de los Reviews:

**Victor**: todavía queda para que se sepa quien es el que provoca los accidentes, y me agrada que te gustaran los dos últimos capítulos.

**Celina**: haces bien en no creértelo, creo que lo estoy liando más. No sabes lo que alegra que alguien te diga que es muy bueno… me hacen subir los colores y todo.

**Gorathion**: leí tu review, me dejo con una alegría para varios días, tantos elogios… y lo de lo mejorcito de fanfiction… cada vez que lo leo es que no me lo creo. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, y te doy yo ahora los ánimos para ponerte a escribir tu.

**Tania Stratman**: ¡alguien que me comenta que le gusto a Ron hablando en verso! Eso fue muy divertido de escribir, aunque fue muy difícil para que rimaran, y la mayoría son una gran estupidez. Yo tampoco creo que la relación entre Harry-Dumbledore sea tan dramática, seguro que Rowling la suaviza un poco.

**Ginny84**: siento no haber podido contestar a tu review el capitulo pasado. Pruebo de actualizar lo antes que puedo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para ponerme al ordenador… lo siento.

Y gracias a **remus-lupin-black-darkg** por dejarme un review.

**18 - HARRY EN EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS**

Se levanto con un mal presentimiento, pero era martes y todas las clases de la mañana las compartía con Slytherin, así que era seguro que no sería un buen día, sobretodo porque también tendría que apuntar a Snape.

Las cosas no marchaban del todo bien, no había podido hablar con el trío de Ravenclaw que se encargaba de descifrar que le había pasado a su escoba, la misma escoba que le regalo Sirius, y referente al príncipe toda la información de la biblioteca había desaparecido.

En el anuario de 1825 no salía la foto de Diotima de Weesex, y en los libros de linajes no salía nada sobre ella ni sobre su desaparición. Quizás no hubiera resultado sospechoso si no fuera porque faltaban párrafos, o en algunos casos paginas enteras como Hermione había descubierto.

Quizás Dumbledore sabía lo que buscaban y había hecho desaparecer la información para que no se metieran en líos, pero esto no tenia sentido, quizás hubiese sido Snape, pero no sabía el propósito de esconder sus orígenes en los libros de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts, sabiendo que lo podían encontrar en otros sitios, quizás hubiera sido la misma Diotima cuando desapareció, para no dejar rastros de ella, pero había algo en las palabras que le había dicho el Sombrero Seleccionador que no encajaba, y Hermione…

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que tropezó y se cayó por las escaleras, noto algo extraño en su cuerpo, un cosquilleo raro, y de pronto aterrizo en algo blandito. Estaba todo adolorido y cuando se puso las gafas supo que algo no iba bien, y de pronto se vio en otro lugar.

Ron y Hermione atravesaron el retrato de la Señora Gorda hacia el comedor discutiendo, y por ello no se dieron cuenta de que Harry no les seguía.

* * *

Se había desaparecido, mejor dicho, alguien se había desaparecido con él. Pero ningún mago podía desaparecerse en Hogwarts, sólo habían unas criaturas que lo podían hacer: los Elfos Domésticos.

Eran unos seres extraños con grandes y puntiagudas orejas, enormes ojos que lo miraban fijamente, en una colosal cabeza y una gran mano sobre la cual estaba sentado.

- ¡AHHH!

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Señor Harry Potter? - pero Harry no respondió, no se encontraba como para responder - Dobby vio como lo intentaban asesinar tirándolo por las escaleras, Dobby lo encogió, aquí en las cocinas estará seguro.

- Sólo tropece

- Dobby oye cosas. Nadie se da cuenta de que Dobby esta allí. Dobby escuchó como intentaron matar al Señor Harry Potter en Halloween tirándolo por las escaleras. Esta vez Dobby ha salvado al Señor Harry Potter de morir al caer por las escaleras.   
- Dobby, esta vez solo tropecé, nadie intento tirarme.

- Dobby lo vio caer.

- Bueno… ahora que ya estoy a salvo podrías devolverme a mi tamaño.

- No Señor Harry Potter, no hay tiempo, ahora hemos de preparar el desayuno, después lo llevare ante el director Albus Dumbledore para que sepa que esta bien, después de la cena lo llevare.

- ¡¿Después de la cena?! - se comenzaba a enfadar

- Cuando acabemos el desayuno, habremos de recoger y limpiar, ir a los dormitorios y recoger, habremos de empezar con el almuerzo, habremos de limpiar el Gran Comedor y la cubertería y la vajilla, y después preparar la cena, hasta entonces estará aquí seguro, y le daremos bien de comer - Harry sintió pena por todas las cosas que tenían que hacer los Elfos Domésticos, y el enfado había quedado en el olvido, quizás la idea de Hermione de liberarlos no era tan mala - aquí tiene su desayuno - y le sirvió un pastelillo de nata y fresa, solo que con el tamaño que tenía ahora el "pastelillo" tenia su altura.

Era enorme.

No sabía ni por donde comenzar, tuvo que ir cogiendo miguitas del bizcocho, ya que Dobby no se le había ocurrido encoger también un tenedor, y la nata era pringosa. No llego a comer ni lo que en su tamaño normal consideraría un bocado.

Los Elfos Domésticos comenzaron a desaparecerse para retirar el desayuno y Harry supo que pronto empezaría la clase de pociones. Tenía que llegar allí, y buscar a Hermione para que lo agrandara. Y no quería ver la cara de Snape cuando apareciera con este tamaño. No podía faltar a esa asignatura porque estaría suspendido seguro, así que lo que tenia que hacer ahora era llegar a la clase.

Dobby lo había dejado encima de una mesa, y la cuestión era bajar de ella. Incluso no teniendo vértigo por jugar al Quidditch mirar hacia abajo desde el borde de la mesa era aterrador, y aquí no tenia su escoba se alejo bastante del borde y se puso a pensar como bajar de allí. Aunque quizás no sería tan mala idea allí hasta la cena porque no quería romperse el cuello si se caía y daba contra el suelo, y además tenia pastelillo de sobra.

Entre las cosas que había encima de la mesa descubrió una servilleta de tela y juntando las cuatro esquinas con un hechizo, y pegándoselo a la espalda con el mismo se decidió a saltar.

Aunque quizás no era tan buena idea, comenzaba a marearse solo de pensar que pasaría si no funcionaba su improvisado paracaídas. Al menos recordaba que había funcionado en uno de los muñecos de combate de su primo, aunque también recordaba que no duro ni una semana, aunque creía que eso nada tenia que ver con el paracaídas, sino con el berrinche que tuviera su primo en ese momento.

Por muy Gryffindor que fuese eso era un suicidio, así que dando marcha atrás se decidió a seguir comiendo el pastelillo, pero con tan mala fortuna que el viento que se formo por la aparición de Dobby hizo que se desestabilizara y cayera mesa abajo.

Realmente funcionaba.

Y se dio prisa a esconderse detrás de la pata de una silla para que Dobby no lo viera y le obligara a quedarse.

Consiguió salir de las cocinas con sigilo debido a su tamaño, y ahora había de encaminarse a las mazmorras, así que se puso a andar en dirección a las escaleras. El amplio corredor que era normalmente se había convertido en una enorme avenida por la que Harry caminaba, y cuando normalmente era corta, ahora era un largo camino y Harry se comenzaba a cansar.

Consiguió llegar a las escaleras, y el problema ahora era como subirlas. Hacían el doble de su tamaño, y no conseguiría escalarlas, pues también eran lisas en la parte superior por el paso de las personas a lo largo de los mil y más años en que el castillo estaba construido, y para llegar a la clase de pociones habría de subir estas escaleras que le llevarían al primer piso y después bajar muchas más.

Seguía sin saber como subir, quizás… nunca había probado de levitarse a si mismo, pero al menos ahora su peso mayor sería mayor al de una pluma, pero menor a un garrote de trol, así que no sería muy difícil echarse el hechizo… o eso esperaba.

Saco su minivarita y se apunto a si mismo mientras decía "_Wingardum leviosa_", pero no salió bien porque no había hecho bien los movimientos con la muñeca, pero es que era muy complicado hacerlos teniendo ya la muñeca doblada hacia si.

Decidió hacerlo como si se tratara de la mano de otra persona que tuviera delante, para poder imitar correctamente los movimientos y lo consiguió, pero con tan mala suerte que hizo un mal movimiento y se cayó en el mismo escalón. Finalmente lo consiguió a la tercera, pero tampoco fue fácil ya que había de ir dirigiendo poco a poco la varita hacia el lugar donde quería ir sin dejarse de apuntar, porque sino o caía o iba demasiado rápido y se mareaba. El Quidditch no tenía nada que ver en esto.

¡Ya estaba en el primer piso!

Ahora tenia que ir a buscar las escaleras que lo llevarían a la planta baja, y de ahí llegar a las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras. ¡Y sólo quedaba una hora!

Comenzó a caminar y supo de inmediato que algo no iba bien, alguien le observaba, se giro y no encontró a nadie, una verdadera lastima ya que había perdido la oportunidad de que alguien le agrandara. Sin embargo Harry seguía teniendo la sensación de que alguien lo vigilaba, y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

Comenzó a caminar más rápidamente, pero como era tan pequeño no adelantaba mucho, y de pronto una sombra se cernió sobre él. Y al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con dos inmensos ojos amarillos con una ralla en medio que le miraban golosos. ¡La Señora Norris! Y en el preciso instante en que esta alzaba la zarpa Harry hecho a correr suplicando por su vida.

Un ratón que huía, pensaba la Señora Norris, vamos a jugar un poquito con él. Y se puso a perseguirlo sin llegar a atraparlo, pero tampoco dándole demasiada ventaja, y estirando la pata y golpeándolo y Harry intentaba esquivarlo con sus reflejos aunque no siempre lo lograba.

Se escondió tras una armadura pero la g ata de Filch no se iba a dar por vencida con semejante banquete por delante, así que iba dando zarpazos primero por una banda y después por la otra. Estaba atrapado. En un momento las zarpas surgieron por la derecha y Harry hecho a correr por la banda contraria. Volvió a estar a la merced de la gata que ya se había cansado de jugar y ahora iba a por su jugoso ratón.

Tenía ya las fauces abiertas y Harry corría y corría, y vio la salvación, un armario con la puerta suficientemente abierta para que entrara él y no la Señora Norris. Se puso de lado y entro, pero no tuvo en cuenta con que la pata del animal fue empujando la puerta y abriéndola. Y los ojos le miraban dando por seguro que ya lo tenía.

De pronto Harry sintió en sus pies un cosquilleo que se iba extendiendo por sus piernas, por sus brazos y sus manos, su cabeza. Comenzaba a ver borroso, los ojos de la Señora Norris se veían borrosos y de pronto ya no vio nada más.

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza a más no poder, como si le hubiesen dado con una sartén una y otra vez, también como si hubiera tomado una copita de más. Y Harry ni siquiera veía bien. Alzo la mano para ver si llevaba puestas las gafas, y sintió un intenso dolor en todo el brazo, como la vez que se tuvo que tomar la poción crecehuesos y todos los huesos del brazo se estaban reconstruyendo. Unos momentos después el dolor arremetió y pudo ver que efectivamente llevaba las gafas puestas, sin embargo todavía no veía bien.

Al cabo de un rato ya podía ponerse de pie y caminar, y la vista era tan mala como siempre.

Pero seguía sin saber que había pasado.

Un gato persiguiéndole ¿Un gato? ¿Cómo podía un gato perseguir a una persona? ¿Un gato agrandado? Recordó entonces el hechizo encogedor de Dobby. Había escapado de la Señora Norris escondiéndose en un armario ¿Y después? ¿Se había desaparecido en un armario?

¡El armario evanescente del primer piso!

Ahora entendía que estuviera aturdido y desorientado. Recordaba que el año pasado los Gemelos Weasleys habían metido a Montague en ese armario, y había tardado en aparecer y costo mucho que se recuperara. Él se había recuperado en poco, así que no había pasado demasiado tiempo desaparecido ¿Qué hora sería? No llevaba reloj y miro a su alrededor y allí a lo lejos había uno. La 11 y… No veía muy bien, y menos con tan poca luz, las 11 menos 5 minutos ¡Faltaban 5 minutos para que acabase la clase de pociones! Tenía que llegar para pedirle a Hermione que le agrandara, tenía que llegar ¿Dónde estaba? ¡La sala común de Slytherin!

Por lo menos estaba en las mazmorras. Hecho a correr, la clase de pociones estaba cerca. Corría y corría, pero no avanzaba mucho, y la gente comenzó a salir de las clases y a pasar por su lado. Más de una vez estuvieron a punto de pisarle, y decidió ir junto al muro, con cuidado, y seguir corriendo.

Consiguió llegar a la clase, pero ya no estaban, ahora estaban el siguiente grupo, los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs de tercero. Genial. Ahora estaría suspendido de pociones.

Estaba muerto no podía dar un paso más, tenia Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, afuera, junto a la cabaña de Hagrid. Por lo menos le tocaba subir dos pisos más y no se sentía con ánimos de ello. Lo único bueno que había sacado era un buen entrenamiento de Quidditch.

¿Quidditch? ¡Su escoba! Pero su escoba estaba sin magia, le había dicho que la llevarían a arreglar a los que fabricaban las Saetas de Fuego cuando acabaran las investigaciones.

- _Accio Barredora de Ron_ - esperaba que Ron no se enfadara por tomar prestada su escoba. Y tardo bastante en llegar, y entonces la GRAN escoba venia directo a él, y a tiempo hizo el otro hechizo -_ reducio_ - y una pequeña escoba llego a sus manos.

Se subió y puso el acelerador al máximo pero no corría mucho comparado con su Saeta de Fuego. Por una parte era divertido volar por dentro del castillo, cerca de las ventanas, esquivando las armaduras, por medio de las estatuas, subiendo las escaleras sin esfuerzo y saliendo por fin al aire libre por la puerta que llevaba a la Cabaña de Hagrid.

Ya lo podía divisar y también al grupo de alumnos. Pero de pronto una ráfaga de viento llego y lo desvió de su camino llevándolo a su merced. Puede que las escobas en su tamaño normal, con magos en tamaño normal, pudieran resistir el viento, a veces a duras penas, pero en el caso del pequeño Harry y la pequeña escoba de Ron no podía hacer nada, así que hasta que el viento se calmo estuvo dando tumbos por el aire sin ningún control. Mareado consiguió llegar a donde estaba Hermione junto con Ron y se puso a revolotear para llamar su atención.

Y tanto que la llamó.

Hermione estaba harta de esa maldita mosca que la molestaba, así que le dio un manotazo para quitársela de encima sin prestar ninguna atención, y se extraño cuando la "mosca" dio un agudo chillido y cayo al suelo, así que fue a mirarla de cerca y…

- ¡¡HARRYYY!! - dijo llamando la atención de toda la clase tanto de los Gryffindors como de los Slytherins - ¿Qué te ha pasado? - dijo cogiendo al minúsculo Harry y poniéndolo encima de la palma de su mano - ¡Harry! - pero no contestaba, no después de que la gran mano de Hermione golpeara todo su cuerpo. Por otra parte la gente comenzaba a sospechar que se había vuelto loca y Hagrid ya se acercaba a ver que pasaba.

- ¡Mi Barredora! - gimió Ron cogiendo su escobita.

- ¿Y este miniPotter? - dijo Malfoy que se había acercado a chafardear y sonreía despectivamente al ver a Harry en la mano de Hermione.

- ¡_Engorgio_! - dijo Hermione apuntando hacia Harry y después también hacia la escoba de Ron.

Y un Harry comenzó a crecer mientras recuperaba la conciencia gracias al _ennervate_ de Hermione.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! Te intentamos buscar pero Dumbledore nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que seguías dentro del castillo ¿Qué te ha pasado? - dijo al ver la túnica desgarrada y los grandes arañazos que tenia a lo largo de todo el cuerpo producto de la persecución de la Señora Norris.

- Nunca pidáis ayuda a Dobby cuando se trate de intentos de asesinato hacia mi persona.

* * *

Este capitulo realmente es una pura estupidez, no he avanzado nada en la trama, pero me apetecía escribirlo. En un principio iba a ser un intento de asesinato que acaba mal, pero me resultaba más divertido que fuera porque Dobby se metía donde no tenía que meterse.

Se me ocurrió mientras volvía a leer Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, adoro ese libro, y viendo a mi primita pequeña correr por casa y ver que no llegaba a ningún sitio, que bonita que es ella…

Me despido, porque como de costumbre vuelve a ser demasiado tarde, y mañana es un día de los peores.


	19. ¿EVANS?

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Disclairmer: todos los personajes, nombres, lugares, y en general TODO es de J.K.Rowling, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión.

Gracias a los reviews de Tania Stratman, y remus-lupin-black-darkg, que me han animado mucho.

**19 - ¿EVANS?**

Hagrid les había escrito una breve nota para que fueran a visitarlo y se dirigían a la cabaña bien abrigados, ya que era finales de noviembre y el frío se dejaba notar.

Tenían ganas de verlo, sobretodo Harry que le tenía mucho aprecio y en clase no podían hablar con él. Llegaron a la cabaña y picaron a la puerta, dentro se comenzaron a oír los ladridos de Fang y unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían al portón.

- Pasad, chicos - dijo el semigigante con una gran sonrisa.

Tenía la chimenea encendida y hacia un buen calorcito dentro por lo que enseguida se quitaron las bufandas y las chaquetas. Fang se dedico a lamer a los tres chicos y después se fue a descansar encima del sofá.

- Tengo galletas de chocolate, si queréis.

- Acabamos de comer, pero gracias Hagrid.

Hermione se apresuro a ir a preparar el té antes que Hagrid y silenciosamente los chicos se lo agradecieron.

- Tengo que pediros un favor… Grawp…

- ¿Tu hermanastro? - preguntó Ron con un deje de terror en la voz, temiendo que tuvieran que cuidarlo ellos.

- Es verdad Ron, tu no lo conoces, lastima que ahora no sea un buen momento para ir a presentaros, cualquiera podría vernos entrar en el bosque - la cara de Ron se ilumino - en realidad me es más necesaria la ayuda de Hermione.

- ¿La mía? - dijo a la vez que entraba con las tazas de té.

- Necesito que me hechices esas cuerdas para que sean irrompibles - dijo señalando vagamente al suelo - resulta que Grawp ha descubierto la manera de romper las normales y Dumbledore me ha dicho que debo mantenerlo en su trocito de bosque.

- ¿Dumbledore lo sabe?

- Cuando fue a rescatar a Umbridge de los centauros se entero, pueden ser muy misteriosos normalmente, pero no les hizo demasiada gracia que Grawp les pateara el culo y le dieron bastante lujo de detalles sobre la parte del bosque en que estaba, sobre… Dumbledore es un gran hombre, una gran persona, dejo que Grawp se quedara, eso si, si le tengo bien vigilado. Supongo que por el hecho de que es mi hermano, ya que no pude quedarme con Norberto, ni tampoco me dejo a Flufly después de que la piedra filosofal fuera destruida.

- No me lo recuerdes… - susurro Ron

- ¿Y porque no has pedido ayuda a los profesores? - le pregunto Hermione.

- Dumbledore y Minerva están muy ocupados con la orden, Snape ya tiene bastante con sus asuntos - tampoco querría ayudar volvió a susurrar Ron bajito para que sólo Harry le escuchase - y ¿Cómo explico a los otros profesores parea que quiero las cuerdas irrompibles?

- Entiendo - y cogió la cuerda y la esparció por toda la cabaña y se puso a murmurar el hechizo bajito mientras iba recorriendo con la varita lo largo de la cuerda.

- Esto me vendrá muy bien, el otro favor que quería pediros era que no os metierais en problemas…

- No nos metemos en problemas, los problemas vienen a nosotros - dijo Harry mientras miraba por la ventana, la advertencia de Hagrid llegaba demasiado tarde, el ED comenzaba a estar en pleno funcionamiento.

- No me gustaría que nadie más muriese… - aquello no le sentó muy bien a Harry que volvió a recordar que Sirius estaba muerto - Dumbledore…

- No quiero volver a oír que debo hacer lo que Dumbledore me dice - dijo Harry cortante.

- De acuerdo - dijo el semigigante para hacer que Harry se calmase. Toda la Orden estaba al tanto de que Harry era una bomba de relojería, se enfadaba, perdía el control de su magia, y suerte que de momento no habían llegado a mayores que sino… - Venid, quiero enseñaros una cosa.

Hagrid les condujo afuera, quería que los pensamientos de Harry se apartaran de ese tema, pero el joven se sentía mal no solo por el recuerdo de Sirius, sino también por como había cortado a su amigo. Hagrid se dirigió al límite del bosque y silbó dos veces cortas y una larga y apareció por la espesura un hipogrifo.

- ¡Buckbeak!

- No podía estar más tiempo encerrado en esa casa, y más si Sirius no estaba, así que le pedí permiso a Dumbledore para traérmelo aquí

Harry hizo todo el procedimiento para acercarse a un hipogrifo. Le saludo agachando su cabeza sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, y cuando este le respondió, se acerco a acariciarle. Buckbeak parecía estar contento de verle porque restregaba su cabeza contra la mano de Harry y tenia los ojos cerrados. Quizás podría volver a volar encima de él, seguro que sería más agradable que hacerlo sobre un thestral, y más ahora que llevaba dos semanas sin su Saeta de Fuego y echaba a faltar el aire.

- Hagrid, ¿Crees que…

- Claro pero por encima del bosque que nadie os vea.

Y Harry subió con bastante dificultad a Buckbeak y este hecho al vuelo. Era una gozada estar allí arriba, junto al aire, por encima de ese mar verde de árboles que no parecía nada tenebroso visto desde ahí, ni peligroso, tan diferente a volar en una escoba donde tu decides a donde vas, pero tan seguro, tan protegido, porque sabía que Buckbeak nunca lo dejaría caer.

De pronto todo el hipogrifo se tenso y giro para dirigirse de regreso rápidamente. Había aumentado la velocidad y las alas no paraban de batir, y Harry tenía una sensación de libertad increíble.

Se extraño cuando vio que junto a Hagrid, Ron y Hermione también estaba la profesora McGonagall.

- Vamos, Baja rápido, chiquillo - dijo la profesora apurándolo y con la cara toda pálida - vosotros tres al castillo ahora mismo o os restare puntos - y no pudieron preguntar nada más por la amenaza y se fueron corriendo.

- Por lo que hemos oído estaban atacando el Callejón Diagon - dijo Hermione.

- He de ir a avisar a Ginny, solo espero que no les pase nada a Fred y George - dijo Ron echando a correr.

* * *

- Dicen que el ataque fue bastante fuerte esta vez.

El Callejón Diagon había sido atacado por segunda vez en este mes, y _El Profeta_ no decía demasiada información. Utilizaba expresiones vagas como bastantes mortífagos y después decía que eran muchos; que surgieron del Callejón Knockturn y que se habían aparecido en el Caldero Chorreante, pero nada demasiado útil, Fudge seguía presionando al parecer, aunque el diario lo desacreditaba a más no poder.

- ¿Y si vuelven a atacar Hogsmeade? - pregunto Susan pensando en su familia - El callejón Diagon ya lleva unos cuantos ataques, Hogsmeade es otro de los lugares mágicos de importancia ¡Pero que a la vez carece de defensas suficientes!

- Tranquilízate Susan - dijo Hannah - pero tiene razón, seguramente volverán a atacar Hogsmeade, y nosotros sólo podremos mirar desde lejos mientras otros luchan…

- Pero no podemos salir de aquí - dijo Eleanor Brastone, los padres de la cual también vivían en Hogsmeade.

- Tenemos los pasadizos secretos de los cuales hablaba el otro día Harry - dijo Zacharias mientras le brillaban los ojos

Harry siguió callado. Todos querían luchar, y él no podía prohibirlo, él mismo sentía esa rabia de quedarse en el castillo encerrado y sin noticias, aunque si los ponía en peligro… sería mejor que practicaran lo más que pudieran para cuando llegara ese día, era lo único que podía hacer por ellos, y por él mismo. Aprender y practicar.

Los ravenclaws habían estado bastante callados, ya habían informado a Harry del hechizo que probablemente había sido usado el día del partido, pero no habían encontrado nada que pudiera orientar hacia alguna persona en concreto, ese libro no había sido tocado en la biblioteca en dos años, y se habían quedado aparte; los hufflepuffs se mostraban indignados por la noticia que había traído el profeta y sufrían por sus familias, al igual que los gryffindors.

- Bueno… hay siete pasadizos que llevan a Hogsmeade, 4 de los cuales los conoce Filch y no los he probado nunca ni se nada de ellos, de los otros tres, el que hay detrás del espejo del cuarto piso esta inservible, el de detrás de la bruja tuerta lleva al sótano de Honeydukes, y el otro que hay debajo del sauce boxeador lleva a la Casa de los Gritos.

- ¡¿Debajo del Sauce Boxeador y lleva a la Casa de los Gritos?! - exclamó Lavander

- ¡Ni loca por ahí! Con todos esos fantasmas violentos - esta fue Parvati

- ¿Por qué el del cuarto piso esta inservible? - fue Padma quien interrumpió el discurso dramático de su hermana - necesitaríamos todos los pasadizos que Filch no conoce

- Por lo que me dijeron Fred y George se derrumbo

- Lastima

- ¿Estamos pasando de la teoría a la acción? - pregunto Hermione que por alguna razón se veía inquieta

- Me parece que si, Hermione - le respondió Harry

- Esto nos traerá serios problemas si nos descubren ¿Sois conscientes de eso? - mucha gente comenzó a mirarse nerviosa - lo digo principalmente porque en el caso de que nos descubran no quiero que nadie culpe a Harry.

- Claro que no - respondió Susan - yo lo hago por mi familia, y porque quiero protegerlos - muchos asintieron con ella.

- Lo único que habrá que hacer es vigilar y controlar más la seguridad - dijo Padma - sólo hablar en esta habitación y asegurarnos lo más que podamos que nadie nos escucha, Hermione si no te importa podemos probar variaciones del hechizo que pusisteis en esta habitación, será complicado ya que es un espacio cambiante, y poner más hechizos silenciadores. Así nadie sabrá lo que hacemos aquí.

- Por mi perfecto. Si alguien tiene algo en contra de pasar a la acción… - nadie dijo nada ni hizo ningún gesto - entonces debe de quedar claro que cualquier acto que hagamos y que sea descubierto será a Harry a quien culpen, se habrá de ir con mucho cuidado.

A Harry no le gustaba demasiado como sonaba aquello pero había sido su idea y no se iba a echar atrás.

- Se habría que ver como esta el pasadizo del espejo y ver si se puede reconstruir, y a donde va.

- Puedo ir yo en un momento - se ofreció Harry

- ¿y si Wormtail se ha chivado a los mortífagos? - dijo Ron pensando - quiero decir… él sabe que existen esos pasadizos.

- En eso Ron tiene razón - le dijo Hermione a Harry - no creo que lo recuerde después de todos estos años, pero con unas pociones de memoria…

- Es posible que sepa que la del espejo no se puede usar, ya que hablamos de eso con Ron en tercer año delante de esa rata

- Perdón ¿Pero quien es Wormtail? - pregunto Seamus, habían estado discutiendo de cosas que nadie del ED sabia, excepto Ginny.

- Es el mago que traiciono a mis padres - Harry no sabía si le creerían si les decía quien era realmente - era uno de sus mejores amigos, y después se unió a Voldemort diciéndole donde estaban escondidos mis padres, y culpo a mi padrino e hizo creer a todo el mundo que estaba muerto - le costaba hablar de la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

- Era un animago ilegal - continuo Ron dando tiempo a Harry para que se tranquilizara y no hiciera explotar el castillo con sus arranques de magia descontrolada - su transformación era una rata, la misma rata que mi hermano adopto hace 15 años, y la misma que me dieron a mi cuando entre a Hogwarts.

- ¡¿Estuvimos durmiendo con un mortífago?! - pregunto Neville horrorizado recordando perfectamente a Scabbers.

- Si - respondió Ron - pero era demasiado cobarde para hacernos nada.

- Lo que tu digas, pero no me tranquiliza nada eso - dijo Dean y Seamus asintió con una cara extraña.

- Wormtail no parece ser un nombre de persona - dijo Anthony mientras todos estaban expectantes por saber más.

- Wormtail era el apodo por el que se le conocía, su verdadero nombre era Peter Pettigrew - dijo Harry calmadamente sabiendo la tormenta que se desataría a continuación.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! - exclamaciones de sorpresa y de total incredulidad se propagaron por toda la habitación, al final se fueron calmando tras la mirada severa que dirigía Hermione a todos los que se atrevían a hablar, y escucharon la explicación de Harry inculpando a Pettigrew, y diciendo que Sirius Black era inocente, muchos seguían mirándole de una forma que dejaba ver claramente que no le creían.

- Sabía que era inocente, un gran cantante de hecho - dijo Luna mirando por encima de su revista.

- Pero… te intento matar en tercer año - dijo Hannah quien tenía un especial miedo hacia Black.

- Intento entrar en la torre en Halloween cuando todos estábamos en el banquete, y cuando consiguió entrar fue a por Ron, o eso pareció, pero en realidad iba a por su mascota, que él creía que dormía en ese momento con Ron, lo que no sabía es que había echo creer a todo el mundo que él como rata estaba muerto - les explico Hermione

- ¿Dormías con tu rata? - pregunto con cara de asco Zacharias

- ¡En ese momento creía que estaba enferma!

- Harry… no te lo tomes a mal… pero no es algo que podamos creer fácilmente… - dijo Susan y añadió rápidamente al ver la mirada de Harry - muchos de los que estamos aquí hemos crecido con la imagen de Sirius Black como segundo del-quien-tu-sabes… y ahora…

- No es fácil asimilar lo que dices - acabo Ernie la frase.

- Yo vi a Sirius Black proteger a Harry y… morir por él - dijo Neville mientras todo la habitación se sumía en el silencio.

- Es muy interesante todo esto, pero nos estamos desviando del tema de los pasadizos - les recordó Padma.

- El que más peligro corre es el del sótano de Honeydukes - dijo Hermione - principalmente porque esta habitado y lleva directamente al interior de Hogwarts, aunque la casa de los gritos es tan solitaria que nadie le vería si entrara por allí.

- Se habrían de asegurar los pasadizos de alguna forma - continuo Padma

- Algo que le hiciera retroceder - dijo Hermione pensativamente.

- ¿Cómo con lo que más miedo le hiciera? - todos se extrañaron de que Alex hablara, normalmente los más pequeños se quedaban callados y absorbían todo lo que escuchaban.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Al Boggart que atrapamos el otro día y que guardamos por aquí.

- ¡Esta aquí! - dijo Mark señalando a un baúl destartalado, y para darle la razón este se estremeció.

- Es una buena idea, nadie podrá entrar ni salir solo sin que el boggart se transforme.

- ¿Hacemos una votación?

- Alguien tiene algo en contra - pero nadie dijo nada - entonces mejor nos dividimos ya en grupos y seguimos practicando los hechizos.

Ya estaban llevando a cabo la idea de Ron, y se reunían en grupos para practicar lo que se les daba mejor, y si ha alguien se le daba mal una cosa ese grupo lo ayudaba.

Harry demostró en los duelos que hicieron que era el mejor tanto en ataque como en defensa, algo innato, ya que nunca se había dedicado a desarrollar esas capacidades (quizás los reflejos entrenados por el Quidditch), sin embargo carecía de madera de líder, las reuniones solían ser llevadas por Hermione, que todos asumían que hablaba en su nombre, y Padma que se había erguido como representante de los Ravenclaws.

Y a él le iba bien así, decía lo que tenia que decir, y decía cuando no estaba deacuerdo, y su opinión era respectada por todos. De mientras prefería enseñar a los más pequeños, a Mark y Alex, a Dennis, Natalie, Eleanor y Edgar lo más básico, la mayoría hechizos que ellos todavía no habían visto, sobretodo de defensa, y mientras estos practicaban se unía a los grupos de los mayores, con sus complicados hechizos, y se saltaba la parte teórica de estos.

* * *

Llegar a la estatua de la bruja tuerta con un baúl con el boggart dentro no fue precisamente fácil, antes de salir tuvieron que cambiarlo a un nuevo baúl que imitaba en los que se guardaban las pelotas de quidditch proporcionado por la sala de los menesteres.

Si alguien les preguntaba a donde iban, siempre podían decir, Ron y Harry, que a probar unas nuevas pelotas, aunque Filch (o Snape si se lo encontraban) seguramente no se lo creería y la abriría y vería el boggart. Era por eso que Hermione les seguía bajo la capa invisible y con el mapa del merodeador en la mano dirigiéndolos hacia los pasadizos con menos gente.

Consiguieron llegar a la estatua y con un _dissendio_ y la ayuda de Hermione, que seguía mirando el mapa, dejar al boggart en su nuevo hogar. A partir de ahora desde aquí hasta el sótano de honeydukes era todo suyo.

Hermione siguió debajo de la capa mirando en el mapa como llegar a ese pasadizo y como entrar. Llegaron al cuarto piso y enseguida localizaron el gran espejo.

El mapa les explicaba que debían hacer: debían poner las dos manos sobre el espejo, cuidando que nadie más se reflejara, y entonces el reflejo se activaría, seria independiente del reflejado, las manos del reflejo surgirían del espejo y lo cocerían, y lo empujarían al interior.

Eso decía la teoría y ya que estaban aquí se decidieron a probarlo y momentos después los tres estaban dentro.

Si se comparaba con los otros dos pasadizos si que era bastante amplio, podían pasar dos personas sin rozarse y con un _lumos_ avanzaron. Pronto se encontraron con unas escaleras de caracol muy empinadas, que bajaban y bajaban, y tuvieron que ir con cuidado de no tropezarse.

Después de una eternidad bajando se encontraron con un tramo todavía más espacioso, por aquí podían pasar cómodamente cuatro personas y además era más agradable ya que tenía ventanas que daban justo sobre el lago. Había medio metro de diferencia entre la ventana y el agua y se preguntaban si los días de tormenta no entraría el agua, con lo que Hermione les explico que todas las ventanas tenían escudos repulsores de agua, que como ya se imaginaban salía en Historia de Hogwarts.

Siguieron durante un rato por el pasillo hasta llegar donde habían dicho los gemelos Weasley que estaba derrumbado. Durante el último tramo ya no habían ventanas así que con un _lumos maxima_ pudieron contemplar el esplendor del desastre. Costaría bastante tiempo arreglarlo, pero Hermione creía que no era imposible, podían hacer desaparecer algunas piedras, recolocar otras y utilizar además hechizos de contención para que no se viniera abajo, los mismos que se usaban en la Madriguera para que se aguantara derecha.

Regresaban ya esperanzados, Ron iba a escribir a los gemelos, antiguos miembros del ED, para que sonsacaran a la Señora Weasley cuales eran los hechizos usados en la casa, y para un informe de primera mano de lo que había sido el ataque al callejón, ya que ellos tenían la tienda allí.

Llegaban ya a la salida cuando escucharon a dos voces discutir. Se habían parado frente al espejo y podían verlos, pero no ser vistos, así que quedándose en silencio (no era seguro si les escucharían) se dedicaron a curiosear lo que Snape y McGonagall decían.

- ¡Puede que tengan el mismo apellido y que este cerca de él, pero es un Gryffindor! - decía McGonagall - es un apellido muy común entre los muggles, seguro que no tienen nada que ver. Severus es un Gryffindor, no hará ningún mal, tampoco lo haría si tus suposiciones fueran correctas

- Lamento no tener la misma opinión que tu sobre tus Gryffindor. Le he visto en clases y lo he estado observando en el comedor, estoy seguro de que nada es casual.

- Te estas volviendo algo paranoica Severus - la cara que tenia Snape ante esa frase era indescriptible, y por ello estuvo apunto de oírse unas carcajadas dentro del espejo - El niño es hijo de muggles, y como todos habrá leído la historia de la primera guerra, y querrá hacerse amigo de Harry - en este punto capto toda la atención de los tres chicos - fuiste mi alumno, Severus, recuerdo especialmente tu ultimo año… respecto a la otra, sería hora de que…

- Mark Evans tiene su mismo apellido - corto Snape a la profesora que frunció el ceño - y esta muy cerca de Potter, puedes creer que solo es casualidad, yo aprendí hace mucho tiempo que esta no existe, te recomiendo vigilarlo - y dicho esto se fue haciendo ondear su capa.

- No esta con él mas de lo que están los otros de primero - dijo sabiendo que aun la escuchaba y sin dar importancia al alarmista de Severus Snape se fue.

Por lo menos parecía que la profesora McGonagall no sabía nada del nuevo ED, y tampoco de las clases de repaso que le daba Harry a Mark, porque realmente si estaba con él más de lo que estaba con nadie de los cursos inferiores. Realmente McGonagall no era muy observadora.

- Harry… ¿Crees que debemos ir con cuidado con Mark?

- Sinceramente concuerdo con McGonagall en que Snape esta paranoico - Ron ya no pudo aguantarse la risa y al final los tres acabaron por los suelos sin poder para de reírse - no se a que se referían exactamente, pero estoy seguro de que Mark es incapaz de hacer algo malo, siento como una especie de sentimiento de protección hacia él, y seguramente viene conmigo porque me conocía desde antes, del barrio.

- Seguramente… además, tal y como decía la profesora McGonagall, Evans es un apellido muy común entre los muggles, no sería extraño que hubiera más de un Evans que hubiera pisado Hogwarts.

- ¿Pero no dijo algo de que sus padres eran Squibs? - después de la pregunta de Ron se hizo el silencio.

- Harry ¿Pasa algo?

- Recuerdo algo relacionado con el apellido Evans, y no lo recuerdo exactamente. Lo se y no lo se a la vez. Algo me bloquea, creo que yo mismo me bloqueo antes de saber más detalles ¿Os suena a vosotros?

- A mí de nada - dijo Ron

- Nada relacionado con Hogwarts o con la magia.

- Es frustrante, contra más pienso y intento recordar, más se bloquea mi mente.

- ¿Y si le preguntásemos sobre su familia? Quizás así puedas averiguar a que te suenan ese otro Evans ¿Y si fuese un mortífago? Snape parecía conocerlo bastante bien, según la profesora McGonagall algún compañero de cuando estudiaba, y por eso quería que la profesora estuviera atenta.

"_No_" le decía la vocecita de su cabeza "_no es un mortífago_" pero por alguna razón se negaba inconscientemente a recordar quien era el otro Evans.

* * *

Ya he acabado este capitulo… cada vez hay más interrogantes… que no los voy a resolver hasta el final… que mala soy.

Me he hecho una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor me ha quedado bastante bien para ser la primera, tengo pensado hacerme otra con los colores de Slytherin, que calentita y que contenta voy a ir este invierno.

Bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	20. OPORTUNIDES PARA MORIR

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Decir que todos los personajes, nombres, lugares (etc.) son de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

Contestación a los Reviews:

**Marc**: 19 capítulos de golpe, habrás tardado bastante en leerlo, bueno gracias por dejar un review.

**Victor:** no vas mal desencaminado con tu deducción, parece ser que deje las pistas correctamente, es una pena que Harry no pueda recordar exactamente lo que vio en el pensadero, sino vería cual era el apellido de soltera de su madre.

**Ginny84**: se hace raro el capitulo en que no tengo un review de tu parte, ya lo extrañaba, y la relación Evans-Snape… ya la sabrás a su justo tiempo… que mala soy.

**20 - OPORTUNIDADES PARA MORIR**

La discusión que había presenciado entre Snape y McGonagall le había dejado preocupado, no lograba recordar donde había escuchado ese apellido, pero sabía que era algo importante.

- Harry, deja de distraerte, lo hemos de entregar mañana - le indico Hermione

- Ahora vengo - y se levanto de su asiento en la biblioteca y se acerco a donde Mark estaba haciendo sus deberes - ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- ¡Harry! Claro, estoy con Pociones, no logro acabar esta redacción

- Pociones… no se me dan muy bien, pero probaré de ayudarte - no sabía como, pero quería sacarle información al pequeño - ¿Cómo te trata Snape?

- Suele estar detrás mío todo el rato, al igual que con los demás Gryffindors, pero no suele bajarme muchos puntos, a Alex le baja bastantes más, y Mafalda suele estar castigada, pero sus pociones están perfectas, y como es una Slytherin no le baja puntos.

- ¿Era así como te imaginabas que sería Hogwarts? ¿Se parece a lo que te contó tu padre?

- Se parece bastante ¡Sobre todo el Gran Comedor y su techo! Cuando de pequeño antes de ir a dormir me contaba como era, siempre desee tener la suficiente magia para venir ¡No me lo podía creer cuando llego la carta!

- ¿Cuántos Squibs fueron en tu familia?

- Muchísimos, aunque conservamos las historias del mundo mágico, y papa me las contaba a mí, como mi abuelo se las contaba a papa, y la bisabuela al abuelo.

- ¿Y como sabían que era cierto? ¿Qué no era un simple cuento para ir a dormir?

- Porque igualmente los Squibs ven cosas que los muggles no ven, por lo que he leído pueden encontrar el Callejón Diagon y los hechizos para alejar a los muggles no funcionan con ellos, y pueden ver según que criaturas mágicas como los dementores.

- Es verdad… - dijo recordando a la Señora Figg y a los dos dementores cuando le atacaron unto con Dudley hacia dos veranos - ¿Entonces tú eres el primer Mago después de tu antepasado?

- No. Hubo dos más.

- ¿Hay alguno que vive? - preguntaba Harry que ya sentía que estaba a punto de encontrar la respuesta.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - dijo Mark mirándolo a los ojos

- Ehhh… curiosidad por saber quien te había introducido en el mundo mágico.

- Vino un mago del ministerio para explicármelo todo ¿Me ayudas con Pociones?

Entonces lo dos tenían que estar muertos, pensó Harry, pero seguía sin relacionar a la otra persona con el apellido Evans. Un momento, Snape solo hablaba de un Evans ¿Le estaba mintiendo Mark? Tenía que ser alguien de importancia para que Snape se preocupara por él. Había algo que se le escapaba, la que solía resolver las incógnitas era Hermione, no él, quizás Snape solo conoció a uno, y el otro debió nacer y morir hace mucho. Entre esto y recordad las pociones de primero (y que había vuelto a estudiar para lo TIMOS) le estaba entrando dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Diciembre avanzaba, todo seguía más o menos igual, alguien le había enviado una tarta de parte de Hagrid con veneno pero, como tenía por costumbre no comerse ninguna, no paso nada. Fue toda una sorpresa para Harry al ir a agradecerle el detalle al semigigante que este no supiera nada del asunto. Así que después de una inspección vieron que tenía veneno suficiente para matarlo lentamente.

No descubrieron al culpable.

No había vuelto a dejarles ir a Hogsmeade, y la mayoría todavía no había comprado los regalos de Navidad. Y todos los alumnos tenían ganas de salir del encierro que era el castillo. Zacharias había sugerido usar los pasadizos secretos, pero quedo bien claro que solo eran para una emergencia.

Ron acababa de recibir la carta de sus hermanos donde le explicaban como hacer hechizos de contención y Hermione había convocado una reunión de emergencia para los de quinto, sexto y séptimo, eran hechizos bastante complicados que los pequeños no conseguirían hacer.

La carta donde los Gemelos explicaban lo ocurrido en el Callejón Diagon ya la habían recibido, y las noticias no fueron muy buenas. Fred y George estaban perfectamente, pero la parte delantera de su tienda había resultado una de las más afectadas, quizás porque sabían que eran de la Orden (hacia poco que habían entrado, pero no seguían las ordenes al pie de la letra, ya que una de ellas era no informar a Harry, pero claro, ellos habían "jurado fidelidad" antes al ED).

Llegaron y dijeron cada uno su contraseña, era una de las nuevas medidas de seguridad, uno decía primero su nombre y luego su contraseña, mientras se agarraba el pomo y en el interior se formaba en el aire su nombre, para que los de dentro supieran quien llegaba y si realmente era esa persona. Aunque eran consientes de que se podía saltar ese sistema usando la poción multijugos. Ya estaban casi todos allí, solo faltaban Colin y Ginny que entraban justo ahora, mientras que sus nombres se formaban en el aire.

- Ya tenemos el hechizo de contención - dijo Ron - es "_Murum Contexio_" y se ha de hacer así - dijo mientras movía la varita de forma muy floriturista.

- Somos muchos para ir al pasadizo a probarlo - dijo Padma - y solo vosotros tres sabéis como llegar ¿Cómo haremos los grupos de trabajo?

- No deberían ser muy grandes, y podemos ir ahora a enseñaros como entrar, a ver - y Hermione se puso a contar - somos 22… si vamos todos juntos llamaremos mucho la atención, y tampoco no cabremos todos… si nos dividimos en tres grupos… 7, 7 y 8 por grupo… creo que también llamaremos la atención…

- ¿Y si hacemos algo que mantuviera a los profesores alejados? - propuso Ginny - podemos ir en tres días diferentes en horas de estudio para que nadie note que no estamos, y que los otros monten algún tipo de "espectáculo" que llame la atención de todos…

- Creo que te pareces bastante a Fred y George - dijo Katie - como sigas así vas a acabar trabajando para ellos.

- Entonces: ¿Quiénes irán en que grupo, y que día? A partir de aquí veamos los otros que quedan para montar el "espectáculo"

- Conmigo - dijo Hermione - y dentro de… tres días, miércoles a las siete, después de Historia de la Magia Avanzada de sexto.

- Podemos ir los que asistimos a esa clase, así no llamaremos tanto la atención - dijo Padma - cuenta conmigo, con Serena, con Anthony, con Terry, y con Michael.

- Si que hay gente en esa clase - dijo Zacharias sarcásticamente, y Ron se callo porque iba a hacer un comentario semejante.

- Lavander y yo también iremos, y así hacemos 8 - dijo Parvati, quien secretamente estaba interesada en uno de los Ravenclaws.

- Con Ron - dijo Hermione - ¿Qué día te va bien?

- Viernes después de comer.

- Nosotros no podemos - le informo Ernie - tenemos aritmancia.

- Yo puedo ir - dijo Ginny, y con esto consiguió que Dean se uniese. Y con él Seamus, al final también fueron Colin, Luna y Katie.

- El ultimo grupo - dijo Padma - que sería con Harry, ¿Qué día tenéis libre todos los demás?

* * *

Así el martes de la semana siguiente Susan, Hannah, Ernie, Justin, Zacharias, y Neville seguían a Harry al cuarto piso, mientras Ginny hacia una escena de celos a Dean en la biblioteca. En esta Parvati era acusada de intentar ligárselo, y Lavander y Padma la defendían, Ron acusaba a Dean de pervertir a su hermanita (aunque en su caso no actuaba mucho), y Seamus intentaba que todo se apaciguara.

Era por esto que no había ningún profesor cerca del pasadizo, y habiéndoles explicado antes como se entraba por el espejo, uno a uno se fueron deslizando a su interior.

Caminaron por el pasadizo (parecían un montón de luciérnagas, ya que todos habían convocado un _lumos_), llegaron a la parte derrumbada, y Harry pudo ver que no estaba exactamente como la ultima vez que la había visto, faltaban algunas piedras, y otras parecían que se iban a caer en cualquier momento pero que afortunadamente ya estaba puesto el hechizo.

- A ver - dijo Harry que los había ido guiando - el hechizo es _Murum Contexio_, y se hace así - y hizo el hechizo con todas las florituras correspondientes.

- Harry…

- ¿Qué pasa Neville?

- Creo que no te has fijado hacia donde hacías el hechizo, porque acabas de hacerlo sobre unas piedras que ahora habremos de hacer desaparecer o volver a colocar ¿Crees que podremos deshacerlo? Hermione dijo que el _Finite Incantatem_ no funcionaba.

- Espera… _Evanesco_ - dijo apuntando a las piedras, había estado tan nervioso por hacer bien el hechizo que no se había fijado donde apuntaba - _¡EVANESCO!_ - dijo una segunda vez enfadado porque no funcionaba (aunque no era de extrañar ya que era un hechizo difícil)

Pero el enfado hizo que lo dijera con más energía de la normal, y por ello no solo desaparecieron esas piedras y el hechizo que había aplicado, sino que también elimino los hechizos que ya habían sido puestos, y las piedras se fueron desprendiendo y fueron cayendo sobre Harry.

- _Protexo_ - dijo una voz y un escudo sólido se formo sobre Harry. No era un escudo precisamente pequeño, pensaba Harry, ahora que lo contemplaba cuando todas las piedras posibles habían caído. Fue a agradecer a quien había invocado el escudo y se encontró rodeado por escombros.

Estaba atrapado.

Se comenzó a desesperar, se quedaría sin aire antes de poder quitar todas las piedras, se sentó en el suelo desesperanzado, y entonces un recuerdo asalto su mente: recordó como en su segundo año había pasado algo parecido, y de cómo Ron había logrado quitarlas todas con las manos.

No iba a quedarse allí de brazos cruzados esperando a no tener aire para respirar, ahora era más grande, debía mantener la calma, así que haciendo uso de su varita fue eliminando piedras, y haciendo hechizos de contención para que las que quedaban no se vinieran abajo.

Debía llevar cerca de media hora cuando comenzó a escuchar voces, estaba agotado, había estado trabajando sin cesar, y el hechizo consumía bastante energía, aparte de que haciendo tanto esfuerzo el oxigeno se consumía más rápidamente y de este ya quedaba poco, así que gritó un "daos prisa" y se sentó en el suelo.

Momentos después vio aparecer la cabeza de Neville tras una roca que se acababa de desvanecer y otro momento después se encontró con que Susan y Hannah se habían abrazado a él dando gracias a Merlín por que estuvieran bien (y Harry más rojo que el pelo de Ron, para él no era normal las muestras de cariño de alguien más que de Hermione, Ron y la Señora Weasley).

Al final no habían acabado tan mal, habían hecho un trozo más, y habían vuelto a asegurar lo que se les había venido abajo, también habían sabido asegurarse en caso de necesidad y había sido Neville quien había asumido el liderazgo, sin olvidar que Susan había sido capaz de hacer una barrera protectora bastante grande.

* * *

Salía enfadado de la clase de Oclumancia, se había ganado una detención este fin de semana con Filch, ya que Dumbledore en penetrara en su mente había visto como fue él quien usando parte del arsenal que los Gemelos le regalaron en su cumpleaños, había untado las cerraduras de todas las aulas de la planta baja con una especie de ácido corrosivo para que no se pudieran abrir, y eso había provocado el caos el ultimo viernes, justo cuando el grupo de Ron entraba en el espejo.

Últimamente volvía a costarle cerrar la mente, ya que Dumbledore había aumentado el nivel de Legeremancia, ahora no necesitaba varita para entrar y sabía que en el próximo nivel (y ultimo) ni siquiera le haría falta decir _legeremens_. Y lo peor era el maldito círculo con esas extrañas runas que se activaban cuando Fawkes se ponía a cantar. Estaba seguro que eso de alguna forma facilitaba que Dumbledore viera lo que él no quería que nadie supiese.

Iba caminando por el pasillo del segundo piso que daba a las escaleras cuando una de las armaduras chirrió agudamente, tanto que hizo que la piel de Harry se erizara.

Giro a ver que demonios era ese chirrido tan molesto y se encontró que frente a él había una armadura con la espada alzada, un momento después la espada estaba clavada en el suelo.

Se había salvado por poco de ser cortado por la mitad, pero no se alegro demasiado cuando sintió una segunda armadura detrás suyo, y la espada de esta le rozo la espalda mientras echaba a correr.

Pero no llego muy lejos ya que alguien había puesto una barrera que no podía atravesar, y las armaduras se estaban acercando cada vez más, pronto estarían sobre él, y el _expeliarmus_ solo hizo que una de ellas saliera dispara hacia atrás y cayera, y la otra ya estaba sobre él.

Se abalanzo sobre esta y esquivo su espada, pero la mano metálica de la armadura se cernió sobre su brazo destrozándoselo con las púas que tenía.

Entonces Harry dirigió su varita hacia el suelo y pronuncio un - _aqua_ - y la armadura resbalo y Harry se pudo soltar.

Libre.

La armadura que había recibido el _expeliarmus_ se había recuperado, a pesar de que le faltaba el casco y todo un brazo, pero seguía esgrimiendo la espada y eso era lo peligroso.

Pudo librarse de ella y apuntando en su pecho gritó - _Depulso_ - y toda la armadura se destruyo, se hizo pedazos, y alguno le hirió.

Una menos.

Y girándose para destruir la otra sintió como esta, incapaz de levantarse sin volverse a caer por el agua, le clavaba la espada en la pierna.

Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Cayó al suelo incapaz de resistir en pie e intentaba que dejara de sangrar taponándose la herida con las manos. La armadura volvió a disponerse a atacar, y ahora que Harry estaba en el suelo si que iba a poder clavársela en el corazón.

Solo atino a gritar - _Depulso_ - antes de desmayarse.

* * *

¡Ya he llegado al capitulo 20! No me lo creo, y ya están en diciembre, eso quiere decir que ya les ha pasado medio curso, ¡ya queda menos para el final!

Bueno, me despido, ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!


	21. EL DUELO A OSCURAS

** HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Disclaimer: TODO es de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, sino puedo asegurar que Sirius estaría vivo y la Rata traidora muerta. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

Pido disculpas por el retraso, pero mis musas decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones sin mi permiso (y cuando vuelven me toca escribir en el metro, lo que puedo asegurar que no es tarea fácil, aunque al final se le coge la practica). Otra cosa a partir de ahora no se cada cuándo podré colgar un capitulo, ya que vienen la época de exámenes y hasta Febrero el ritmo será bastante irregular.

Contestación de los Reviews:

**Tania Stratman**: lamento que el capitulo 19 me quedase algo confuso, pero me alegro muchísimo cuando dijiste que el 20 me quedo impresionante (casi me da algo de la alegría) respecto a quien lo quiere matar se sabrá algo más en el próximo capitulo.

**Ginny84**: gracias por dejarme un review incluso cuando no funcionaba bien, y aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo.

**Marc**: tienes razón a Harry siempre le pasa todo, y en este capitulo continua…

** 21 - EL DUELO A OSCURAS**

Fue extraño para Harry despertarse y verlo todo blanco, se fijo un poco más y descubrió que estaba en la enfermería, hacia tiempo que no estaba allí, pero todo seguía igual.

- ¿Ya te has despertado? - dijo la Señora Pomfrey colocándose al lado de su cama - tomate esta poción - dijo entregándole un vaso con un líquido muy viscoso - e inmediatamente después tomate esta - dijo dándole un frasco donde había una poción rosada - Voy a informar al profesor Dumbledore que ya has despertado.

Harry solo afirmo con la cabeza y se quedo callao mientras veía a la enfermera irse. Seguro que no iban a descubrir quien había sido. Dumbledore le decía que no se preocupase, pero en su cara si que se notaba que él lo estaba, y el ED no podía hacer nada más que hipótesis con todo lo que les ocultaban.

La única vez que podían haber descubierto al culpable fue en Halloween cuando alguien le tiro por las escaleras y él se agarro quizás ocasionándole algún daño, pero en ese momento no pensó en donde iría a parar todos estos intentos de asesinato. Y Hermione opinaba que no eran obra de una misma persona. ¿Cómo lo podía ser cuando mostraba un uso tan refinado de magia prohibida con la Snitch y tan vulgar para tirarle un caldera a la cabeza?

Entró el profesor Dumbledore con semblante serio seguido por la Señora Pomfrey, y ambos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia él. Se sentía incomodo pero no había hecho nada malo ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo estas Harry? - le pregunto Dumbledore nada más llegar a su lado dulcificando su expresión.

- Bien - después de pensarlo un momento añadió - ya no me duele nada.

- Eso es gracias a los atentos cuidados de Poppy - le sonrió - Poppy ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?

- Tiene que descansar Albus, no lo altere mucho - dijo marchándose.

- ¿Podrías explicarme que ha pasado? - le dijo Dumbledore mientras se sentaba en una silla - aunque tengo una ligera idea, sobretodo por el rastro dejado por los hechizos.

- Volvía de su despacho y… las armaduras cobraron vida y me atacaron.

- Había el rastro mágico dejado por dos hechizos animadores de bajo nivel, de los que se aprenden en primer curso.

- Volvemos a estar en la misma situación - Harry no estaba muy animado - podría ser cualquiera.

- ¿Podrías decirme que hechizos utilizaste? - dijo sin contestarle.

- Un _aqua_, un _expelliarmus_ y… dos _depulso_.

- ¿Y la barrera? Encontramos una estela de una bastante potente.

- No la cree yo, me impidió escapar de las armaduras.

- Ya veo… En todo caso, últimamente los ataques han ido en aumento, ya he hablado con el Señor Weasley y la Señorita Granger para que no lo dejen ir solo a ningún lado, supongo que su vigilancia será más agradable que la de ningún otro.

- Si - dijo Harry algo más contento.

- Me alegra, pequeño, me alegra - dijo viéndolo pensativamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente la Señora Pomfrey le dejo ir a las clases. Durante esa noche las pociones habían estado haciendo efecto y ya había recuperado casi toda la sangre que perdió y de las heridas solo quedaban rasguños que irían desapareciendo con el tiempo.

Era viernes y le tocaba herbologia con los Hufflepuffs, así que después de almorzar en la enfermería se dispuso a vestirse para poderse ir. Los elfos le habían traído la ropa y se la habían dejado cuidadosamente doblada encima de una silla, incluso la bufanda ya que en los invernaderos hacia frío.

La corbata ya estaba a medio atar cuando sintió que alguien le cogió las manos y se las ataba con su cinturón en su espalda, y que la corbata se cerraba sobre su cuello de una forma incorrecta. Alguien le estaba ahogando. Comenzó a forcejear para quietarse el cinturón de las manos. Otra vez alguien que le era invisible. Volvió a recordar que quizás podrían atraparlo si él era capaz de armar tal escándalo que vinieran a ver que pasaba.

Pero el oxigeno comenzaba a faltar a su cerebro, porque la corbata cada vez hacia más presión, y sin saber muy bien como fue capaz de hacer que una luz dorada saliera de sus manos y diera de lleno en su atacante empujándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que cayera.

Sin embargo no podía gritar de lo dañado que estaba su cuello, aunque ahora volvía a respirar con dificultad. El cinturón seguía atando sus manos y por ello no pudo defenderse cuando el otro volvió al ataque, le golpeo en el estomago y lo envió al suelo, y ahí le dio una patada en las costillas.

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?! - dijo la enfermera que había salido a ver que eran esos extraños ruidos, y al verse descubierto el atacante huyo precipitadamente - ¡HARRY! - dijo la enfermera corriendo hacia él. Pero eso fue lo último que vio ese día.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos y esta vez fue bastante con ese olor característico para saber donde estaba. La enfermería. Sabía que había alguien a su lado, pero como no llevaba las gafas no reconocía quien era, aunque le era extrañamente familiar. Busco con su mano en la mesita y las encontró y se las coloco. Miro hacia aquella persona que estaba durmiendo con la cabeza en su cama y sentado en una silla. Sonrió alegremente al ver a Remus Lupin allí.

Abrió la boca para despertarlo y decirle que estaba bien pero lo único que consiguió fue un intenso dolor en la garganta, se llevo las manos al cuello, intentaba gritar para que alguien le ayudara pero entonces dolía más, y en medio de esta agitación Moony se despertó.

- ¡Tranquilo Harry! - le dijo - no vas a poder hablar en un par de días más, espera, voy a por la Señora Pomfrey - y salió corriendo hacia una puerta - ¡Señora Pomfrey! ¡Señora Pomfrey!

- ¡Muchacho! No se puede correr ni gritar en la enfermería

- ¡Harry ya ha despertado!

- ¡¿Qué?! Ves a buscar a Albus, yo me encargo de Harry - apareció por la puerta mientras Remus salía por otra - estate tranquilo, nadie te va a poder hacer nada ya aquí - dijo mirándole a los ojos, y de pronto lo abrazó.

- Poppy ¿Quieres volver a ahogar al chico? - dijo una voz y cuando la sanadora lo soltó Harry pudo comprobar que se trataba de Ojoloco Moody - esta vez si que nos asustaste, pensábamos que no salías vivo de este ataque.

- Vete Alastor - le dijo la Señora Pomfrey - no quiero que lo pongas más nervioso, vamos vete - y se fue refunfuñando - tomate estas pociones - le dijo poniéndole cinco frasquitos delante suyo, dos de los cuales ya conocía - comienza por este par - así se tomo la poción viscosa seguida por la rosada - no se que paso exactamente pero las pociones no reaccionaron bien con el hechizo ese que te hicieron, y las heridas de las armaduras se te volvieron a abrir…

- Buenos días - dijo el director mientras entraba.

- No pruebes de hablar - le dijo la Señora Pomfrey al ver que iba a contestar el saludo - y tomate las tres que te quedan antes de comer algo, porque no comes nada desde ayer por la mañana, y no es que fuera mucho - dijo mientras le obligaba a tragar la primera y la segunda poción - y debes tener mucha hambre - le dijo mientras la tercera poción hacía que le picara la garganta y estuviera un rato tosiendo.

Remus entró en ese momento con una bandeja bastante grande de comida y una sonrisa adornando su cara.

- Supongo que las pociones siguen teniendo el mismo mal gusto - le dijo

- Vosotros dos sois los alumnos que más han pisado esta enfermería - dijo Pomfrey más alegremente - supongo que querrán hablar, pero tu, Harry, no te has de esforzar en hacerlo. - dijo marchándose aunque todavía estaba muy preocupada.

- Las circunstancias han cambiado.

Remus se sentó en la silla y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Dumbledore permanecía de pie, pero mirando al exterior por una ventana. Se giró y puso la mano sobre la del chico.

- Parece ser que le heriste de alguna forma, aunque no sabemos como pues tenias las manos atadas, él que te ataco hizo un hechizo de magia negra en que la herida que tu le habías inflingido pasaba a ti, es por eso que tienes una herida en el pecho - y Harry se subió la parte superior del pijama y vio que tenía el torso lleno de vendas - llegamos apenas unos minutos después, pero el que te ataco decidió que para más seguridad quemaba el aula, así pudo escapársenos por poco mientras nosotros apagábamos el fuego. Y después de eso, si había alguna prueba ya no la tenemos.

- Sabemos que fue un intento precipitado, pero es que dio más resultado - le dijo Moony con voz ronca.

- Es por ello que tendrás un vigilante. - aquello a Harry no le hacia la más mínima gracia - Calma. En un principio ese papel lo iban a cumplir el Señor Weasley y la Señorita Granger, pero hemos decidido que para más seguridad después de lo ocurrido Alastor te vigilara. - no le hacia absolutamente ninguna gracia, iba a protestar cuando…

- No hables Harry - le dijo Remus - acéptalo por favor, es lo mejor, te mantendrá a salvo, por favor, Harry, por favor - Harry acabo aceptando por las suplicas del licántropo a quien quería muchísimo, y a este le hubiera gustado cumplir el papel de guardián, pero no podía andar libremente por el colegio siendo lo que era.

* * *

La semana paso muy lenta, principalmente porque la Señora Pomfrey no lo dejo salir hasta el jueves y no debía hacer nada que se considerase peligroso, aunque ese día solo tenia Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y el profesor Dumbledore no es que hiciera la asignatura muy interesante, por mucho que a veces practicaran los hechizos. Además solo Ron y Hermione habían podido ir a visitarlo y esta le traía puntualmente los deberes de cada asignatura, y también le traían los saludos de todo el ED, pero lo peor es que una vez restablecido tenía que ir con Ojoloco a su lado mientras todos le miraban temerosamente y lo saludaban para después salir corriendo (aunque era muy divertido ver las reacciones de los de primero y de segundo que nunca lo habían visto)

- ¡Harry! Harry, amor ¿Cómo has estado? No nos han dejado ir a verte - dijo Mafalda mientras se le colgaba del cuello.

- Harry ¿Estas bien? - dijo Mark que venia detrás de Mafalda -¡AHHHHHH! - dijo al ver al exauror y los dos pequeños se escondieron detrás de Harry.

- Pequeñazos maleducados - gruño Ojoloco.

- Mafalda ¿Quieres dejar de estirarme la ropa? Este es el Profesor Moody…

- No creo que dabas llamarme así, ya que nunca te di clases - más bien fue un gruñido.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto inocentemente Mark.

- Es una larga historia.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente partía el tren que llevaría a los alumnos a sus casas para Navidades. El ambiente flotaba en el aire con las armaduras cantando villancicos y el Gran Árbol decorado con hadas danzantes que presidía el Gran Comedor.

Pero justamente por ello Harry no podía dormir.

Aun se oían algunas voces en la sala común riendo, pero casi todos en aquella habitación estaban ya soñando, pero él no podía, no cuando recordaba perfectamente que el año pasado las había estado celebrando con Sirius, su primera y ultima Navidad juntos.

No había vuelto a deprimirse, solo estaba triste, lo notaba a faltar.

Siguió dando más vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, y decidió al final levantarse cuando ya no se oía a nadie. Cogió un libro de Transformaciones y se dispuso a leer como transformar objetos de gran tamaño. Con un poco de suerte el sueño acudiría a él mientras leía el tedioso libro.

Se sentó en la butaca que estaba más próxima al fuego y se puso a leer, pero sus pensamientos no estaban ahí, había tenido que volver a empezar la misma línea varias veces porque en lo único que podía pensar en estos momentos era en Sirius.

Dejo el libro finalmente en la mesita y allí acurrucado se quedo contemplando al fuego. No supo bien cuanto paso hasta que el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió y lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

De pronto un rayo azul, salido de debajo de una capa negra que entraba, impactaba contra la chimenea y dejo toda la Sala Común a oscuras. Harry no podía ver nada, y no era cuestión de ponerse a hacer magia sin saber a donde apuntaba (había aprendido la lección) así que espero, si él no podía ver nada el otro tampoco podría. Un hechizo susurró el atacante - _Imperturbate_ - y nadie de los dormitorios pudo saber a partir de ese momento que es lo que sucedía allí abajo.

- _Experlliarmus_ - dijo Harry apuntando hacia el lugar donde había escuchado el susurro y rápidamente se movió del lugar lo más silenciosamente que pudo para que no lo localizara, pero el hechizo fallo su blanco.

- _Confundus_ - y el hechizo lanzado por el atacante dio justo donde había de dar: en medio de su pecho. Un poco aturdido cambio de lugar, no sabía donde estaba el otro y tenía que mantenerse atento - _Flipendo_ - el hechizo le dio en el estomago y tuvo un intenso dolor, aunque se permitió todavía aguantando la varita apuntar a donde creía que estaba el otro.

- _Depulso_ - pero no le dio, solo oyó resquebrajarse un vidrio. No podía usar un _lumos_ porque el otro sabría donde estaba y él se quedaría indefenso ante otro ataque, siguió pensando.

- _Confundus_ - y rápidamente nada más oír la voz apunto hacia allí.

- _Flipendo_ - y se oyó un pequeño grito, parecía que le había dado.

- _Confundus_ - le volvió a dar de lleno y no pudo evitar marearse. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda prisa, él había sido capaz de herirle una vez, pero el otro había acertado cada una de las maldiciones que le había echado. Quizás era capaz de verle. Podría ser algún tipo de encantamiento para ver en la oscuridad. Entonces tendría los ojos más sensibles a cualquier cambio de luz - _Confundus_ - e inmediatamente después de recibir la maldición apunto hacia aquella zona y dijo:

- _Lumus Maxima_ - y una deslumbrante luz se encendió en el extremo de su varita y lo que pudo ver fue una capa negra, una varita que le apuntaba y algo que llevaba el atacante en la otra mano.

- _Nox Maxima_ - y el destello se extinguió - _Confundus_ - e incapaz de aguantar más hechizos aturdidores cayó al suelo. Sintió un ruido muy cerca suyo, demasiado para su gusto - _Avada Kedavra_


	22. REGALO DE NAVIDAD

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Disclaimer: TODO es de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, sino puedo asegurar que Sirius estaría vivo y la Rata traidora muerta. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

Bueno antes que nada **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!** después desearos que comáis mucho turrón y que cantéis muchos villancicos, y todo lo que se suele hacer en Navidad.

Siguiendo con el titulo del capitulo… tiene doble sentido (je, je, je) no solo es navidad en el fic, sino como regalo al final se descubre quien ha estado intentando matar a Harry, y se descubre también algo más, pero eso mejor que lo leáis vosotros mismos.

Supongo que ya os habéis enterado que el sexto libro ya tiene fecha de publicación en ingles… lastima que mi nivel de ingles sea desastroso… espero poder acabar el fic antes del 16 de Julio, aunque igualmente tenia pensado hacer el séptimo año basándome en mi fic, es que van a quedar bastantes cabos sueltos…

A los Reviews, he recibido varios (por no decir la mayoría) que me han hecho coger miedo de las represalias que podían haber por haber dejado el capitulo apuntito de matar a Harry je, je, je, creo que voy a comenzar a dejarlos todos así, no había recibido tantos reviews de golpe ¡YA HE SUPERADO LOS 75! Y la alegría que da abrir el ordenador y ver 80 reviews… (Claro que después de leerlos estaba algo asustadita por las amenazas)

**Marla**: aquí tienes todo lo que pedías, saber quien intenta matar a Harry y algo más sobre Evans, esto último no tenía que haber sucedido hasta final de su curso, pero me puse a escribir y salio solo, así que ¡disfruta!

**Barby-Black**: una fan de Remus por lo que me has dicho… Rowling es muy cruel con los merodeadores. Tranquila que aquí ya se sabe quien quiere matar a Harry… y totalmente de acuerdo con lo de Moody, no me gustaría tenerlo que tener de guardaespaldas… pero es alguien que impone…

**JeanneKst**: me asustaste con el review. Después me reí bastante releyéndolo, te leíste los 21 de golpe y te dejo con el avada kedavra (q cruel soy). En cuanto a los tres pequeños creo que los presente antes de la escena del tren, pero bueno, Alex no es que tenga mucha importancia, Mafalda esta aquí solo para incordiar (y porque leí que Rowling quería meter un personaje que se llamaba así y con un carácter parecido, y decidí que yo si que la iba a meter) y Mark… bueno, eso ya lo descubrirás.

**Celina**: no eres la única que se ha mosqueado conmigo por dejar el capitulo así, y si, estaré algo ocupada hasta febrero (o más bien, muy ocupada)

Gracias a **marina-potter, **a** Gran Patronus** y a **remus-lupin-black-darkg** por el review, a **Marc** por la amenazada de que no se me ocurra matar a Harry, lo mismo para **Ginny84** (tranquila, procurare no dejar más capítulos así, aunque estoy tentada por ello) y respecto a **ginebra**… tranquila que he dejado a Harry vivo, al menos de momento.

**22 - REGALO DE NAVIDAD**

- _Avada Kedavra_ - sin embargo ningún rayo verde apareció. Un suspiro de alivio surgió de la boca de Harry. Una respiración agitada oía de parte de la otra persona - _Avada Kedavra_ - nada pasaba, solo más respiración agitada - _Avada…_ - una pequeña luz se materializo en la varita de su atacante. Esta vez si que lo iba a matar. El pánico se apodera de él - _…Ked…_ - la luz verde se hacía más potente. La fuerza que le había abandonado por los hechizos aturdidores surgió con renovada energía y Harry se abalanzo contra su contrario.

Cayeron los dos al suelo, Harry sobre el otro y cogió su varita para desarmarlo, pero el otro consiguió zafarse de su agarre e invoco un _protego_. Estaban todavía a oscuras y en este momento Harry no sabía donde apuntar. Escucho al otro correr e irse por el retrato.

Estaba solo de nuevo.

- _Lumus maxima_ - y la Sala Común se ilumino para demostrar que efectivamente no había nadie más - _incendio_ - y un fuego volvió a calentar desde la chimenea. Poco a poco fue hacia su butaca y se sentó. Cerró los ojos intentando normalizar su respiración y recuperándose de ese duelo. Comenzaba a ver la gravedad de la situación.

Había estado realmente muy cerca.

Demasiado.

Debía estar realmente incitado porque sentía su pulso sin necesidad de concentrarse. No había sido un duelo fácil. Había tenido los sentidos totalmente alerta. Ambos sabían que era algo más que un tonto duelo de exhibición, incluso algo más que los duelos que hacían en el ED. Se jugaban ambos algo más que una victoria, como el curso pasado con los mortífagos, la misma sensación de tenerlo que dar todo de ti para sobrevivir.

Abrió los ojos y decidió irse de vuelta a la cama, en este momento sentía que ni siquiera la torre de Gryffindor era segura, quizás encontraría la seguridad en su cama con las cortinas cerradas.

En el camino tropezó con algo y se agacho para cogerlo, por alguna razón lo reconoció de inmediato aunque solo lo viera durante unos segundos en su segundo año. Y el objeto en cuestión iba relacionado con un nombre en su memoria.

**

* * *

**

Bajaron a despedirse de Hermione que se marchaba a su casa estas navidades. No había encontrado una excusa lo suficiente valida para sus padres para quedarse. Ya que no les había dicho que estaban en guerra.

Pero no habían muchos que se marchaban, las familias mágicas tenían miedo, y preferían que sus hijos pasaran todo el tiempo que pudieran en Hogwarts, a salvo de los ataques de los mortífagos. Susan y Eleanor se marchaban a Hogsmeade, sus padres las habían venido a buscar para llevarlas a casa, estaban cerca de Hogwarts en caso de ataque. Ni siquiera cogerían el tren aunque era tradición.

Los que venían de familias muggles se marchaban aun abrazando a sus amigos, nadie estaba seguro de lo que podía pasar estas vacaciones, y había la duda de si volverían a verse.

Y entre toda la gente que se iba estaba él. Así que por lo menos serían unas navidades tranquilas. Aun no sabía si se lo iba a decir a Dumbledore o no, sabía que era una imprudencia no hacerlo pero había algo que le decía que esto lo tenía que arreglar sin su ayuda.

Volvían todos al castillo, Harry todavía pensando en lo que debía hacer. Los ánimos no estaban muy subidos y no se oían apenas risas. Se notaba que estaban en medio de una guerra.

- ¡Harry! - le llamo Ron - ¿Te apetece una guerra de nieve?

- Nada de jugar afuera como niños pequeños - gruñó Moody - a vuestra Sala Común.

- Pero… - iba a replicar Ron.

- Será lo mejor, Ron - dijo Harry con la mirada perdida.

Una vez en la torre de Gryffindor, Harry subió deprisa a la habitación, y una vez allí y habiendo sellado la puerta abrió su baúl y saco la Mano de la Gloria.

Con razón Malfoy acertaba todos sus ataques, porque si no recordaba mal su funcionamiento quien la tuviera podía ver en la oscuridad si ponía una vela entre los dedos, solo iluminaba para aquel que la sustentaba. Malfoy le veía a él y él no podía verlo.

Parecía ser que al final Lucius Malfoy si que se la había comprado a su hijo. Y seguramente ahora que él era un fugitivo le había encargado a Draco matarlo. Solo por eso ya tendría que estar en el despacho del director explicándoselo todo. Pero de alguna manera sentía que esto lo había de resolver él, sin nadie más por medio, ni siquiera Ron o Hermione.

Era posible que Malfoy no fuera como su padre, al menos por el momento, no había sido capaz de matarlo a la primera con el _Avada Kedavra_, y eso solo significaba una cosa. Tal y como había dicho Bellatrix Lestrange, se tenia que desear con todas las fuerzas para que la maldición hiciera efecto. El odio que tenían entre ellos no era suficiente por lo visto para activar la maldición. En el fondo Malfoy, aunque fuera muy en el fondo, no había querido matarlo y era por eso que continuaba con vida.

Se tumbo en la cama mientras seguía mirando la mano putrefacta, y así poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

* * *

Todavía no tenia todos los regalos, pensaba Harry, mientras hacia desvanecer piedras en el pasadizo secreto. Ron, Ginny y Neville estaban con él y cada uno hacia su trabajo. Mientras unos vigilaban y apuntalaban las paredes, otros avanzaban poco a poco en el arduo trabajo de abrirse paso.

No estaba seguro de que comprarle a Dumbledore. Con el tiempo las cosas se habían calmado, la ira por la muerte de Sirius se había desvanecido y volvía a tener algún tipo de sentimiento positivo hacia él. Era algo afín a su carácter, había pasado su infancia en la más absoluta soledad, con unos tíos que le odiaban y sin ningún amigo en la escuela primaria. Al llegar a Hogwarts se había apegado a todas las personas que habían demostrado el más mínimo cariño por él. Y esta era la razón por la cual ya no lo odiaba, ni se agitaba como hasta ahora cuando estaba frente a Dumbledore.

Esto no quería decir que le hubiera perdonado que no le dijese de la profecía, ni de porque había de tomar clases de oclumancia con Snape, ni que iba aparar con las reuniones de ED y con todos los proyectos que estaban llevando a cabo. Que en cierta forma le apreciara y le respectara no quería decir que le iba a seguir a pies juntillas. Con esto en mente al final había decidido enfrentar a Malfoy después de las navidades cuando se volvieran a ver, lo más urgente ahora era acabar el pasadizo.

- ¿Ya conseguiste el Lazo del Diablo? - preguntaba Ginny a Neville, y saco a Harry de sus pensamientos.

- Mi tío abuelo Algie me lo va regalar estas navidades - habían decidido imitar la segunda prueba de aquellas que tuvieron que pasar para rescatar la Piedra Filosofal y ponerla en el pasadizo que iba del sauce boxeador a la Casa de los Gritos - me lo darán cuando los vea el día 25 - aquel día vendrían a buscar a Neville para llevárselo a San Mungo a visitar a sus padres, y después lo volverían a traer a Hogwarts.

- ¿No creéis que nos hemos pasado? Nosotros sabemos que la planta estará allí, y por eso sabemos como combatirla, pero ¿Qué pasa si alguien lo intenta atravesar y la planta lo atrapa? - un silencio profundo cayó sobre los cuatro chicos.

- Pero no podemos dejar el pasadizo desprotegido - dijo Harry, pero la voz no sanaba nada segura, las navidades pasadas un inefable había muerto por culpa de una planta en San Mungo.

- Nadie de la Orden pasara por ese pasadizo, si han de entrar en Hogwarts lo harán por la entrada principal, así que las únicas personas que lo podrían usar serían los mortífagos - iba diciendo Ron - y si lo han de usar seguro que no es para nada bueno.

- Quizás podríamos poner alguna barrera que los alerte a quienes vayan a pasar, al ver la barrera seguro que iran más alerta y si la planta los cogiese… - propuso Neville.

- pero entonces podrían librarse de la planta y estaríamos en las mismas - dijo Harry - tendremos que correr el riesgo.

- ¿Y si la planta llega a matar a alguien?

- En todas las guerras muere gente, y en un hipotético caso de ataque al castillo, y en el caso de que entren por ahí, mejor que mueran allí a que maten a algún alumno - dijo Harry con voz dura, pero realmente no lo sentía, aunque era verdad que estaba harto que solo muriera gente a la que le apreciaba.

- ¿Y en el hipotético caso de que alguien de la Orden haya de usar el pasadizo? ¿Y si están huyendo y han de coger el pasadizo? - el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.

- No lo se Ginny, no lo se - dijo Harry mientras se marchaba, porque para él el aire comenzaba a ser asfixiante.

* * *

La mañana de navidad nació con los terrenos todavía más nevados y una alborotada Ginny entrando en la habitación de sexto donde tres chicos todavía dormían.

- ¡Ron! ¡Harry! ¡Neville! ¡Los regalos ya están abajo! ¡Levantaos! ¡Arriba!

- Cinco minutitos más Ginny - dijo Ron mientras se hundía en su mullida cama, Harry ya se levantaba junto con Neville.

- ¡_Aqua_! - y un agua helada mojo a Ron sin compasión.

- ¡AHHHH! - y se levanto de golpe - ¡Esta me la pagas Ginevra Molly Weasley! - dijo mientras salía de la habitación detrás de su hermana.

Harry y Neville bajaron ya vestidos para encontrase que todos los Gryffindors que no se habían marchado estaban observando divertidos el duelo entre los dos hermanos Weasley. Y aun lado estaban Fred y George animándolos.

- ¡Vamos Ginny que vas ganando! Grito Fred, y era verdad, porque además de ir todo mojado, el cabello de Ron eran llamas, la parte superior de su pijama se había vuelto gelatina y le habían aparecido un par de dedos más en cada mano.

- ¡Animo Ron! - gritaba George mientras que Ginny presentaba un aspecto algo mejor. Solamente la piel se le había vuelto azul.

El duelo acabo cuando Ginny aplico un _Rictusempra_ y Ron se desternillaba de risa en el suelo.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - pregunto Harry a los gemelos.

- Hemos venido a celebrar la navidad con la familia.

- Exactamente. Hasta Charlie ha venido de Rumania.

- Así que daos prisa en abrir los regalos…

- Para ir a comer el magnifico desayuno que han preparado los Elfos Domésticos.

Para sorpresa de Harry tenia un montón de paquetes cuidadosamente apilados. Tenia el jersey Weasley de color verde que se apresuro a ponerse al igual que Ginny y Ron (Fred y George ya llevaban los suyos.

Hermione le había regalado un juego de plumas junto con una goma de borrar muggle que había encantado para que borrara tinta. Neville, Seamus y Dean le habían regalado una caja llena de Ranas de Chocolate.

Y Ron y Ginny un reloj mágico puesto que todavía no se había comprado uno desde que quedo inservible en su cuarto año. Era un reloj mágico que señalaba además el estado de al Luna y además tenia unas manecillas especiales que según le contaron después llevaban un hechizo rastreador para saber donde estaban aquellas personas importantes para el que llevaba el reloj (algunas de las prestaciones especiales que llevaba el reloj habían sido colocadas por Hermione ante la imposibilidad de los Wealeys de comprar uno que ya las llevara incorporadas).

Los gemelos le regalaron varios tipos de comida que ellos habían inventado (desde Saltaclases a Galletas de Canario pasando por Caramelos Longuilinguos).

Había un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto, y dentro había un extravagante gorro con dos borlas y dos guantes de diferentes colores, y supuso que se lo habría enviado Dobby. Así que este año le había dado por los gorros… y él que le había comprado calcetines a Dobby y a otra persona en un intento de reconciliarse.

Tonks y Kingsley le enviaban una enciclopedia de tres tomos para jóvenes aurores (últimamente solo le regalaban libros, tendría que hacer un hechizo agrandador a su baúl y otro para hacerlo más ligero).

Remus le regalo un collar comunicador como aquellos que usaba la Orden (N/A: invento mío que aparece en el capitulo tres, utilizan un sistema de colores para comunicarse entre los collares que estén asociados) y también Ron y Ginny tenían unos, y supuso que Hermione también tendría uno.

Encontró un regalito pequeño, y al abrirlo cayó un colgante, era un pequeño cuarzo con forma de lagrima. Lo observo más de cerca y sintió como había "algo" que se desprendía de él. Magia, aunque no muy poderosa. Seguidamente cayó una nota "_Estimado Harry, este es mi regalo de navidad. Lleva varios encantamientos de protección, espero que pases unas buenas navidades. Con mucho cariño: Susan Amelia Bones_".

En otro regalo se encontró con un llavero con forma de corazón que hizo que se estremeciera. Lo miro bien y cuando Ron grito - Harry - comenzó a soltar burbujas con forma también de corazón. Miro también la tarjeta que traía (como aquellas tarjetas muggles que se enviaban por estas fechas) y que estaba encantada para cantar Blanca Navidad una y otra vez, y vio que estaba firmada por Mafalda (decidió que la escondería junto con el chivatoscopio que una vez le regalo Ron.

El último regalo tampoco era muy grande y al abrirlo el corazón le comenzó a latir mucho más deprisa.

Era deslumbrante.

Se apresuro a sacarlo al aire, era una esplendida esclava de oro. Mientras la tenía entre sus dedos un rayo de luz impacto en él y los ojos de aquel león brillaron durante un breve instante de esmeralda. Le resulto curioso que un brazalete con forma de león tuviera los ojos verdes. Los volvió a mirar y eran negros. Se extraño bastante.

- ¡Vamos Harry! - grito Fred, y el llavero volvió a soltar burbujas.

- Ir tirando, ahora iré - dijo mientras seguía contemplando el regalo extasiado.

Y siguió observando el brazalete. Leyó entonces la nota que acompañaba al fastuoso regalo.

_"Esta esclava perteneció a tu madre, pero incluso ella la llevaba en contadas ocasiones, pensé que la debías de tener tu, a Lily le hubiera gustado que así fuera"_

Le dio la vuelta al papel pero allí tampoco no había ninguna firma, ni nada que pudiera indicarle quien le enviaba el regalo. Volvió a mirar la esclava. Había pertenecido a su madre.

A su madre.

Tenía algo que le perteneció a ella. Hasta ahora lo único que tenia de ella eran sus ojos, por todo lo demás siempre le comparaban con su padre, y tenia su capa invisible, su espejo de doble sentido, incluso el mapa del merodeador, de su madre solo tenia unas fotos, y el recuerdo del pensadero. Ella era una persona maravillosa y tener la pulsera con él significaba mucho.

La nota cayó al suelo ligeramente, y también cayó el brazalete con estrépito, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su pulso se acelero todavía más y parecía que no había suficiente aire en la sala para sus pulmones, mientras los recuerdos regresaban a él.

Recordaba una linda chica de cabello rojo oscuro y vivos ojos verdes, y un chico de alborotado pelo negro que la llamaba Evans. Ya sabía a que le recordaba el apellido. Su madre.

Cogió el brazalete con forma de león y con los ojos ahora verdes, como los suyos, los de su madre, y los de Mark.


	23. ¿QUIEN LA ENVIO?

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Disclaimer: TODO es de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, sino puedo asegurar que Sirius estaría vivo y la Rata traidora muerta. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

¡YA HE ACABADO LOS EXAMENES! Siento el retraso, pero no acabe de estudiar hasta la semana pasada que tenía el último examen, y además por ello tenía hasta a las musas estresadas, y mi inventiva estaba bajo mínimos. Por ello mismo el capitulo no es demasiado bueno, pero que se le va a hacer.

Siento decir que no voy a contestar a los Reviews, quiero irme a dormir ya que todavía no estoy recuperada de no dormir por empollar. Mentira, otra cosa no se pero no soy lo que se dice una muy buena estudiante, pero es que padezco de insomnio por el estrés de los exámenes…

Quiero agradecer a **Marc**, a **Marla**, a **marinaPotter**, a **Barby-Black**, a **Ginny84**, a **mikelodeon**, a **Caro** (lamento decirte que soy de las que no soportan a Cho, así que no va a tener nada con ella), a **Víctor**, y a **Vane**.

Por cierto, ahora que lo estoy subiendo, estoy viendo que se me ha comido letras y signos de exclamación, así que... echarle imaginación si os encontrais en alguno de estos casos.

**23 ¿QUIEN LA ENVIO?**

Entró todavía anonado al Gran Comedor. No sabía que pensar. Algo le decía que Mark tenía alguna relación con su madre, y por lo tanto con él. No solo por el apellido y el color de los ojos que poca gente tenía, pero no podía llegar a imaginar que era porque a cada nueva hipótesis era más inverosímil que la anterior.

¿Harry- preguntó alguien sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Miro hacia delante y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Remus Lupin.

- Lleva todo el camino así - dijo una voz detrás de Harry que hizo que se sobresaltara. Por lo visto Moody lo había estado siguiendo desde que salio de la sala común y él iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta.

- Venga a almorzar - le dijo Remus sonriéndole mientras él se iba a sentar al lado de Ron. Molly Weasley estaba regañando a los Gemelos y la razón, supuso Harry era la túnica rosa que llevaba Percy.

Ojoloco Moody fue a sentarse en la mesa de los profesores y mientras le veía irse, Harry se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de adultos que había en el comedor, y muchos de ellos le miraban de reojo. Incomodo comenzó a comer mientras se fijaba en la gente que estaba próxima e él. Delante se habían sentado Remus y Tonks, que en ese momento se estaba disculpando con Ginny por haberle tirado la salsa encima, estaban todos los Weasleys y Fleur al lado de su novio.

¡Qué esclava tan bonita- le dijo Tonks llamando la atención de algunas personas alrededor ¿Me la dejas ver?

- Claro - y justo cuando se la sacaba Remus se exclamo al haberla reconocido.

¿De donde has sacado la esclava- le preguntó el licántropo rápidamente.

- Ha sido un regalo, por lo que ponía en la tarjeta ha pertenecido a mi madre.

- Es verdad, no la solía llevar mucho, cuando seguro que la llevo fue en su boda, según recuerdo.

¿En la boda de mis padres? Entonces debe salir en el álbum de fotos.

¡Vaya- exclamó Ginny ¿Y quien te la ha enviado?

- No había ningún nombre en la tarjeta.

- Quizás fue Dumbledore, al fin y al cabo también te envió la capa de invisibilidad que perteneció a tu padre.

- Se lo preguntare luego, Remus. ¿Recuerdas algo más de la esclava?

- Una vez le pregunte a Lily por ella - dijo después de pensarlo - y recuerdo que me sonrió y me dijo que perteneció a su abuela, y que por eso le tenía tanto cariño. A tu bisabuela.

Una sonrisa asomo por los labios de Harry, una sonrisa que nadie le pudo quitar en varios días, no solo había pertenecido a su madre, sino que también era un objeto de su familia materna, una familia que no asocio en ese momento con su tía Petunia.

* * *

Pasaba las paginas del álbum de fotografías que Hagrid le regalo en primer año rápidamente. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuanta de unas cuantas cosas que se referían al álbum: la mayoría de fotos eran de sus padres con más de 17 años, que era cuando comenzaron a salir, y en las que salían de más pequeños salían sin ningún amigo. Supuso que cuando se lo regalaron no querían que saliera Sirius Black, el que había traicionado a sus padres, cosa que le provocaba algo de angustia, porque solo salía en la foto de la boda de sus padres. Por suerte en ninguna aparecía Wormtail, ni siquiera en la de la boda. 

Entonces era verdad que su madre la llevaba el día de su boda, pensó al observar atentamente las fotos, y también la llevaba en la foto en que sostenía a un diminuto Harry.

* * *

- Muchas gracias, Profesor Dumbledore. 

¿Gracias porque- le pregunto el director.

- Por la esclava de mi madre.

- Remus ya me dijo algo de eso… - dijo enviando una mirada a la muñeca de Harry que lucia en ella la pulsera con forma de león de ojos verdes - Pero yo no la envié, y tampoco se quien te la puede haber enviado.

¿No me la envió usted- Sus temores se estaban volviendo realidad, Mark tenía algo que ver en esto, porque de ningún modo Tía Petunia podía habérsela enviado, por mucho de que fuera la única familia de su madre conocida.

- No Harry.

¿Y no me estará ocultando nada, verdad?

Dumbledore solo soltó un suspiro, cuando parecía que Harry volvía a confiar en él, incluso con el regalo de navidad, había algo que los volvía a llevar hacia atrás.

¿Por qué me regalaste los calcetines- pregunto el director desviando el tema.

- En primero me dijo que nunca le regalaban calcetines - y Harry alzó los hombros para restarle importancia, pero era totalmente consciente de que Dumbledore no le había contestado la pregunta, aunque cuando la formulo tampoco esperaba respuesta.

- Será mejor que comencemos.

Así Harry se situó en medio del círculo mágico y se sentó sobre sus piernas como Dumbledore le había dicho. No hacia ni un mes que había comenzado ese nuevo sistema, y estaba seguro de que el círculo no era para nada bueno. Le costaba mucho cerrar la mente en este nuevo nivel de Legeremancia. De pronto Fawkes comenzó a cantar, y las runas que habían en el círculo mágico se comenzaron a iluminar.

- Legeremens - dijo sin siquiera usar la varita, y los recuerdos de la corta vida de Harry comenzaron a pasar por la mente de ambos.

* * *

Harry se encontraba en la lechuceria después de haber enviado a Hedwing con un regalo para Susan porque era su cumpleaños, el 2 de enero. Le había costado decidir que le había de regalar. Al final, con la ayuda de Ginny, le regalo una pulsera. 

Había pensado en regalarle un colgante, pero quizás ella pensaba que lo hacia por compromiso, ya que en navidad ella le había regalado uno. No podía regalarle unos pendientes porque no sabía si tenía agujeros en las orejas. No podía regalarle un anillo, porque vendría a decir algún tipo de compromiso que no tenían, que había algo más de lo que realmente había. Y no podía enviar un ramo de flores porque se helaría en el trayecto ya que estaba nevando.

Ni siquiera sabía porque se estaba preocupando tanto por ello, no dejaba de ser una amiga.

* * *

Y los días pasaron con un suspiro, y Harry abrazo a Hermione ya que volvía a estar con ellos, y les comentaba en esos momentos como le había ido las vacaciones de navidad celebrándolo con sus padres y sus abuelos. Saludo también a los hermanos Creevey que pasaban ya hacia el comedor a cenar. 

No estaba del todo centrado en lo Hermione les explicaba ahora. Tenía dos asuntos más urgentes ahora, y acababa de ver el primero. Mark salía ahora con un grupito de primero hacía el Gran Comedor.

¡Me voy a cenar- dijo yéndose tras Mark, pasando por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Pero Harry… - pero él ya no les escuchaba.

¡Mark- dijo Harry corriendo para alcanzarlo - tengo que hablar contigo a solas - dijo de forma seria.

- Claro - y se encerraron en una habitación vacía.

- Seré directo… como me equivoque estaré haciendo el ridículo, pero… ¿Tienes algo que ver con quien me envió esta pulsera- dijo enseñándole la esclava que llevaba en la mano.

- Yo… no te lo puedo decir.

- Eso quiere decir que si. Otra cosa ¿Tienes algo que ver con mi madre- ante esto Mark palideció.

- Yo… papa no pensó que lo descubrirías… Papa dijo que hablaría contigo en verano.

¿Eso es que si?

- No te lo puedo decir - Mark parecía apunto de llorar.

¡NECESITO SABERLO- pero Mark echo a correr y no apareció en toda la cena.

* * *

- Harry estas extraño - le dijo Hermione al verlo llegar al Gran Comedor - te marchas antes que nosotros, y cuando llegamos aquí no estas. 

- Tenía que hablar con una persona - dijo buscando a esa persona en la mesa de Gryffindor.

¿Alguna chica- le preguntó Ron mientras comía ¿Alguien que te tenía que dar las gracias por un regalo de cumpleaños?

- No - contesto secamente, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema, y menos el tono con el que lo había dicho Ron.

¿Seguro?

¿De que estáis hablando- pregunto Hermione curiosa.

- De que Harry necesito ayuda para escogerle un regalo para Susan - contesto Ginny.

- Este mes tenemos partido contra Ravenclaw, tendremos que entrenar duro - dijo Harry intentando desviar la conversación.

- No cambies de tema - le dijo Hermione duramente.

Pero Harry no le hacia ningún caso, algo le había llamado más la atención: Draco Malfoy salía sólo del Gran Comedor. Y Harry se levanto y se fue tras él dejando a sus amigos mosqueados.

¡Malfoy- grito Harry logrando que el otro se detuviera y se diera la vuelta.

¿Qué quiere de mi el Gran Harry Potter?

- Saber porque me intentaste matar. Encontré la Mano de la Gloria después de al pelea.

¿Y que tiene que ver conmigo- dijo irónicamente.

- Quizás que se que tu la querías, y que querías que tu padre te la comprara en _Borgin y Burkes_. - ante lo cual Malfoy perdió el poco color que tenía.

- Potter, no creo que al director le haga mucha gracia que sepas cosas de tiendas que están en el callejón Knockturn. Si me disculpas - dijo dándose la vuelta rápidamente y emprendiendo la retirada.

Pero Harry no lo iba a dejarse ir sin haber aclarado algo más, así que lo cogió del brazo, y vio como hacia una extraña mueca, y con un solo golpe se soltó del agarre que tenía Harry y se fue rápidamente (N/A: pero sin perder la elegancia).

- Que extraño - y entonces se dio cuenta que tenía algo pegajoso en la mano.

Era sangre.


	24. ESA

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Disclaimer: TODO es de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, sino puedo asegurar que Sirius estaría vivo y la Rata traidora muerta. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

Siento que el capitulo sea más corto de lo normal, la verdad es que lo he tenido que cortar a la mitad, porque estoy medio enferma, y no he podido pasarlo todo, así que cuando pueda colgare lo que sigue.

Contestación a los Reviews:

**Shiko-chan**: espero que ya te hayas leído el resto, y me siento honrada de que te leas mi fic mientras estas en el trabajo.

**Barby-Black**: supongo que aquí ya se aclara algo más la reacción de Mark, espero que sea suficiente, y el porque se escapa… tiene 11 años y un Harry de 16 le esta presionando, yo hacia tiempo que habría echado a correr. Y lo de Malfoy… ya se vera.

**Marla**: tanto lo de Draco, como lo de Mark se vera en los capítulos siguientes, espero.

**Celina**: el porque esta sangrando Draco se vera si todo va bien en el siguiente capitulo, que seguramente no tardare demasiado en actualizar.

**24 - "ESA"**

Hacía una semana que las clases habían vuelto a comenzar, y Harry no había podido volver a coger a Malfoy para aclarar algunas cosas. Desaparecía cada vez que Harry lo veía de lejos, y salía enseguida de las clases que compartían. En cambio había podido hablar con Mark, que le había acabado de explicar el asunto de la esclava con forma de león. Le había dicho que era algo serio y que él mismo sabía poco, que lo importante lo sabía su padre y este se lo explicaría en verano.

Pero Harry no pensaba rendirse, y esperar hasta entonces, iba a hacer que volviera a confiar en él, para irle sacando más información, así que iba a seguir dándole clases particulares de DCAO a él, a Alex y a Mafalda. Era un plan bastante Slytherin, pero no en vano el sombrero había querido enviarlo allí. Y en ese mismo momento era donde se encontraba, ayudando a los pequeños a hacer los deberes de Defensa, en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Ahora que me acuerdo - dijo Mafalda llamando la atención de todos - mi informe de esta semana…

¿Qué informe- le pregunto Harry extrañado.

Me pedisteis que os mantuviera informados de si pasaba algo fuera de lo común en Slytherin - le recordó la niña - Draco Malfoy, uno de los sospechosos de intentar matar a "mi" Harry, casi no pasa tiempo en la Sala Común.

¿Cómo que no pasa tiempo en la Sala Común- pregunto Harry. Si no pasaba tiempo en la Sala Común sería más fácil abordarlo para intentar entablar una "conversación".

Lo he seguido, y pasa la mayoría de tiempo en la biblioteca.

Harry no estaba seguro de que era lo que pasaba y si era bueno. Que Malfoy pasara mucho tiempo en la biblioteca normalmente quería decir problemas para los Gryffindors. Pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada, que Malfoy estuviera herido le había descolocado totalmente.

**

* * *

El partido Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw comenzó, y Harry se elevo en su Saeta de Fuego al dar una patada en el suelo. Los ravenclaws necesitaban ganar ya que habían perdido contra Hufflepuff por bastantes puntos. Comenzó a buscar la Snitch y noto entonces que tenia una sombra detrás, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una sonriente Cho Chang.**

Hola Harry ¿Cómo estas?

Bien, Chang - Harry no le perdonaba todo aquello que le había dicho el día en que la expulsaron del ED, y de pronto recordó la discusión y su estado de animo decayó. Volar era una de las pocas cosas que le distraían así que intento concentrarse solamente en ello y en buscar la snitch.

Harry ¿A dónde vas?

Estamos en medio de un partido Chang, no es para ponernos a hablar ahora.

Vamos Harry, yo solo quería charlar contigo - dijo la chica colocándose delante de Harry y no dejándole avanzar - Quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que dije…

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y AHORA no es el momento - dijo Harry apuntando la escoba para ir hacia abajo.

NO - y le cogio de la manga.

Suéltame. Cho. Ahora.

Que ilusión, me has llamado por mi nombre, ya no estás tan frío conmigo.

Lo que comienzo a estar es furioso, hay otras maneras de ganar un partido que estar fastidiando al buscador del otro equipo - y dio un giro violento y se alejo rápidamente, pero le dio tiempo a oír el "¿A, si?

El partido iba bastante igualado, 40 a 43 a favor de Ravenclaw, así que Harry estaba at6ento a cualquier destello dorado, ya que quería acabar el partido cuanto antes, hablar con Cho había hecho que sus ánimos se fueran a pique. Volvía a acercarse a Harry y él volvía a huir, llevaba todo el partido haciéndolo.

En este momento no entendió como algún día ella le llego a gustar tanto. No era lógico, cuando le pidió para ir al baile de cuarto apenas había hablado con ella durante los partidos, y por mucho que el año pasado salieran en San Valentín, Harry no conocía de nada a Cho, no sabia las cosas que le gustaban, ni cuales no, sólo se había sentido atraído físicamente hacia ella.

¡HARRY- se oyó por la voz amplificada de Mafalda - "ESA" ha visto algo.

Y Harry vio que mientras él estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Chang había visto la Snitch. Y por suerte no le llevaba mucha ventaja.

Y mi Amor va en busca de la pelotita dorada ¡animo Harry! Harry ya esta a la misma altura que Esa - desde que Mafalda se había enterado de que Harry había salido con Cho la llamaba "Esa". Y así había sido durante todo el partido. Snape no había podido hacer nada para que Mafalda no se convirtiera en la nueva comentarista de los partidos de Quidditch, al parecer a Dumbledore le había gustado, aunque a ningún Slytherin le gustaba ver como una de ellos animaba a un Gryffindor, y más si era Harry Potter.

Y Harry atrapa la pelotita - y los gritos de la tribuna de los Gryffindors inundaron todo el campo.

* * *

La celebración que se estaba llevando a cabo en la Sala Común de Gryffindor no parecía querer acabar, todo y que Hermione iba de un lado a otro mandándolos a todos a dormir, pero todavía quedaba mucha comida y mucho zumo de calabaza del que Ron había ido a buscar a las cocinas.

¿Qué te dijo Cho- pregunto Ron a Harry, mientras los dos observaban la fiesta sentados en unas butacas.

Me pidió perdón, pero sólo era para distraerme.

y vaya si lo logro, si Mafalda no llega a avisarte perdemos el partido.

Lo siento.

No pidas disculpas, capitán - Ron al verlo tan desanimado intentaba alegrarlo - a mi se me colaron demasiadas Quaffles. Es maravillosa ¿Verdad- Ron había cambiado de tono.

¿Quién?

Hermione, es siempre tan responsable, cosa que la hace parecer todavía más adorable.

¿piensas pedirle para salir?

¡No lo digas en ese tono tan fúnebre! Que a ti no te fuera bien con Cho no quiere decir que a mi y a Hermione no nos vaya bien.

Lo siento, Ron, no era mi intención, espero que seáis muy felices.

Pero si todavía no somos pareja, tengo que conseguir saber que demonios tiene con Krum, el otro día recibió una carta suya.

Ya.

Ron, eres Prefecto, ven a ayudarme - dijo Hermione llevándoselo agarrado del brazo.

Y Harry les vio partir, los dos, y él se quedo allí sentado, solo, bebiendo de un vaso medio vacío mientras oía las risas a su alrededor.


	25. LOS RECUERDOS DE DUMBLEDORE

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Disclaimer: TODO es de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, sino puedo asegurar que Sirius estaría vivo y la Rata traidora muerta. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

Bueno, este capitulo tambien es corto, porque es la continuación del anterior.

**25 - LOS RECUERDOS DE DUMBLEDORE**

Harry odiaba Oclumancia. Odiaba ver y ver siempre sus mismos recuerdos nada agradables, aunque por otra parte parecía que volvía a cogerle el truco, cada vez que Dumbledore activaba el circulo mágico lograba sacarlo cuando entraba en algo demasiado comprometido, normalmente estos tenían que ver con el ED y sus planes secretos. Seguro que Dumbledore sabía que algo tramaba, pero esperaba que no supiera que era exactamente.

Odiaba sentirse tan agobiado y tan indefenso, y era por eso que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas cada vez que Dumbledore pronunciaba la palabra _Legeremens_. Y por eso Dumbledore hurgaba cada vez más adentro de la mente del chico, porque sabía que era la única manera de hacer que Harry se revolviera en contra y dominara la Oclumancia.

**_Legeremens_ **- se veía a Harry en su alacena, a Harry luchando contra el basilisco, a Harry besando a Cho, a Harry apuntando a Sirius, a Harry delante del espejo que conducía al pasadizo secreto que estaban remodelando, y eso era algo que Harry no quería que el otro viese.

**¡_Protego_!** el encantamiento escudo hizo efecto, y el hechizo de Dumbledore se volvió en su contra, y la mente de Harry llegaron unos recuerdos que no eran suyos.

Dos niños jugaban con una pelota y una bella mujer tendía la ropa delante de una casa rural vieja y destartalada. Ella era preciosa, pero tenia el cabello escondido debajo de un gorro blanco, y el vestido negro lleno de remiendos al igual que el delantal, vestid como las mujeres del siglo pasado.

Y entonces le vio los ojos, eran de un azul tan profundo que parecían querer atravesarle el alma, y unos segundos después el rostro de la mujer se comenzó a distorsionar y a verse el de Dumbledore.

Pero el quería seguir viéndola, así que se metió más en la mente de Dumbledore y la imagen volvió a ser nítida, entonces un hombre llego, pero ella no lo vio y la llamo "Diotima", y ella se giro con una gran sonrisa, y los niños fueron a saludar al que era su padre. Era una familia feliz.

**Harry** - y todo acabo, estaba en medio del circulo con Dumbledore mirándolo enfadado.

**Lo siento, Profesor** - dijo mirando al suelo, pero el director se quedo callado, sólo siguió escudriñándole - **será mejor que me vaya**.

**Si, será lo mejor.**

Ahora resultaba que Dumbledore se había enfadado porque había visto sus recuerdos, lo que le faltaba, pensaba Harry mientras iba hacia su Sala Común, él podía ver las humillaciones a las que había sido sometido de pequeño, y por las cuales Dumbledore no movió ni un dedo, y él se introducía en su mente y veía a su familia que era feliz y se enfadaba.

Realmente odiaba Oclumancia.

Se preguntaba entonces, si su madre se debía ver tan bonita y alegre estando enamorada, si recibiría así a su padre cuando llegara, si… no debía pensar esto, no debía imaginar hipotéticas situaciones, porque sólo perdía el tiempo sin hacer nada útil.

Doblo una esquina y se encontró cara a cara con uno de sus dolores de cabeza. Draco Malfoy iba cargado con varios libros y sin sus guardaespaldas, una ocasión única para Harry. Al reconocerlo Malfoy siguió andando sin siquiera insultarlo.

**Malfoy** - lo llamo Harry haciendo que se detuviera - **tenemos que hablar**.

**¿De que Potter?** - dijo dándose la vuelta.

**Aquí no, sígueme.**

**¿Por qué lo habría de hacer?**

**Creo que a mucha gente le gustaría saber quien ha estado intentando asesinar a un estudiante.**

**Tu no eres un estudiante normal y corriente, eres Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió.**

**No estamos hablando de eso** - dijo Harry molesto.

**¿De que estamos hablando?**

**De que primero me intentas matar, me lanzas el avada, te vas de vacaciones y regresas sangrando** - dijo rápidamente Harry, y vio claramente a Malfoy palidecer - **Maldita sea ¡QUIERO SABER QUE ESAT PASANDO!**

**¿Quieres saberlo? No Potter, tu eres el Gran Héroe haciéndose la victimilla, es mejor que sigas ignorando la mayoría de las cosas.**

**¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Que si te dedicaras a pensar sabrías cual es la razón de que tenga unas malditas heridas que no se pueden curar** - en realidad Harry lo sabía, sabía que las heridas eran por no haberle conseguido matar, era algo que había deducido en unas de sus noches de insomnio después de pensar y pensar.

**No tienes porque seguirlo.**

**¿No¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo¿Por qué me ha herido¿Por los Crutacius¿Tendría que pasarme a tu bando¿Y dejar entonces que mate a mi madre¿O a mi Padre? **- hablaba en un murmullo, con ese tono tan característico suyo de arrastrar las palabras.

**No quería decir eso.**

**Seguro. Pero no puedes salvarme. Soy hijo de Mortífago, como la mayoría de los Slytherins ¿Piensas salvarnos a todos? Ni siquiera tu complejo de héroe podrá con todos. Yo me preocuparía más por ti, aunque la veda de caza ya no este abierta, tu vida sigue estorbándole, y pronto morirás. O aunque no te pueda matar, sabe como hacerte débil**

**¿Qué quieres decir, Malfoy? **

**Tus amigos Potter** - y se fue cargando con los libros antes de que Harry asimilara las palabras.


	26. ATAQUE A LOS MUGGLES

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Disclaimer: TODO es de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, sino puedo asegurar que Sirius estaría vivo y la Rata traidora muerta. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO

Se que me he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, LO SIENTO, pero tuve una grave crisis de inspiración, y luego llegaron los exámenes… y bueno, se que no tengo perdón… y la verdad es que realmente lo siento, ha sido acabar los exámenes y ponerme a escribir… y todo y eso me ha quedado un capitulo muy corto, pero prometo que los siguientes serán mas largos.

Bueno, la verdad es que sigo estando muy ocupada, y no voy a poder contestar a los reviews, que por cierto ya tengo 102! He pasado de los 100! Hace una ilusión! Pero gracias a Stiby (gracias a ti he pasado de los 99 reviews a los 102!) a pedro, a miss.potter, a Víctor, a Celina y a Sanarita31

**26 - ATAQUE A MUGGLES**

Harry pensaba en lo que Malfoy le había dicho, que sus amigos corrían peligro, sabia que estaba demasiado apegado a ellos, pero eran sus mejores amigos, le conocían mas que nadie. No iba a dejar que nadie les hiciese daño, y no iba a dejar que pasara lo mismo que con Sirius, los iba a proteger a toda costa. Pero por otro lado, a su lado estaban en peligro…

Con estos pensamientos se encamino a desayunar mientras que sus dos amigos discutían a su lado, nada les iba a pasar si él podía evitarlo.

Entraron al Gran Comedor y los murmullos se callaron para seguir con más fuerza. Ginny les llamo para que se acercaran rápidamente y entonces les enseño el Profeta, donde un articulo de Rita Skeeter anunciaba un par de ataques a pequeños pueblos muggles cerca de Aberdeen.

- **Siguen los pequeños ataques** - dijo Hermione una vez acabaron de leer el periódico - **cuando llegaron los aurores, huyeron sin presentar demasiada batalla, pero…**

- **Hubieron bastantes muggles muertos** - acabo Ginny por ella.

- **Todos son pequeños ataques** - dijo Padma acercándose - **desde el ataque a Hogsmeade parece ser que solo hay ataques a Muggles. El callejón Diagon ha tenido algún ataque, pero nada grave.**

- **Como la calma antes de la tormenta** - dijo Anthony

- **Creo que sería mejor organizar una reunión del ED, no sea que los profesores sospechen algo si nos ven a todos aquí hablando** - dijo Harry al ver acercarse a los Hufflepuffs.

- **Tengo que hablar con vosotros** - dijo Ernie - **es por el ataque.**

- **Haremos una reunión del ED después ¿Podéis esperar hasta entonces?**

**- Si, no vendrá ya de aquí, pero no creeréis lo que oí.**

Hermione se levanto habiendo acabado ya, y se fue a encerrarse a un lavabo para que nadie la viera convocar la reunión a través del galeón, para cuando acabaran las clases, y después se dirigió para reunirse con sus dos mejores amigos para la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

* * *

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era una clase extraña, habían años en que la asignatura daba miedo (maldiciones imperdonables, vampiros…), otros eran divertidos (sobretodo viendo a Snape vestido de viejecita), otros preferías no recordar al profesor y lo que te había enseñado (por que el profesor era un inútil), pero nadie habría podido decir que se trataba de una asignatura aburrida.

Pues lo era.

Y ya llevaban dos años. Incluso los Slytherins deseaban que volviera cualquiera de los otros profesores, que volviera el hombre-lobo amigo de Potter si era necesario, pero que se fuera el somnífero con piernas que era el profesor Dumbledore (pero esto es algo que ellos nunca admitirían ni bajo tortura) pensaban mientras dormitaban en la clase avanzada de Defensa.

Umbridge fue insoportable, una bruja (en el termino muggle de la palabra), una harpía, una banshee, y cosas parecidas. Era malvada, retorcida, dispuesta a toda costa a conseguir sus objetivos, como buena serpiente.

El profesor Dumbledore también era insoportable, pero por otras razones, era soporífero, abría la boca y caías en una especie de trance en el que te costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Y nadie entendía porque estaban dando un tema de tercer año como eran las criaturas mágicas que podían resultar malignas, en una clase avanzada de sexto año.

**- Las Runespoor son serpientes de tres cabezas, originarias de Burkina Faso. Su piel es naranja con rayas negras y su longitud es de …** - se escucho un ronquido de alguien del fondo **- su aspecto horripilante hizo que muchos magos oscuros tuvieran una como mascota, sobretodo los hablantes de pársel. Por esto se sabe como se comportan, un hablante de parsel dejó escritos de sus charlas con ellas…**

Harry se volvió a perder en su mente. Los hablantes de pársel eran raros de encontrar¿estarían todos relacionados por sangre? Esa duda seguía revolviéndole por la cabeza. Salazar Slytherin debía estar muy seguro que sus descendientes hablarían pársel sino no hubiera construido la Cámara de los Secretos, y su descendiente no la habría podido abrir después de mil años, además habrían más descendientes que la podrían haber abierto en todos estos años ¿no?

Quizás el don solo se presentaba en algunos… entonces ¿Por qué se habría presentado en alguien que el mismo Slytherin hubiera despreciado por ser mestizo? Y si se presentaba en todos sus descendientes…¿Por qué se sabían de tan pocos hablantes de pársel? Lo mas seguro es que lo ocultasen por miedo a ser tachados de magos oscuros, tal como le había pasado al mismo Harry durante su segundo año. Para mucha gente hablar pársel era sinónimo de ser un mago oscuro.

Además Harry estaba seguro de que había habido otro estudiante de Hogwarts descendiente de Slytherin que había encontrado la cámara de los secretos, porque evidentemente los grifos no existían en la época en que Hogwarts se construyo, en plena Edad Media, y menos hechos de forma masiva, como se comenzaron a hacer una vez que la revolución industrial tuvo lugar, en 1760 (Harry lo había investigado) y se habían de inventar los grifos antes de poderlos fabricar de forma masiva, y poner la red de agua corriente. Además los magos tardaban bastantes años en adaptar los inventos muggles a su propia conveniencia… así que no debían ser muchas generaciones antes de Tom cuando alguien instalo el grifo con el grabado de la serpiente.

Y las cosas se complicaban…

No se había sabido nada después de que Slytherin fuera expulsado de Hogwarts¿Qué habría sido de él¿Cuándo volvieron sus descendientes a pisar Hogwarts?

* * *

Faltaban 10 minutos para la hora en que habían convocado la reunión, pero todos los miembros de ED ya estaban allí, así que sin esperar a nadie más, Zacharias Smith comenzó a hablar, queriendo como siempre provocar una discusión.

**- No se para que nos hemos reunido aquí en esta reunión extraordinaria, no es ninguna sorpresa que hay ataques.**

**- Pero en todos los otros pequeños ataques que se habido, no había tal cantidad de muggles muertos** - le replico Ginny.

**- Yo se la razón de esto** - dijo Ernie con la voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos lo oyeran y se acallaran los murmullos - **esta noche me tocaba hacer la ronda de Prefecto, y cuando iba por el tercer piso, allí junto a la estatua del Hipogrifo, oí voces, y creyendo que podría pillar a alguien desprevenido, y bajar algunos puntos…**

**- Ernie, te estas desviando** - le llamó la atención Hannah

**- Eran McGonagall y el Profesor Dumbledore, el de Defensa, no el director, este parecía que no estaba en la escuela, que estaba defendiendo a los muggles…**

**- Al grano Ernie** - dijo otra vez Hannah, estaba acostumbrada a llamar su atención cuando el chico se perdía divagando.

**- Hablan sobre la prueba…** - se detuvo a coger aire - **la prueba de iniciación de los mortífagos** - dijo rápidamente.

**- ¿Qué quieres decir!**

**- Esta masacre… tenían que matar al menos un muggle… para que les pusieran la marca tenebrosa** - su voz ya era un susurro.

**- ¡No entiendo nada!** - exclamó Parvati. Al contrario de lo que mucha gente pensara Parvati Patil no era tonta, pero le daba miedo que aquello que se le pasaba por la cabeza fuera real, necesitaba que alguien se lo volviera a explicar para asegurarse de lo que implicaban las palabras de Ernie.

**- ¿Quieres decir que por cada muerto puede haber un mortífago más?** - pregunto horrorizada Padma. Puede que las dos gemelas acabaran en diferentes casas, pero se parecían y no solo en el físico, Padma Patil también necesitaba asegurarse, aquello era demasiado espantoso para ser real.

**- Por lo que escuche, antes de que llegaran los aurores y la Orden del Fénix estaban matando indiscriminadamente a cualquiera que se les pusiera por delante… y todavía no tenían noticias de ellos, pero visto lo que ponía en el Profeta esta mañana…**

**- ¡Es horrible!** - exclamó Hermione pensando en su familia, en sus padres, en sus abuelos, tíos… y ellos no se podían defender de la magia!

Harry no dijo nada, era verdad que era horrible, pero él no tenia familia por la que preocuparse, y ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las muertes de los mortífagos, el Profeta era demasiado sensacionalista, buscaba impactar, pero lo que conseguía era insensibilizar, al menos el corazón de Harry ya estaba harto, después de las muertes de Sirius y de Cedric todo le era igual.

**- ¿Harry?** - le pregunto Ron que estaba a su lado viendo como su respiración se hacia irregular- **tranquilízate, es horrible, pero algún día nosotros seremos capaces de evita cosas así.**

**- Si, Ron, algún día** - dijo tranquilizándose, no era bueno pensar en Sirius y en su propia estupidez.

Entonces Harry se fijo en la gente a su alrededor, todos trataban de hacerse oír encima de los demás, todos tenían ideas de lo que harían con los mortífagos, todos gritaban indignados.

**- ¡BASTA!** - todos callaron de golpe al escuchar a Harry - **me esta entrando dolor de cabeza. Nada se solucionara con vuestros gritos, ni con vuestras ideas de acabar con los mortífagos de golpe (algunas de las que acabo de oír de lo más absurdas) no podemos hacer nada aquí encerrados, y somos demasiado pequeños para…**

**- No somos pequeños** - protesto Ron

**- Somos demasiado pequeños, los adultos caen, que podríamos hacer nosotros que ni siquiera hemos acabado Hogwarts, que no sabemos todo lo que tendríamos que saber para enfrentarnos…los aurores caen, y durante dos años se han preparado especialmente para luchar ¿Qué podríamos hacer nosotros?**

El ambiente se había deprimido totalmente. Harry estaba pensando en las palabras de Malfoy "O aunque no te pueda matar, sabe como hacerte débil. Tus amigos Potter"

**- Tienes razón, Harry** - acordó Ron - **somos demasiado pequeños para tan grandes objetivos, entonces deberíamos cambiar de estrategia. Hagamos pequeñas cosas que si podemos hacer, ya estamos protegiendo el castillo bloqueando los túneles con trampas… y estamos preparándonos por si algún día nos toca luchar, al menos que podamos sobrevivir. Estamos haciendo algo, no nos estamos quedando de brazos cruzados, son pequeñas cosas, pero quien sabe si algún día salvaran aunque sea una sola vida…**

Y así, el ambiente se relajo, y la confianza llego a todos. A todos menos a uno, que solo recordaba repetitivamente las palabras del rubio.

* * *

Se que es muy corto, pero no quería esperar más para colgarlo. Los próximos serán más largos, lo prometo. 


	27. SAN VALENTIN

HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA

(O lo que es lo mismo, un intento de hacer el 6 libro)

Decir que todos los personajes, nombres, lugares (etc.) son de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

Gracias a los Reviews dejados por

**Stybi**: es normal que se resignen a hacer pequeñas cosas, la mayoría solo tienen 16 años, demasiado jóvenes para luchar, tienen miedo, es al menos lo que a mi me pasaría. Dumbledore, profesor, será siempre igual, con 100 años y pico, uno ya no cambia. Draco no pudo matar a Harry, porque realmente no quería matarlo, porque no lo odiaba suficiente, por mucho que uno odie, hay un gran paso hasta matarlo.

**Sanarita31**: como puedes comprobar este capitulo a tardado poco en salir, ahora voy bien de animo, y las frases salen solas.

**27 - SAN VALENTIN**

Entre muchas clases, Febrero llego a Hogwarts, y sus habitantes se preparaban para celebrar el día 14 con mucho esmero. Era una manera de olvidar todo lo que ocurría fuera, por un día, se iban a encerrar voluntariamente en el castillo no queriendo oír nada de la guerra. Pero aunque para esto todavía quedaban bastantes días, la gente estaba muy excitada por ello. Las chicas aprendían encantamientos para hacer la velada especial, los chicos aprendían encantamientos para hacer aparecer flores, sin darse cuenta que toda la euforia se convertiría en depresión cuando la fiesta pasara.

Harry no le daba mucha importancia a lo que lo rodeaba, sabia que pasaría ese día solo, miraba a sus dos amigos, Ron se había decidido a confesarse ese día, bien por él. Pero Harry procuraba pasar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, y menos con sus amigos, tenia que preparase para luchar, fuera cual fuera el resultado de la lucha, debía dar lo mejor de si mismo. Si a él le pasara algo no quería que ellos sufrieran, a su lado solo sufrían, solo por estar a su lado eran perseguidos, quizás si los alejaba…

Eso es lo que se repetía, pero… tenia que proteger a sus amigos, pero a la vez no quería hacerles daño si algo malo le ocurría. Se sentía muy pequeño para un destino tan grande. Como podría un muchacho como él, esmirriado e inseguro, acabar con Voldemort, uno de los Señores Oscuros más tenebrosos que había habido.

Pero en el Ministerio… cuando Voldemort apareció… cuando le lanzo el Avada Kedavra… sino hubiera sido por la intervención de Dumbledore ahora estaría muerto. Le debía mucho… sin embargo una parte de él se negaba a perdonarlo, le había escondido mucho, pero también es verdad que si se lo hubiera dicho en primer año… de alguna forma hizo lo correcto, preparándole lentamente para la batalla final…dejándole enfrentarse a la sombra de Voldemort, porque desde luego cuando se enfrento a él en primero no tenia todo su poder… pero debería haberle hablado de la profecía en cuarto, justo después de que Voldemort renaciera con toda su fuerza.

Y Voldemort… en el Ministerio le poseyó tan fácilmente… fue suerte que pensara en Sirius y la felicidad de reunirse con él, y ese amor lo expulsara.

Al menos las clases de Oclumancia daban bastante resultado: no soñaba con el Lord, y a veces, cuando tenia emociones extremas (cuando estaba extasiado, enfadado o muy cansado) percibía sus emociones, alguna orden suya se colaba en su mente, o oía gritos de gente, y entonces intentaba recomponer la barrera de su mente, y no pensar en lo que Voldemort hacia, y auque costaba, lograba salir de su mente. Voldemort lo atraía, quería retenerlo en la mente, torturarlo psicológicamente, pero pensaba en Sirius, y luchaba por él.

Definitivamente las clases de oclumancia daban resultado, aunque no canalizara bien la magia del intruso. Dumbledore le había dicho que debía rechazarla, solo construir un espejo y dejar que la magia rebotara, pero a Harry no se le daban bien las metáforas, así que lo hacia literalmente: la mayoría de veces que conseguía expulsar a Dumbledore, este acababa tirado varios metros más allá, y hubo una vez el hechizo rebotó y acabó en la mente del mayor.

Era difícil.

También le había dicho que había otra forma de "vencer" la Legeremancia. Debía dejar que el intruso entrara, pero debía mostrarle lo que el quería, incluso sueños, o simplemente podía inventarse una escena. Esto era lo que Tom había hecho, y era algo que solo sabían hacer los expertos, de ninguna manera Harry lo iba a conseguir. Bastante tenia ya con el método normal.

Y Malfoy…salía antes que nadie del aula, y no lo veía nada más que en clases y durante las comidas. Tenía bastantes cosas que aclarar con él, sus palabras, sus actos, su estúpida enemistad de seis años…

Y la estúpida musiquita de felices notas resonando por todo el castillo, y lo peor, era obra de Mafalda!

* * *

¡Genial! De todos los hechizos que se le podían resistir, este era el que más quería aprender. 

**- ¡Tranquilízate Harry! Si te pones tenso es evidente que no conseguirás que te salga bien el escudo.**

**- ¡Como si se pudiera estar tranquilo en un campo de batalla!**

**- De momento no estamos en ninguno…**

**- ¿Estas segura Hermione?**

Y es que estaban practicando el _"écu"_ un escudo para proteger a otras personas. Pero para probarlo, alguien había de intentar hechizar a sus compañeros, y los otros protegerlos.

Y no a todos les salía bien la barrera.

Luna Lovegood estaba toda cubierta por lo que parecía espuma por haber invocado mal el escudo, no había pronunciado correctamente, había dicho "écume". A Neville le había tocado intentar hechizar a sus compañeros, y aunque parezca increíble, lo había conseguido fácilmente: Ron, Padma, y Parvati estaban bailando la conga por el aula. Por otra banda varios escudos mal hechos habían hecho rebotar los hechizos lanzados (normalmente los escudos absorberían el hechizo), y Lavander, Serena, Hannah y Susan estaban chillando como locas nadie sabe porque, y para acabar estaba Justin que se había tenido que marcharse rápidamente cuando le había desaparecido la ropa.

Quizás una campo de batalla no, pero si que parecía un gallinero.

**- ¡Mira Harry¡A Ginny y a Colin les sale! Y bueno, los escudos que hacen rebotar los hechizos (aunque las barreras estén mal hechas) pueden servir… así al menos Ernie, Smith y Eleanor pueden hacer algo.**

* * *

Y finalmente con una mañana de cielo azul y frío invernal (evidentemente, estaban en Febrero) San Valentín llegó. 

Harry dormía placidamente cuando un ruido lo sobresalto. Abrió los ojos inmediatamente, y se levanto de golpe.

**- Ha sido Ron** - le aclaró Dean - **lleva ya una hora arreglándose para pedirle a Hermione que salga con él.**

- **¿Cómo sabes que se lo voy a pedir a Hermione?** - dijo Ron saliendo rápidamente del baño.

**- Todo el mundo lo sospecha** - dijo Seamus levantándose - **y hoy era el día apropiado para pedírselo. Incluso hay apuestas.**

**- ¿QUÉ!**

**- Si, solo espero que no sea como el año pasado, todos apostaron, y al final no se juntaron.**

- **En el caso de que comiencen a salir hoy, yo habré ganado** - dijo Dean.

**- ¿QUÉ!**

Ron termino de arreglarse, y convocó un ramo de margaritas blancas (era lo único que había logrado sacar de su varita) y Dean cogió el abrigo después de haber invocado no-se-sabe-que-flores para Ginny. Harry por su parte se dedico a remolonear un poco más en la cama, antes de levantarse finalmente. El único problema es que este día caía en lunes, y aunque el director había permitido decorar el castillo y todo eso, no había permitido cancelar las clases.

Cuando bajo a la Sala Común se encontró con que Ginny y Dean discutían.

**- ¿Cómo se te ocurre regalarme Viscaria¡De todas las flores que me podías haber regalado tenían que ser Viscaria!**

**- Ginny…**

**- ¿Me estas engañando Dean? Porque esto es lo significan estas flores sabes…**

**- Ginny…**

**- ¿Dime que no es con Lavander? El otro día estabas flirteando con ella.**

Harry y Ron realmente estaban confundidos, encontraban las flores bonitas, con sus colores rosados y lilosos, con sus cinco petalitos bien colocados¡mujeres!

**- Que mal carácter tiene mi hermana, las mujeres dan miedo cuando se enfadan.**

Llegaron al Gran Comedor que estaba abarrotado de gente, corazones volaban por los pasillos, la estúpida música de Mafalda resonaba por todas partes, y esta se dirigía rápidamente hacia el Gryffindor de ojos verdes.

**- ¡Harry¡Amor mío¿Dónde esta mi anillo?**

**- ¿Qué anillo?**

**- El de compromiso, amor** - dijo batiendo rápidamente las pestañas

**- ¿De que demonios hablas Mafalda?** - dijo Harry en un tono bastante alto llamando la atención de las acarameladas parejas que estaban a su alrededor.

**- Del que me prometiste comprar** - dijo mientras hacia un puchero

**- ¡Harry¿Cómo se te ha podido olvidar comprarle un anillo a tu novia?** - dijo Ron riéndose, aunque por otra parte tenia una mirada triste.

**- ¿Queréis callaros?** - dijo Harry siseando bajito para que sólo lo oyeran ellos.

**- Al menos, invócale una flores…**

**- Ron, te la estas buscando…**

**- ¡Oh! Me voy a mi mesa, pero quiero mis regalos por la noche, en una cena romántica a la luz de las estrellas…**

**- A la luz de las estrellas, si lo que quieres es que sea en los terrenos perfecto, en** **medio de la nieve, así te mantendrías calladita…** -pero no pudo acabar la frase porque Mafalda le dio un besito en la boca antes de marcharse corriendo a la mesa de las serpientes.

**- ¡ARGGG!** - y fue corriendo mientras en el Gran Comedor resonaban las risitas de todos, menos la de Hermione que no se encontraba allí.

Historia de la Magia paso aburrida para todo el mundo, pero también fue desesperante para dos chicos, uno tenia que aguantar las risitas de Lavander y Parvati por el beso de una niñita de primero, el otro trataba desesperadamente por hablar con Hermione, y trataba también de regalarle el ramo de margaritas, pero la chica era la única que atendía a clase, y no le hacia caso.

No fue mejor en Herbologia, donde además compartían clase con los Ravenclaws. Las risitas se multiplicaron, y definitivamente Ron no pudo hablar con Hermione, no era cuestión de pedirle para salir delante de McGonagall, que explicaba en este momento como trasformar dos sillas para que pasasen a formar una mesa.

Hermione desapareció a la hora de la comida después de haber tragado la comida, después se enteraron de que tenia que entregar un proyecto de aritmancia y le contaba mucha parte para la nota, así que se estaba esforzando más de lo normal.

**- Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere…** - Ron iba quitando pétalos a las margaritas, dejando un rastro en el suelo - **me quiere, no me quiere…**

**- Ron, me voy a pociones.**

**- Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere…**

**- ¡Ronald!**

**- ¿Qué quieres?**

**- Me voy a pociones, y no les quites todos los pétalos a las margaritas, o no podrás dárselas a Hermione.**

- **Ya. Adiós.** - y Harry salio del comedor - **no** **me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere…**

Llego al aula, pero por extraño que parezca, todavía no había llegado el profesor, y Hermione tampoco estaba, y no podía hablar con Malfoy delante de todos, así que se sentó con Susan.

**- ¡Buenos tardes Harry!**

**- Teniendo en cuenta de que tocan pociones no crean que sean muy buenas…**

**- Si, pero mejor dejemos el tema, no quiero perder puntos para Hufflepuff, por dar mi opinión sobre la clase de Pociones.**

**- Yo ya estoy acostumbrado.**

**- ¿Qué le pasaba a Ron? todos se estaban extrañando de que estuviera deshojando las margaritas.**

**- No se las ha conseguido entregar a Hermione, y el pobre ya no sabe que hacer.**

**- Espero que tenga más, no creo que impresione mucho a Hermione un montón de margaritas deshojadas. Aunque realmente no se que le podría impresionar a ella.**

**- Yo tampoco** - en ese momento entró Hermione y momentos después Snape.

La clase de Pociones acabó con un par de explosiones, nada grave, aunque el mal humor de Snape ese día seria legendario, había bajado más de 100 puntos a Gryffindor, 77 a Hufflepuff, 34 a Ravenclaw, y aunque parezca increíble 2 a Slytherin, era claro que San Valentín no le gustaba. Y los chicos se dirigían ahora a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas Avanzadas.

-** ¿Ya le has regalado algo a Susan?** - le pregunto Hermione, estaban un poco más apartados del resto, y la Hufflepuff caminaba unos metros delante de ellos.

**- No. Me cae bien y ya esta.**

**- ¿Seguro?**

**- En realidad no. Me cae bien y estoy muy a gusto hablando con ella, pero no se si estoy enamorado. No lo estaba cuando salía con Cho, y ella… no se si estaba enamorada realmente de mi, Cedric hacia poco que… y poco después salió con Michael Corner… **

**- Tienes miedo Harry** - era una afirmación, Hermione le sonrió entonces **- no te preocupes de más, estoy seguro que cuando sea el momento te aclararas.**

**- ¿Y tu Hermione¿Planeas salir con alguien?**

**- ¿Yo?** - dijo la chica sonrojada - **nadie me ha pedido algo así.**

**- ¿Ni Krum?**

**- Víctor es un amigo, no comenzarás tú también como Ron cada vez que recibo una carta suya.**

**- No, pero estoy segura que si prestas algo más de atención a tu alrededor, y dejas de encerrar tu nariz en los libros, veras algo.**

**- ¡Harry¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así? **

Pero el chico había parado de golpe y mirada horrorizado hacia delante. Había un montón de gatos. A Harry no le gustan mucho los gatos, se había hartado de ellos cuando le tocaba quedarse con la señora Figg de pequeño. Pero estos gatos tenían algo extraño. Algo muy extraño.

Sonreían.

Y ver un montón de gatitos sonrientes daba grima, así que se fueron a sentar lo más lejos que pudieron de los mininos. Ron no tardo mucho en llegar con su ramo de margaritas, la mitad de las cuales no tenían pétalos, y además están sedientas de agua, con lo cual no tenían muy buen aspecto.

**- Hermione, tenemos que hablar.** - dijo seriamente el recién llegado

- **¿Pasa alguna cosa Ron¡Oh! Tendrá que ser después, Hagrid ya esta aquí.**

**- ¡Buenos días chicos!** - dijo el semigigante - **hoy vamos a estudiar a los Gatos de Chesire.**

La clase acabo, y Ron insistió en hablar con Hermione, y Harry se fue para dejarlos solos, así que junto con Susan, Hannah, y Justin emprendió la vuelta al castillo.

- **¡Espérenme!** - era Ron que subía apresurado.

- **¿Y Hermione?** - le pregunto Harry, aunque los Hufflepuff escuchaban atentos.

**- Tiene clase de Aritmancia Avanzada, y hoy a de entregar un importante trabajo que cuenta el 25 de la nota, y bla, bla, bla, y se ha ido con Anthony.**

**- Esto… ¿Piensas pedirle para salir con esta ropa, y con esas flores?** - le dijo Susan.

**- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que le voy a pedir que salga conmigo?**

**- Bueno, nosotros también apostamos** - dijo Justin **- lastima si se lo pides hoy, yo aposté 15 Sickles a que se lo pedías el último día de curso.**

**- ¿Por qué yo?** - gimió lastimosamente el pelirrojo. Pero entones Susan le cogió el ramo y se lo desapareció - **¡MI RAMO!**

**- ¿Eso era un ramo! Haz aparecer otro cuando la vuelvas a ver, pero estoy segura que ninguna chica querría nada contigo si le entregas un ramo como ese.**

**- ¿Por qué yo?**

Justin y Hannah se fueron solos para celebrar San Valentín, y Susan decidió que era un buen momento para que Ron consiguiera invocar otro tipo de flores, así que se fueron a la Sala de los Menesteres.

- **¡Vuelve lo a probar!** - dijo al ver que aquellas flores no eran lo más apropiado para regalarle a una mujer, habían salido cardos.

- **¡NOOOO!** - esta vez habían sido espigas de trigo.

**- Vamos mejorando** - al ver que eran rosas amarillas.

**- ¡Son rosas! Le voy a regalar estas rosas a Hermione, las rosas siempre gustan, ya no puedo más…**

**- Regálaselas, pero siendo una persona tan lista estos segura que Hermione sabrá que significan infidelidad y celos.**

**- ¡Volvamos a probar! **- dijo Ron refunfuñando, mientras Harry se reía por detrás, tenían casi todo el suelo lleno de flores raras.

**- Para declarar amor hay que dar una rama de durazno**

**- Malditos Hufflepuffs, y maldita profesora Sprout por ser su tutora** - murmuraba el pobre chico por lo bajo.

**- Aunque también podemos probar con mirtos…**

**- Yo quiero mis margaritas **

**- Pensándolo bien… las margaritas amarillas grandes también se pueden considerar una declaración de amor…**

Harry ya no podía más, ya estaba llorando por la risa, no tanto por lo que Susan decía, sino por la cara de quererla asesinar de Ron, y ahora los dos comenzaban a discutir la insensibilidad del chico, Susan al final se harto y decidió irse enfadada.

- **¡Espera Susan! "_orchideus_" para no te vayas enfadada** - dijo Harry entregándole un clavel blanco.

**- ¡Oh! Harry, no tenias porque molestarte, me quedare un ratito más, a ver si consigo que este saque unas flores adecuadas** - y volvió a entrar - **por cierto¿Sabes que significan están flores?**

**- No**

**- ¡Ji, ji, ji! Significan amor ardiente** - Harry se puso rojo en cuestión de segundos - **pero también significan Ingenuidad y talento, creo que esto te va más¡Y en cuanto a ti, Ron, sigamos!**

* * *

La hora de la cena llego, faltaban bastantes parejas, y Ron terminaba de arreglarse con lo que Susan le había recomendado. Había sido un problema encontrar algo azul celeste que combinara con sus ojos… al final la ropa se la dejo Dean, que como futuro cuñado (por aquello de que salía con Ginny) y la razón más importante, si se juntaban ganaría la apuesta, decidió que nada de lo que Ron tenia en su baúl valía la pena, ni tampoco nada de Harry. 

Así que mientras muchos comían en el comedor Ron estaba buscando a Hermione, ya que la habían visto en la biblioteca en el Mapa del Merodeador. Le hubiera gustado ver la declaración, como a todos los cotillas de Hogwarts, pero sabía que eso era algo íntimo de ellos dos.

Hermione entró pausadamente en el Gran Comedor, mientras Harry la veía estupefacto. ¿Cómo podía estar así de tranquila después de que uno de sus amigos se le hubiera declarado?

**- ¿Dónde esta Ron?**

**- No lo se, se suponía que estaba contigo** - le respondió la chica - **Por cierto¿No ha estado un poco raro hoy? **- dijo mientras se servia algo de carne en su plato** - a llevado unas margaritas todo el día encima, y deshojadas… ¡Oh¿Se las quería regalar a alguien? Vaya…**

**- Si ahora iba a buscarla, ha intentado todo el día de hoy hablar con ella, pero no lo ha conseguido.**

**- Vaya…**- dijo con voz algo queda - **¿Y tu sabes quien es ella?**

**- Puede ser que lo sepa **- disfrutando de ver a Hermione-intento-no-parecer-interesada-Granger.

**- ¡Ah¿Quién es?** - dijo dejando el tenedor en la mesa y mirando fijamente a Harry.

**- No seria un buen amigo si te lo dijera, eso es algo que Ron tendría que hacer** - el chico se estaba divirtiendo viendo las reacciones de la chica - **eso te lo ha de decir Ron. Come rápido, y vayamos a la Sala Común a esperarlo.**

Pero las cosas no salieron del todo bien para Harry, estaba saliendo del Gran Comedor con Hermione, y con un buen grupo de Gryffindors que querían ver el momento en el que Ron encontraría a Hermione, y le confesaría su amor eterno.

Pero alguien lo intercepto.

Alguien pequeño.

Alguien pequeño, de cabello claro y ojos azules que le miraban enojados.

**- Ahora no…**

**- ¡Quiero.mi.anillo. ¡Yo nunca te prometí eso!** - protesto Harry

**- ¡Me da igual¡Yo quiero mi anillo!**

**- ¡No vas a tener ningún anillo Mafalda!**

**- Pero… pero…** - dijo comenzando a hacer pucheros, mientras una lagrimita asomaba por su ojo **- yo realmente… yo quería un… - **una lagrimita cayo por su mejilla.

**- 10 puntos menos a Gryffindor por hacer llorar a una Slytherin** - Snape había tenido la buena suerte de entrar en ese momento al Gran Comedor, y por lo bajo murmuro - **aunque sea una busca-problemas como esta.**

**- Harry… snif… un anillo…**

**- Otros 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor**

**- snif…anillo…**

**- Confórmate con una flor "_orchideus_"** - y le dio un clavel rosado.

- **¡Oh Harry!** - y las lagrimas desaparecieron de inmediato - **¡Vamos progresando! No sabia que significara eso para ti, un clavel rosado, significa preferencia¡Me prefieres por encima de las demás mujeres!**

Pero Harry no se quedo a escuchar el resto de las tonterías que diría la niñita, simplemente huyo, y el resto de Gryffindors le siguió. No sabía exactamente como, pero Mafalda siempre lo dejaba en ridículo delante de todo Hogwarts. Y sobretodo…

**- Hermione ¿Todas las mujeres saben el significado de las flores?** (N/A: realmente no, pero parece que en este fic si)

- **Claro que si** - replico Lavander - **es parte de ser chica** (N/A: repito, realmente no, yo lo estoy mirando en un libro)

- **¿Qué demonios hacéis todos aquí?** - les pregunto a Hermione, cuando vio que estaba todo sexto y también parte de quinto.

- **Apuestas** - respondió sencillamente Neville.

**- ¿Tu también Neville? **- pregunto Harry mirándole sorprendido.

- **¿Creo que alguien sabe algo que yo no¿Harry me lo podrías explicar?** - dijo mirándole sospechosamente.

**- ¡Que raro que alguien sepa algo que tu no!** - exclamo Parvati

**- ¡Yo tampoco se nada! Me he enterado esta mañana que habían hecho una apuesta, y no se todos los detalles** - intento excusarse el chico.

Pero ya estaban delante de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y entraron solo para encontrarse un montón de margaritas amarillas grandes con los pétalos esparcidos por el suelo de la Sala Común.

- "**_Orchideus_**" - dijo Ron sentado en una butaca **- me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere…**

**- ¡Ron!** - exclamó Hermione **- se puede saber que haces aquí en medio de la Sala Común quitándole los pétalos a… ¿tu sabes el trabajo que tendrán los elfos domésticos para recoger todo esto!**

**- ¿Y tu¿Se puede saber donde has estado? Por la mañana en la biblioteca, después no me has dejado hablar en Historia de la Magia ¡eras la única que prestaba atención! Después Transformaciones, es verdad que delante de McGonagall no se puede hablar… a la hora de la comida has desaparecido, yo no he tenido Pociones así que tampoco no he podido tener tu atención (claro que tampoco lo hubiera intentado delante de Snape) en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas he estado apunto, pero tenia que llegar Hagrid y desviar tu atención de mi con los gatitos felices, y entonces pienso "esta es la mía, ya no quedan clases", olvide que tu tenias aritmancia, y te vas con Goldstein, tengo que aguantar a Bones, y sus consejos para dar buena impresión a una chica ¡Me quería hacer escribir un poema¡Un poema! Suerte que Harry la ha convencido que soy tan bueno con eso como Ginny…**

**- ¡EY!** - exclamo la aludida

**- …le pido ropa prestada a Dean, convoco las margaritas amarillas ¡AMARILLAS! Como si las blancas no sirviesen… vemos en el Mapa que estas en la biblioteca, me voy hacia allí, y no estas, te busco por toda la biblioteca, me desespero y tiro las margaritas al suelo, con tan mala suerte que Fawcett resbala y me coje y nos caemos los dos dándonos contra una estantería¡Hemos acabado en la enfermería! Y Cuando te veo, estas aquí tan tranquila, hablándome sobre elfos domésticos ¡ELFOS DOMÉSTICOS!**

**- Yo…**

**- ¡No me digas yo de esa manera¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI DESDE CUARTO, REUNO EL VALOR PARA DECLARARME, Y… y… y…** - Ron parecía apunto de ponerse a llorar.

Y Hermione Granger decidió hacer lo único que se lo ocurrió para subirle la moral al chico.

Y lo beso.

Y un Gran ¡Ohhhhh! resonó por toda la Sala común.

Y Dean ya se veía cobrando la apuesta.

Y a un escarabajo debajo de un sillón le brillaron los ojos de venganza. El problema era que a los escarabajos normales no les brillaban los ojos.

* * *

bueno, por hoy ya esta, y si no me equivoco creo que realmente es más largo que el ultimo capitulo. 


	28. CONVERSACIONES Y DISCUSIONES

**HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE DE SANGRE MEZCLADA **

Decir que todos los personajes, nombres, lugares (etc.) son de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

**28 - CONVERSACIONES Y DISCUSIONES**

_El nuevo desengaño amoroso del niño-que-vivió_

_Las cosas no fueron demasiado bien ayer para Harry Potter, que celebro el día de San Valentín en soledad. Su primer amor, Hermione Granger, de quien todavía estaba enamorado en secreto, acabo besándose con Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo Harry, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, delante de todo sexto curso, incluido el niño-que-vivió._

_Recordemos que Hermione Granger estuvo jugando en su cuarto año entre el amor de Harry Potter y Víctor Krum. Quizás ya no sean ellos suficientes para esta chica. Weasley tiene una importante familia, su padre pertenece a la famosa Orden del Fénix, y uno de sus hermanos es el secretario personal del Ministro, aparte de que el muchacho en cuestión es Prefecto, al igual que ella._

_El pobre muchacho, que el curso pasado estuvo difamado por algunos medios de comunicación, siendo él un héroe, ya tuvo un desengaño amoroso. Justo hace un año, Harry tenía una cita con una chica, cuyo nombre hemos podido averiguar que es Cho Chang, buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw, misma posición que ocupa el niño-que-vivió. Yo misma estuve presente en el momento en el que el Potter dejo a la chica para irse con Granger, simplemente porque esta se lo pidió, estropeando por ello una oportunidad que se le presentaba al muchacho para ser feliz. No contenta con esto, trató a aquellas personas que velaban por el muchacho con gran frialdad e insensibilidad, no teniendo estas ocasión de consolar al muchacho por su estropeada cita._

Y el artículo de Rita Skeeter seguía y seguía.

**- Ha tardado en vengarse, pero finalmente, lo ha hecho.**

**- Si, solo espero las cartas de las fans de Harry… me gustaría que no volvieran a enviarme pus de bubotubérculo…**

**- Y olvidáis una cosa** - dijo Harry - **toca Pociones… ya sabéis el humor que tendrá hoy Snape, si ayer ya estaba insoportable…**

**- ¡Eso es lo bueno de no tener Pociones avanzadas!** - se alegró Ron - **¡solo lo tengo que aguantar dos horas a la semana!**

**- Me tocara aguantar a Parkinson y sus risitas… y a Malfoy… Por cierto ¿No habéis notado como se esta comportando raro?**

**- ¿Te preocupas por el hurón? Me da igual lo que haga, cuanto más lejos mejor.**

**- ¿No dices nada Harry¿Nada de estupido hurón…? Tu también estas raro Harry…**

**- No lo estoy, simplemente…** - pero no pudo continuar, como les iba a decir que lo hacia por su bien.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore entro sin misericordia en la mente del muchacho que tenia delante. Recuerdos y recuerdos pasaban por delante.

Sin misericordia.

Fawkes seguía cantando, y Harry no tenía ningún control. Su infancia, la piedra filosofal, el basilisco, Wormtail, todos los recuerdos de sus años pasaban por su mente, y no podía evitarlo. Los celos cuando se entero que Cedric iba a ir con Cho al baile, peleas con Malfoy, las conversaciones con sus amigos en que sospechaban que Snape quería matar a Harry, y a Hermione defendiéndolo, al final ella siempre tenia razón.

Y no podía…

Sus secretos mas profundos salían a la luz, y no podía… las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, pero no podía evitarlo, seguía paseando por su mente… y él lo veía todo…

Impotente.

Y se acercaban rápidamente a la formación de la Entidad de Defensa, eso no tenía que verlo, pero cuando intentas no pensar en una cosa, la ves más claramente, y los recuerdos de Harry avanzaban más rápidamente. Harry hablando…

Y todo paro.

Justo a tiempo. No había visto nada comprometedor en referente al ED, aunque no le hacia mucha gracia a Harry que Dumbledore viera el beso con Cho, y su cita en San Valentín, ni tampoco que le viera intentando hacerle un crutacius a Bellatrix Lestrange.

- **Respira profundo Harry, la Oclumancia no es algo que se consiga dominar fácilmente -** pero Harry no le respondió, las lagrimas seguían fluyendo por su cara.

Impotente.

**- Esta forma de Legeremancia, el tercer estado, en el que no hace falta ni la varita ni el conjuro, solo el contacto directo con los ojos es la peor. Incluso cuado se tienen conocimientos de oclumancia hace falta mucha fuerza de voluntad para oponerse. Es la más sutil forma de humillación. Ven lo peor de ti, y cuesta de evitar.** - pero Harry seguía sin responder - **acabamos de comenzar este estado, es normal que no puedas resistirte.** - Harry seguía quieto - **Mi niño**…

Y Harry lo miro, sus ojos estaban abiertos. Sorprendidos. Las últimas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Dumbledore se levanto y se arrodillo delante de la silla donde Harry estaba sentado con el círculo y las runas alrededor.

- **Mi niño… se como te sientes… yo también tuve que pasar por ello… y fue duro… fue doloroso… pero es necesario… créeme… créeme cuando te digo… que si no fuera necesario no te haría pasar por esto… se que no te fías de mi, pero yo lo hice por tu bien, yo de verdad lo creía, mi niño…** - y los ojos del anciano se humedecieron y las lagrimas escaparon de ellos, y Harry ya no pudo más, lloro sin retener nada.

* * *

Se había desahogado, y ahora todo estaba más claro, debía luchar. Debía seguir como hasta ahora, manteniendo a Ron y Hermione fuera de esto, y que estuvieran juntos les facilitaba las cosas, seria una buena excusa para alejarlos de él.

Perfecto.

Ya tenia menos cosas en que pensar. Una preocupación menos. Ahora debía tirar adelante el ED, ellos no iban a luchar, los iba a preparar en el caso de que fuera inevitable, pero les había cogido demasiado cariño a todos (incluso a Zacharias). También debía vigilar a Snape, por aquello de que era el Príncipe de Sangre Mezclada, por mucho que no lo pareciera… quizás era alguien como aquellos príncipes malvados de los cuentos muggles (aunque dudaba que fuera como estos, en ellos el príncipe siempre acababa volviéndose bueno, claro que Snape estaba ahora de su bando; y también se volvían guapos, y esto era imposible que pasara)

Y luego estaba Hermione… que decía que no tenían suficientes pruebas para decir que Snape era el príncipe, que solo la forma de su Patronus no tenia porque significar nada, y que la poca información que tenían de la ultima princesa, Diotima de Weesex, no tenia ninguna relación con Snape.

Y también debía ocuparse de Mark, ya ni siquiera iba a las clases particulares que les daba a los pequeños… y Alex tampoco iba… y no era muy agradable hacerle una clase a Mafalda sola, la mitad de las veces había acabado huyendo con corazones siguiéndolo…

Mark siempre le decía (cuando conseguía pillarlo) que él no sabia toda la historia del cierto, que en verano su padre y su abuelo se lo explicarían… que esperara…

Le estaba entrando dolor de cabeza. ¿Las cosas no podían ser más sencillas en su vida?

* * *

Slytherin gano a Hufflepuff en el partido de Quidditch, y estos iban algo decaídos, así que nada mejor para subir el animo que una reunión del ED en el que anunciaban que ya tenían el pasadizo del espejo libre, era hora de saber a donde llevaba, y luego poner el lazo del diablo por seguridad. Aunque los dos bandos estaban enterados de que el pasadizo estaba inaccesible, la precaución nunca era suficiente.

- **Alguien debería ir a ver a donde lleva** - anuncio Padma - **Será mejor si es un grupo reducido de personas…**

**- Un representante de cada casa, serian tres personas y no llamarían la atención** - dijo Ernie.

- **No** - le corto Terry - **sería muy sospechoso ver a tres alumnos de tres casas diferentes caminando juntos…**

**- ¿Alguien tiene algo en contra de que vayamos nosotros tres?** - dijo Hermione, refiriéndose a ella misma, a Harry y a Ron.

- **¿Quizás que siempre sois los únicos que os lo pasáis bien? **- le respondió irónicamente Zacharias. Harry respiro tranquilo, lo que menos quería ahora era estar con ellos, en algunos momentos ya echaba a faltar su compañía, debía alejarse de ellos.

- **¿Y si los alumnos representantes de cada casa van por separado? Si se encuentran ya dentro del espejo, así nadie se extrañara verlos por separado.**

Al final decidieron hacerlo así, Harry iría por los Gryffindors (a pesar de que él no había dicho nada acerca de ir, no porque no quisiera ir, claro) Padma por los Ravenclaws, y Ernie por Hufflepuff, estos dos últimos fueron escogidos por ser Prefectos.

Poniendo las manos sobre el espejo, este se activo, las manos del Harry reflejado salieron del espejo y lo cogieron internándolo en el pasadizo. Momentos después ya estaba dentro, y solo tuvo que esperar a que llegaran los otros dos para avanzar.

- **Seguro que hay todo tipo de bichos aquí dentro** - dijo Ernie con repugnancia.

- **Si** - dijo Padma apoyando su disgusto. A Harry le era indiferente, cuando dormía en la alacena debajo de las escaleras, convivía con todo tipo de insectos.

- **Ya llegamos a las escaleras** - dijo aumentando la luz que emitía su varita - **id con cuidado**. - y es que las escaleras eran muy enarboladas, y muy claustrofobicas, si el pasadizo en si era bastante amplio, las escaleras eran todo lo contrario.

**- Todavía recuerdo el día en el que Zacharias tropezó y se llevo por delante a Terry y a Michael, estuvieron discutiendo por eso durante varias semanas** - comento despreocupadamente Ernie.

- **Es verdad** - convino Padma - **pero ahora no es momento para escuchar historias divertidas, estoy más pendiente de no caerme.**

Al final llegaron a otro tramo plano, que era muy espacioso, y muy agradable ya que habían unas ventanas que daban justo encima del lago. El agua se mecía tranquilamente y de alguna manera calmo a Harry. Todo saldría bien. Irían a ver el lugar donde desembocaba el pasadizo, lo explicarían a todos, y entonces Neville pondría el Lazo del diablo allí. No habrían contratiempos.

Siguieron por el pasadizo, y tuvieron que aplicar el "_lumos maxima_" para poderse ver, las ventanas habían desaparecido, y más rápido de lo que se esperaban llegaron a donde se había derrumbado.

- **Hicimos un buen trabajo** - dijo Padma admirando las piedras recolocadas.

- **Eso parece** - y siguieron caminando.

Finalmente llegaron al final del tramo derrumbado del pasadizo, y continuaron durante un rato más, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser el dorso de otro espejo, y Harry reconoció el lugar.

**- Oh, no…**

**- ¡Vaya!** - exclamó Padma - **nadie sospechara si utilizamos este pasadizo, es un lugar muy concurrido por adolescentes.**

**- No me lo puedo creer¿Cómo demonios hemos acabado saliendo aquí?**

**- Por si no lo sabias, el Salón de Té de Madame Tudipié, se coloco hace un par de siglos en la que era la casa de un profesor de Hogwarts** - le respondió Padma - **es bastante lógico, si lo miras así, que el pasadizo fuera a parar aquí.**

**- Visto así…**

* * *

Marzo llegó, y con él una nueva pelea entre Ginny y Dean, los celos se hacían presentes en la pequeña Weasley, y el chico se hacia el desentendido.

Pero no fueron los únicos que pelearon ese día, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en un pasillo intentando saber unos el porque se pasaba casi todo el día encerrado en la biblioteca, y el otro intentado desviar el tema.

**- ¡Sinceramente Harry, consigo sacar a Hermione de la biblioteca, y ahora eres tu el que se pasa el día metido en ella!**

**- Os dejo tiempo libre para estar los dos juntos…**

**- Deja de decir excusas Harry** - le cortó Hermione - **esta bien que nos dejes tiempo para estar los dos juntos, pero es que solo te vemos en clases y en las comidas, y también queremos pasar tiempo contigo.**

**- Es que… **- Harry no sabia que decir

**- ¡Nada de excusas¡¡No se que te ha cogido por pasarte todo el día en la biblioteca, pero no es solo eso, estas frío con nosotros!**

**- Tranquilízate Ron** - dijo la chica. Y dirigiéndose al otro chico - **Harry, puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras, si tienes problemas nosotros estaremos allí, siempre juntos, en todos los líos…**

Y eso era justo lo que Harry quería evitar. No iban a estar con él cuando la profecía se pusiera en movimiento, y se enfrentara cara a cara a Voldemort.

**- No me pasa nada.**

**- Harry… te alejas de nosotros y queremos saber porque…**

**- No me pa…**

**- ¡HARRY¡¡¡DEJA DE HACER EL IMBECIL Y…**

**- ¡NO HAGO EL IMBECIL, ES LO MEJOR!**

**- ¿EN QUE SENTIDO¡¡¡¿QUIZÁS NO SEAMOS LO SUFICIENTE BUENOS PARA TI!**

**- ¡AHORA ERES TU QUIEN DICE ESTUPIDECES!** - y los cristales se pusieron a vibrar - **¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE HAGO ESTO!**

Pero la discusión no pudo continuar, porque las ventanas explotaron, los fragmentos de cristales esparcidos por el aire, justo como un calidoscopio, pero no pudieron apreciarlo demasiado tiempo antes de que los cristales cayeran y algunos se clavaran en la carne de los muchachos.

* * *

Harry ya no aguantaba más aquella atmósfera opresiva. La enfermería estaba sumida en un silencio espantoso. Y tenia miedo, no por él, sino por sus dos amigos, no le habían dicho todavía como estaban.

Y la culpa le corroía.

Sabía que debía controlarse, pero no conseguía ser de hielo. Las emociones fluían por su cuerpo, se alteraba con facilidad, aunque sabia que eso era un rastro típico de los Gryffindors, Ron también tenia poco control, y Ginny no controlaba mucho los celos. Sirius también había sido muy impulsivo, y al parecer su padre también lo había era.

Y la culpa le corroía.

- **Granger y Weasley están bien** - le informo la enfermera - **tómese esto, es un tranquilizante** - y le dejo una botellita roja a su lado.

Se lo iba a tomar cuando escucho un ligero ronquido a su lado, Ron dormía, seguramente también llevaba poción para dormir. Pero el no quería dormir, necesitaba meditar, pensar, tranquilizarse por si mismo, no por una estupida poción.

Mientras la enfermera atendía a un alumno aparte, Harry se deslizo fuera de la enfermería, y fue a la Sala de los Menesteres. Caminaba bastante rápido, intentaba que la menor gente posible le viera con la bata de la enfermería.

Llego y entro en la habitación, lucia elegantemente decorada, algo anticuada, eso si, algo lúgubre también, no estaba muy iluminada, se sentó en una cómoda butaca verde.

- **¿Potter?** - y el aludido levanto la vista para encontrarse con Malfoy sentado en otra butaca verde. Entonces entendió. Él no había pasado tres veces por el pasillo para que se formase el cuarto. Malfoy lo había formado.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?**

**- Se supone que solo os reunís los fines de semana, y los miércoles, por la tarde, con los pequeños, no esperaba que vinieras, y menos lleno de vendas y con la bata de la enfermería.** - Harry solo contesto con un gruñido, estaba demasiado cansado para levantarse e irse (y tampoco es que tuviera otro lugar al que ir), pero el rubio hizo ademán de levantarse, y Harry tenia que aclarar bastantes cosas con él.

- **¿Por qué me odias?** - el rubio congelo su gesto, y se quedo mirándolo fijamente antes de levantarse definitivamente. Como la otra vez tendría que llevarlo al límite para que hablara. - **¿Te vas porque no hay razón valida¿Por una vez no tienes respuesta?** - Harry sacaba su parte Slytherin.

**- Desde siempre nos hemos odiado, Potter, simplemente no nos llevamos, hay personas que no se entienden.**

**- No te creo, si así fuera no me hubieras ofrecido tu amistad en primero. **

**- Pura conveniencia, eras Harry Potter** - le respondió el Malfoy todavía levantado y a punto de salir por la puerta.

**- Pero me hablaste cuando nos conocimos en la tienda de túnicas** - y en aquel momento ya pensó que el rubio no le simpatizaba, quizás si que Malfoy tenia razón en que habían personas que no se simpatizaban - **¿te has vuelto a quedar sin respuesta? Repito¿Por qué me odias?**

**- Cállate Potter.**

**- No quiero. ¿Por qué me odias?** - Malfoy se acerco hasta quedar justo delante de Harry.

**- Eres insoportable**. - le respondió mirándole con furia, si lo presionaba un poco más y gritaría, y hablaría de más.

- **¿Por qué?**

**- ¡Cállate¿Tanto quieres saberlo? Me esfuerzo y me esfuerzo, y me ganas en Quidditch, estudio y estudio, y Granger vuelve a ganarme en las notas, y llegó a casa y ni siquiera me mira, no soy lo suficiente bueno para el apellido Malfoy. Y ahora tenia una oportunidad, una oportunidad de hacer algo de lo que él estaría orgulloso** - Harry dedució que "él" era Lucius Malfoy **- y falle, y eso no le gusto, no estuve a la altura de mi apellido, daba igual que no era el único que había fallado, los otros Slytherins tampoco lograron matarte, o llevarte delante del Lord. ¡Pero yo soy un Malfoy, y los Malfoys no fallan! **

**- Y por ello tienes las heridas…**

**- Si Potter¿Querías saberlo? Ya lo sabes. **

**- Es muy violento…**

**- Antes no era así, simplemente no me miraba, pero ahora… tenía la oportunidad de volver a ser importante después del fracaso en el Ministerio… y yo se la fastidie. Entre esto y los crutacius del Lord, se volvió loco. Si solo hubiera conseguido lanzarte el avada a la primera…**

**- Ni siquiera entonces me hubieras matado** - lo dijo con tal seguridad que el Slytherin lo miro sorprendido, cayo en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, era parte de la profecía de la que nadie sabia nada. Se tapó la boca con las manos y salió corriendo.

Y siguió corriendo hasta que un hechizo lo alcanzo y cayo haciendo gran estrépito en el suelo.

* * *

Ya se que es corto, mi intención era alargarlo a más no poder, pero es mejor así, es un buen final ¿Qué hechizo le habrán lanzado¿Será el avada¿Será un desmaius para llevarlo ante el Lord¿Será una broma de alguno de sus amigos¿Será…

Pues toca esperarse hasta el próximo capitulo, por aquello de mantener el suspense, y de paso ver si me llegan algunos reviews.


	29. MUERTE

**29 - MUERTE**

Despertó entre telas de color blanco, se quito la sabana que tenia encima y se levanto. Se sentía realmente cansado, como si un montón de caballos le hubieran bailado claque encima. No recordaba mucho, una discusión, él corría… pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era saber donde estaba. Parecían que habían mas sabanas a sus lados, en realidad eran varias hileras de sabanas. Retiro una de su lado.

Hermione.

Ojos vacios.

Piel palida.

Silencio.

Retiro lentamente la sabana que tenia a su otro lado con miedo a lo que se podía encontrar.

Ron.

Ojos horrorizados.

Piel rígida.

Silencio.

Retrocedió y tropezó con otra de las sabanas. Y cayó. Y en su intento de levantarse se encontró con los ojos cerrados de Ginny.

Consiguió levantarse llevándose también una sabana. Neville.

Y corrió, y huyó. Lejos, tenía que ir lejos de allí. Corrió hasta llegar a unas puertas, eran las puertas de Hogwarts, miro hacia atrás, todo el prado del lago estaba lleno de sabanas blancas tapando los cadáveres de sus compañeros.

Vomitó.

Abrió las puertas del castillo, y corrió al despacho de Dumbledore, él sabría que hacer, cuando estuviera junto a él todo estaría bien, solo debía llegar, y abrazarlo, era parte de su familia ¿no?

Las gárgolas lo dejaron pasar, abrió la puerta, y entró jadeando.

- **¿Profesor Dumbledore?** - camino acercándose a la mesa, entonces lo vio allí sentado, sin embargo los ojos de Dumbledore no lo miraban a él.

No miraban a nada.

- **¿Albus?** - era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre.

Acerco su mano la cara del anciano, y le quito la sangre que se escurría por su mejilla, no se habían contentado solo con matarlo, lo habían torturado hasta la locura, hasta la pura locura, ya que ahora que se daba cuenta sus pies pisaban algo húmedo, pegajoso.

Retrocedió, ya no sabia a donde ir, y de pronto vio algo que le hizo perder las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban.

Fawkes yacía en el suelo ensangrentado en una extraña posición, las alas extendidas, la cabeza de perfil, sin una pata… y la sangre dibujaba lo que era un escudo heráldico a su alrededor. Runas a su alrededor, las mismas runas que Dumbledore pintaba en el suelo para practicar Oclumancia…

Las nauseas volvieron, pero poco le quedaba en el estomago, así que se limito a quedarse en el suelo, retorciéndose, y llorando, y el aire le faltaba.

Hermione.

Ron.

Ginny.

Neville.

Dumbledore.

Fawkes.

Todos.

- **He ganado Harry** - una voz helada que provenía de un rincón hizo que los pelos se le erizasen. Se volvió y se encontró con Voldemort.

Y la cicatriz le partía la cabeza de dolor.

- **Todos han muerto, te han protegido y han muerto.**

**- No…** - gimoteo el Gryffindor.

**- Si, Harry, han muerto por ti. Ya no queda nadie. Solos tu y yo.**

**- No… ahhh… ahhh…-** le costaba respirar.

Todos muertos, Dumbledore allí sentado, nunca le podría volver a decir que lo perdonaba, que lo comprendía, Fawkes ya no volvería a cantar. Ron y Hermione. No volvería a oír sus discusiones, ni sus risas. Ginny, Neville, y toda aquella gente que esperaba su enterramiento debajo de sus sabanas blancas.

Algo no estaba bien.

**- Todos muertos, y tu aquí, revolviéndote en medio de llanto y vómitos. ¡El Gran Héroe! ¡El-niño-que-vivió! Justo a punto de morir. **

Iba a morir.

Lo sabia.

Y de alguna manera, había algo…


	30. A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR

**¡Gracias a Belen y a SerenitaKou por los reviews! Cuando uno los lee siente que se le alegra el día.**

* * *

**_- Todos muertos, y tú aquí, revolviéndote en medio de llanto y vómitos. ¡El Gran Héroe¡El-niño-que-vivió! Justo a punto de morir. _**

_Iba a morir. _

_Lo sabía._

_Y de alguna manera, había algo…_

**30 - A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR**

Y de alguna manera, había algo… algo no encajaba. En aquel puzzle de sangre y muerte había una pieza mal puesta, algo que le hacia dudar de su composición final.

- **Harry…**

**- ¿Pero cómo?** - escucho la voz de Voldemort sorprendida e inmediatamente alzo la vista. Los ojos de Dumbledore habían recuperado el brillo.

**- Vuelve Harry…**

Y de pronto el canto del fénix se comenzó a escuchar, un alivio le invadió a Harry, ya todo estaba bien… todo estaba bien mientras perdía la vista y todo se volvía negro a su alrededor.

**- Harry… Harry… abre los ojos…**

Comenzó a ver borroso: una mancha aquí, otra allá bastante más oscura, y todo lo demás blanco. El olor le aclaro donde estaba, ese olor a desinfectante (ya tan conocido) solo podía ser de la enfermería.

- **Aquí tienes las gafas** - y Dumbledore le pasó sus lentes, pero continuaba viendo borroso, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, no había sido más que una pesadilla inducida por Voldemort. Había utilizado a sus amigos para debilitarle, Harry lo sabía, tenia que hacer todo lo posible para protegerlos, cuando llegara el momento, ninguno de los dos estaría luchando a su lado.

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- ¿Qué recuerdas?**

**- No lo se, es todo una mezcla de imágenes.**

- **¿Recuerdas la discusión con la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley? -** le indico Dumbledore - **¿Qué los cristales explotaron?** - al chico le costo un poco enfocar esas imágenes pero al final acabo asintiendo - **te escapaste de la enfermería, y todos se pusieron a buscarte.**

**- Muy típico de Potter -** dijo una voz helada, desde donde anteriormente había estado la mancha oscura. Snape estaba parado al lado de Dumbledore mirándolo con cara seria.

- **Snape…** - el profesor lo había visto llorar. No había humillación superior a esta. Se limpio con la manga los rastros de lágrimas que tenia todavía por la cara, y trato de ignorarlo.

- **Severus fue quien te encontró** - continuo el viejecito, sin hacer caso a la mirada de odio que el profesor de Pociones le tiraba a su alumno, este por su parte, no podía dejar de temblar, no se quitaba las imágenes de la mente - **y como no quería que te le escaparas te lanzo un _desmaius_, y estabas alterado, que Tom pudo entrar en tu mente. ¿Recuerdas esto?**

**- Si…** - así que al final solo había sido una pesadilla hecha por un loco, una en que estaban todos muertos - **ahh…** - y las lagrimas volvieron a correr por su cara, el aire le volvía a faltar **- ahh… -** y las imágenes volvieron, todos muertos, su sangre, sus expresiones horrorizadas, se incorporo y se hizo a un lado para vomitar.

El silencio reino la habitación, mientras hacían desaparecer el vomito.

- **Tomate esto -** y Snape le pasó una botellita color rojo - **poción tranquilizante con poción para dormir sin sueños.**

Harry miro fijamente la botellita, destellos naranjas se desprendían de ella.

**- Estaban todos muertos, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, usted, Fawkes… y había tanta sangre… y…**

**- Harry, descansa, pero antes contéstame a una pregunta ¿Cómo lo hiciste para poder debilitar el poder de Tom?**

**- Debilitar… ¿No entiendo?**

**- Hemos estado una hora tratando de entrar en tu mente, y no lo hemos conseguido, y de pronto, cuando ya habíamos perdido la esperanza dejaste un** **hueco libre en la ilusión de Tom** - le explico el director.

- **Había algo que estaba mal, había algo que fallaba en la ilusión de Voldemort, era perfecta, todos estaban muertos, todos apunto de ser enterrados…** - se quedo en silencio pensando - **Quizás… supongo que en el fondo sabia que si Voldemort hubiera entrado en el castillo y matado a todos no hubiera tenido piedad de ellos, no los hubiera cubierto con sabanas blancas… no iba a enterrarlos decentemente…**

**- Ciertamente, el Señor Tenebroso no haría con ellos nada honorable** - dijo Snape.

- **Ahora Harry, tomate la poción y duerme**.

* * *

Una semana había pasado, y ahora Ron comenzaría con las clases de aparición, él ahora ya era mayor de edad. Pero Harry no disfrutaba de su alegría, ni siquiera había celebrado su cumpleaños. Pasaba la mayoría de tiempo en la biblioteca, estudiando, necesitaba ser más fuerte, y entonces podría protegerlos.

También tenia la esperanza que si Voldemort se enteraba de que ya no se hablaban los dejaría en paz, aunque sabia, en el fondo, que por nada en el mundo los iba a dejar vivos.

No se había vuelto a hacer una reunión del ED, ya vería como reaccionaria al volverlos a tener a su lado durante esas sesiones, o quizás ya no asistiesen. Al menos, Ron no se podía retirar ahora del equipo de Quidditch, porque justo estaban a punto de comenzar el partido Gryffindor-Hufflepuff.

- **¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo partido de Quidditch¡Hoy se enfrentan Hufflepuff contra el equipo de mi prometido: Gryffindor!**

**- Algún día la matare…** - murmuro Harry por lo bajo mientras se dirigían al estadio.

**- El equipo de los Tejones sale al campo…**

* * *

El partido había sido fácil de ganar, los Hufflepuffs no habían presentado mucha batalla, y el partido podría haber acabado rápidamente sino fuera porque la Snitch había tardado mas de tres horas en dejarse ver, y por ello estaba agotado, los buscadores se ponían en acción cuando divisaban la pelotita dorada, y estarse tres horas encima de una escoba sin hacer nada más que ver el partido, y buscando inútilmente la Snitch era bastante aburrido.

Así que después de devolver la Snitch a la señora Hooch se fue a los vestuarios para encontrarse que Ron se iba sin esperarle, junto con Hermione, realmente su plan estaba surtiendo efecto, pero no por ello dejaba de estar triste por no poder estar con ellos.

El sonido de la celebración ya se encontraba lejano y las gradas se habían ido quedando vacías, pero se encontró con que alguien bajaba por las escaleras.

**- La Comadreja se ha ido directamente al castillo, no es algo muy higiénico, todo lleno de sudor, pero ya se sabe que los pobretones…**

**- ¡Cállate Malfoy!**

**- y Granger se ha ido detrás suyo…**

**- ¡Que parte de cállate no entiendes!** - dijo cogiéndolo por la túnica

**- y el otro día la vi llorando mientras Weasel la consolaba… ¡Gryffindors! Leales hasta la muerte**

**- ¡No digas eso!** - dijo estampando al Slytherin contra la pared

- **¿Es esa la razón por la que no los hablas¡Típicamente Gryffindor¿Sabes una cosa? Tienes suerte, a mi todos me han dejado de banda por la mala reputación que ha adquirido mi familia, solo me quedan Crabble y Goyle, y porque están en mi misma situación, y aquí te tenemos a ti, muriéndote de soledad solo para que ellos no se mueran en el hipotético caso de que les ataquen…**

**- ¡Seguro que les atacan!**

**- ¡Claro que lo harán Potter! Weasel es un traidor a la sangre, y Granger una sangre sucia…**

**- ¡No la llames así!** - dijo Harry pegándole un puñetazo.

- **Estén contigo o no, acabaran siendo atacados¡No te entiendo Potter!** - dijo propinándole otro puñetazo

- **¡Basta!** - grito la Señora Hooch mientras llegaba corriendo a su lado - **ustedes dos son incorregibles, ahora mismo iran al despacho del director.**

Y los dos comenzaron a caminar detrás de la profesora de vuelo, mientras Harry pensaba en lo que le había dicho Malfoy, que aunque estuvieran peleados Ron y Hermione iban a acabar heridos, quizás muertos. Malfoy era un dolor de cabeza más a la lista, pero de alguna manera le hacia sentir mal, y no por los puñetazos que se habían dado, no iba a poder evitar ser mortífago aunque no lo quisiera, y eso era algo que incomodaba a Harry.

- **Caramelo de agua salada** - dijo la Señora Hooch, y las gárgolas de la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore les dejaron pasar - **ustedes dos se esperaran aquí hasta que yo haya hablado con el profesor Dumbledore, y no quiero peleas.**

El silencio entre ellos dos era incomodo, y se oían los murmullos de dentro del despacho.

- **Malfoy ¿Sabes oclumancia?**

**- ¿A que viene eso Potter?**

**- Este es un asunto que pienso resolver entre nosotros dos, y no quiero que nadie más se meta. Si sabes, ponlo en práctica, sino sabes no le mires a los ojos a Dumbledore.**

**- ¿Piensas pelearte conmigo otro día cuando nadie nos vea?**

**- No se lo que haré contigo, pero de momento no quiero que nadie más interfiera.**

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho, y la profesora Hooch les hizo entrar.

**- Jóvenes, pueden pasar.**

Allí sentado se encontraba Albus Dumbledore, que les miraba fijamente y con el ceño fruncido, y los dos chicos se revolvieron incómodos ante aquella mirada. Harry bajo la mirada, sabia que el director se encontraba defraudado por su comportamiento, pero igualmente estaba resuelto a solucionar ese problema por su cuenta.

- **Su comportamiento ha sido francamente defraudante, bajo ningún caso deberían haberse peleado, y no me lo esperaba de ti Harry** - dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Harry hizo lo que pudo para que Dumbledore no invadiera su mente - **y respecto a usted Señor Malfoy, no es el comportamiento que se espera de un Prefecto. Si se vuelve a repetir me veré en la obligación de retirarle la placa. **

Ninguno de los dos muchachos se movió ni dijo nada.

**- ¿Me podríais decir cual fue el motivo que os llevo a tal lamentable situación? -** pero nadie le contesto - **ya veo, no me lo diréis, entonces se retiraran 50 puntos de cada casa, y estaréis castigados durante una semana con vuestros respectivos jefes de casa. Si la situación se repite se os retiraran las salidas a Hogsmeade, y serán 100 puntos para cada casa. Pueden retirarse**.

Salieron del despacho, y bajaron las escaleras en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegaron al pasillo se quedaron allí parados, hasta que Draco Malfoy hablo.

**- No se que querías decir con eso de arreglar este asunto, pero puedo yo solo con mi vida, no te metas **- y sin decir nada mas se fue.

* * *

Harry estaba bastante deprimido. Los días habían pasado lentamente, ni Ron ni Hermione habían podido hablar con él, les evitaba todo lo que podía, no tenia ganas de hablar con ellos, por una parte quería protegerlos teniéndolos lejos, y por la otra sabia que eso no evitaría nada.

Decidió ir al único que lugar dentro de Hogwarts en que no habría nadie: el cementerio. Entro por aquel pasadizo tan oscuro, y que después se llenaba de vidrieras con las hazañas de los fundadores, de la bella Ravenclaw, de la dulce Hufflepuff, de Gryffindor con sus intensos ojos verdes, y de Slytherin con los ojos rojos.

Llego a la puerta de madera con el emblema de Hogwarts y la abrió, y bajo por aquellas escaleras desiguales hasta llegar a la entrada del cementerio, y la reja se abrió sola. Siguió caminando por el pasillo de las estatuas que daban tanta paz al lugar, este lugar en el que el silencio lo dominaba todo.

Y al final llego al mausoleo de los fundadores, hermoso como el que más, y se quedo parado contemplándolo. Sus gárgolas parecían que se estuvieran a punto de mover y sus vidrieras estaban llenas de vivos colores. Le gustaba la tranquilidad que transmitía.

Le costo dejar aquel lugar, y comenzó a avanzar hacia la tumba de sus padres, sin dejar de mirar la construcción, para al girarse encontrarse cara a cara con:

- **¡ Snape!**

**- Potter… se puede saber que hace aquí, los alumnos no tienen el paso permitido**

**- Tengo permiso del director y usted ¿que hace aquí?**

**- No le importa lo que yo haga** - dijo rápidamente - **claro… el niño mimado de Dumbledore cree que el mundo mira a su alrededor, puede entrar a lugares donde los otros alumnos no pueden, puede pegar a alumnos de Slytherin sin mas consecuencias que una pequeña bajada de puntos…**

**- Malfoy también me pego.**

**- No debería echarle la culpa a los demás de su estupidez - **le contesto Snape.

Y siguió adelante después de decirle **- le estaré vigilando, otra idiotez como esta y perderá todos los puntos que tenga Gryffindor**.

¿Qué demonios hacia Snape allí¿Y porque venia de donde estaban las tumbas de sus padres y de Sirius?

* * *

**- ¡Potter¡¡¡Ni siquiera sabe hacer esta poción bien¡¡¡La podría hacer hasta un niño de tres años¡¡¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor!**

**- Solo tiene una ligera variación de color.**

**- ¡Ligera variación de color¡¡¡Es rosa, y no color salmón¡¡¡Otros 20 puntos menos por replicar!**

**- ¡Pero… **- la mano de Neville le cogió del brazo instando a no hablar más, tenia miedo de que pudiera hacer enfadar más al profesor.

- **Sabe**... - le dijo Snape en voz baja - **al menos su padre era bueno en Pociones. Supongo que debe haber sacado su inutilidad de su madre.**

- **¡Cállese!** - grito Harry con rabia **- supongo que eso es lo que estaba haciendo en el cementerio, echarle la culpa a mis padres de su estupidez **- dijo señalándole vagamente el antebrazo izquierdo.

**- ¡Tu padre fue un maldito arrogante, y tu eres igual que él¡¡¡Lo sabes perfectamente¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que viste?** - dijo Snape refiriéndose al incidente del pensadero.

- **¡Cállese!** - y la poción de Harry exploto, y momentos después la de Neville y la de Dean.

- **¡Al despacho del director ahora!** - dijo Snape mientras la poción de Parkinson y la de Ron bañaban la clase de color salmón.

Era la segunda vez en una semana que Harry se encontraba delante de Dumbledore por causas que no eran las clases de oclumancia. Era la segunda vez que Dumbledore le miraba con los ojos decepcionados, y a la vez furiosos.

**- Lo siento… Snape…**

**- El Profesor Snape.**

**- El Profesor Snape me estaba gritando y perdí el control.**

**- Esa no es razón para gritar a un profesor Harry, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y no vas a poder volver a ir a Hogsmeade.**

**- Pero…**

**-** **No Harry, lo que has hecho es muy grave, y has de asumir las consecuencias.**

Salio del despacho sintiéndose peor que nunca, pero no había podido evitar que su carácter saliera a la luz, puede que su padre en aquella época fuera un poco arrogante, quizás bastante, pero su madre era una gran persona y no iba a dejar que Snape la insultase.

Llego a su sala común y se la encontró toda silenciosa. Todos le miraban. Finalmente Ginny se planto delante de él enfadada.

**- Hemos perdido 100 puntos en menos de una semana por tu culpa, vamos terceros en la copa de las casas, hemos perdido la mitad de lo que ganamos por el partido de Quidditch, podrías tomártelo más en serio…**

Pero Harry no tenia ganas de escucharla, así que paso por su lado, esquivándola, y se fue a su habitación y una vez allí se estiro en su mullida cama. En su primer año ya habían perdido una cantidad semejante de puntos por su culpa, junto a Hermione y Neville, y todos le habían dado la espalda, pero le había dado igual porque tenía a su lado a Ron y a Hermione. Ahora era él quien les había vuelto la espalda, y ahora era él quien les necesitaba a su lado.

Entro Neville, sentándose en su cama, y mirando a Harry fijamente.

- **No se que ha pasado Harry, pero yo confío en ti** - Harry le miro, no entendía que estaba diciendo - **siempre haces lo que crees que esta bien, has perdido puntos muchas veces, pero después los has recuperado porque nos has acabado salvándonos a todos. **

**- Esta vez no trataba de salvar a nadie.**

**- Oí lo que te dijo el Profesor Snape, es cruel que te diga eso cuando no llegaste a conocer a tus padres** - Harry sintió que se le nublaban los ojos - **mis padres están vivos pero… perdieron su personalidad, es como si no los hubiera conocido.**

Harry pensó en que tenia razón, Neville también lo había perdido todo por culpa de la profecía. De pronto ya no pudo aguantar más y se echo a llorar.

**- Harry… no llores… **

A Harry le costo un rato tranquilizarse, necesitaba sacar toda la angustia que había estado llevando dentro desde que decidió apartarse de sus amigos. Y Neville estaba allí a su lado, desesperado por no saber que hacer.

**- Lo siento, Neville, lo siento tanto… sino fuera por la profecía…**

**- No te preocupes por ella, se perdió, ya no existe, fue mi culpa que cayera de mi bolsillo… y la empuje sin querer…**

**- No te culpes. Puede que ella no exista ya, pero lo que decía es real - **le dijo Harry mientras se iba recuperando** - y había otra copia de la profecía… - **y se la comenzó a recitar

_**El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... **_

_**Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... **_

**_Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce..._**

_**Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida...**_

_**El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes.**_

- **Harry… es…**

**- Esta es la profecía…**

**- Vaya…** - y el silencio reino en la habitación - **al menos sirvió de algo la incursión al ministerio el verano pasado…**

**- En realidad no… podía haber escuchado la profecía sin tener que ir al ministerio…**

**- Así que es por eso que quien-tu-sabes iba detrás de ti, supongo que fue un alivio saber el porque iba a por ti.**

**- _Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes..._ no soy el único que reúne estas características** - le dijo Harry

- **No entiendo…** - evidentemente Neville intentaba encontrar alguien que él conociera, pero realmente no podía pensar en él mismo.

- **Tus padres pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix, y tú naciste solo un día antes que yo. Tú también podrías haber sido el Elegido.** - se lo dijo directamente, Neville era demasiado despistado para entenderlo si Harry se iba por las ramas.

**- Yo… bromeas…**

**- No. Es por ello que Bellatrix Lestrange iba a por tus padres y por ti.** - Harry estaba siendo demasiado duro, ahora era a Neville al que se le aguaban los ojos. - **Ellos siempre van detrás de las personas que consideran una amenaza, y por aquellos cercanos a estos.**

**- Es por eso que te has alejado de Ron y Hermione, por la profecía…**

**- Si… **- y el silencio se instalo por varios minutos.

**- ¿Recuerdas cuarto año?**

**- Si.** - lo que Harry recordaba de aquel año era ver a Cedric muriendo delante suyo, y el recuerdo le dolió - **¿Por qué?**

**- Antes de la prueba de los dragones Ron y tú estabais enfadados, no hablabais… cuando volaste delante del dragón, Ron sufrió, lo pasó realmente mal, creía que ibas a morir en cualquier momento. Es lo mismo, estáis enfadados, pero en cualquier lío en que te metas, el estará allí, y también Hermione, y yo. No podrás mantenerlos lejos de ti.**

**- Pero… no quiero que les pase nada.**

**- Ron es un Weasley, su familia es considerada como una traidora a la sangre, y ya era considerada así antes de que tú fueras amigo de Ron.**

**- Su padre adora los aparatos muggles, tiene todo un garaje lleno de ellos**. - Harry sonrió vagamente ante el recuerdo.

- **Hermione es hija de muggles, y solo por ese hecho iran por ella.**

**- No eres el primero que me dice esto, pero todo y eso…**

**- Yo también me considero tu amigo, todo y que no sea tan cercano a ti como ellos, te diré una cosa: la amistad va hacia las dos bandas, uno no puede ser amigo de otro sin que este le considere un amigo, tú quieres protegerlos a ellos, y ellos te quieren proteger a ti. Insistirán e insistirán porque te conocen, y saben que estas tratando de protegerlos, y cuando tú estés en peligro, aunque no quieras, ellos estarán a tu lado, protegiéndote. **

**- Pero yo no quiero…**

**- Aunque no quieras, allí estarán ellos, y yo también, Dar y Recibir en eso se basa la amistad, tú me diste tu apoyo en primero, me defendiste de Malfoy, y por ello estaré yo a tu lado cuando haga falta, porque eres mi amigo.**

**- Malfoy… ese es otro problema. Me dio su amistad y yo se la rechace…**

**- No creo que sepa lo que es la amistad, para él su amistad es… no se que es, ni** **siquiera se si los Slytherin son amigos entre ellos. Su tipo de amistad se basa en si pueden sacar algo de ello, es un dar y recibir distinto, es puro interés, la amistad es desinteresada, tu das porque quieres dar, creo que no me estoy explicando demasiado bien.**

**- No, si lo he entendido, solo que… es una buena reflexión filosófica…**

**- Tú tienes a Hermione y a Ron, Dean y Seamus van solos, y yo…cuando estoy en el invernadero, solo, suelo quedarme pensando en diversas cosas, suena ridículo.**

**- Yo te considero mi amigo, Neville.**

**- Gracias…**

**

* * *

**

Se que estoy tardando mucho en actualizar, pero la imaginación ha ido a la baja, después de vacaciones viene la depresión, y después los exámenes de setiembre…

Ya me he leído el sexto libro! Algunas cosas son como me imagine, no voy a decir cuales, pero acerté bastantes! Algunas de ellas no han pasado todavía en el fic, aviso.


End file.
